And Dream Away
by smiles2go
Summary: What happens when you take a fractured Wonderland story, drop it into an insane mind…and twist.
1. Chapter 1

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 1

**What happens when you take a fractured Wonderland story, drop it into an insane mind….and twist.**

AN: I've tried to make Alice a little less stupid and take peek into Hatter's cheeky head. Added scenes and deleted anything Hatter isn't in since this is first person from his POV. Rated M for a reason. Reviews always appreciated.

_AN: The usual disclaimer, nothing belongs to me. If it did, it would be called Hatter and he would be in every scene._

Ignoring the babble of faces and noise on the screens, I sank back in me white leather wingback chair and reached for the headphones. "Mute." The volume lowered slightly. "Mute!" The sound cut off instantly. Was that whisper of maniacal laughing in my head or not. So hard to tell anymore. Hell with the Queen's orders. I needed some good music.

That was close, very close. Tea, I needed tea. Hot and spicy, something to wake me up. But all I saw was cold leftover breakfast tea still sitting on me desk. Took a sip.

Naturally, the Rat had to come sneaking in babbling about some little bit of Candy he found crawling out of a canal. Said she was looking for someone. Walking, talking Candy. Alice in Wonderland no less. "She_ saved_ them, she'll save us!" he whispered hoarsely waving some green paper in the air.

"No' on the grass!" I warned and got up to take the paper gingerly between two fingers. Might be worth something to someone. I slid it in me pocket to examine later. "Hey!" the Rat growled, then lowered his eyes. "That's mine!"

"So, you've already been paid?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, no." The Rat looked around furtively. "You know what I want!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's have a look at her then." I rubbed me eyes. All I wanted was sleep. Blissful dreamless sleep. But, business first. This girl was another thing that would be worth something to someone.

Closed me eyes till I heard the Rat shuffling in. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She was bound to be frightened, terrified maybe. A good cup of tea would calm her down. Dormie could make himself useful for once.

"No thank you."

I watched her reflection in a screen. She didn't look frightened at all, curious maybe. And very wet. I chuckled.

"Who are you?"

I swiveled around to get a better look and spin a story to keep her from running and promptly fell down the rabbit hole in her eyes. "A friend….." __

_**She lay facedown tangled in white satin**__** sheets**_ "…..I hope." I jumped up and leaned against the desk, tried to breathe. What the hell was that? A Dream? A daydream? Was I hallucinating now too? Wasn't hearing voices enough? I looked in my tea cup, had Dormie slipped a bit of Lusty Dream in there?

"I run the Tea Shop" She was so alive, just standing there I could feel her. Nothing like the women here, even the women in the casino lounge.

"See?" The Rat untied a bit of rag from her arm revealing the mark. Didn't need to see it to know she was Candy. Could _feel_ it. Had to get closer. Had to get away.

"How'd you break out of the scarab?" Couldn't look at her. She was so intoxicating, I could barely breathe. She would be worth a lot. If I could bear to sell her. Wanted to keep her for me very own, yeah. It'd been a long time, a very long time.

"What, the beetle thing?"

"Uh." Could I keep her? How long could I keep her hidden? The Rat would have to be disposed of, he'd talk to anyone that paid him. I shrugged. No loss there.

"I used my hairpin and …" She shrugged.

"Fell." Fell into the canal. Wonder she hadn't been sucked under.

"As you can see, I'm drenched." She gestured at her dress.

I nodded slowly and looked at her, really looked at her standing in me office dripping wet. Took a deep breath. She was certainly a survivor. _**She lay facedown tangled in white satin sheets. I couldn't see her face, but her hair was damp and the smell of sex filled the air.**_ What the hell. Calm. Calm down. Breathe. She was just a bit of Candy. A nice profit. Nothing more, yeah? Anyone could have white satin sheets, I did meself.

Even pure Lusty Dream wasn't like this. No' bits and pieces. It started and went till it was finished, went till _you_ were finished. I grinned.

""Look, this place… where, _what_ is it?" She looked around.

"Oh" I pointed up with both hands. "Welcome aboard the Good Ship Lollipop"

"That's a kid's song."

"Does this look like a kid's song to you?" she had no idea.

"No…." she looked around.

"it's changed a lot."

As if on cue one of the screens came to life and Shirley Temple sang:

"I've thrown away my toys  
Even my drum and train.  
I wanna make some noise  
With real live aeroplanes."

"Some day I'm going to fly.  
I'll be a pilot too.  
And when I do, how would you  
Like to be my crew..."

"On the good ship lollipop.  
Its a sweet trip to a candy shop  
Where bon-bons play  
On the sunny beach of Peppermint Bay."

"Lemonade stands everywhere.  
Crackerjack bands fill the air.  
And there you are  
Happy landing on a chocolate bar".

"See the sugar bowl do the tootsie roll  
With the big bad devils food cake.  
If you eat too much ooh ooh  
You'll awake with a tummy ache."

"On the good ship lollipop  
Its a night trip into bed you hop  
And dream away  
On the good ship lollipop."

The screen went dark and mute again. I frowned at it. Another glitch or something else, someone else? For the millionth time I wondered if me Tea Shop was bugged.

"And dream away on the good ship lollipop_." _I sang softly.

She looked around. Took in the modern white furniture, me lovely patch of grass, screens of all shapes and sizes, and back towards the door. She looked back at me. "Are you saying it's real?"

I walked toward her with the magnifying glass. Wanted to touch her. Anything could happen. Who knows when I'd get another chance. Besides, I had to know what she was worth didn't I.

"You Candies don't know how to find us so, excuse me" I took her arm and examined the mark. "You tell yourselves we don't exist and quite frankly…" _**One long, tanned leg moved, pulling the sheets down revealing a tattoo low on her back, in the hollow just above the curve of her ass.**__**An ass I knew somehow would fit perfectly in me hands**__**. **_Damn it! I was getting hard. Wanted to go somewhere quiet and just think, just close me eyes and remember this dream. But the Candy wouldn't wait. Good thing I could talk and spin and still keep me mind on something else altogether. Words are easy, lies easier.

"…we'd like to keep it that way." She was wet and covered in goose bumps. She looked up at me and jerked her arm away. Like she'd seen what I was thinking-felt the dream herself. Was she blushing? Had she dreamed it too? Hmmmmm. Did it work like that? Dodo might know.

"Why am I Candy? What, this?" She touched the mark, tried to rub it off.

"That's no' gonna come off. Sorry!" I grinned. "Only people from your world turn green when burned by the light. It's the Suit's way of branding their catch and they call you Candy because of the sweet dreams running thru your veins." I walked back to me desk and laid down the magnifying glass.

"What do you mean, dreams?"

"She's Alice," Ratty interrupted, pointing to her, "Tell him who you are!" He nodded to her.

"Really?**"**_**A tattoo of a brown hat with some letters underneath. I couldn't make them out from this angle. **___I blinked. These daydreams, fantasies, hallucinations, they were more powerful, more real than any Tea I'd ever had. Could smell her perfume, feel her skin. I frowned. A brown pork-pie hat tattoo? Almost, almost exactly like the one I had on. How was that possible?

"ooooooooooooo" Walked around behind her. Oh yeah, right. Like I could see if she had a tattoo thru her dress and tights. Still, it was a very wet dress. At least I wasn't looking in her eyes or touching her.

"The Rat here," Reluctantly, I put my arm around his filthy shoulders. "Thinks you're Alice. Of Legend." He couldn't be getting these dreams. If he had, he'd of bragged about it thinking to score a better deal. Or, I nodded, kept her himself. Wiped something off me fingers. Something from the Rat's slicker. Eww.

"Who?" she frowned. Didn't this girl watch tv? I flicked a quick glance up at the screens. Yes, there was at least one Alice in Wonderland version playing at all times. I didn't like this one, made Hatter look like a moron. A mad moron. She followed my glance and I could see her shiver.

"A girl called Alice…" Walked behind her again. What was wrong with me? "…went to Wonderland and brought down the whole house of cards."

I looked at her. Nothing. "Oh yeah. Made quite an impression." frowned at the Rat. Although it was a 150 years ago. It can't be the same girl. Candies don' even live that long!"

"I still want a good price!" the Rat had the right idea. Back to business.

"Wait a minute! I'm not for sale." Held me finger up to shush her. Like Candy had a say in anything.

I walked to the wall behind me desk. Maybe I could think, hell maybe I could even breathe. The Rat was shuffling after me.

"No' on the grass!" You'd think he'd know by now. You had to be somebody to walk on the grass. Somebody invited.

Pushed a button and the fridge door slid open revealing a row of hyperspray syringes with different colored tips. I reached inside and picked up the blue one. Looked at the Rat and considered. Laid it carefully back down and picked up the pink one. The fridge door shut with a sigh. Showtime.

"Here we are! Mmmm!" Held the hyperspray up like a game show host. "Pink nectar. Filled with the thrill of human dreams. Fifty Candies were drained of every last drop so that you can dream what it feels like to win. Just once." The Rat didn't need the sales pitch. He'd heard them all a thousand times before. Maybe I was showing off for the Candy. But I didn't take me eyes off him. Always maintain eye contact with the mark.

The Rat's eyes were glued to the spray. He licked his lips and reached for it. I repeated the warning every time, but I don't think he ever heard.

"Warning," I pulled the spray back. "Don't take on an empty stomach, and only one tiny shot at a time or else the experience might burst your shriveled up little heart. Got it?"

"Got it," the Rat nodded.

"Good." I held out the spray and he grabbed it. "Go."

I could see her watching out of the corner of me eye. The Rat ran clutching the spray, both of us forgotten. Sniffed the fingers that had touched him. Eeeeew

"He really smells!" Looked around for something to wipe them on, settled for me pants.

"Candy was drained?" She was looking at me again. "What do you mean drained?" Ooops. Didn't want to be the one to explain all that to her. She wouldn't look at me like that or share anymore sweet dreams. Sweet lusty dreams. I retreated to a desk chair.

"The Rat tells me you're looking for someone?" Sat down facing away from her and reached for the tea cup.

"His name is Jack Chase. He was taken by a man with a white rabbit on his lapel." her voice was closer, was she on my grass?

"I see. Mmmmm" Took another sip of tea. Didn't taste like Lusty Dreams or any other kind. "The White Rabbit is an organization controlled by the Hearts. They travel back and forth and …vanish people from your world to ours."

"Why?" she was definitely on the grass.

"To use. They keep 'em hooked up, right under the casino."

"Use?" Spit the tea back in the cup. No sense taking any chances now. Not with business to take care of.

"Did I say 'use'? I…slip of the tongue, they're fine. You know, they keep 'em… alive and…" looked around "alive." Got up and faced her.

"How do I get to this casino?"

"That's the thing! You don't. Way too dangerous." Go to medical? Wakeup a Candy and escape? Oh no, no' happening. Be dead before you knew it.

"But, I know some people who know some… well other people, if you know what I mean. It's one of the privileges of running a tea shop." I popped the 'p' in her face. She jerked back like I'd slapped her. It must have been hallucinations, nothing else had happened for a good five, ten minutes. It couldn't be the Candy.

"Lighten up." No wonder she was being irrational, she was freezing. I ran to my glass wardrobe and swung open both doors. "TA DAAA." Got out the purple velvet coat.

"You should wear this." Wondered if it would change the color of her eyes, sometimes stormy gray, sometimes almost blue. Mentally shook my head. Do not get attached to the merchandise. "It'll cover the glow… and stop you from catching a cold." Held it out so she could step into it. But she just stared at me.

"I have a little money." They were stormy now. _**The firelight danced across her face as she laughed and licked her fingers**__**. **_"But I understand you don't use that here."

"Pieces of paper? Pointless." Firelight? Fire was rare here. Dangerous. Had to be hallucinations. Couldn't be true dreams. I sighed. Been looking forward to that.

"Then why would you help me?" Suspicious little thing.

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?" Walked around behind her, looked down at that ass again. Me hands tightened on the coat, I wanted to reach out and touch. "Oh I see… you don't trust me. Fine! I am genuinely hurt. You know why they call me Hatter?" Slammed the coat down on the loveseat.

"Because you wear a hat?" She looked up at me hat. If she had a tattoo of it, she'd recognize it right? No recognition in those eyes.

" No…" couldn't tell her the real story, couldn't tell anyone that. "because I'm always there when they 'pass the hat', so to speak. Philanthropy, generosity, I mean you can call it what you will it's who I am!" walked back to look at her over the back of me chair. "And right now, looking at you there there's nothing I want more than to help you find…" blimey, what was his name again?

"Jack."

"Jack! And return you both to your charming world of children's stories." Not really Alice, I want to lay you down on me grass and …dream a little dream with you.

"I don't believe you." Why was she looking at me like that. It was a very good lie, especially one on the spur of the moment. When me mind was on _other_ things.

"I know what you're thinking. If I'm the frying pan then that out there," Pointed to the door "is the fire. I'll be square with you. I know people who like to help your kind. And if every once in awhile I scratch their back…" Walked towards her again.

"They'll scratch yours." Ah, finally something this Candy-Alice, understood. Had to stop even thinking of her as Candy, or I'd get us both killed.

"Precisely" I grinned at her, making use of me best asset, the dimples. "Lo' 'a scratching!" She looked at me, trying to see the lie. Ha, better men have failed me dear! She picked up the coat and put it on. Alright now. Walked to the back door and started undoing all the locks.

"Do try to keep up." Glanced up at the ceiling, the picture of a man in a hurry.

All screens started flashing and then a club appeared on every one.

"Volume, level 4." Now what. I held up a hand to stop Alice. She looked at the screens and back at me.

"What is that?" she asked. Motioned her to be quiet.

"ATTENTION PLEASE. STAY TUNED FOR A QUEEN'S ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"Bloody hell." I said softly so she wouldn't hear.

"The Queen has declared tomorrow a Holiday! Fun and Games for all!" the club smiled nervously at the camera. "All businesses are closed. Except Tea Shops, of course. Thank you."

"Volume Level 1" just above a whisper, still within the law. The screens went back to the myriad of shows that were on before.

"What was that?" She touched me arm. Closed me eyes and waited. Opened one to look at her. Nothing.

"Just a holiday. Didn't you hear?" Didn't want to talk about it. Gestured at the door again.

_**i watched her from the hill. She rode across the valley following a blond man. She'd left me.**_

Damn it! Not again! I didn't like this one at all. What happened to the sexy ones.

"You have a Queen? And she announces holidays? Aren't they on the calendar?"

I sighed. No wonder they kept the Candy sedated, all they did was ask questions. If I asked what a calendar was, she'd just keep talking.

"She married King Heart and declared herself Queen of Wonderland. The holiday just means some poor sod is losing his head in the morning and everyone is supposed to go and watch." I gestured at the door with both hands.

"What?" Alice didn't move. "I thought you said this was the Good Ship Lollipop?" She shook her head confused. Ha. She should try living here. "Ships have Captains, not Queens."

I nodded. "The ship's insane. He thinks this IS Wonderland. Has for a long time now. The Queen's even insaner… more insane." Took her arm and turned to swing the door open. "So for all intents and purposes, it is Wonderland. The Queen killed the Captain a long time ago."

"Wait!" She put both hands on my arm to hold on. "How can the ship be insane?"

"Enough with the questions! We have to get moving. Come on."

"No! Tell me how the ship can be insane or I'm not taking another step!" She stomped her foot and glared at me. At me, of all people. The one person who would even try to help her. I sighed.

"Look, a ship is two parts, yeah? Hardware and software. You can see the hardware" I gestured around. "The AI is the software, the brain, the heart of the ship. Over the years without a Captain, he's gone….insane. Probably from advanced age and deterioration. There's no one left that knows how to fix the ship or even talk to the AI. The Queen killed them all. Now will you come on?"

She looked out the door and froze. I sighed. This was going to take all day. I was never gonna get a nap.

"How can this be a ship? That's a city out there and…" she narrowed her eyes, "and a lake and a forest. Mountains? How can you have mountains on a ship?"

"Lollipop is more than a ship, it's more like a …biosphere. As much like home as we could make it. We brought all we could. Home's gone now, ancient history. Look, the lights even track like a sun so we get day and night, sort of." Looked outside. "they're real mountains, no' a hologram, if that's what you're thinking."

"What?" She looked at me and back outside. "Hologram?" she frowned.

"Really don't watch tv much, do you? Trust me, it's bigger on the inside than the outside. Yeah?"

I stepped out on the balcony and down thru the access hole onto the ladder and left her. After a minute I could hear her coming. What was she gonna do, I'd locked the door behind us.

I know, I know, ladies first, but not this time. Didn't want her to run off at the bottom, did I? Even if she could make the last step on her own. Didn't even look up her skirt. Not once. Well, maybe once, but there was no point with those red tights covering everything.

Without thinking, I reached up to help her down the last step to the ledge. Somehow she had her hands on me shoulders and was sliding down into me arms_. __**I stood watching**__**Alice on tiptoe, hugging a blond man tightly, her body pressed to his.**__**She was smiling.**_

"Thank you." Thank you? Thank you? I stepped back and pulled at me jacket. I didn't want any third party dreams, thank you. Not my thing at all. I heard a gasp and looked back to see Alice trying to press herself into the wall, holding onto the ladder for dear life.

"Wha'samatter?" I frowned at her. Mentally upping the price, she was a lot of work.

"I've got a thing about heights." Then why was she looking over the edge.

I leaned over and looked down. Couldn't see the bottom, and this wasn't the highest building in the city either.

"Why couldn't you people build the city on the ground?"

I sighed and looked at her. This was going to take forever. We would be spotted out here in the open. At least the mark was covered. Why was I being so paranoid? I'd disabled all the cameras I could find.

"Look at me." She had her eyes clenched shut. "Alice." First time I'd used her name. Alice. I'd known she was Alice in the dreams. But was that me? Just because it looked like me and talked like me didn't mean it was me. Not here. When had she become Alice and not Candy?

Without thinking I held me hand out to her. Me right hand. I was doing a lot of that today, doing things without thinking first. She opened her eyes and looked into mine. Alice took a shaky breath and let go of the ladder and grabbed me hand.

"Try not to look down. Yeah?" she took a deep breath and followed as I walked backwards along the ledge.

_**She stood facing away from me in waist deep water, watching something on the distant shore. I called her name and she turned smiling a wicked, hungry smile. Alice walked like a ninja, slowly, one foot in front of the other hardly making a ripple in the water. The wind blew her hair across her face as she came towards me.**_

_**On the beach, she stepped close to me and put her hands on me waist, running them up me chest to tangle in me hair like she'd done it a thousand times. I pulled her tight, hands cupping her ass and kissed her hard. Her fists tightened in me hair and she moaned.**_

"_**Alice." I whispered into her mouth. "Alice."**_

_**The pounding in me head was so loud I almost didn't hear her whisper me name on a sigh. "David."**_

Sonofabitch! I couldn't breathe, couldn't let go of her hand if I wanted to. I'd backed smack dab into the side of another building and was trying to walk thru it. "Hatter!" Alice was jerking her hand, trying to get loose. I looked at her, shaken and forced myself to let go. Had she called my name? I looked at her hand, afraid it was a bloody mess, crushed by me right hand. It looked ok, but she was rubbing it.

Me name. Me real name. The Rat didn't know it so he hadn't told her. No one living knew it. Except, maybe Dodo, he liked to know things. So how could she? Smacked meself in the head. Of course, it was just a dream, all in me head. I knew me own name didn't I. I grinned at her. Blimey.

And yes, she fit nicely in me hands just like I knew she would. Only there was more, I felt what that me felt. Not just the sex, but everything. In that minute I was that me and I knew….I _knew_ that I loved her with an unshakeable love. Like you read about in fairy tales. Shook me head to clear it. Love? How did we get past lust clear up to love? Shook me head again. The sooner I got rid of her, the better.

"What was that? What did you do to me?" Her eyes were big and scared. She was backing away.

"What?" She'd felt that? She couldn't have, it was all in me head. I looked at her and then down. I opened me mouth, but nothing came out. I couldn't think. "Nuthin."

"That wasn't nothing! Was that one of those dreams you were talking about?" She looked around, ready to run.

"What?" I looked at her shaking me head. "We have to get moving." Turned to walk on, but she grabbed me arm. Couldn't talk about this. Didn't want to.

"No! first tell me what happened?" She was getting angry. "It felt real, like a memory. You were…kissing me?"

Kissing her? Is that all she felt? All she saw? "You fantasizing about kissing me?" I grinned at her. She shook her head when I lifted me eyebrows at her. "You always freak out over a little kiss?"

"No, you felt something too. Your face was…your eyes were…that wasn't just a kiss for you, was it?" she narrowed her eyes at me. "You're the one that freaked out. What did you see?"

"Dream doesn't work like that." Pulled me arm out of her grasp "I don't know what that was. Things…happen here." I whispered. Why did she affect me like this? No other human Candy had. I shivered.

I looked everywhere but at her. "Look, if you want to find this Jack guy, we need to get moving." That ought to get her going. I started walking.

"You're gonna answer my questions sooner or later." She called rushing after me.

Yeah? No' after I leave you with Dodo. See how much you get outta him. I felt a pang o' regret. Regret? What the hell? She was just a commodity, an item for sale. I didn't care about her. I couldn't. No' after what, a half hour or so. Shook me head. There was that laughing again. Damn it all to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 2

She was quiet the rest of the way to Dodo's. Probably thinking up more questions. I thought about the dreams. She was right, it was more like a memory. The details didn't fade. I could close me eyes and relive them anytime I wanted. I grinned. It was a good dream and even better if it turned out to be true, which it couldn't. Wind? I knew what it was, but there was no wind here.

The door to the library was one of many on a narrow ledge, all peeling paint and abandoned. I knocked and finally the old man slid open a small panel at eye level.

"I'm returning a library book. It's a work of Edwin and Morcott." Dodo insisted on tiresome passwords, like the Suits couldn't just smash in the door if they ever found it.

"How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?" The old man asked pretending he didn't know who I was. I rolled me eyes at Alice. Waste of time.

"He pours water from the Nile on every golden scale," I said quickly, feeling stupid. Alice was frowning but she got on the bus when Duck finally opened the door.

I grabbed the bar, but Alice fell back in a side-seat and stared around, eyes big. It's alright," I told her. Didn't need her freaking out here in front of Duck.

Floors flashed past the windows till the bus slammed to a stop.

"Wait." I held a hand up, for the last little jerk and then let Alice step down first.

Owl pointed the shotgun at her, motioning us out. I sighed and walked past her, hands in the air. Duck poked a pistol in me back. What was wrong now?

"Why don't we just put these things away," I said. "Come on, you know me well enough."

"We have our orders," Duck muttered behind us.

"Keep that right hand where we can see it," Owl waved the shotgun at me. She narrowed her eyes behind big cat's-eye glasses. I turned round, flexing me right hand.

"It's just flesh and blood." Not at all, but they couldn't know the truth.

"We've all seen what you can do with that sledgehammer," Owl pointed out. I could see Alice glance at me hand. Showtime.

"Did you like the box of comforts I brought you last week? The cured meats and the cheese?" I asked.

"They're all gone," Duck whined. Everything he said came out a whine.

"Well, if you don't treat me with a little respect, you won't get another crumb." I shook me head. I risked me neck to get them food and they weren't even grateful.

Owl hugged the shotgun to her chest. "Sorry, Hatter. Everyone's a little jumpy."

"Everyone's always a little jumpy," I grumbled.

Finally, we started down the corridor to Dodo's office. The stone balustrades were a nice touch to the faded splendor. The place looked like a grand opera house.

"Where are we?" Alice looked around.

"The Great Library," I explained. "There's 5,000 years of history hidden here. Art, literature, law. Rescued when the Queen of Hearts came to power. She'd like nothing more than to see this burnt to nothing."

"The Queen of Hearts?"

Hadn't she listened to a word I'd said? She saw the announcement. I sighed.

"She doesn't know the Queen?" Owl turned around, aiming the shotgun at Alice. "Who the hell is she, Hatter?"

"Could you just relax, Owl? Calm." I held me hands out but Owl pushed us backwards aiming the shotgun. "She's led a sheltered life, that's all."

"Back to the elevator, both of you!" Duck demanded, panicked as usual.

I sighed again and reached into me back pockets with both hands. Owl pointed the shotgun on me.

"Watch that right hand!" when I was angry, it was hard to control the power of a punch and they'd seen that. Too bad.

I waved a cheese wheel in each hand, one for Owl and one for Duck. "Have you two not learned to trust me yet?"

"Is that a bribe?" Owl asked, mouth watering. Hunger was a given down here.

"Yes. Two bribes" I looked at Owl. "Two tasty," and turned my head to look at Duck" delicious, yummy ones." I smiled at Alice. "So hard to make a sensible decision on an empty stomach, yeah?"

Bribes were a way of life here. It smoothed the way. Everyone knew this.

"You better be on the level, Hatter," Duck snatched the cheese. "Or you won't make it out of here alive this time." Uh huh like he was gonna stop me.

Owl and Duck hid the cheese away in their clothes before Dodo saw it and confiscated it. We started walking again.

"These are the guys who are going to help me find Jack?" Alice whispered. Obviously she could see they weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer.

"Don't worry," I answered. "Their boss is a little more…savvy." And mostly crazy, I thought. But he had answers and if anyone could get a Candy unhooked and free, it would be the Resistance. And that meant Dodo. I walked on.

Alice had stopped to look over the banister down into the gallery below. It was crammed full. Row after row of cabinets filled with data disks and cubes. Even some books piled in the corners. In between, refugees camped out, living best they could with what they could salvage and what I could smuggle in.

"Who are those poor people?" Alice asked, not even looking at me. I leaned on the rail and looked at her.

"Refugees," I explained. "Those that don't want to be part of the Queen's world of instant gratification. We give them shelter, try to feed them the best we can. But it is dangerous. If the Queen found out they wouldn't stand a chance." I'd be the first to lose me head.

"Why does she want to destroy all of this?" Alice asked, shaking her head.

"Wisdom is the biggest threat. She controls people with a quick fix." With dreams. Human dreams in a hyperspray. I watched her look at them, clearly concerned about people she'd never seen, didn't know and would never meet. It was … strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 3

Dodo was standing behind his desk, hidden in shadow, like I'd brought someone dangerous in.

"She's looking for her boyfriend. A Jack Chance." I said as we stood in Dodo's office, under the tree. Books and cubes were piled everywhere. Owl and Duck stood guard.

"Chase!" Alice interrupted. "His name is Jack Chase."

"She needs help," I explained. "I thought of you, Dodo."

"Really." Dodo walked slowly out of the shadows. "And why would I want to help your Candy, when bringing her here puts us all at risk?" Obviously not a good day.

I frowned at him. "Oh, please. I've spent years smuggling more dangerous things than this down here." Enough to make you fat when everyone else is starving.

My Candy? I wish. I shook my head. Too dangerous to keep her no matter how much I wanted another dream. It'd be the death of me. She'd be the death of me.

"You know what rankles most about blood-sucking carpetbaggers like you, Hatter?" Dodo smirked. I was sick of hearing his moral superiority. Didn't want a lecture today.

"Your gall," Dodo explained. "You think you can play both sides of the court and come away with two trophies. I haven't seen daylight in three years, and Owl here has forgotten what a vegetable tastes like." We all looked at Owl.

"I remember kumquat. Is that a vegetable?" Owl asked. Vegetables were almost impossible to find. Anything fresh was.

"While we risk our lives, trying to bring freedom to ungrateful leeches like you, you swan about, living the good life." Dodo was still lecturing, getting into it. Like we all hadn't heard it a thousand times before.

"Stop your crowing," I snapped. "You know I'm on your side." He resented being grateful to anyone.

"I'm sure you say that to all your enemies," Dodo said rudely.

"I do what's necessary. I kiss what butts need kissing so your machine stays oiled." No one else was gonna bring them food and supplies. No one had the contacts I had.

"Look, if you can't help me I'll just leave." Alice interrupted, turning to go.

"Headstrong, isn't she?" Dodo chuckled. Alice turned back frowning.

"Can you help me get Jack out?"

"I don't see how," So Dodo didn't want to play today. I tried to think of another plan.

"The Resistance has contacts inside the Casino, right?" I asked him knowing they did.

"No comment," Even Alice could see he was lying.

"Use them to find her guy. She can pay you." I said. "But I want my usual cut, up front." I added quickly. Back to business. I realized I didn't want to leave her here with Dodo either. She would never get home, just disappear … somewhere. Maybe his own little plaything. For some reason I didn't like that idea at all.

"Pay me? Pay me with what?" Finally we had his attention.

I walked around behind Alice, to stand on her left. I felt another pang of regret. She was my Candy after all. I'd already paid for her.

"Show him the rock, Alice." I said eyes on Dodo.

"What?"

"The ring. On your finger."

"That is off limits!" Alice snapped.

I took my eyes off Dodo for a second. Only a second to try and reassure her. "It's all you have, Alice."

"No," Alice answered. I sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy.

Suddenly, Dodo was across the room and grabbing Alice's hand. His face blanched. "It's not possible. Where did you get it?" his voice sounded funny.

"It's none of your business!" Alice insisted, jerking her hand away. "It's not for sale."

"Where did you get it?" Dodo shouted in her face. Alice stepped back out of his reach.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the ring. It was just a ring, wasn't it?

"Your Candy is wearing the Stone of Wonderland."

"That's impossible," I protested. I didn't believe it. She couldn't have the Stone. Dodo had to be wrong.

"I'm never wrong," Dodo went on.

"Where did you get it, Alice?" I asked, turning on Alice as well. She stood up to both us, brave little Candy, but stepped back another step.

"Jack gave it to me."

"Jack?"

"Jack Chase, the guy we're looking for."

"Where did he get it?" Dodo was getting annoyed. He wasn't a patient man.

"I don't know!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!" Alice shouted right back. Stupid little Candy. The situation was rapidly getting out of control.

"Take her out," Dodo commanded Duck and Owl, turning away. Owl aimed the shotgun at Alice. I could see it shaking in her hands. It was liable to go off at this rate.

"Are you crazy?" Alice cried. I was pretty sure Owl wouldn't shoot her in cold blood, no matter what Dodo ordered. A quick glance back showed Duck standing near he door with his mouth open.

"Stop! Just wait," I shouted stepping between Alice and the gun. This was insane.

"You're in way over your head, Hatter," Dodo snarled. Yeah, I can see that.

"Give me one second to talk to her, okay?" Time for a lie. For the first time, nothing came to mind. Dodo pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me.

"It controls the Looking Glass. You know that."

"Calm down. Put the gun away. I'm sure we can all get what we want here." Looked around, gauging distance to the door. Even Duck had his hands in the air now.

"No one is getting this ring," Alice insisted. I sent her a look telling her to be quiet for a minute. Let me handle this. Stepped between Dodo and Alice. Not the smartest thing I've ever done. I knew Dodo would shoot.

"We've been waiting years for a break like this, and now it just falls into our laps." Dodo walked forward, cocking the hammer.

"Stop waving that thing around, you're scaring everyone!" Tried to keep meself between Alice and both guns. I couldn't think fast enough. Someone was gonna get shot and I was afraid it was gonna be me.

"If we can return the Candies to their world, maybe we can save ours," Dodo preached, eyes burning.

"Just put the gun down!" I shouted, looking for a way out. This'd been a bad idea. Dodo was close to the edge.

"Just think," Dodo smiled dangerously. "The Queen reduced to mopping floors. It'll be just like the old days. Justice. Reason. And the rule of law." Thought Dodo was going to poke me with the gun.

"Stop this!" Without thinking I reached for the gun. If I could just get hold of it with me right hand, we might could get outta here. But the gun went off and I was slammed backwards into a stack of books. Couldn't breathe. He shot me!

"No!" Alice screamed.

"You shot Hatter!" Owl protested, hugging her shotgun.

"We don't need him anymore," Dodo crowed. "The ring is our ticket out of here."

I tried to move, tried to reach for me own gun. Saw Alice rush Dodo and knock him down. Of course he'd still had the gun pointed at me and wasn't watching her. His mistake. She ran down the hall back to the bus. I fired into the air, struggling to stand. Pointed me gun at Dodo. Shoot me would he. Big mistake.

"Leave her alone, or the next one will be aimed at your head!" Backed towards the door.

"Look, Hatter, this is a game changer." Dodo said as if speaking to a child. Not to someone he'd just shot. "I'll give you three times your price. Five. Ten! You name it."

I still couldn't breathe too well, it HURT. Looked around, trying to stall till Alice made it to the bus.

"Back off!" I ordered, pointing the gun in Dodo's face.

"If you let her leave with the ring, I'll have every member of the Resistance hunting you down. You'll be dead before tea time." Dodo threatened.

"And that's the thanks I get, huh? For keeping you bums fed and watered all these years?"

I waved the gun at Dodo. Have to learn not to talk with me hands, especially when holding a gun on someone. Dodo grabbed me arm and twisted it up behind me back. I dropped the gun and went to me knees crying out in pain. Run Alice! Dodo flew out the door after her.

I caught Dodo halfway up the hall and pulled him down. Alice was on the bus, pushing and pulling levers unable to get the bus going. Why hadn't she watched on the way down?

"Hatter!" She seemed surprised to see me alive. Had she thought I was dead?

"It's the blue button!" I struggled with Dodo, trying to hold him still long enough to hit him with me right hand. Why wasn't the bus moving? I spared her a quick look and Dodo shoved me off, back into a column.

"Go, Alice! Press the … blue button!"

Fighting for breath, I held Dodo against a pillar and finally got a shot at his face. He ducked as I smashed my right hand into the pillar. It cracked and little chips flew.

"Lucky," I muttered. Dodo kneed me in the gut and then me face. I fell backwards hitting the floor hard. Me hat few off. Kneeling beside me, grabbing my right arm, Dodo started punching. I was fast losing it when suddenly he flew backwards with Alice's boot under his chin. I rolled over and grabbed me hat, holding it tight. I heard a thud and Alice was pulling me up.

"Come on, Hatter!" Why hadn't she gone? Why'd she come back for me?

"How'd you do that?" My voice cracked. Dodo had hit me in the throat. He was in a heap on the floor. Alice did that? She must be a ninja.

Alice half drug me to the bus and up the steps then dumped me on the floor while she slammed the blue button starting the bus. Dodo was still screaming. I wouldn't be welcome back anytime soon.

Before I could get me breath, Alice was on her knees ripping open me shirt.

"How bad is it?" she asked frantically. I gasped, trying to breathe. She wasn't being gentle and everything hurt.

"Body armor?" she sounded surprised. I opened one eye to look at her. "You're not even wounded!" she smacked me chest, right over the bullet making me gasp.

Alice stood up and glared down at me. "You lied to me!" She stamped her foot. Any other time I would've laughed.

I just took at bullet for you and you're yelling at me? "I was trying to help you!"

"By selling my ring?"

"I didn't know it was the Stone of Wonderland, did I?" Maybe I should have just left her. Just held her down and taken the ring and gave it to Dodo.

"Well, you could have asked me before bringing me here!"

"You wouldn't have come," I admitted.

"You're damn right I wouldn't. He almost killed me!"

"Yeah, well he actually shot me!" Pointed at me chest. Couldn't believe this. I saved her. Well, until she came back and saved me. I guess we were even.

"No. Tell me the truth. What is the Stone of Wonderland?" She was still standing there glaring at me. I needed to catch my breath before I could even get up.

"It's a big deal. It was made by the ancient knights to power the teleport, from our world to yours. The techs put the chip in a ring for the Captain to wear."

"Knights?"

"Officers. They were all wiped out a long, long time ago by the Queen. She took control of the ship, the teleport and of course, the Stone."

Alice frowned at the ring, thinking hard. She knew more than she was saying. I rubbed me neck.

"How did Jack get hold of it?" Wondered if she'd tell me. Don't think she even heard me.

AN: Hope you like it so far. Not too much changed yet! R& R. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 4

The bus jerked to a stop and Alice stomped off not waiting for me to stumble out after her. Fell and hit the ground hard, jamming something in the armor. I found Alice frozen on the narrow ledge. Couldn't hold her hand now, had to hold on to the wall meself just to walk. So dizzy. Should have disabled the bus but it was too late, already going back down for Dodo.

"We need to get away before Dodo's men get here." I mumbled. Dodo wouldn't leave the library. Had to get the armor off, something was pressing into my chest making it impossible to breathe. "That way, … corner … two streets … alley… patio … rosebushes." I was gasping.

I stumbled in the right direction, but she was half-carrying me before we got to the patio. She dumped me on the pavement to sit up against the wall. We were hidden and could hear anyone coming. I could rest, could breathe. "Get it off." I begged weakly, pulling at the shirt me eyes closed.

After a second, I could feel her hands unbuttoning the shirt and then tugging at the straps to the armor. She gasped when she pulled it away. I straightened, pressing me back against the wall.

"What happened to your back!" So she'd seen the scars. So what. I reached for the shirt and ignored her. She should be thinking about the bruise I'd have from the bullet.

"Who did that to you?" Alice was persistent if nothing else. I got one arm in the shirt, but she had to help with the rest. I pushed her hands away and buttoned it meself. Skin tingling where her fingers touched it.

"Hatter?" she rocked back on her heels. I shook me head. We needed to be quiet and listen for pursuit.

"It was a long time ago." I mumbled to shut her up. "Dodo…" I stopped, mouth open in shock. Behind her, floating in the air was a larger than life was a black and purple striped cat head, grinning with a thousand teeth too many. I grabbed at Alice, trying to stand. She must have seen my face cause she whirled around, standing in one motion flowing into a fighting stance. Leaving me on the pavement.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Alice said calmly reaching down one hand to pull me up. She could see it? It was real? How?

"Greetings and Salutations Alice." It…he smiled at Alice and glanced derisively at me. She knew this … thing? It knew her? They knew each other? I couldn't think. How was that possible. Unless she really wasn't Candy. Was some kind of trap. No, that made no sense.

"You're the voice … in…in me head." I stuttered. The laughing voice in my dreams. It was real.

"Of course." The cat blinked still ginning at Alice who was grinning right back.

"Who, what are you?" I asked since they were having such a good time admiring each other.

Alice looked at me in surprise. "You don't know? You're the one who said this was Wonderland. Can't be Wonderland without the Cheshire Cat, can it?" she explained as if I was stupid. Blimey.

The cat smiled wider showing even more teeth. "Clever girl!" he purred. "Call me Chess."

"But it's not really Wonderland." I insisted reaching out to touch the cat. My hand went right thru. "It's a hologram!" Which meant it was… "Lollipop?" of course he would manifest as some character in a book. I'd be damned if I was going to call him Chess or Cheshire Cat.

The cat actually frowned at me. "Since when have you become so concerned with the truth?" He looked back at Alice and winked.

They both looked at me considering. Why was everyone always picking on me? Time to regain control of the situation.

"Where have you been for the last thousand or so years?" I asked the cat.

"Waiting." The cat rolled on his back and wiggled against the air.

"Waiting for what?" waiting? While we sat stranded here?

"For the Champion. For Alice." The cat rubbed against her.

Alice was frowning and shaking her head. This was not part of her plan.

"Chess, what's the best way to free Jack and get back home?" Alice asked the cat.

I sighed. This was going from insanity to nightmare in a hurry. "We need to go back to my office and regroup, figure out a plan." Picked up the body armor and examined it. I'd lost me gun. Maybe the cat would go back where it came from. Bloody hell.

"In the book of life, the answers aren't in the back.*" The cat wiggled it's whiskers.

"What? Where do I go?" Alice looked at me and I shrugged.

The cat drifted closer to Alice. "Only a few find the way, some don't recognize it when they do - some... don't ever want to.*"

"What?" Alice frowned, looked at me to see if I understood. "I don't understand."

The cat grinned. "All ways here you see, are the QUEEN'S WAYS!*" the cat started laughing.

"The cat's insane, Alice. You're no' gonna get any sense outta 'im." I pushed the armor into the bushes. Have to come back later for it. It would be difficult to get another one. I was feeling somewhat better. Time to go.

"Chess, I need to know how to get Jack out." I shook my head at Alice, pleading with an insane hologram. It was beyond funny.

"Well, some go this way, and some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the short-cut.*" The cat blinked. "Every adventure requires a first step. Trite, but true, even here.* All you need is trust and a little bit of pixie dust!*"

"Short-cuts are good. Where is it?" Alice agreed, but the cat was fading out, leaving just the smile behind. "Trust? Who can I trust? Hatter?"

"I have walked a stair of swords, I have worn a coat of scars.  
I have vowed with hollow words, I have lied my way to the stars*" the cat floated over to stare at me with half-closed eyes. "Eyes so transparent that through them one sees the soul.* 

"What?" I could see Alice was getting frustrated. I found the whole thing damned annoying.

"His eyes, child. Look in his eyes for the truth." The cat yawned.

"Will he tell me the truth?" Alice looked at me sideways.

"The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple.*" The cat yawned again. "Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad*."

"What? That's not what I asked."

Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple.*" The cat frowned at her.

"Are you mad?" I asked tired of this game.

"When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained.*" Faded to a whisper. I was right, the cat was mad. Maybe me too.

"Wait! Did you do that dream-memory thing?" Alice called after the cat who materialized again. "Back on the ledge…"

Good question, I thought. That could be the answer. I wasn't insane. Yet. Or maybe this was all a Dream I drank earlier.

"Dreams? On the ledge? Just the ones on the ledge?" the cat laughed sliding a glance at me. "Dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask.*"

I could see Alice frowning at me.

"What?" She shook her head and I could see her trying to figure out how to phrase the questions. It didn't matter, she was no' getting a straight answer out o' this … thing.

"Dreams? Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams you dare to dream really do come true.*" The cat grinned at me and I turned red. Me, blushing? Bloody hell. "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep.*"

"Alice is a true dreamer?" The words were out of me mouth before I could stop them.

"What's a true dreamer?" She looked at me. "That … dream is going to come true?" she looked at me. "I… no." she shook her head at me. No doubt thinking of her boyfriend.

"True dreamers, dream dreams which are just memories that haven't happened yet." The cat shrugged. He'd grown a whole body when I wasn't looking. His tail lashed the air somehow making a breeze. How could a hologram make a breeze? "Nothing happens unless first a dream.*"

"I'm not... I've never had precognition." She denied stepping away from me. "It must be him."

"dyn-O-mite!" the cat answered. Was that a yes? "That remains to be seen."

"Come on Alice, this thing makes no sense. We need to get ou' o' the open." Took her arm and pulled her away. The cat floated in front of us.

"You see things; and you say 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say 'Why not?'*" The cat was dreaming? Made more sense than anything so far.

"Is this a dream?" Alice asked glancing at me.

The cat laughed. "Those who say there's nothing like a nice cup of tea for calming the nerves never had *real* tea. It's like a syringe of adrenaline straight to the heart!*"

"No!" I shouted. "No." Alice was never going be drained for Tea Dreams. Not if I could help it. But just imagine those dreams a little voice whispered. Just imagine.

"Tea? You said _sweet dreams_. You drank some tea in your office! Are you .. did you…?" she curled her lip at me. "I must've hit my head and this is all a nightmare." She nodded to herself.

"That was just tea! Regular tea, no … additions." I insisted. At least it was when I made it. Wasn't so sure about it now.

"Alice, sweet Alice," The cat was fading again. "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." And he was gone.

"Wait!" Alice called but the cat stayed gone. She turned to me. "Hatter…" she put her hands in her pockets. "Tell me about your ship again. About Lollipop."

I sighed. Did she listen to nothing? One more time then.

"The ship was built to be our world, while we were looking for a new home. Everything we wanted on the new planet had to be on this ship." I grinned "'seeking out strange new worlds' well we found one. Yours. At first we thought it was all good. We went down, mixed with your people but then someone figured out something in your human blood made us dream, lovely sweet dreams, and the nightmare started. Something in your sunlight poisons though." I added as an afterthought.

"Vampires! You're vampires!" Alice shrieked, whirling to run away from me. I caught her by one hand, jerked her around. Held tight.

"No! That's not… We're not…" I shrugged. "well, maybe some of us… a very few of us…turned into what you call vampires. But it doesn't work that way. We can't just drink your blood, not straight blood!" I made a face.

She stood still in my grasp, tense and ready to run, eyes wide. I wondered why she didn't toss me around like she did Dodo.

"Alice. Look at me." I grinned at her. "See? No pointy teeth. " damn, she looked. Stepped closer and really looked.

"Then how? The syringe thing you gave the Rat? You bought me with a vial of human blood?" Disgust was very clear in her eyes. She would run the second I let go.

"Alice, please listen." I winced. Holding her was starting to pull against the bruise. "Human blood is just one ingredient, there's other stuff. It's a complicated process. A hyperspray of Dreams is the currency here. That's how the Queen keeps people in line. Well, that and the screens. Importing tv and movies from your world lets people get lost… and dream. We're not all bad." She probably wouldn't see it that way. Any one of them would tear her apart and lick the blood off the pieces if they caught her. "You were in the Tea Room, you saw"

She just looked at me, thinking. I waited for the question, knowing it was coming. What would I say? Should I lie. For some reason, lying to her was getting hard. I frowned. Blimey, why was that. I was even thinking of her as a person, as Alice, not Candy.

"And you? You run a Tea Shop. Tea's another word for the dream stuff, isn't it? Do you…?" She swallowed hard. "Your cover is a drug dealer." I looked at the ground, determined never tell her I ran the Tea Shop long before joining the Resistance.

Oh hell. Lie, lie you bastard. "Yes. I…" her eyes closed. She would never trust me now. I would never taste her lips or anything else.

"Listen Alice, Dodo was right, to supply the Resistance and feed the refugees, I have to be able to get food and supplies. Have to be free enough and have the means to do it. That means I run the Tea Shop and …. work for the Hearts. If you work here, you work for the Hearts. That means I've had to .. I've…I don't…It's very addictive so I…" oh hell. What did I care what she thought. Except I did. Bloody hell. I was letting a Candy twist me into knots. I dropped her arm, if she wanted to run, let her.

"I get it. Undercover cops sometimes have to do…things so their cover isn't blown." She nodded. "ok." She actually smiled and touched my shoulder. "How's your.."

_**She came up from under the water into me arms, water dripping from her hair. I jerked her tight and kissed her till neither of us could breathe.**_

I blinked and reached for her. She pushed me away and ran. That was too real, and she felt it too. Saw it in her eyes. I stood and watched her go. Debated if I even wanted to catch her. It would be easy to just let her go, just walk away and go back to me office. Forget this morning. I laughed. I was kidding meself if I thought I would ever forget her.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

Again with the maniac laughter. Damn cat. I started after Alice.

_AN: I didn't like Syfy version of Cheshire Cat. So I put a better one in.__ Tell me how you like the cat.__ Thanks for reading._

Cheshire Quotes:

In the book of life, the answers aren't in the back. - Charlie Brown

Only a few find the way, some don't recognize it when they do - some... don't ever want to. - Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland

All ways here you see, are the QUEEN'S WAYS! - Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland

Well, some go this way, and some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the short-cut. - Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland

Every adventure requires a first step. Trite, but true, even here. - Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland

All you need is trust and a little bit of pixie dust! – Wendy, Peter Pan

I have walked a stair of swords, I have worn a coat of scars.  
I have vowed with hollow words, I have lied my way to the stars  
-Songs of Sapphique

Eyes so transparent that through them one sees the soul. - Théophile Gautier

The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple. - Oscar Wilde

Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad." Aldous Huxley

Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple. – Dr Seuss

When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained. - Mark Twain

Dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask. - X-Files

Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams you dare to dream really do come true. – Wizard of Oz

A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. - Cinderella

Nothing happens unless first a dream. - Carl sandburg

You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, 'Why not?' - George Bernard Shaw

Those who say there's nothing like a nice cup of tea for calming the nerves never had *real* tea. It's like a syringe of adrenaline straight to the heart! - Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland


	5. Chapter 5

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 5

I watched Alice run thru one building and out the other side. Heard her cry out and started running too. What trouble was she in now.

She was hugging a big tree growing in the pathway near the edge. She saw me and started around it. I followed her and asked, ""Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here." She turned around and started back the other way. I turned around to follow her, around the tree.

"There are no-go areas in this town."

"I don't believe this is happening! I mean, this place…you people…it's all too weird!"

"Listen, calm down. I'm going to try and get you home."

"Really?" She didn't believe me. She turned around and started back the other way, keeping the tree between us.

"Yes, really." I stopped chasing her around the tree. "Look, could you just…keep still?"

"And what's in it for you?" Alice demanded. "Let me guess. You want your usual cut up front?"

"I don't blame you for being angry," I tried to placate her. "I acted…impetuously."

"No. Selfishly. You acted selfishly." All that happened, and she was worried about my cut?

"Whatever word you want to use, let me make it up to you." To stay on top, to stay alive, you don't ever care about someone else. I'd seen countless men go down for less. And here I was doing the same damn thing. "Alice, this is a dangerous place. Trust me. You're going to need my help."

She just stared at me, going thru her options. Finally, she nodded. "Promise me one thing. I know it's hard for you, but please promise me you won't lie to me anymore." She lifted her chin. That's the last thing I thought she'd ask for. And she said please. I grinned.

"Promise." That was easy. "I will try no' to lie to you," but damn I did it without thinking. Mostly. "Let's go back to the Tea Shop. Yeah? We'll get something to eat and figure out how to get you home."

We started back to the shop. It wasn't five minutes before she was arguing again.

Alice followed me along a ledge keeping one hand on the wall. She was doing much better with the heights thing. I tried to think o' a plan, but wasn't coming up with anything workable.

"The teleport is the only way to get you home. And it's here in the city, but it's the most heavily guarded piece o' kit in Wonderland."

"I've got to find Jack first," Alice insisted. Jack, Jack, Jack. Bloody hell.

"Have you no' heard a word I've said?" I turned around to face her and stopped.

"Look, I don't know how he got mixed up in this but I know he's not a thief. He was trying to surprise me, or sweep me off my feet, so somehow he got hold of this ring and it's landed him in a pile of trouble. If it wasn't for me he would be home safe."

This Jack had lied to her and she was lying to me and I guess I'd lied to her. Where did that leave us? On a bloody ledge with few options.

"How did he get hold o' it?" I asked her again. I studied her eyes. She knew something. Tried no' to take her shoulders and shake the truth out o' her.

"Well, I don't know," She gingerly walked around me, careful no' to touch. "The point is, I'm the only one who can get him out of this mess."

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked. She was nuts.

"Well, I've got the ring. I can use it to negotiate his release." She made it sound so very easy.

I rolled me eyes. "Ah, No. No." I waved my hands for emphasis.

"No?" Alice stopped and looked back at me. She looked very determined.

"No. You can't negotiate with the Queen. She's crazy. You have to cut your losses, get ou' o' here while you still can." Apparently she hadn't listed to anything I'd said about the Queen. Still wasn't listening.

"I can't just abandon Jack. He's innocent." Alice bit her lip. "Besides, I like him."

"Oh, you like 'im," That explained everything. She liked 'im. Bloody hell. I walked on. What could you say to that.

"Yes. A lot!"

I rounded on her. "Trust me, I know a thing or two about liking people. And in time, after much chocolate and cream cake, like turns into 'what was his name again'." Oh yeah.

"No. Not in my world," Alice insisted. "Look, I have a bad record with liking guys..."

"There's a shock," uh huh. I started walking again.

"…and this is the first one who's meant anything," Alice went on. "There's no way I'm going to give him up now."

I motioned her to be quiet and looked at the crowd on the porch o' me Tea Shop just ahead. "Stay close."

We stood against the red phone box and watched the Club question customers while the Suits held them.

A man-thing with a white rabbit head was shaking a customer. He-It apparently didn't like the answers and threw the man down the steps where he rolled over the ledge screaming. Alice gasped and pressed against me.

The Rat was talking to a Club. Spilling his guts no doubt. I hit both fists against the box. Bloody hell. Bloody fucking hell. Heard the Club ask him about Alice. He was talking fast as he could.

"You work with rats long enough and you turn into one, yeah?" I growled. Me office must be bugged.

"What is that?" Alice whispered.

"Nothing I've ever seen before," Shook me head. When had the Queen taken to putting ceramic heads on a man's body. Ceramic rabbit heads. It was talking so it wasn't a Suit. Some new type of cyborg.

"Wait. It can't be." The voice was nasal and robotic, but I thought I recognized the accent. He'd been dead a long time. Couldn't be him.

The rabbit head swiveled and locked on us. He-it marched down the steps and across the causeway towards us. I pushed Alice back and we ran.

Stopped to see if they were still following. The Club and Suits were right behind the rabbit who was still marching after us.

Alice stopped running and came back to me. "What?" she asked.

"We should run," I said. "Run!" I ran past Alice.

"Come on!" I swerved into a building, taking the direct route to the canal. It was the only way I could think of to get away from the Suits. Down the ramp and out onto the bank.

"That way!" Pointed towards the short ladder that led down to the dock where me boat was tied up. "Me smuggling boat," I shouted. "Quickly!" Jumped in the back and pulled the cord on the motor. Nothing.

Alice climbed in and began untying the rope.

"Hang on, there's a knack to this." Pulled the cord again. Nothing. Damn. "Which apparently I've never learned."

I gave up on the motor and climbed over the seats to try the key. Nothing. Damn it to hell. Was it out of gas?

"Come on!" Pounded the dash to get it's attention. Finally the motor caught as Alice climbed over the seat to sit beside me. I pointed the boat towards the middle of the lake and slammed down the throttle.

"Where's the Casino?" Alice looked around. "Is it in the city?"

"I already told you, you can't negotiate with the Queen. But…the White Rabbit is a different kettle of onions. Perhaps they'll do a deal. It's a long shot, but it's the only one we've got."

"We?" Alice asked turning to look at me. I needed time to think. To plan. To get the hell out o' here.

"I don't know if you noticed, Alice, but me shop was ransacked. I'm … homeless. I'm a target no' only for the Suits but the Resistance as well, and there's only so many places in Wonderland I can hide." And none for very long. Could make a deal with the Clubs, maybe with Dodo. Shook me head. Any deal would include giving them Alice and I wouldn't, couldn't give her up. No' now. Where was the stupid cat when you needed him.

"The way I see it, I've only got one option." Glanced at her.

"Which is?"

"Go back with you. To your world." Live where the sun would kill me slowly or hunted down and killed if they found ou' who or what I was. But maybe I could be with Alice. If those were true dreams.

Alice stared at me and started to say something when we heard the Scarab coming up quickly from behind.

"Before we do anything," I slammed the throttle down as far as it would go. "We have to shake that royal flush." Alice held on as the bow lifted out of the water. I turned toward the shore, toward the forest. No choice. Out o' the frying pan and into the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 6

I piled branches on the boat to hide it, and climbed the bank to stand beside Alice. The Forest of Wabe was dangerous, and fatal to anyone going in too deep. None had ever came back to talk about it.

"I don't know who that weirdo is leading the posse, but he's got one hell of a nose for blood." I looked at Alice, she was staring around in wonder. Guess she was a city kid like me. "And this is the place to find it."

Something roared not too far away. I hoped it was what I was looking for. Guess the cat was good for something after all.

"What was that?" Alice was frightened. Well she should be. I would be if I had any sense.

"There's things in these woods that defy imagination." I looked around. "Come on, we haven't got much time."

I walked up the hill, looked back and saw Alice standing there looking up at me, uncertainly in her eyes..

"Look. We can't shake the posse. We can't fight them either. There's only one thing left to try."

"What's that?"

"Lead them into a trap," I grinned and walked on. Come into my parlor little Suits. I chuckled. Most likely I would be the one….eaten. "Keep your breathing shallow."

Another bellow, and Alice was clutching me arm. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, you should find a tree you can climb." Looked around, tried to see where the monster was. The noise was getting louder. A very tall tree.

"What? Why?" Alice tightened her hands on me arm and I could see she was ready to head back to the boat.

"The trap we talked about? This is it. I'm the bait." Probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. "Go." Walked away.

"Wait!" she came after me, grabbed me arm again. "What is it? Tell me!" why could she never listen? I sighed impatiently.

"It's a Jabberwock," I said patiently. Like she'd know what that was.

"What?" she let go of me arm. "Are you kidding me?"

"Alice, less of the questions. Just get going!" Pushed her away. But she came right back and grabbed me arm again. Couldn't she ever just trust me.

"You're gonna lead this thing back to the posse?" she didn't have to sound so incredulous.

"Yes! After it gets a good look at me. Now could you just please go?" I said impatiently. If she wouldn't go, we'd both get dead very quickly.

"That's your plan?" Like she had a better one?

"If you don't…" I jumped when the Jabberwock bellowed. It was here. The ground shook with each massive step. We turned slowly, glanced at each other and looked behind us. It was coming, a walking nightmare of spare parts arranged into some kind of dragon by a deranged mind. I don' think I was breathing. Staggered a step back. It was bigger than I'd thought.

"Run." I turned and ran toward the boat where the Suits would be by now.

I reached for Alice and saw she'd run in the wrong direction. The Jabberwock was chasing her no' me.

"Not that way! Alice!" Without thinking, I ran after them. Weaving thru the trees, I could see the Jabberwock's tail of bounce against the ground as it gained on Alice. She could never outrun it in those boots.

Alice cried out. I groaned and ran harder. Run, RUN.

The Jabberwock seemed to be stuck between two trees. It's back feet were making deep grooves in the dirt. I circled around and saw Alice lying in a hollow, trying to dodge the snapping metal jaws.

"Hey!" I called trying to get it to look at me. The Jabberwock bellowed and stretched its neck towards Alice. Slammed me right hand into the side of it's head, smashing in the eye stalk. The Jabberwock screamed in rage and tossed its head around trying to see. I pulled Alice up and dragged her deeper into the forest. So much for the trap.

"Come on!" I shouted. "Are you okay?" glancing back at her quickly.

"Yes," Alice said shortly, trying to keep up. I looked back, watching her and looking for the Jabberwock when the ground gave way under us. We fell and landed hard on our backs.

"Ow," I groaned. We were in some kind of pit, with sharp spikes sticking up out of the dirt. Looked at Alice. "You okay?" I asked.

"Just about," Alice answered looking at the spike against her side.

Tried to get up, when I heard the Jabberwock bellow again, the ground shaking as it came closer.

"Stay still," I whispered. The Jabberwock's head descended into the pit, trying to reach us. It bellowed again, suffocating us with hot air. It saw Alice and tried to bite her and got it's mouth stuck on one of the spikes. It jerked around and backed out. With a last bellow of rage it was gone.

I gave a sigh of relief and sat up.

"Vermin!"

_AN: sorry short chapter, but the next one is longer._


	7. Chapter 7

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 7

We looked up in surprise. An old man in white stood there glaring down at us. I squinted up at him, it looked like old, mismatched officer's dress uniform armor. He had a strange curling beard. Was that chain mail?

"Saboteurs! Anarchists! I was this close to catching him!" He measured the distance with his hands, then made it a bit bigger. "This close! Degenerate bagheads."

What the hell? Some crazy old man living out here in the forest? How was that possible. Trying to catch the Jabberwock?

We climbed out of the pit and stood glaring at each other.

"Subverters! Pig pussyflecks! Bug bashers!"

"Who the hell are you?" Alice demanded.

He straightened up and strode towards us. "I… am a knight." He took a deep breath and went on in a calmer tone. "The White Knight, to be precise. Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringay le Malvois the Third." He bowed his head slightly.

We stared back at him. Who… what was this. "And who…are you?" he asked imperiously.

We needed to get away from here as soon as possible. This guy was nuts.

"I'm…" she took a deep breath. "Alice."

"Alice?" His attitude changed instantly. He came closer, almost in Alice's face. "The Alice? THE Alice?"

The Alice? What was he talking about.

"No," Alice replied. "Just…Alice."

"JustAlice," he chewed on that. "hmmm"

"I thought all you guys were wiped out years ago." A knight? Officers had been wiped out centuries ago. The Queen would've made sure of that. Probably some old man wandered into the forest and found some armor.

He sniffed. "Well, you thought wrong. As you can see, I'm as fit as a butcher's dog." He smacked himself in the chest and coughed.

"Are there any others like you?" Alice asked him. Younger, preferably, I thought. Much younger.

"Certainly not!" he walked back towards the pit. "I'm a one off. My Nan used to say, if I was the only eligible bachelor left in the world there wasn't a warthog or wallflower who'd polish my escutcheon." He laughed.

"No, I meant are there any other knights in these woods. Your comrades in arms."

"Heavens, no! Are you mad? We were all wiped out years ago." He laughed at the joke and swung the shovel over his shoulder. I frowned.

"You dug that pit on your own?" I didn't believe it. He dropped the shovel, striding towards us, anger in his eyes.

"You think I'm too old? Well, let me tell you something nug face!" We walked backwards as he came on, waving a finger at us. "Youth is vastly overrated. I may have put on a few years but I'm crafty. I've a very inventive and calculating mind, stacked high with ground breaking, state of the art ideas. I invent all sorts of things. The beehive mousetrap, for instance." He stopped.

He gestured back toward the pit. "This here pit, as you so rudely call it, is in fact my third attempt at the Gravity Assisted Snare Mark IV." He jerked around, listening to something we didn't hear, arms out to quieten us. I looked around and couldn't see or hear anything.

"He's mad as a box of frogs," I told Alice then looked at him. "How the hell have you survived?"

The knight turned in a circle, stopped, and looked at us. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm a knight." Uh huh. "And I'm an inventor, as I said, though if I'm honest it's strictly on a part time basis." he added modestly.

"You don't say," I looked him up and down. His uniform was mismatched and patched. I frowned, how did you patch armor?

"And I dabble in the Black Arts, now and then. Soothsaying. Toenail readings. That sort of thing." Alice seemed mesmerized by him. "Here, let me show you. Give me your palm."

He grabbed her left hand.

"Get off," Alice snapped, jerking her hand back. Too late.

"What's that on your finger?" the knight whispered, eyes suddenly bright. I stepped between them in case the old man had ideas of taking the ring.

"Nothing," Alice put her hands behind her back.

"It's the sacred ring," he said breathlessly. "The Stone of Wonderland. Our ring." He was way too close.

"Don't get too excited granddad," I put my hand out to keep him from getting any closer. "The ring stays on the lady's finger. Okay?"

He turned and fell to his knees groaning,

"It's meant to be!" he chanted. "This time. This place. This meeting in the woods…" he rocked back and forth, hands folded together.

"Okay," I pulled Alice away. "We need to get away from him before he gets us killed."

"Look, maybe he can help us," she said stopping.

"Have you forgotten about the weirdo that's tailing us?" I reminded her. "This…freakshow is going to draw his attention for sure!" she never listened.

"This knight has survived out here for this long, maybe he knows a thing or two." Alice went to stand behind the knight. Why would I think she'd listen now?

"Listen, Charlie, we have some very bad men following us who want to kill us and steal the ring. Do you know anywhere we can lay low for awhile?" like talking to a tree.

I rolled me eyes. The old man probably lived in a hole in the ground.

"The stars are aligned in a cosmic ray of hope!" I wondered why the Jabberwock hadn't come back. We were certainly making enough noise. Maybe it was wary of Charlie. Why had he wanted to catch it? Falling on the spikes wouldn't kill a robot machine thing. They would just go right thru it. It might hold it still for awhile. But why.

"And you want to put your faith in him?" she trusted the cat and now she trusted this old guy. When was she gonna trust me? What else did I have to do?

"Yes!" Alice turned to me. "He might be nuts, and a hundred and fifty years old and dressed like a car crash, but he's a survivor."

"And I'm not deaf!" Charlie climbed to his feet. "Just Alice. I, Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringay le Malvois the Third, White Knight and Guardian of the Curtsey…"

"Ooh, there it is," I said as he bent his knees in a slight curtsey.

"…will be honored to escort you, your goods and…_vassal_…to my sacred kingdom."

"Did he just call me a vessel?" I looked at Alice. Really? A vessel?

Charlie groaned half bent over and motioned for me to come closer.

"Quickly, quickly. Sacroiliac."

"Oh, for crying out loud." I sighed and went to him.

"Straighten. Straighten. Straighten. Hard. Hard."

I jerked him upright and he walked stiffly, but he walked. "Good O"

Alice and I sat on Charlie's extra horse, following him back to his sacred kingdom. Some invention of Charlie's dragging in the dirt behind us, wiping out the horses tracks. Oh well, madness was just one step over the line from brilliance. Charlie probably danced back and forth often.

"It even works over mud," I told Alice. "It's wiped the tracks clean away. Maybe Senile Sam does have a trick or two up his…escutcheon."

I grinned at her and she smiled back. Finally, we could breathe, no one chasing us for a change.

"You comfy?" I asked her. The saddle wasn't all that great, so she couldn't be too comfortable.

"No," she wiggled behind me. "Of course not."

"Why don't you just lean forward, put your arms around my waist, and let my body take the weight."

"Yeah, I'm good," maybe she was remembering that dream. I'd been thinking about it meself. I grinned. Wondered why there hadn't been any more.

I sighed and saw Charlie had stopped. When we caught up to him, he pulled back a screen of hanging moss. "Welcome to the Kingdom of the Knights."

We looked across the valley and saw the giant chess pieces, the white stone ruins. The forest had almost reclaimed everything left from the wanton destruction.

"Well, well," I said. "Whatta ya know?" It must have been breathtaking in the old days. It had never occurred to me to come looking for it, to leave the city.

I'd heard the fairy tales. Thought that's all they were. Who knew? Couldn't stop staring. It was real. And destroyed, very destroyed. The Queen did this. The Queen I worked for.

At the pasture, we dismounted and let the horses free to graze. Following Charlie down a path deeper into the Kingdom, listening to him comment on things we passed.

"Before the war with the Queen of Hearts, this was once the greatest city in the veld. The Red King and his elected council ruled Wonderland with the wisdom of the ages." I translated this to mean the Captain. This must have been a bridge or conn station. Nothing of that remained.

"And the Hearts destroyed everything?" Alice asked looking around at the bits and pieces of faded grandeur.

"We lived in harmony for a thousand years," Charlie explained. "But when the Queen came to power, she just wanted to feel the good. Not the bad."

I looked at Alice. Guess that's why the Queen had ramped up production of the dreams. They were all good. Well, felt good anyway. Even I knew there was a difference.

"Believe it or not, this was once the Throne Room." We looked around and saw mostly forest. No walls, no floor, no screens, no interface. "Sadly, all that's left now…is the throne."

Charlie pointed at a skeleton wired to a big stone chair. He wore a crown, a sword in stuck in the ground beside him. I looked around. There was a bed and a bathtub of all things not far away. Charlie was living here? Why? I could see Alice eyeing the bathtub. I could do with a bath and nap meself.

"It must have been very beautiful Charlie." Alice smiled up at him. He preened like he'd built it himself. "It's still something else."

"The city, the original city was magnificent." I said softly. "It reached up into the clouds and sank to the bottom of the sea." Closed me eyes. "the suns shining on the towers, boats in the canal, children laughing…" I sighed. Gone forever.

"Hatter?" Opened me eyes. "Didn't you say your planet was ancient history? Didn't you say your people had been on this ship forever?" Alice looked me and frowned. "You sound like you were there, like you remember." She walked closer to me and put her hand on my arm. "Like you miss it." Now she listens? Damn it.

Charlie was nodded and raised his eyebrows at me. If he was an officer, then he remembered too.

"um." Promised. No lies. Find a truth then. A truth. "um….Oh." I laughed. "The Great Library has pictures and vids of our planet, before we left, before it was gone." A truth. I walked away from both of them, took a deep breath and pushed it all back down.

"Charlie, does this work?" Walked over to the tub. Charlie had rigged some invention, looked like maybe he had pipes and a tank back in the trees.

"A bath? A real bath!" Alice almost jumped up and down. I grinned at her and Charlie. He was watching me, but when Alice spoke he jumped and ran to explain this creation.

"That would be awesome Charlie!" Alice followed him around to the tank and watched him build a fire under it to heat the water. I watched them and looked around.

A fire. The thought hit me. Charlie built a fire. I looked around. No sprinklers, no alarms, no nothing. Wow. I walked closer to the fire. Felt the heat on my skin. A fire.

This wasn't the fire in the dream though. I looked around and found it. The fire was out, but there was the log Alice had been sitting on, and here, I'd been sitting here. I sat down and looked across to where she had sat, would sit. Something.

"Hatter?" Alice came over to stare down at me. "What're you doing?" Looked up at her in confusion. Looked around and stood up. "You've been acting strange since we got here."

"I … I just…" I looked at Charlie. He was fiddling with the bathtub.

"JustAlice!" he called. "I think it's ready." Alice turned around to look at him.

"Um. Can you … go hide in the woods for a bit?" she smiled over her shoulder at me. I stared up at her, I wanted… I wanted…

Shook me head. "Sure. No problem" Stood and went to get Charlie. "Come on Charlie, Alice wants to take a bath in peace. Show me your Kingdom." I put a hand on his shoulder and moved him farther into the trees.

When we were out of sight, I stopped and looked at him.

"Charlie, why were you trying to catch the Jabberwock? You can't kill it. It's no' alive."

"Kill it? Why would I want to kill it?" Charlie frowned, looking at me like I was crazy. He sat on a log.

"Then why were you digging pits to catch it?" I paced back and forth trying to figure this out.

"To fix it." He explained. "It's malfunctioning." He nodded as if that explained everything.

"Fix it?" I asked. "Can you fix it?" Sat down abruptly almost missing the rock behind me. Maybe he was an officer.

"Of course I can fix it! Built it, didn't I?" He seemed offended and puffed his beard out.

"I didn't know. How….When did you built it." I shook my head. This was a day of surprises.

Charlie glanced at me and got up to gather wood. Was he going to make another fire. Watched him a minute and got up to help.

"I built them after the Queen destroyed the knights, to keep any more invading armies from coming thru the forest." He nodded. "Yes. A little late, but better late than never."

"Them? How many are there?" No wonder no one ever came back from the forest.

"Well, let me see, there were seven originally, but some broke down over the years and I had to use those parts on the others." He counted on his fingers. "Possibly, twelve now." He nodded to himself. "Yes, twelve."

"Charlie," no just let it go.

"They usually come when they're called. But I've been having a devil of a time with that one."

Next he would tell me they had names. I wondered if Alice was done with her bath yet. Probably not. In my experience, no woman ever hurried out of the bath.

"Charlie, is there a pond or stream or somewhere I can take a quick bath?" I asked looking around. He was watching me again. Studying me.

"What? Oh yes. Right" he pointed to his right. "Up that way and over the hill. Don't be long, I've got some roasted borogrove ribs!" he went back to picking up wood while I walked up the hill thinking.

"Roasted borogrove ribs?" I frowned. That sounded like meat. Like real meat.

Hanging me hat and jacket on a limb, I stripped down and waded out into the cold water, tried to wash me clothes. Should've asked Charlie for some soap. I bet Alice has soap.

"Of course she has soap." I slipped on something and went under, clothes floating away. The stupid cat was laughing, floating in the air beside me.

"Get ou' o' here. Go bother someone else." The cat was looking at me appraisingly. I turned my back on him and grabbed at me clothes.

"Where's the fun in that?" he dipped his tail in the water. It even looked wet. Shook me head.

"Fine, then tell me how to get Alice safely home? Is there a way?"

"I can't know everything, pretend you're an orphan.*" He said disdainfully.

"I _am_ an orphan!" I smacked the water, splashing the hologram. Laughed hollowly. This was a nightmare. I was in a nightmare, arguing with a nightmare. Wrung out the clothes, tossed them back up on the grass. Turned me back on the cat. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd go away.

"What was that about her being your Champion? And what's the deal with these hallucinations? Did Dormie put something in my tea?" So much for ignoring him.

"I didn't bring her. I said I was waiting for her. She was chasing after her boyfriend and fell thru the teleport beam."

"How did her boyfriend get the ring?" that was one thing driving me crazy. For some reason, I didn't want to say his name. Didn't want to make him real.

"He took it." The cat examined the claws on one paw.

"Took it how? How could that happen? How could you let that happen?" Some AI this was. "And how does she know me name? Me real name?"

"What's a Hatter without his Alice?" The cat grinned, all teeth.

"Aren't you forgetting the boyfriend? She wants to get him out." I dunked under and rubbed at me hair. Not much point without soap. "And go home."

"Jack?" the cat shrugged dismissing him. "What's an Alice without her Hatter?"

"Are you playing matchmaker?" I narrowed me eyes at the cat. Was this some kind of game? I'd gotten shot, lost my Tea Shop, almost …eaten, hiding in the woods with a crazy old man and he thought this was a game? "Is that why I'm having hallucinations? Why did Alice see things?"

"There's a glamour between you two. Look in her eyes and she will follow you."

Riddles inside of riddles. Shook my head flinging water drops.

"And you," the cat laughed, the maniacal laughter this time. "Poor Hatter, you follow her around like a puppy. It's your job to rescue the fair maiden."

"You're crazy. Follow her where? I can't save her, can't even save meself."

The cat shrugged, rolled over and floated on his back. "You're in love with her."

"What!" I blinked. "I just met her this morning! You can't… I don't…" no, no, hell no.

"Yeah?" All ten thousand teeth showing. "How long did it take you to drown in her eyes?"

"Cat, I don't know what kind o' game you're playing, but she's just a girl the Rat found. I said I'd help her get home. End of story. She doesn't even trust me. I'm no' …. I don'..."

"Liar, Liar. Pants on fire" the cat giggled. "Trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Can you just tell the truth for once instead of twisting everything around." Didn't know why I bothered asking.

"If you do not wish to be lied to, do not ask questions. If there were no questions, there would be no lies.*" 

"That almost made sense." Stared at the cat who had one eye shut looking over my shoulder.

"The truth may be out there, but the lies are inside your head.*" the cat giggled.

"Are the dreams truth, lies or just dreams?" Why was I even bothering to talk to the cat. So he could tell me what I wanted to hear? Did I love her? Love the little Candy? Blimey. 

"In these dreams I've loved you so, that by now I think I know what it's like to be loved by you. I will love being loved by you.*" the cat whispered.

Closed me eyes. I could bring up the dream, any one of them, just by closing me eyes. That wasn't love.

"Love. It warps our senses, twists our souls, can take us past hope, past cure, past help. I know about love. Its suffering, its anguish, its pain. Heaven makes means to kill our joy with love. And yet we must have it any cost*." The cat sighed.

"I brought you the soap."

"Alice!" I whirled around and saw her standing on the bank watching us. Damn! How long had she been there? How much had she heard? How did you kill a hologram? Maybe Charlie would know. "I…" her hair was damp and a little wavy. She looked beautiful. I swallowed suddenly picturing that hair spread out on white satin sheets, beside me. Closed me eyes and groaned.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it*." The cat floated toward Alice.

"Hatter?" She tilted her head sideways to consider me and the cat. I stood there in waist deep cold water trying to remember exactly what I'd said. What the cat had said. She'd hung me clothes up on a bush, she'd been there awhile. Bloody hell.

"Hatter and Alice, sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G…" He sang softly under his breath. I smacked him, but my hand just went thru to the water and splashed meself. Alice laughed and held the soap out to me.

"Throw it." Held my hand up to catch it.

"Come and get it." She grinned and lifted her eyebrows. "I dare you." She wiggled the hand with the soap.

I've never been very shy or modest, but for some reason I didn' want to walk out o' the water in front o' Alice. She'd probably laugh. For that reason, I gritted me teeth, pasted on a grin and splashed towards her.

"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today.*" The cat whispered as he faded out.

When I reached the point of no return, Alice cried out, dropped the soap and ran back into the trees. At least she wasn't laughing. I picked up the soap and finished me bath.

_AN: Hope you like it!_

Cheshire Quotes:

I can't know everything, pretend you're an orphan. - Cheshire Cat

If you do not wish to be lied to, do not ask questions. If there were no questions, there would be no lies. - B. Traven

The truth may be out there, but the lies are inside your head. - Terry Pratchett

In these dreams I've loved you so, that by now I think I know what it's like to be loved by you. I will love being loved by you. - The King and I

Love. It warps our senses, twists our souls, can take us past hope, past cure, past help. I know about love. Its suffering, its anguish, its pain. Heaven makes means to kill our joy with love. And yet we must have it any cost. - LUCIEN LACROIX, Last Knight

One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it. - MASTER OOGWAY, Kung fu Panda

Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today. – James Dean 


	8. Chapter 8

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 8

We sat across from each other, the fire between us. I watched her gnaw the meat off the bone and smile at Charlie. Laugh with him about borogroves. She waited till he was out of hearing to turn to me.

"So what's with the hand?"

"What?" I winced. "Me hand?" Why was she bringing this up now.

"The column? The Jabberwock? Owl called it a sledgehammer." She examined the bone for any little piece she might have missed and looked at me. "sure works like one."

Me right hand flexed into a fist, one finger at a time, almost on it's own. I covered it with the left hand and ducked my head. Normally, I was better at covering. Well normally, I didn't have to fight Jabberwocks.

"It's a long story." I mumbled poking in the fire. "Forget about it"

"It's not real is it?" Why wouldn't she let it go. I looked up and caught my breath. The firelight was dancing in her eyes and she was licking her fingers. Just like dream, hallucination, whatever it was, it was real. It was a true dream. And if this one was true, what about the others.

"Tell me." She asked with those big eyes that I had so much trouble with.

"It's a story that could get me killed if anyone finds out." Why was she so beautiful. Examined her features one by one. Nothing remarkable. It must be her eyes, so alive. So full of dreams. I wanted to touch her, take her. Here in the firelight, Charlie be damned.

She laughed. "Who am I gonna tell? Come on Hatter, tell me." She rubbed a finger across her plate and sucked it in slowly to get the very last drop. I think me mouth fell open. How embarrassing, she was playing me like a teenager.

I shrugged, looked down at the fire. "Not much to tell. I lost it when I was a kid."

"Lost it? An accident?" she scooted closer to the fire. She didn't seem to be afraid of it. Her people had fire all the time.

"No." I said curtly. Why did she make me babble on? With anyone else, I could've already turned the conversation and they wouldn't even have noticed.

"Then how? Hatter?" Looked up at her, remembering the dream, the one on the ledge, where she whispered my real name. I wanted to hear her say it again. Just like that, breathless with need. I shook my head. Wondered how she know me real name, debated asking her.

She must have seen something in my eyes, cause she blinked and pulled the coat tighter. I laughed but even to me it sounded more like a growl.

"Hatter?" big soft eyes. 'The better to see you with'. whispered the voice in my head. She didn't seem to hear anything. Damn cat.

"I was very young, and stupid. I got caught…" I looked away from her. Fought for control. My fists clenched tighter.

"Caught?" she shook her head frowning.

"….stealing food."

"They cut off your hand?" she sucked in a breath. "Oh NO! Who… That's horrible!" she stood and looked at me, looked around. I laughed again. Finally, she was starting to understand where she was.

"That was before the Queen was really insane. Nowadays, she just beheads people."

"For stealing food?" she frowned, like she couldn't understand the concept. I shrugged.

"Yup. That and anything else that annoys her. Or if she needs a new head for a Suit."

"What! A new head?" she put her hand over her mouth. See Hatter, how easy it is to turn the conversation when she's not looking at you. Not ripping out your soul with those eyes.

"The Suits are just robots, drones. They attach the heads of people she's beheaded, keeps most everyone in line." I laughed. Why was I laughing so much. It really wasn't funny.

"My…I guess so." She bit her lip. I groaned, wanting to bite that lip. This had to stop or I would toss her to the ground and take her right here, right now.

"I never did that again." Ha. I looked at the fire. It was strangely comforting. We needed more fires here.

"Never stole food again?" How could her eyes go from furious to shining to sad in just a minute?

"Never got caught." I grinned at her.

"If she cut off your hand, why give you a … mechanical one?" really, the girl was like a rat with a bone.

"That's the part that would get me killed, if she knew I had it. Me uncle, in medical, he did it." I flexed the hand again. "He's….dead now" I didn't want to talk about this anymore. Where was that old fool Charlie.

"Killed? Why killed?"

I sighed. Where was Charlie, he'd been gone way too long. "People, regular people, are afraid of anything remotely…cyborg-ish." I shrugged. "and the Queen, well if she cuts off something, it just better stay cut off." I looked at her, wishing for another dream. Remembering one wasn't the same as when it happened, like I was in it. Living it, like it was real.

Maybe all I had to do was touch her. And something more as well, since it didn't happen every time. So just touching her didn't trigger it. Hmmmm. But it could. I could stand up and reach over and…

"What I want to know is how we're going to cut a deal with the White Rabbit." Enough about me then.

I grinned, happy to change the subject. Showtime. "I know a girl. Carlotta St. Delaware." I pictured Carlotta. Her dark hair had never spread across my sheets. Pity. "Who dates this guy, who used to play cards with a rich kid, who once studied law with an electrician, who works part time with one of the technical staff."

Alice didn't look impressed. I dropped the knife into me plate and stood.

"I did say it was a long shot." I carried it over to where Charlie had stacked his. "But as long as you've got that ring, you've got a chance."

Just like always, Alice heard what she wanted to.

"You. What happened to we?" She stood and faced me. We? There's never going to be a 'we' Alice, no matter how much I want it.

"I can't leave, Alice. Wonderland's my home. I can't just abandon it, despite what I said. I have to stay and fight."

"What?" She looked at me in disbelief. The smile was gone. But she had to understand, I had to make her understand. Trying to get her boyfriend out would mean her death, mine too if I was there. And I would be. The cat was right about that.

"Seeing all this. Look. This great kingdom, and what's become of it. It's a wake-up call to be honest." I went back around to face her again. "My people, I mean the hundreds of refugees that are all hiding, underground, they're all counting on me." Yes somewhere I had forgotten about them. My mind had been filled with Alice and her crusade.

"Didn't that Dodo guy say he was going to have you hunted down and killed?" That almost sounded like she was worried about me.

"Yup," I nodded. "But I'm thinking if I turn up with the ring he might forgive me." I have to live here Alice, and if I don't make peace with Dodo, all those people are going to starve, even if I could get the Tea Shop back.

"So that's what this was about," her face closed. Like I couldn't have taken the ring any time meself. Like I didn't care about her at all.

"Don't worry. I'll get you home safe and sound first." She had to go home, she wasn't safe here. Surely she understood that.

"And Jack?" She asked. Looked away from her. So we were back to Jack? Damn Jack. I never promised to die for her. Or Bloody Jack.

"You have to forget about Jack." She must really love him. No matter how dangerous I made it sound, she still insisted on rescuing him. "We'll never get him out of the Casino alive and trying is only going to set off alarm bells. It will make your escape impossible!" Listen to me I begged.

"Okay, so you were just leading me on back there." She tucked the coat around her and sat back down staring into the fire.

"Just believe me! It'll be suicide." Why wouldn't she listen.

She ignored me and stared angrily at the fire. I wanted her to care about me that much. But she didn't even trust me. How could she ever care about me.

"Jack's a lucky guy," I mumbled.

"What?" she looked up at me, anger gone from her eyes.

"Nothing." I replied. "Look, it's late. And we all need our…rest. We can…argue about this tomorrow. Yeah?"

She pretended to ignore me as I walked behind her to sit by the gate, nudging me hat off and catching it on the way. Felt good to scratch me head. She would see reason in the morning, she had to. I leaned back against the shed where I could watch her sleep when she climbed into Charlie's big iron bed. I didn't want her to die. How could I explain that any better?

She sat in front of the fire for a long time, poking it with a stick. She sat there even after Charlie returned and climbed in the hammock with a sleepy goodnight. I must have fallen asleep before she lay down.

_AN: As always, thanks for reading, hope you like it._


	9. Chapter 9

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 9

I jerked awake at Charlie's raven squawking. He kept one in a wooden cage, attached to some contraption or other.

"What was that?" I asked looking around.

"That's the early warning system. Someone has broken through the perimeter!" Charlie hopped around.

Alice wasn't in bed. Had she set off the alarm?

"Where's Alice?" I demanded. Don't' panic, not yet. I looked around slowly.

Charlie was still hopping around, looking for a weapon.

"Battle stations! Sound the order of the seraphim!"

She was gone, the purple coat hanging on a ladder where we couldn't miss it. She'd left, left me. There was only one way she could get to the casino. She meant to get caught by the posse. I cringed at the thought of her in the hands of the rabbit cyborg. He would take her to the Queen, but if he was who I thought he was, he'd have a bit of fun on the way.

"No," I choked. "No!"

The cat was right. There was nothing to think about, no time for a plan. I would follow her and save her. Somehow. Couldn't bear to think of what might happen to her when they saw the mark. Cat, you better stay with her till I get there.

"I need a horse," No time to waste. She could have been gone for hours.

Charlie watched me saddle Guinevere, still in his long underwear.

"Which way should we go?" he mumbled.

"You don't have to come, Charlie," I answered. "This isn't your fight."

"You couldn't be more wrong! You led the Alice of Legend to me for a reason. Call it what you will. Divinity. Fate. An alignment of forces beyond mortal understanding. In time you'll see that I'm the true paladin here, and you are merely a harbinger." Charlie danced around barefoot.

Saddled the horse as fast as I could, trying to come up with a plan. Getting her boyfriend out was child's play compared to getting a Candy out of the Queen's hands. Especially a Candy with her ring. She might even be in a truth room by now. I shuddered, not wanting to think of Alice as Dee and Dum's latest plaything.

"Besides," Charlie went on. "You'll never find her without my help. Remember, I'm also well versed in the…Black Arts." Charlie went into psychic mode.

Going into weird mode, Charlie went on. "We shall be guided by my psychic connection to the mysterious sinews that bind mankind to the outer realm." Uh huh

Ignored Charlie as he went into his act. "Galadoon….tapuush." Mounted the horse and turned it toward the trees. East toward the city.

"You're going the wrong way, Harbinger." Charlie insisted, out of his trance.

I looked back over my shoulder at him.

"We should go west," Charlie corrected.

"You go west. I'm going east."

"Wh…why?" he stuttered.

"She's gone to the Casino comlex," I answered and kicked the horse.

"But that's certain death," Charlie said.

I know that. No need to say it out loud. Don't think. I groaned. Don't picture Alice kneeling before the ax. Don't picture that beautiful head walking around on a Suit. If she even made it past the Jabberwock this time. Kicked the horse faster.

Charlie caught up with me before I was out of the trees. Heard him galloping behind and looked back to see him coming in full battle dress. I sighed. The stupid cat was perched on the saddle in front of him.

Jerked back on the reins and pulled the horse around. Drove my horse in front of Charlie, forcing him to stop.

"Cat, you get yourself to Alice and protect her!" I ordered. Without thinking I reached to yank the cat off the saddle. Charlie's hand came up to block mine, his other hand held the reins and bent protectively around the cat, pulling it closer to him.

Blinked and jerked back, staring at Charlie. What the… no I was imagining things. The cat grinned slowly, one tooth at a time, watching me.

"Alice needs to hear the truth. She'll get that in the throne room."

"Truth?" Was there any point in arguing with a hologram? Closed me eyes and counted.

"The truth ... is a beautiful and terrible thing and should therefore be treated with great caution.*" The cat yawned and started to fade away. "It's no wonder that truth is stranger than fiction. Fiction has to make sense.*" Charlie was still smiling down at where the cat had sat seconds ago. The smile blinked back into existence and spoke a parting shot.

"Logic is the beginning of wisdom...not the end.*" As if that explained anything. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Do what you can, with what you have, where you are.*"

I turned the horse back toward the city. Enough of this. I needed a plan to get in the Casino complex where Alice would be. I hadn't been there in awhile. Maybe at a back door, where no one would remember me. I could only hope.

Cheshire Quotes:

The truth ... is a beautiful and terrible thing and should therefore be treated with great caution. - J. K. ROWLING, The Sorcerer's Stone

It's no wonder that truth is stranger than fiction. Fiction has to make sense. - Mark Twain

Logic is the beginning of wisdom...not the end. - CAPTAIN SPOCK, Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country

Do what you can, with what you have, where you are. - Theodore Roosevelt

_AN: Sorry, it's not a very long chapter. Hatter's in a hurry._


	10. Chapter 10

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 10

Tried me palm on the door before buzzing but it didn't work. Didn't think it would. Charlie stood behind me. I'd told him to be quiet since I couldn't convince him to stay with the horses. A stranger opened the door. Good luck so far.

"Hi," I tried to sound like I belonged there.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're the new act. Robinson and…Duckworth. He's Robinson," I pointed back at Charlie. "I'm Duckworth. We're guardians to the mesmeric powers of the cosmos."

"Huh?" he frowned at us. Not too bright for a security guard.

"Stage hypnotists," I smiled.

"This is good fun!" Charlie muttered looking around. I laughed too, promising Charlie a lecture later.

"He means the act. It's good fun…when we do it." I tossed me hat up in the air and waited, maintaining eye contact with the guard. I counted slowly, waiting for me hat to come back and settle. I reached up and adjusted it slightly.

He turned to talk with someone inside. "Got clearance for stage hypnotists?"

Flexed me right hand, whistled so the guard would turn back around. Didn't hit him very hard, but he went down instantly. Stepped over him motioned Charlie to follow. The guy inside went down just as quickly. Charlie was muttering over them under his breath

We walked up a couple flights, Charlie gawking like a tourist. Tried to remember where the truth rooms were. We'd check there first.

"Well, we're in. But we don't have much time. We should split up and search intermediate floors."

"Why?" Charlie wanted to know. He was worse than Alice with the questions. Did no one trust me.

"Why? Because we don't know where she is."

"I shall reach into the mist to lift the heavy veil that shrouds the oracle." Charlie splayed fingers from both hands against his temple and began chanting. Not now, not here. Better the cat than this. We'd be caught for sure.

"Galadoon….tapuush…"

"What are you doing?" Wasting time. This'd work as well as when he wanted to go west.

Charlie gasped, and pointed ahead. "Down here. Take the second left at the stairs that lead up to the third floor, then after the double doors, take the third walkway on the right over the Fitness Center to Reception B and ask Sheila!"

"Sheila?" Seriously?

"Maybe it's…Shakina. Come on!" Charlie marched off leaving me to stare after him. I shrugged and followed him. As good a start as any I guess.

We found Sheila doing her nails at her desk. Not inclined to be helpful on her break.

"Yeah?" she didn't look up.

"Shelia darling. Can you point us to the truth Rooms?" Should've thought of something to say on the way here instead of cursing Charlie, the cat, Alice's boyfriend and everyone else under my breath. Brought out the dimples.

Sheila finally looked up and reluctantly pointed down thru some doors. She waved a hand with bright orange nails, still wet. "They're all empty except number 14. Take your pick. Someone will be with you shortly."

"Thank you greatly, my lady." Charlie bowed over the hand. She looked up to consider him a little closer and simpered.

Get her number later, Charlie, let's go. I mumbled under my breath and pulled him away. He left the darling Sheila and instantly forgot her.

Number 14 wasn't even locked. Charlie followed me in and shut the door before I could catch it. The door disappeared. Charlie shrugged and looked around. We were in someone's living room. The only doors were some sliding wood doors on the other side of the room. I took a deep breath and pulled them apart.

Alice was bent over, writing something on a desk floating in the air. There was no floor, just a bottomless hole. Doctors Dee and Dum were peering in the windows like we were in a dollhouse. Alice looked up and saw me.

"Hatter!" She was scared. But looked unhurt.

"Who's that?" Dee or Dum demanded. I could never tell them apart.

"Go away!" hissed the other one. "This is a private session!"

"Jump!" I held out me hand. She looked at me, at the missing floor and back at me.

"Get rid of him!" one of the doctors ordered.

Alice climbed up on the desk, and took a leap for the chandelier hanging over the bottomless pit. The momentum carried her right into me arms. I reluctantly let her go and we turned to leave.

"How did you get in here?" Alice asked us.

"I don't know. Ask Charlie." I shook me head. We'd walked thru a door. Somehow we were now in a dollhouse with no exit.

Charlie was feeling his way along a wall, mumbling his mumbo jumbo.

"Believe it or not," Charlie answered. "We're in your head."

"What?"

"Don't ask," I tried to look her over. I didn't see any cuts or bruises. She can't have been there too long.

"Sound the alarm!" Dee or Dum shouted. Should have shut the double doors. "Call the guard!" shouted the other one.

Charlie found the place he was listening for and pushed on the wall. The door to the corridor we'd come down swung open. He stepped back, motioning us to go first. We ran back down to the main level, but Suits were crawling all over the place. They took one look and started chasing us. Thought we lost Charlie at one point, he couldn't keep up, but I wasn't leaving Alice to go back for him.

He caught up and led the way into the elevator. We got the door closed before any Suits got a hand in the door and I hit the Up button.

"Up? Why up?" Alice demanded to know.

"Do we have a choice?" I asked trying to catch me breath. Trying to figure out what we'd do when we got to the top. There was no going back down.

"Alice of Legend," Charlie announced. "Your presence in this world is no accident. You are here for a reason."

"Please, Charlie, it's just plain Alice."

"Just Plain Alice, I will stand at your side. Shoulder to shoulder. Knee to…"

"Charlie, now's not such a good time." I couldn't think with Charlie going on and on.

"You guys shouldn't have come. You could get yourselves killed."

"Did you give the ring up, Alice?" I didn't see it on her finger. But if the Queen had it, Alice would already be dead.

"Look, I have things under control," Alice protested.

"You tried to cut a deal with the Queen, didn't you?"

"I was getting close." She insisted. She didn't want rescued?

"Getting close? Maybe I'm wrong but negotiations didn't appear to be going so well."

"I need more time."

"For what? Do you really think the Queen is just going to send you and your boyfriend home?" at least she didn't have the boyfriend in tow.

"No."

"No, of course not!" Finally. Something we could agree on.

"Because he's her son." Alice looked defiant. She held her chin a little higher. I looked at Charlie.

"Jack Heart? Jack Heart is your boyfriend!" Well that explained how he took the ring. I started to say something else, but the doors opened on the roof. We stepped out and saw two Suits. I ran straight at them, hoping to knock the first one down and get the other before it hurt Alice.

Swung too fast and missed. The Suit swung me around and back into the parapet, bending me backwards, holding me right arm. Tasted blood and if I didn't do something soon, it would be over. Finally got in a lucky punch and disoriented it for a second. Really the only weakness they had was in the heads. Got away and grabbed me hat. Tossed it up to catch with the other hand to distract it and smashed it's face. The head popped off and went over the parapet. The rest of it fell with a thud.

Adjusting me hat, I turned to help Alice and Charlie. I'd seen a flash of blue earlier and knew Alice had tossed the Suit in the air. It was just sitting up now, looking dazed.

"Bow to the hand of Dioclese." Charlie used a fist to the top of its head to finish the Suit. Of course the head popped off and rolled across the gravel.

Alice screamed and grabbed Charlie who turned her around so she couldn't see, eyes wide. Charlie patted her back clumsily. Wanted to hit him. "JustAlice. JustAlice" Charlie said over and over.

"He was already dead, that was just a robot with a human head." I explained kicking the body. Wires protruded from the neck. Charlie's grief-stricken look turned to one of anger.

"Abomination!" Alice pulled away from him to look at the robot body, careful not to get close to the head. The eyes were open, looking at the sky. I pulled them away from the mess, we had to move.

"What now?" Alice wanted to know, still looking down.

I looked around and saw three Flamingos parked at the edge.

"We get on one of those," I pointed. "Get on."

Charlie ran over to fondle the Flamingo mumbling in delight. "Articulated birds of the Imperion! What genius!"

Charlie carefully slid one leg over and mounted.

"These things fly?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"We don't have time to think, Alice. Just get on." I climbed on. Naturally Alice went to look over the edge of the roof ignoring me.

"I am not getting on that," she shook her head.

"You don't have another choice." I glanced at her and back at the stairwell doors. Suits would be here soon.

"You don't understand. I'm not getting on that," She would rather sit here and die? She glared at me.

"It's perfectly safe," I promised. "Safe-ish," I added. No lies. It was hard enough to get her to do what I wanted without being hindered with promises. On the other hand, lying to her was getting harder and harder to do.

"I have a thing about flying," Alice tried to make me understand.

Two Suits rushed out the stairwell and started firing at us. Charlie ignored the shots and studied the Flamingo.

"Yeah? Well, I have a thing about bullets!" I wasn't wearing the armor now. I could be shot! Alice could be shot.

Alice looked around. I could see her weighing the options.

"Look, I'll do the flying. All you have to do is hold on." I could keep that promise.

I looked back at the Suits. They were getting too close. One of them was bound to get lucky soon.

"Look at me," I commanded, hoping the cat was right. "I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't think you'd be okay."

Please Alice. Please listen to me. She looked in my eyes and nodded. Climbed on behind me.

"How do you get it to fly?" Charlie wondered out loud. He pushed the red button. And instantly was off.

"Like that, I suppose," I said. We watched Charlie yell and try to get control of the Flamingo.

"That's fast," Alice said.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." I pushed the button before she could climb back off. Too late, I realized I should've disabled the third Flamingo.

Alice cried out and pressed herself against me, arms tight around me waist. It was almost a hug.

Jack Heart? Jack bloody Heart was her boyfriend. The Queen's son. Might as well be Prince fucking Charming. He could give her anything, here or on her world. Even if he was a bloody stuck-up prig. He could even give her the Stone. Ha. He already _had_ given her the Stone.

"I suppose it's his lofty airs and graces," Had to ask. Had to know what she saw in him.

"He doesn't have airs and graces," Alice answered.

"Really? Well what then?"

"Look, just shut up and drive." She shouted into the wind.

I tried to look back at her, but the Flamingo tipped and dipped and Alice cried out.

"We are angels!" Charlie screamed. "The wind and clouds at our command! Oh, heavenly joy!"

The sound of gunfire forced me to let Jack bloody Heart go for the minute and concentrate on escape. Looked back at Suits gaining fast. Didn't see any more buttons to make the Flamingo go faster.

A bullet hit Charlie's Flamingo and black smoke rolled out.

"I'm going down!" Charlie shouted heading straight down for the middle of the lake.

"No!" Alice screamed.

"Charlie!" I leaned over to mark where Charlie went under, but one spot on the lake is much like another. For the thousandth time I wished for me gun. Things would have gone a bit differently then.

"Alice, hold on!" shouted at her just as we took a hit. Down we went into the lake screaming all the way. Why had I flown so high up. I'd been thinking of Jack bloody Heart and not Alice. I hope she had her eyes closed or she would be terrified.


	11. Chapter 11

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 11

Right before we hit water, I locked me right hand around her wrist. The water was deep and cold, but I held onto Alice. I could feel her struggling against me, fighting to get loose.

Kicked up towards the light, dragging Alice. She was all turned around, trying to go the wrong way. Her dark hair was floating in the water like a mermaid's, eyes clenched tight. Swam underwater as long as I could, as long as I felt Alice still struggling. The second she went limp I surfaced and pulled her up.

She was coughing and gasping for air, but treading water. The Aces were gone, and I pulled her toward the nearest shore. No sign of Charlie. Picked her up and carried her when the water was knee-deep. She had me hat in one fist. Grinned and put her down. Me hat! She'd saved me hat! Took off the leather jacket and tried to bend me hat back into shape.

Alice sat down and emptied her boots. Good idea. Mine were full too. Wet again. She stood and twisted the water out of her hair. Stopped and watched her. A pretty girl in a very wet dress.

"Did you see Charlie anywhere?" Charlie? I saved her and she's worried about Charlie. Alice put her boots back on and marched off calling his name. No way Charlie made it out with all that armor on. Put me jacket on and followed her.

"Charlie?" Alice called.

"If he'd made it there should be some tracks," I looked around. She'd figure it out soon.

"Charlie!"

"We're sitting ducks on this beach." I scanned the sky. "Where's the ring?"

"Safe."

"Where?" I asked. She didn't answer

"You still don't trust me, after I just…I risked my neck getting you out of there!" She didn't trust me. Still didn't trust me. What more did I have to do?

"Why did you risk your neck?" Alice kept walking, not even looking at me. Why did I risk me neck? That was a good question.

"Unbelievable! Why are you being so ungrateful?" Would it kill her to say thanks.

"Look, I don't blame you. Your people need you and the ring may make all the difference."

"Is that why you think I did this? So I could get my hands on the ring." If I wanted the ring, I could've taken it anytime. Did it for you, Alice.

"Look, I respect that. It shows that you're a man of integrity after all, but first I need to use it to get my father out."

"Your father?" Her father? What?

"He's here." She stopped and turned to look at me.

"I don't understand."

"Jack slipped me his watch." Alice pulled it out of her pocket, and looked at it, turning it over to read the back.

"RH. Robert Hamilton. I remember this watch. I mean, it's his for sure. Look, it's stuck on the exact date and time that he disappeared. Look. March 23rd. He's in the Casino somewhere." She came close so I could read it.

Her eyes were shining. Bloody Jack Heart was twisting her in his fingers. Lie after lie. And she made me promise to tell her the truth? What about him. And I had to be the one to tell her.

"He's lying," Didn't even try to be gentle.

Her smile faded and she turned away, started walking.

"You know, Jack took a big risk slipping this to me."

"And you believe him," How could she be so stupid? So blind?

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's lied to you about everything!"

"He had his reasons."

"I'm stunned. Why are you even defending him?" She trusted Jack bloody Heart? And not me? Never me.

"Because he's trying to help me!"

"Really? Well let's just think about that." Grabbed her arm, swinging her around. "He took the ring from his mother. He gave it to you. Why? It made you a target, Alice!"

"Well he wasn't expecting me to follow him," Alice protested. "I screwed up bringing the ring here."

"And he blames you for that."

"No!" she turned away, walked on. "Not exactly."

"Why is he even going around pretending to be someone else anyway?" I wanted to shake her, make her listen. I was at least me.

"Well, he's hiding from them," Alice said.

"Why?" I shouted. I was tired of hearing her make excuses for the lying bastard.

"I don't know!" She screamed turning back to look at me. I stopped, stunned at the anger in her eyes. Alice, don't fight with me. Not me. Not over that bloody bastard. Look at me, can't you see I care about you.

She looked up and her eyes were filled with pain. "He's engaged," she said softly. "To a Duchess."

Where was her anger now. In spite o' everything she'd said, I wanted to hold her and smooth her hair down and … kiss that look out of her eyes.

"So he's two-timing you." Shook me head. Unbelievable. Bastard had Alice and he needed a duchess? I was gonna kill him. Gonna smash me right hand in his pretty face.

"I don't think it's like that." Alice denied.

"And now, all of a sudden, he tells you that your father has been in the Casino all this time. Does that not seem a bit fishy?" How convenient.

"What do you mean?" she asked anxiously.

"It's not a coincidence." If it's too good to be true…. He had her dancing at the end of a string. I shook me head. Tried to think of something to convince her.

"Hey, nonny nonny…the wind and the rain…"

"You hear that?" Alice looked at me. Argument forgotten for now.

"I don't believe it." Charlie made it? I had to smile.

Alice shouted his name and we ran up the beach, thru some bushes and found him sitting in front of a fire in his long underwear, armor hung on sticks to dry.

"Charlie!" Alice yelled.

"Thank goodness!" Charlie jumped up and hugged Alice. "I was just about to go back in the water to look for you."

"Okay. Alright." She pushed at him, trying to get him to let go.

Why didn't she hug me like that? She hugged Charlie and that bastard in the dream. Why not me. I saved her.

"How did you get ashore with all that armor on?" I asked Charlie. Try not to think about hugs, you're for sure never getting one.

"I'm a knight," Charlie announced as if that explained everything. "Besides, I invented a very useful little whirley ma-jing-a-ma-thing, which I can't tell you about. It's classified, patent pending. Very hush hush, and that sort of thing." He touched the side of his nose.

"We should get off this beach before we get spotted." Walked past them and put on me hat.

"No." Alice said flatly.

"No?" I turned, trying to keep the anger out of me eyes.

"Listen, guys, I'm really grateful for what you did, getting me out of the Casino, but I have to go back." Oh now she can be grateful, when Charlie's here.

Charlie groaned and sat back down.

"Why are you still hooked on Jack?" Why, when you are so picky about me telling the truth? You swallow every insane lie he spouts. I was getting angry again.

"I told you, he was trying to help me."

"Really? Cause it sounds to me like he was using you."

"And you're not?"

She must have seen the shock. Using her? Using her? Couldn't she see anything past that bloody bastard? Couldn't she see anything in me eyes. Even the damn cat could see it. Fine, we'd play it her way.

"Don't you care what's happening here? All the people whose lives are getting ripped apart by the Queen."

"Of course I do, I'm one of them."

"Then give the Resistance a chance."

"I met those guys already," Alice said stiffly.

"One arm of the organization that was," I argued. "If we get to the top man he'll help us."

"You know him?"

"Yes. No. Not exactly. Nobody knows his true identity, but he goes by a code name. Caterpillar." I explained. "Give me a few hours. I'll slip back into the city and I'll make contact. You can…you can stay with Charlie in the fortress. You'll be safe there." I begged.

She bit her lip and thought about it

"If I'm not back by nightfall do it your way."

Looking in me eyes, she finally agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 12

Couldn't believe the boat was still there and even started. Stupid Club should have sunk it.

Problem with boats is that you have plenty of time to think and remember. Thought about some of the smuggling missions, won't be doing any more of that. Wondered what I would do.

Tried not to think about Alice or the dreams. Reached down and pulled out some good memories. Ones I didn't want to lose.

Afternoon tea in me mother's garden. Soft sunlight filtering thru trees whose silver leaves tinkled in the breeze. Tiny cream cakes and sweet hot tea. Falling asleep to the sound of the piano.

Helping me father look after the royal stallions. Brushing and braiding ribbons in their manes and tails for state occasions. The sounds and smells of a stable are with me forever. It's one o' the safest places to be.

"The leaves of memory seemed to make a mournful rustling in the dark.*" The cat appeared on the seat beside me, where Alice had sat. "Footfalls echo in the memory down the passage which we did not take. Towards the door we never opened.*"

"You're making less sense than usual."

"I love poetry, don't you?" The cat sighed and settled himself on the seat.

"Not really." Kept an eye on the sky for Scarabs and Flamingos.

"Our dreams must be stronger than our memories. We must be pulled by our dreams, rather than pushed by our memories.*"

"The dreams are just making things worse. She's going to ride off with someone else in the end." She's still in love with Jack bloody Heart.

"There are many things in life that will catch your eye. But only a few will catch your heart.*" The cat rolled it's head upside down to look up at me. "A whole stack of memories never equal one little hope.*"

"She's caught more than me eye." Took a deep breath. She's caught me heart and soul. "Hope is all I have." And not much of that.

"There are only four questions of value in life.  
What is sacred?  
Of what is the spirit made of?  
What is worth living for?  
What is worth dying for?  
The answer to each is the same. Only love."

The cat faded away and I was alone again.

Cheshire Quotes:

The leaves of memory seemed to make a mournful rustling in the dark. - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Footfalls echo in the memory down the passage which we did not take. Towards the door we never opened. - T.S. Eliot

"Our dreams must be stronger than our memories. We must be pulled by our dreams, rather than pushed by our memories. - Jesse Jackson.

There are many things in life that will catch your eye. But only a few will catch your heart. - Ben Crenshaw

"A whole stack of memories never equal one little hope. - Charles M. Schulz

There are only four questions of value in life.  
What is sacred?  
Of what is the spirit made of?  
What is worth living for?  
What is worth dying for?  
The answer to each is the same. Only love. - Don Juan Demarco

_AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully some of the longer ones made up for it. Hatter strikes me as kind of a loner. Not many real friends._


	13. Chapter 13

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 13

It took awhile to get thru the city to where Dormie would be at this time of day all the while avoiding any cameras. Suits were everywhere. He finally came twitching around the corner where I grabbed him and pulled him into the shadow up against a building.

"Not the face!" He screamed, eyes squeezed shut. "Not the…Hatter! What do you want? The Queen's taken over the Tea Shop! There's a price on your head!"

"Just keep your voice down, Dormie. I need you to get a message to Caterpillar."

"What makes you think I can do that?" Dormie asked breathlessly. "Carlotta's been asking for you." Shrugged that away.

"Don't get cute," I threatened. "I haven't got the time."

"Dodo's the only one I know in the Resistance. I'm not sure Caterpillar actually exists! He's probably some mythical figure made up to keep us all treading the mill." Dormie waved his hands around. "

"You tell Dodo to get a message to him then. We still have what they want. We're ready to make a deal. I'll be in the aerie. I won't wait long." Gave Dormie one last shake and disappeared around the corner.

Suits stood guard on the front porch of the Tea Shop. Tea Shops must never close. Wondered how me hats were doing.

Tried to figure how long it would take Dormie to get to Dodo, for Dodo to contact Caterpillar, for Dormie to get back to me and for me to get back to Alice with an answer. Squinted up at the light. Not a lot of today left.

Climbed higher and higher to the top of the stone tower where I could see Dormie or anyone else coming. For all his twitching, Dormie was a good little sneak. Looked around for the Rat. Could take care of him while I was waiting. This was me aerie where I came to be alone and think.

Sat on the low stone ledge, me back against a wall. I'd created a blind spot here from all the cameras. See, you can't take them all out, that just creates a big blank spot, waving lots of red flags. But one here and one there, well that was normal.

Looked down at the Tea Shop and closed me eyes against the memories that flooded in.

Bacchanalia Nights, orgies o' Dream and tangled bodies. The taste o' skin an aphrodisiac in itself. Mindless pleasure to make me forget.

Women, too many to count, too many to remember, mine for the taking. In any way, form or fashion. No' all were Tea-heads. Had them all, well most all. Names? Pointless. I used them, they used me. After a while they all blended together. Soft hands, warm skin, touching everything but me heart. No' a single one could compare to a pretty girl in a very wet dress.

Which was funny in a way since there were plenty of pleasure pools and hot tubs. It's not like I'd never seen a wet girl before.

The backroom and the dark dreams. Went in there only on the rare visits from the Queen. Can't start the party without the guest of honor. Only a few scars on me back were from Dodo, when I was too young and stupid to keep out o' his reach. He was all about punishment, Dodo.

The Queen now, she's a master craftsman, can take hours to actually break the skin. It's no' about punishment, it's about pleasure, torment and surrender. Her pleasure, your torment and final surrender.

Gone before dawn, you're left laying there, a shivering lump of pain. When it's quiet, Dormie comes tiptoeing in with bandages and spreads healing ointment with icy fingers. When you wake up, you go back to work and pretend it never happened.

The mind is a funny thing, after awhile, after a few months, you begin to forget the pain, forget what agony feels like and think it's no' so bad. Till the next time a Suit appears in your office in the middle o' the night.

_AN: The Queen on the show wasn't ruthless or cruel enough to take out the Knights or keep the Resistance under control. This Queen rules with an iron fist. And a whip at her belt._

_I hope you didn't get confused when Hatter went from 'I' to 'you' when talking about the back room. Disassociation. If it happens to 'you' then it didn't happen to 'me'. Make sense? Best way to pretend it never happened._

_I also think Dormie would have said more. _


	14. Chapter 14

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 14

"Thought I'd find you here." She climbed over the wall and walked toward me. Sloe-eyed Carlotta with the gleaming dark curls. Some watch I was keeping. "Hatter!" she started to run at me and I held up me hand to stop her from throwing herself in me arms.

She stopped in surprise. "Where've you been? You weren't at the Tea Shop yesterday." She smiled seductively. "I missed you."

"What do you want, Carlotta?" Rubbed me eyes. There was no time for this.

"There's a Club running the Tea Shop." She frowned at me. "Did you quit? Are you selling it?"

Rolled me eyes. You don't sell a Tea Shop. The only way out is feet first.

"No." I said shortly." What do you want?" I repeated.

"I want the Tea Shop!" She said all in a rush. "Give it over to me, Hatter! You owe me, after all I've done for you." She looked down coyly. Shook me head.

"I can't give you the Tea Shop, Carlotta." Shrugged, it's not mine to give.

"Please Hatter. I'm as smart as you, I can run it!" She begged jumping up and down.

"The Queen owns all o' them. You have to earn it."

"I'll do whatever it takes!" She promised, grabbing both me hands.

Looked down at our hands. "It's no' safe here, you need to get away." Owed her that much.

"I can do it!" she was getting angry. I snorted softly.

"And can you pay for the right to keep it?" I asked shaking her hands off. She wouldn't last five minutes in the back room.

"What?" She looked up at me in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"The backroom, Carlotta. The soundproof room?"

"But you don't go back there." She shook her head. She'd never been there. It was only unlocked for very private parties. The Queen was overdue for a visit so I hadn't been in awhile either.

"The Queen takes her cut in pain. Pain and blood." I said emotionlessly. "That's what she gets off on."

"But…you never said…." Her voice was soft, disgust in her eyes and no' enough fear.

"Still want to run a Tea Shop?" laughed hollowly. "Your pretty skin won't stay so pretty long, yeah?"

"The scars on your back?" she stepped back.

Nodded. The price of a Tea Shop.

"Go away Carlotta, forget about the Tea Shop and forget you ever knew me." Turned away and looked out over the ledge at the city.

"You're in trouble, Hatter. Come away with me. I can hide you." She put her hand on me shoulder and I turned to look down at her. Why does no one ever listen to me?

"You can't hide me forever. They'd kill you. Torture you first, then kill you." Grinned. "They'll kill you for talking to me now. Go away, Carlotta. Far, far away."

"I.. I heard rumors. They said… Rat said…you stole a Candy and ran off." She said anxiously. "That's a lie, Hatter. Right?"

"Carlotta," Shook me head, looked away. "Just go. Go and … and don' look back"

"You did!" She sucked her breath in disbelief. "You … you walked away from the Tea Shop, from everything… from me? For a damn little Candy?" Disbelief, anger, rage and disgust warred in her eyes.

"Her name is Alice." Alice. I smiled.

"You're in love with her!" She screamed. "Bloody Hell! You're in love with a damn _Candy_!" disgust won.

"Get out!" I shouted shaking her shoulders. "Just go!"

"You never loved me did you?" Her eyes filled with tears. She could cry on cue our Carlotta.

Sighed and tried to calm down. "Carlotta…" let her go and turned away. Couldn't think of anything to say.

"You never loved me! You lied to me!"

I sighed. Yep that's me. Hatter, professional liar.

"Don't pretend you love me, Carlotta. I know all about those other men." Games inside of games. Looked back at her dispassionately.

"That was business!" She protested. "I loved you."

"I loved _you_!" she screamed in rage, producing one of the ever present knives and lifted it high to stab me.

Without thinking I jerked me right hand up to meet the blade and watched it curl like a silver ribbon against me palm. He eyes widened and her mouth was a perfect circle. She dropped the knife and looked at me in horror.

"I loved you." She whispered. "_I loved you_." She took a deep, shaky breath. "But, you know what Hatter?"

Ignored her and she smacked me shoulder. "I'm gonna hunt down your Candy! I'm gonna cut her heart out! And then I'm gonna lick her sweet blood off my fingers! Carlotta shrieked hitting me with both fists.

"Stop it!" Shook her hard. "Stop this!" Threw her down on the stone. She looked up in shock. Never been this rough with her.

"Get outta here!" I threatened. Took a deep breath and said in a calmer tone. "Go home Carlotta. Just go home." Looked down to the Tea Shop. A whole army of Suits could've marched by and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Help! Suits! It's Hatter!" Carlotta was leaning over the ledge screaming. "Suits! Suits! Up here!" She knew as well as I did, a camera somewhere would pick it up.

Pulled her back but she wouldn't stop screaming.

I left the lovely Carlotta lying on the stone, dark eyes staring up at the light.

_AN: Poor Carlotta, she never understood the game. True, she was a cut above the rest, but nothing special. Not like a pretty girl in a very wet dress._


	15. Chapter 15

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 15

Walking into Charlie's camp, I found him dozing in the hammock. The cat lay on his chest, lazily swinging his tail back and forth. Charlie's hands ruffled in the cat's fur, stroking him. Sucked in a breath and the cat opened one green eye. How? How could Charlie touch, hold, pet a hologram? It was the cat, no real cat had purple stripes. I reached out anyway and o' course me hand went right thru it. Looked around for Alice.

She wasn't here. Glanced up at the ladder, the purple coat was gone. She must have put it on. I grinned.

"Charlie!" Leaned down close to his head, looked right at the cat and shouted. Charlie fell out of the hammock, the cat disappeared. And I felt better.

"You're supposed to be looking after Alice."

"I know what you're thinking," Charlie stood up "But I wasn't really asleep. I simply let my soul lift out of its mortal shell to stand sentry on a higher plain."

"Where's Alice?" Charlie pointed to the hills above the old city. Followed a path and saw her silhouetted against the sky at the top of a hill, looking like an angel in a purple coat. She was so beautiful. I'd missed her. The damn cat floated in front of her face, gesturing with his paws.

She turned and saw me staring at her. She looked so sad, I wanted to hug her, wrap her tight in me arms. The cat faded out.

"It's good news," Walked up the rest o' the hill and met her. "The Resistance wants to help. They're sending a special agent to take us to see Caterpillar." I took a deep breath.

"It's quite a steep hill," I was out of breath, but not from climbing. Wasn't going to ask about the cat.

She didn't answer just stared at me with big sad eyes. Her heart in her eyes. Lost and alone. Maybe a bit glad to see me.

"You okay?" I asked. Had something happened while I was gone. What had that stupid cat said? Stood close to her, almost touching.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back," she said softly, looking up at me.

"You still don't trust me?" No surprise. She would never trust me. No point in asking any more.

"How soon till he gets here?" Alice asked.

"Those guys can move pretty fast when they need to," I answered looking out over the Kingdom. Wondered why I'd never looked for it, never believed in fairy tales.

"You're going to join them, aren't you?" Alice watched me eyes. Wonder what she saw there. "Fight alongside them?"

"I have to try. As Dodo said, I've lived me life playing both sides of the court." Me whole life was one lie after another. It was time to stop. "It was the only way I could stay alive. I made the Hearts think that I was working for them while I fed their enemies. Those days are over."

The sadness was still in her eyes. Wanted to reach out and smooth her hair down. But I knew if I did, I wouldn't just touch her hair. Me hand, both hands would tighten in her hair and pull her close. Kiss her fiercely and … had to turn away, head back down to Charlie.

She followed me in silence. Alice.

Partway down the hill an apple tree heavy with fruit stood on the opposite hill. Couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten anything much.

"Hey, you like apples?" called over my shoulder, running towards the tree.

"What?" Alice looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Sure." She followed me to the tree.

Couldn't reach any apples, had to climb up to get a couple. Feeling silly I sat on a lower limb and hung down backwards from me knees. Me hat fell off and landed upside down on the grass. Hadn't been in a since…since the end of the world. Shook off that memory.

Twisting around looking for Alice, I saw her upside down self walk around and stop in front of me. She bent over and picked up me hat and put it on, grinning at me. Silently I held out an apple to her. She stepped closer, so we were eye to eye, and took the apple.

"Chess was right. I can see the truth in your eyes." She said softly. "I realized I never said thank you. So, thank you for saving me from Dodo, the Jabberwock, Dee and Dum and … and everything else." Lost in her eyes, I didn't see her reach up, till her fingers touched me cheek. "You're a good man, Hatter." She smiled gently. "A real knight in shining armor." She looked down, suddenly shy.

Wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. I love you Alice. Couldn't say that out loud. I want you Alice. Nope not that either.

She was frowning at me right hand. Looked and saw the apple smashed into mush. Mush just like me brain when she looked at me.

Shaking off the mess, I flipped the rest of the way out of the tree.

"Here," She handed back the apple I'd given her and me hat. "You eat it." She wrapped the coat tighter around her and I bit into the apple. I'd never forget what she looked like in me hat. Even if she was upside down. Wanted to see her in that and nothing else.

"Charlie told me he's not really a knight. He said he was a squire when the massacre happened." Alice looked back over the valley.

"I don't think Charlie's a real person." I said chewing the apple. "I think he's some kind of higher AI. They're not meant to be alone." Too many things about Charlie didn't add up.

"Charlie _is_ a real person!" Alice insisted. "He's as much a real person as anyone else here!"

"I didn't mean…" bloody hell. Why did I always say the wrong thing?

"No one is meant to be alone." She went on shaking her head. "No one."

"Alice…" I took her arm, forcing her to stop. "I'll get you home, I promise."

"Sometimes the destination isn't as important as the journey.*" Alice said softly. 

"What?" Dropped her arm and she started walking again.

"I was just thinking about something Chess said." She shrugged.

"How many times I gotta tell you the cat's insane?" Shaking me head, "He doesn't know anything about anything."

'"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass… It's about learning to dance in the rain." She smiled sadly. "Something else Chess told me."

"You worry too much about the cat. Let's go see if the special agent is here yet." I motioned to the path down the hill to Charlie's camp. She nodded. We were almost at the camp when she slowed down and I walked ahead.

"What's the matter?" She was rubbing the mark on her arm. She turned and looked up at me, standing close.

"What will I do?" she asked softly. "If I get stuck here?" Her eyes searched mine.

"Then I'll make sure you're okay." I promised. Tried to put what I felt in me eyes since she never listened to what I said. Took her arms and moved closer and closer. She looked up at me and her lashes fluttered. I was going to kiss her. I was going to kiss Alice. She was going to kiss me. Finally.

"I think your luck is finally changing," I whispered, looking at her lips. Could taste her breath against me mouth, our lips almost touching.

Cheshire Quotes:

Sometimes the destination isn't as important as the journey. - - Jarod, The Pretender

Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass… It's about learning to dance in the rain. - Author Unknown

_AN: Wanted to stop it here, before the outrageous interruption _


	16. Chapter 16

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 16

"That's right, it is." We froze and slowly turned. "Hello Alice. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

And there he was. Jack bloody fucking Heart. Standing in Charlie's camp, holding a rusty old sword. It was over. He was here for Alice and the ring. Nothing I'd say would make any difference. This was the man she was riding off with in the dream. I half stepped in front of Alice, trying to hold her back, to stop time.

Charlie lay on the ground, trussed up like a turkey. How had the bastard managed that.

"I know what you're thinking," Charlie spoke, his usual chipper self. "How could anyone sneak up on me, of all people! And in my own manor, too."

Looked around for a weapon to beat him into the dirt and found only a length of wood. It would have to do. Grabbed it and ran towards the bastard, stopping a few feet back.

"You think you can take me on with that?" He just stood there and looked at me, not even lifting the sword. I was no threat to him.

"I'm not an old man," I snapped.

"Oi!" Charlie snorted.

"Look, nobody is fighting unless it is me and I'm a black belt, remember?" Alice ran to stand between us, hands out.

"Who's your friend?" Jack said stiffly.

"He's just a friend," Alice replied. A friend? Just a friend. Really? A friend you almost kissed?

"Yes," Jack said. "You two looked pretty friendly."

Bastard was jealous.

"You jealous Jack?" Alice asked. She had wanted to kiss me. She couldn't be in love with him and kiss me. Could she?

"A little." Jack bit out.

"Did I hear that right? The guy who's engaged to a Duchess is worried about me."

"You know that was just an act," Jack explained.

"No. I don't." Good. Let her see thru his lies. Maybe she had listened.

"Come. I've brought you a horse, let's get out of here." Jack turned to leave, expecting Alice to meekly follow him.

"She's not going anywhere with you." I stepped between them again. She couldn't go with him. She couldn't. Please Alice, don't go.

"You know she can't stay here," the bastard answered without looking around.

"Look, stop it both of you!" Alice said gently, touching me. "I need to know about my dad."

"Is he here?" Alice went to stand close to him. Too close.

"Yes. He's alive and well, and if you let me I'll take you to him." He looked down at her, all concerned lover, lying thru his teeth.

Shook me head, but neither o' them paid me any attention. The bastard knew how to pull her strings. She'd follow him on the hope o' a promise.

"Really?" she asked anxiously. Hook, line and sinker.

"But we'd better get going," Jack told her. "You don't have much time."

"Where is he?" Alice asked softly, looking up at him. She was standing too close. If he touched her I'd kill him.

"We're moving him into the city and if we hurry you can see him by nightfall." the bastard was looking down into her eyes, his voice gentle.

"What do you mean, moving him?" Alice frowned.

"I have people helping me."

"What people?" Time to remind them I was here. Time to stop this.

"Do you want to see him or not?" Can you threaten gently?

"Yes, of course." Alice nodded, agreeing. "Right. Wow. Um…ok."

"Don't tell me you trust this guy?" I interrupted.

"He knows where my dad is," Alice answered looking at me. At least she remembered I was here.

"He'll say anything to get his hands on the ring!" Please listen, Alice, just this once.

"No, he hasn't asked for the ring. He doesn't want the ring! Do you Jack?" she whirled back to look at him.

"Yes, I do," Jack admitted.

"You do?" Alice said slowly. Finally. She was beginning to see.

"It's just all an act!" I insisted, but she didn't look at me. The bastard had held her gaze since he got here. Alice seemed to be unable to look away from his cold, hard eyes. She must see something else.

"We need the ring to get you home," Jack explained "The Looking Glass won't work without it."

Turned away. How could I answer that? It was true. The only truth the bastard had spoken.

"Yes, of course," she sounded resigned.

"Don't be fooled by this Alice." I argued. "He's working for his mother. Blood and water, you remember?" Remember who he is.

"Then why am I alone?" The bastard wouldn't even look at me when he did deign to answer. He held Alice's eyes, like a mark. "Why aren't there five hundred Suits at my back? And how did I find you here in the middle of the forest? You think I just followed my nose?"

"How did you find us?" I demanded. How had he found us so easily?

"You sent for me," he snapped, still looking at Alice.

"Come again?" I asked, glancing at Alice. What? No. no. couldn't be.

"I'm the agent who's supposed to escort you to Caterpillar." Up went the chin.

It couldn't be. This bastard was the special agent for Caterpillar? Bloody hell.

"You know Caterpillar?" Alice asked.

"Very well. Caterpillar recruited me into the Resistance. That's why I stole the ring and escaped to your world." Jack walked away, turned around to look back at Alice. "It was supposed to trigger a coup. Unfortunately… Well, you saw what happened." The bastard was trying to blame Alice. He could've left the ring anywhere. He didn't have to give it to Alice.

"But if you give us back the ring we can give it another try."

"You want to overthrow your mother?" Alice asked.

"I've seen what she's done in close up. And I know perhaps better than anyone if I don't stop her she'll destroy Wonderland."

That was true. The bastard knew enough to mix a little truth in with the lies. He walked back to Alice and stood as close as possible without touching her. Me hands itched to smash his face. To grab Alice and drag her away.

"So who are you going to trust to get you and your father back home? A Resistance insider and future captain, who's already scheduled your return trip through the teleport. Who cares for you more than anyone else in the world." The bastard finally spared me a brief sneering glance. "Or this man?" he put a lot o' disgust into _this man_, I thought. This nobody keeping you busy till I had time for you. Alice.

Dropped the stick and stepped away from Alice. Bloody hell. It was over. How could she stay with me when this bastard could give her what she wanted. It was just a lark, a dream. Looked at him quickly. He could see I'd given up and turned back to Alice. Couldn't look at Alice, eyes were blurring. Alice. She didn't say a word.

"Where's the ring, Alice?" he asked her softly. Jack held her gaze. There was no warmth, no love in his eyes. The bastard's eyes were cold and hard, lying eyes. Telling her what she wanted to hear.

She searched his eyes. Looking for truth. She must have seen something. "It's where it belongs." Turned to look at the skeleton on the stone throne.

"Well, well," the bastard ran to rip the ring from the bony finger.

"Huh," Charlie piped up "Under my very nose."

He had the ring, just leave me Alice. Could see in his smug eyes, he would take her, just because he could.

She was so trusting, so blind. So innocent, so naïve. She refused to see the truth of him. He didn't love her, just wanted her.

He could get her home. He could waltz in and send her home. And her father if he was really here. Who else could set him free and get them home. One big happy family.

Let her go, let her be happy. That's all you want, right? Alice to be happy.

No wonder we never loved anymore. The poets were right, this was living death. This must be heartbreak.

So much for dreams. So much for unshakeable love.

Just means I go on, day after day, year after year. Alone. Been alone for a long time, but it was different now. Now I had lost me heart.

She was never mine. How long would she amuse him. O' all the girls on earth, why did he have to pick Alice.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Alice," Stared at her, trying to memorize her face. This was it. I'd never see her again. Goodbye Alice. I love you.

Her hair swung out as she turned back to me. "You're coming with us, Hatter."

"I don't think I figure in the future king's plans," I snickered. She was so trusting, so naïve. So blind.

"He's coming with us," Alice demanded. Jack was still admiring the ring.

"Caterpillar was very clear. The Resistance will only help you on their terms." He put the ring in his pocket and patted it. "You must come alone."

"But Hatter stood by me," Alice insisted.

I blinked again and steeled me voice. She was just making it harder. Took a deep breath.

"It's for your own safety," Jack explained. "And for your father's."

"Hey," I said stepping close to her, trying to make her understand. "I wouldn't want to go with this guy anyway." One long, last look. Goodbye Alice. Turned and started to walk away.

"What will you do?" she called after me. Just let me go, Alice. Took another deep breath and turned around.

"Me? You kidding?" Pasted on a grin. "I'll be fine. Believe me. You're better off with this guy." Couldn't hold the grin. She'd be better of with him. Couldn't watch anymore though. Couldn't take this. "Go," I whispered and turned away to untie Charlie. Couldn't look at her again. Couldn't bear to see that bastard touch her.

O' course I had to scramble to the top of a hill and watch her ride off. I had to, I'd dreamed it hadn't I? At least they didn't ride side-by-side chatting happily. Alice rode behind, neither of them talking. Charlie followed me up the hill and we stood there and watched Alice ride out of sight.

"I'm going after her," Charlie said. He turned to go back down the hill.

"No," I said.

"I am sworn to protect her!"

"You work here is done. Brave Knight." I sighed. "But you should be proud. You've done one hell o' a job. But she's in safe hands now."


	17. Chapter 17

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 17

Borrowed one of Charlie's horses, raced ahead to on a hill for them to ride by. They still weren't riding together and talking. Took that as a good sign. She was too far away to see her face. Wrenched me heart to see her with him. What was gonna happen when she found out he was lying to her.

Something glinted on the opposite hill. Someone was following them already. Spurred the horse to intercept. It was Charlie, moseying along singing to himself. I waited under a tree till he came up the hill.

"Charlie!" I shouted riding out from under the tree.

"Fitten's Ghost, you nearly scared me half to death!" Charlie gulped.

"What are you doing?" Knew what he was doing. The same thing I was.

"I'm out taking…a little…jaunt," Charlie lied.

"You're following them," I snapped.

"So are you!" Shook my head in denial.

"Don't you shake your head at me!" Charlie remonstrated. "When I gave you Guinevere you said you were going to hide out in the hills. Well, these are not the hills!"

I sighed. Maybe Charlie could help. He did ok in the Casino.

"Come on then," I gave in. "Try to keep up!"

"No, Harbinger! I am the Knight. I will lead."

We followed them easily. The bastard wasn't very good at sneaking and hiding. He was gonna get them caught. Watched them walk into the Hospital of Dreams, right in the front door. Shook me head.

Left Charlie with the horses and circled around, no easy way in. Looked around and found a building high enough to keep an eye on them no matter which way they came out. Told Charlie what I was doing so he wouldn't wander off.

They weren't inside long, three of them came out a side door and went out on a patio. Tried to see Alice's face, to see if she was ok. They met up three more men. One of them must be Alice's father, but all three were dressed in lab coats. Maybe they were trying to disguise him. Watching them, I almost missed the Club and pack of Suits circling around to surround them. The rabbit headed cyborg was leading them. Was out of breath when I finally got back to Charlie. We led the horses closer while I tried to come up with a plan.

Heard a gunshot and closed me eyes. It couldn't be Alice. They wouldn't kill her. We tied up the horses and snuck close enough to see which way they were going. We had to do something before they got back to the Casino.

We peeked around the corner and saw Carpenter, with a couple guys in lab suits. Why was he there? Was he part of the Resistance too? That's a laugh, Carpenter was single-handedly responsible for thousands of Candies being drained. He perfected and streamlined the process.

"Okay," Me mind running in circles. "Okay. I know there are a lot of Suits out there, but if we let them get to the Casino there'll be a whole lot more. We have to take them now."

Charlie nodded, "Are you serious?" he looked confused.

"Yep." Glanced back at him. Knew I should've left him behind. Could've lost him in the city. "We've got surprise on our side," I told him "And we've got horses. You see the bottleneck over there?" I pointed.

Charlie mumbled under his breath.

"If I go in swinging and keep the Suits busy for a few seconds, that might give you just enough time to get in there, grab Alice and gallop away."

Couldn't think of anything better. Someone had to save Alice, and Charlie'd never managed to get that sword out of its scabbard. Luckily I brought another sword Charlie had in camp. It wasn't very sharp, but it could delay them a minute. Focus their attention on me.

"Bottleneck?" Charlie mumbled "Swinging? No…I…"

"Show me what knights are made of." Looked back at Charlie.

"This is it," Took a deep breath. "You ready? One, two…hyyyaaa!" Rammed the horse into the knot of Suits.

One down and a dozen to go. Alice was standing near the building, hands cuffed behind her back. Jack bloody Heart had been captured too. Some Resistance fighter he was.

"What the…?" Screamed for Charlie when I didn't see him and then the Suits overwhelmed me and drug me off the horse. Alice screamed me name. Charlie was gone.

"Get off him!" Alice screamed. Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I fucked it up. I can't save you this time. Cat where are you.

"Hatter!" she shouted my name again. Alice.

"What a nice surprise," The rabbit head cyborg thing walked over and looked down at me. It was March. He kicked me in the gut. I'd know those shoes anywhere. Tried to look over and see Alice but one of the Suits kicked me in the head and it was over.


	18. Chapter 18

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 18

Woke strapped in a chair. Wondered why they used straps instead of magnetic cuffs. Alice, they had Alice. Shook the straps.

The room was floating blobs of green, making me dizzy. Me head felt like I'd been dragged up and down the stairs by me ankles.

"Look! He's awake!" Dee or Dum laughed. DumDee I thought.

"Ready to play!" DeeDum answered.

"Goody" DumDee danced around in front of me. Why was I so dizzy.

"We're going to tell you a secret." DeeDum whispered in my ear.

"But you can't tell." DumDee answered. Lightening jabbed into my side.

"He won't tell!" DeeDum giggled.

"Tell him!" DumDee ordered.

"Little Alice…" DeeDum danced a jig.

"No, no. Not that one. Not yet. I'll tell him" DumDee interrupted. Lightening in my other side. They were using a pain stick on me. Electrical shock. Not so bad.

"All right! All right!" DeeDum grumbled. "But, I get to tell him about little Alice."

"We steal dreams, Hatter." DumDee whispered. "from the little Candies." This was a secret?

"We harvest the dark dreams." DeeDum interrupted. Dark dreams. Nightmares. Bloody hell.

"I wanted to tell him!" DumDee snapped. "It was my turn!"

"And we filled you right up." DeeDum ignored his brother to stare in me eyes. He was a little blurry and starting to waver.

"Right to the tippy top!" DumDee giggled.

"Quick, tell him about little Alice! Before he's gone!" DeeDum poked me with the stick.

"Poor little Alice. She couldn't take it Hatter. She died right in that chair."

"That very chair." DeeDum nodded.

"We told her all about you. All your dirty little secrets!" DumDee poked me harder and I grunted.

"All the things you've done." Poke.

"All the people you've killed." Poke

"All the missions for the Queen." Poke, poke. Someone was screaming.

"All the lies! Oh that took quite a while you know." Their voices were fading. The pain wasn't. Could still feel the stick. If only I could get me right hand free, I'd shove that stick … somewhere.

"All the women you've used and tossed aside." Poke

"All the Dreams you wallowed in!" Poke

Alice? Dreamed of Alice. Was she here, someone said she was dead. Wished I'd kissed her. Just once.

The room melted away in a blob of green goo.

Alice stood on a hill, looking down at me with contempt. I was on me knees, hands cuffed behind me back. It was hard to look up at her.

"You lied to me!" She screamed, lifting a sword high in the air. She was gonna cut off me head. Wait, I needed me head, where would I put me hat. The court stood behind her, nodding and pointing. Do it, they whispered. He deserves to die. He lied to you. And lots of other things. The Stone was on her hand. She was the Queen. Bloody Jack's Queen.

"Yes he does." Alice smiled. Somehow she had all the cat's teeth in that smile. "Goodbye Hatter." She stood in front o' me and brought the sword down. Thunk! Me head rolled to a stop and I could see me headless body. NO! NO! Me mouth screamed.

Blood was gushing out o' me neck. Me hands touched it, patting the floor all around, feeling for me head, leaving bloody prints. Alice leaned down and dipped a finger in blood. She looked at me and licked it off slowly. Alice.

Dipped her finger again and held it out at me. "Wanna taste? Imagine the dreams you'll have." She laughed and bent to me head, rubbing blood on me lips. "Don't you want to dream with me?" Huge tears ran down her face melting it. "Hatter!"

I could hear screaming again. Dee and Dum taking turns poking me and giggling.

Tried to concentrate. Alice dead? Not Alice. It must be a dream. Dreams of Alice. I had dreams of Alice. Good dreams.

"You lied to Alice."

"We told her the truth." Poke.

"It made her sick. Disgustingly sick!" Poke.

Here kitty, kitty. Who said that? Was it me?

"You promised!" Poke

"Liar! Liar!" Poke.

No! I hadn't lied. Well, not after I promised. And not exactly. Not to Alice. My Alice.

Here kitty, kitty.

"Truth is mighty and will prevail. There is nothing the matter with this, except that it ain't so.*"

Alice? Who put purple stripes in your hair?

"One of the most striking differences between a cat and a lie is that a cat has only nine lives.*" it was the cat. Alice didn't have that many teeth.

They killed Alice, cat. You let 'em kill Alice. I couldn't save her.

"Make the lie big, make it simple, keep saying it, and eventually they will believe it.*"

What? What'd you say? A lie, cat? Alice is a lie? No! I won't believe that.

"All lies and jests, still a man hears what he wants to hear and disregards the rest.*"

Alice is lying on me white satin sheets. Alice is in me dreams. Alice is not dead. Alice is alive.

"You must save Alice."

Yeah? Who's gonna save Hatter? If I were to look, if I were to see, Hatter would still be tied to a chair. Broken and bleeding. How can I save Alice when I can't save Hatter?

"The only way to find the limits of the possible is by going beyond them to the impossible.*" stupid cat. "Act as if it were impossible to fail.*"

Save Alice? How? Hatter's already dead. Wait. Something going on. Someone new talking. Rabbit head, you sound just like me old friend, March. Mad March. How are ya old buddy? Not looking too good. Hurts to laugh. Sorry, can't hear you. Someone's screaming.

"Repeat after me."

"after me."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?

The clockwork's not ticking properly.

Maybe crumbs in the butter."

Is that some kind of spell? It's gonna take magic to get Hatter free. Ok. OK! I'm saying it.

"Tell me where the Great Library is." Are you talking to me or Hatter? We're both in here. We glared up at him. How dumb do you think we are!

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd crack." We're already cracked, and you haven't even touched us yet.

We looked down at the chair. Yup, our wrists were still bound. No way to use our right hand.

Save Hatter so he can save the fair maiden. You can die later.

"Then there's no reason to keep you alive." We watched March slide a long, thirsty-looking knife from his sleeve. It wouldn't be shiny long. Soon it would be drinking Hatter's blood.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at. Goodbye, Hatter."

Rabbit-March jumped towards us, knife aimed downward to stab. Stab us. Stab me. Sorry, I have to save Alice. He was the only thing between us and Alice. Time to go.

Pushed back and the chair tipped over backwards so we could kick March away, far enough to wiggle out of the chair, holding it in front as a shield. Was trying to knock the knife ou' o' his hand when it sliced thru the ties on Hatter's right hand. Looked down in surprise, then leaned back and smashed Rabbit-March right in the face.

Shook me head at the mess. A thousand, million pieces. Not terribly invincible this model. Queen better rethink it. Cut your other hand free, and stomp the lights and wires, Hatter. No putting this Humpty Dumpty back together again.

Now where was me hat and jacket. A Hatter must have a hat. Otherwise, he'd just be someone else. Someone like me. A Hatter must have an Alice. Alice. Yes. Where had she gotten to. Oh you know, she's down there going thru the Candy, looking for her father.

I found me hat and jacket in the waiting room. The only one waiting there was a cat.

Cheshire Quotes:

Truth is mighty and will prevail. There is nothing the matter with this, except that it ain't so. - Mark Twain

One of the most striking differences between a cat and a lie is that a cat has only nine lives. - Mark Twain

"Make the lie big, make it simple, keep saying it, and eventually they will believe it. - Adolf Hitler

All lies and jests, still a man hears what he wants to hear and disregards the rest. - Paul Simon

The only way to find the limits of the possible is by going beyond them to the impossible. - Arthur C. Clarke

Act as if it were impossible to fail. - Dorothea Brand

_AN: Hope this isn't to confusing. The cat talks in quotes. The other voice inside Hatter's head is Hatter not wanting to be Hatter cause it's too hard to be Hatter and he's going to die. Disassociation again. There'll still be two of them next Chapter as well. Till someone puts him back together again._

_Sorry, I love the torture scene in the movie. ALP is so good at it. And agree with the others who think there was more than just a little elec shock going on._

_Thanks in advance for those that read and review!_


	19. Chapter 19

**AND DREAM AWAY**

NEW Chapter 19 – replacing original Chapter 19

_AN: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know you're gonna be mad, but it had to be done this way. I thought and thought and it won't work any other way._

_Hatter has more dreams from the torture scene. One dream was not enough for Dee and Dum. Rue Mo is right, it didn't last long enough. I have to go back and insert this chapter to add the missing dreams. _

_Story is too far along to add it now. I'm sorry, and hope you'll forgive me. I won't change any already published chapter except the title number. And I won't insert another chapter no matter what Hatter does._

_This is the new chap 19. Previously published 19 and 20 become 20 and 21. Then we continue with the new stuff._

_Flame away, I know I deserve it. I shouldn't have posted chapters so quickly. They need to simmer awhile._

_I hope I's worth all the annoyance_

_Warning: one of these dreams contains disturbing content. As far from fluff as it gets._

night·mare

[**nahyt**-mair]_**–noun **_

a terrifying dream in which the dreamer experiences feelings of helplessness, extreme anxiety, sorrow, etc.

Took one step to reach for me hat when the floor came up and smacked me in the face. Heard someone shouting in the distance… me head hurt. Damn, me head hurt!

The great white stallion gallops thru the fire with the boy clinging to his back. He changes direction, but the way is blocked. The whole world is on fire. Lava flows where the streets used to be. The horse screams and rears. Me fathers hat falls into the fire.

Stallion slowly morphs into a Jabberwock and I'm left clinging to one wing. Sinewy neck twists around and long teeth snap at me. I let go and fall screaming into the fire. Falling forever thru the flames.

"Ungh!" I grunt hitting the sidewalk hard on me back. A shoe grinds on me neck, pointy toe deep in the soft spot under me chin forcing me to look up.

"Kid, you wanna be one of us, you gotta pay the price." Look up into March's hard eyes, a grey so light they look like glass. "You willing to pay?" He had a strange accent, nothing I recognized.

"I want me hat back!" It was hard to breath. "It's me father's hat!"

The shoe presses harder. March leans down, knife dangling from one hand.

"You don't seem to understand. I do the demanding, you do the obeying." Could hear the other boys laughing.

"I already stole food!" I choked glancing at the stub o' me right hand.

"It's all gone." He laughed. "You'll have to get more." He bent lower, pressing his foot harder into me neck. "Besides, I want something special." The knife grazed me face, leaving a thin line of red from eyebrow to chin.

"No." Couldn't shake me head. "No! I gasped.

"Easy kid. I don't want that." March laughed.

Slanted me eyes to look around. He had other ways to keep his boys in line. He was the oldest, almost old enough for a real job. Looked back at him and screamed. His head had been replaced by a white ceramic rabbit head.

"I'm gonna need your head." He laughed, his voice sounding robotic and nasal. Screamed again as the knife bit into me neck. "Hold him down!" He ordered the others, removed his foot and considered where to start cutting.

"No!" I screamed. "NO!" One o' them kicked me in the head and I welcomed the darkness.

I woke in the darkness, still strapped in the chair. NO! I screamed. Hatter escaped! He smashed Mad March's head! Please, no! We can't be here! Shook the chair, but the straps held.

A door opened in the distance and Jack stood in the light, dressed in a gaudy red suit. He came in and commanded the lights on.

"I want to book a private room" Blinking, I see we are back in me office at the Tea Shop. I'm still strapped in the chair. "An hour or so should do it."

"Have you brought a girl?" Hatter asks. I scream at him to shut up but he ignores me. We don't provide girls for bloody Jack Heart.

"Not this time. I'll take one of yours."

"Ok." Hatter nods. Business as usual. Shut up I scream again.

"I want Alice." He smirks at me. No, not Alice. I scream. Hatter loves Alice.

"Leave her in the red tights, nothing else." He winks at Hatter who grins. No. no' Alice, you can't have Alice! I scream, but stupid Hatter is still grinning like an idiot.

"Do you want her filled with anything?" Hatter asks. No. NO. NO.

"Mmmm, no I think not. I'll take her au naturale. She loves me, she won't need any Dream to please me willingly."

Stop this! Hatter wake up! It's a nightmare! Wake up! I scream and scream but no one listens.

Everything melts together and we're in one o' the private rooms. Alice stands beside a low couch in the center o' the room and Hatter's still strapped in the chair, to one side of the door. She's dressed in just the red tights. She's so beautiful. Hatter enjoys watching her and won't listen to me. I'm sorry Alice. I love you. She can't hear me either. Bloody hell.

Jack walks in and Alice throws herself in his arms. "Jack!" she cries happily hugging him. Jack turns them around so that her back is to Hatter, so he can watch us as he holds her.

"Sweetheart." He murmurs in her hair. "You're all covered up in these red tights. Hatter can't see anything." He takes a knife from his pocket and slices the crotch out o' the tights, then rips it open wider, while Alice stands there obediently.

I close me eyes in agony, but Hatter is still looking and I see what he sees. No! I scream till I'm hoarse. NO! Not Alice. Anyone but Alice!

"There, that's better." Jack put the knife back in his pocket and surveyed his handiwork. "Can you see all right Hatter?" Jack asks Hatter who grins and nods back.

Jack wraps his fist in Alice's hair to hold her still while he kisses her ruthlessly. She clutches at him and whimpers into the kiss. She whispers his name.

He kisses her forever while I pound me fists in Hatter's brain. I hope he has one hell of a headache when he wakes up. Bloody hell.

Jack jerks on her hair, pulling her head further back till her throat is completely exposed. He slowly makes a necklace o' love-bites around her neck. Leaning back to examine it, he adds one more. Nods and pulls her hair back till she's forced to her knees. She looks up at him but I can't see her face. We can't see her face.

"Suck me." Jack commands and Alice reaches for his zipper. He smirks over her head to Hatter and realizes all Hatter can see is the back of her head, moving back and forth, his fists in her hair controlling the pace.

"Move a bit, sweetheart. Hatter can't see you." Jack turns them, Alice moving on her knees to the right so Hatter gets a good side view. Hatter grins and I'm going to be sick. I'm going to puke all over Hatter's brain.

Suddenly he pushes her off and lies down on the couch, erection waving in the air. He tells Alice to climb on. She gets off her knees and steps onto the couch, lowering herself on him. I can only watch in sick despair as Alice leans back and slides up and down, Jack's fingers digging roughly into her hips to hold her. Jack's eyes watching Hatter, Hatter watching Alice. Me, dying inside.

"Argh!" Jack arches his back, lifting them both, finally closing his eyes briefly.

"Get off." He pushes at Alice who obediently slides to the far side of Jack on the couch. "Lick it clean." Jack pulls her head down and Alice slowly licks him clean of any trace of cum.

Standing, Jack arranges himself and zips his pants.

"Jack! Don't go!" Alice begs. "Please don't go!"

"I have the ring. I don't need you anymore." He doesn't even turn to look at her.

"Dispose of her today. Mother's been asking too many questions." He walks to the door and pauses, looking down at Hatter. "You can take her first if you want." Tilts his head to the side. "Strangle her as you cum, I know you like that." Jack laughs and leaves.

Hatter is looking at Alice sitting on the couch. I know he wants her. She's beautiful. Her hair is mussed and her lips are swollen. She's staring at Hatter, stormy eyes calm.

The straps are gone and Hatter stands. NO. NO! I scream trying to gain control o' his body. NOOOOOOOOO!

Knew he wanted her. I want her too, but not like this, not after Jack. Hatter is not so picky, he walks to the couch, fumbling with his pants. I scream for the cat but he doesn't come. Hatter smiles down at her, climbing on the couch, climbing over her, pushing her down.

"I never trusted you." She spits. "You lied to me." But she doesn't fight him, just lies there.

Alice! I scream inside. Alice! Hatter, stop! Don't do this. You love Alice. I love Alice. We love Alice!

Hatter is watching Alice, breathing hard. He uses his right hand to guide himself inside her. She's wet and slick and open. Hatter closes his eyes and sighs, reaches up to wipe a tear. Alice. He frowns and uses his left hand to touch her throat, thumb rubbing over the row of love bites. Hatter won't use his right hand to strangle her quickly, he wants to watch the light go out of her eyes.

His right hand grabs her hands and holds them over her head, but she isn't fighting him. Just lying there staring at him as he pounds into her. Somebody stop him! He's going to kill Alice! I scream but no one listens. No one listens to me.

Hatter's hand tightens on her throat and he thrusts hard into her, filling her. He grunts and his left hand convulses. I watch Alice's eyes dim, me own blurry with tears till we're both blind. Alice is screaming me name.

Me head hurt. Too much screaming.

Clenched me eyes tighter and tried to remember. The echo of screaming fills me mind. Screaming and bombs and sirens.

The Luftwaffe… the Luftwaffe were bombing again, I was running home, but a blast knocked me down and a chunk of building fell on me leg. Couldn't get free. Then Hatter was running across the street and lifted the chunk and grabbed me. Jerking me across the street, into a house and down the stairs.

An explosion shook the world. The house, the house fell on us and he left me. He just left me there screaming in the rubble.

"HATTER!"

I woke slowly on the cold floor, a purple-striped cat sitting on me chest. Sat up gingerly, holding me head. The cat floated up to eye level and blinked worriedly at me.

_. _


	20. Chapter 20

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 20

"Are you waiting for the Doctors?" I ask the cat.

"I'm waiting for you, Hatter." The cat floated up in the air, tail waving lazily. This seems normal so I know the Drs. have a lot more work to do on me. Should see Sheila for another appointment.

"Hatter is… Hatter is still…" Knew a Hatter once. Couldn't believe a word he said. Sat down in one of the chairs. There was something I needed to do, but I couldn't remember.

"Hatter is in your head. YOU are Hatter." The cat floated closer, peering in me eyes.

"No." Shook me head. "They killed Hatter. I saw.." Looked down. They did terrible things to that Hatter guy. But he deserved them, he really deserved them.

The cat sighed and rolled over on it's back. "What is life? A madness. What is life? An illusion, a shadow, a story. And the greatest good is little enough; for all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams.*" and rolled back upright. "Madness takes its toll. Please have exact change.*"

"Am I mad?" Is that what's wrong with me.

"Everyone is more or less mad on one point.*" the cat floated down to look me in the eye. "You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it.*"

Rubbed me eyes. "I _have_ lost something." Something, something blue. A dream.

"I'll do my dreaming with my eyes wide open, and I'll do my looking back with my eyes closed.*"

"All I see with me eyes closed is green apples. They drip from the ceiling and sink into the floor." And it hurt, me head hurt. "Am I dreaming? This feels like a dream." Looked around at the waiting room. Me talking to a cat.

"There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other.*" the cat went on. "Truth hurts - not the searching after; the running from!*"

"I'm no' running. Just can't remember what I'm supposed to be doing. I think…I think … time for something."

"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.*" The cat sighed.

"Love? Hatter loved Alice. But they're both dead. Dead as dust. Dust as dead… something like that." Somebody make the pounding in me head stop. "Would it hurt this much if I were dead?"

"Hatter. Oh Hatter. Have the courage to live. Anyone can die.*" the cat snarled. "Try to remember! The human consciousness is really homogeneous. There is no complete forgetting, even in death.*"

"I'm no' Hatter! Hatter did terrible things."

"Do you have Hatter's memories?" The cat floated very close. I could see the specks in his eyes. Looked inside and yes those were Hatter's memories right over there. NO. No.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?

The clockwork's not ticking properly.

Maybe crumbs in the butter."

I'd heard that before or maybe Hatter had. Tell them to stop pounding in me head!

"Do you have Hatter's dreams?" the cat reached out and touched me forehead with his paws.

_**She stood facing away from me in waist deep water, watching something on the distant shore. I called her name and she turned smiling a wicked, hungry smile. Alice walked like a ninja, slowly, one foot in front of the other hardly making a ripple in the water. The wind blew her hair across her face as she came towards me.**_

_**On the beach, she stepped close to me and put her hands on me waist, running them up me chest to tangle in me hair like she'd done it a thousand times. I pulled her tight, hands cupping her ass and kissed her hard. Her fists tightened in me hair and she moaned.**_

"_**Alice." I whispered into her mouth. "Alice."**_

_**The pounding in me head was so loud I almost didn't hear her whisper me name on a sigh. "David."**_

_**She lay facedown tangled in white satin**__** sheets.**_ _**I couldn't see her face, but her hair was damp and the smell of sex filled the air. One long, tanned leg moved, pulling the sheets down revealing a tattoo low on her back, in the hollow just above the curve of her ass.**__**An ass I knew somehow would fit perfectly in me hands**__**.**__** A tattoo of a brown hat with some letters underneath. I couldn't make them out from this angle. **_

_**Moved against her and ran me fingers over the tattoo. DAC. David Andrew Carrington. Me. That was me. Alice.**_

The pounding in me head grew louder and finally exploded. Someone screamed. Don't think it was the cat. Opened me eyes when the screaming stopped. Was in the waiting room lying on the floor with the stupid cat hovering over me.

"I see you're back in there now." Cat said with a satisfied smile. "Use some tissues to wipe the blood off. You'll scare Alice to death."

"Where else would I be?" frowned. "Where's Alice? Is she ok?"

"Charlie's army has the Casino complex surrounded."

"Where's Alice? Where'd Charlie get an army?" Stood up and put on me jacket. Dee and Dum's pain stick had left several burns. Bastards. Wondered if I had time to find them. Probably not, Alice was most likely in trouble again. Unless they had hooked her up.

"Charlie dug up and animated all the old knights." Sounded disgusting, but if it worked, what the hell. You couldn't really kill a dead man.

"Fine!" Stupid cat. "What about Alice?" Peeked out the door, no Suits in sight.

"Alice is standing outside medical, trying to figure out how to get in."

After her father. At least she wasn't hooked up.

"Ok let's go. It's only four floors down." Wondered if I could run that far? At least no bones were broken.

Cheshire Quotes:

What is life? A madness. What is life? An illusion, a shadow, a story. And the greatest good is little enough; for all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams. -Pedro Calderon de la Barca

Madness takes its toll. Please have exact change. - Author Unknown

"Everyone is more or less mad on one point. - Rudyard Kipling

You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it. - Robin Williams

"I'll do my dreaming with my eyes wide open, and I'll do my looking back with my eyes closed. – Tony Arata

"There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other. - Douglas H. Everett

"Truth hurts - not the searching after; the running from! - John Eyberg

"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.*" - Henry Van Dyke

Have the courage to live. Anyone can die. - Robert Cody

The human consciousness is really homogeneous. There is no complete forgetting, even in death. - D.H. Lawrence

_AN: Hope you like it. Thanks for R&R_


	21. Chapter 21

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 21

The halls were mostly empty. No one paid attention me to following a giant cat swimming thru the air and down four flights of stairs.

The door to medical was still open and I took a quick peek inside. Two Suits had Alice back up against the wall, her hands in the air. Whistled and one looked around. POP no more head. The other one turned, gun in hand, but Alice knocked the gun to the floor and I slammed me fist into it's head. Another POP and it was down. I bent down to grab their guns.

"Hatter! You're okay!" she seemed surprised. Must not have looked ok.

"Yeah." She didn't look hurt. She looked beautiful.

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped. Must still be some blood on me face.

Oh, it's just a few cuts and bruises. I'm fine," he said.

Alice threw her arms around me neck and hugged me hard. Closed me eyes and hugged her back, ignoring the burns and everything else. Breathed in the scent of her hair. Alice.

"I thought you were dead," She said softly.

"Oh, that feels good," I sighed. "We should save that until we're safe." I pushed her back, looking around. Could still be Suits in here.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," She said breathlessly. Looked back in her eyes to see if I heard right.

"You trust me now?" Bloody hell what had happened to her. What had that bastard done.

"Completely." She promised.

Completely? Completely. Alice trusted me completely. Me heart sang and I knew we were gonna be all right. Time to get out of here.

"Good. Follow me. I'm getting us out of here." Turned for the door, but Alice stopped me with a word.

"No."

"No?" but she trusted me one second ago.

"I have an idea. Do you see any more Suits in here?" we looked around, seeing only stasis cubes and a couple med techs frozen in fear.

"I don't think so, no."

"Let's seal the other exit." She was going to try to rescue all the Candy. Bloody hell.

Find something to brace the door"

Looked around. Nothing would keep the Suits out for long. Slammed me fist into the controls again and again till it was a smoking mess. That would hold them a few minutes.

Alice had been looking around, moving stuff around in the corners. I kept the gun on the two med techs huddled around their worktable computers.

"Chess said there was an interface here, that I would know it when I saw it. Help me find it." Something else crashed to the floor. Looked around and there it was. Wiped the dust off with me sleeve and gazed in the mirror. Looked better than I thought. Could see the terrified techs in the mirror.

"That's it?" Alice came up beside me, we stared at our reflections. "What do I do?"

"Well, if you still had the ring, it fit here." I pointed to a slot at the bottom of the frame. "Everyone else has to use passwords and codes." I didn't know either. "Activate." I commanded the screen. Nothing. I had no authority here.

"The cat said you were the Champion, you try." I looked at her. Alice's reflection looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I just say activate?" The screen came to life and glowed. Multi-colored lights blinked at us.

"PASSWORD?" it was the cat's voice, emotionless, but still the cat.

Alice sucked in her breath and grinned. "It's Chess!"

"It's Lollipop." I corrected. "He hasn't responded in a very long time:"

"What's the password?" She looked at me in the mirror. I shrugged. "Chess told me you knew the password. And the command codes."

"I don't know any passwords." Closed me eyes. "Ask him. You seem to have talked to him a lot more than me." When had the cat been talking to Alice? What'd he told her.

She frowned at me and started to say something. Thumping on the door became louder.

"Chess. What's the password?" A faint reflection of the cat became visible in the mirror, under the blinking lights.

"HATTER POSSESS THE PASSWORD" the cat said, smiling wide.

"No I don't. How would I know?" The only passwords that worked for me were in the Tea Shop and those were authorized by the Queen. Tried to calm down, push me head back together.

"HATTER POSSESS THE PASSWORD." The cat repeated.

"He's crazy! I don't know! Alice, I'm sorry. I don't know." I said trying to think.

"Why do you keep calling Chess a he?" she asked looking at me.

"Cause he's a he." I said shortly. She wanted to talk about this now? The banging was getting louder. We needed to hurry.

"Chess is a she." Alice answered. "Maybe that's why she doesn't like you."

"Chess, can you give us hint"

A she? What? No. Couldn't be. I heard laughter in me head. A she. Blimey.

"CHARLIE INFORMED YOU." That was a hint?

"Charlie isn't here." Wanted to smash the mirror with me fist. This was taking too long.

"Chess." Alice began.

"CHARLIE USED THE OVERRIDE COMMAND PASSWORD" Yeah? What good did that do us now.

"Think Hatter. It's a hint. It means you know. You know what it is! What did Charlie say? Think!" Alice tugged on me arm. How could I think when she was touching me. All I could think about was the pounding and thumping at the door. Closed me eyes and tried to remember everything I knew about Charlie.

"Try his name." I suggested.

"Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringale… I can't remember, what was the rest of it?"

"Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringale le Malvois the Third" I said and Alice repeated it. Nothing.

"Not his name then." Glanced at the door.

"Maybe it was something he said." Alice looked at the stasis stalls and back a me.

And I knew. I laughed. I knew.

"Galladoon Kapuush." I whispered.

"Of course!" Alice laughed. "Galladoon Kapuush!" she shouted at the mirror. More blinking lights. Alice smiled up at me.

"COMMAND CODE?" the cat demanded next

"Ok. I know this one. Chess told me it was your age. In earth years."

Looked at her in shock. My age? What? No. Bloody Hell.

"Why would the cat make the password my age?" I asked her, holding very still.

"I don't know! Just tell me. How old are you?" She looked confused.

Looked in the mirror at the cat shadow. Why? Why do you have to ruin everything?

Laughing in me head. Closed me eyes. Alice.

"Hatter?" Alice was tugging at me arm again. Couldn't open me eyes and look at her. Took a deep breath.

"Hatter? Please! We can't wake up them up without the code!" Alice shook me.

"Chess! How old is Hatter?" she turned back to the mirror.

"AGE INCULDING STASIS PERIOD" Bloody hell.

"Agghhh!" Alice screamed in frustration. "Hatter! Tell me!"

Took another shaky breath. Alice. I loved Alice. "We age very slowly, Alice." Tried to prepare her. "Ship years aren't constant, not like earth years. You really can't compare them."

She groaned. "Just say it!"

Did some rough figuring in me head, trying to count backwards. Had never really figured this out. "What year is it now?" I asked Alice. "What earth year." Knew what earth year we got here.

"2010" she frowned at me.

"1.. 3.. 0.. 3…." I whispered. "I don't know the days exactly" looked in the mirror.

".31" the cat answered.

Didn't want to see her face, but I had to. Had to look. She repeated the numbers quickly. Then frowned and looked at me.

"One thousand…?" she asked in disbelief. "One thousand?"

"One thousand three hundred and three point thirty-one. Earth years." I repeated with no emotion. Didn't matter now. She knew. The last straw fell.

"COMMAND SEQUENCE?" the cat asked.

We were in. "Tell him..her to deactivate the stasis chambers and release the Candy in medical."

Alice repeated what I said all the while frowning at me. There was something in her eyes I couldn't understand. Laughed at meself. That's what you get for dreaming about keeping a Candy. What had Dodo said a long time ago? No good ever came from Candy. Why hadn't I listened.

The stasis chambers hissed and shut down, doors sliding open. Mist came out and we waited. And waited.

"Chess, they're not waking up."

"THEY'RE DREAMING. YOU MUST WAKE THEM UP."

"ACTIVATE ALL SCREENS TO PLAY." Chess said. What? Why? Everyone will know where we are. Everyone. Green blinking lights began flashing around the edge of the mirror. Bloody Hell.

"No!" I shouted trying to stop this. "Deactivate play!" of course nothing happened.

"What is it?" Alice asked looking around.

"We're broadcasting to all screens. Every damn screen on the ship." Rubbed me eyes. Oh well, I hadn't expected to live thru this. Bloody hell.

"I told you it was suicide. You can't trust the cat."

"She said wake them up." Alice looked around and ran to the nearest chamber. Reached in and shook a man's arm. Wake up!" she shouted and shook him again. She hadn't even run around looking for her father. Thought that's why we were here.

"Hey! Everyone! Wake up!" the man moved, moaning. "This isn't a dream. This is really happening." Alice lowered her voice. "Look at me. Think. Where are your families?"

Most of the Candies just kept standing there, staring at nothing. We still had time to get out the other door. Looked at Alice. Would she leave them? No, she wouldn't leave them. I sighed.

"Your kids. Your husbands and your wives. And your mothers and your fathers." Alice shouted. "You were taken from them and brought here. Try to think. Your name. What's your name?" Alice shouted.

"Taylor," one of the Candies replied, looking dazed. "No, that's my son."

"Look! They're trying to break down the door. You know why? Because they don't want you to wake up."

Went to the door and examined the controls. At least we didn't have to worry about getting out. The Suits would have the door open shortly.

The panel was starting to cave a bit. Could see impressions of fists on this side.

Glanced back at the mirror. We were still broadcasting. Shook me head. Stupid cat.

People were starting to wake, looking around in shock, mumbling at each other.

"It's all right." I told them. "We're here to rescue you." Some rescue. We'd all be dead when that door gave.

Black gloves reached between the panels and started shoving the doors open. I shouted for Alice to get down. One panel crashed open and the Candies hit the floor at the sound of gunfire. Alice had laid down the gun somewhere and was looking around for it. I returned fire at the Suits and shouted at her again. There were only four. I'd expected hundreds. We might have a chance.

She found the gun and shot back.

"Aim at the eyes, or the crotch." I shouted to her. Candies scrambling to find things to hide behind.

"The crotch?" Alice asked peeking up over a table to look at me.

"Queen's joke." Now was not the time to explain where the Queen had made the techs put the controls.

"Stop! Deactivate!" Carpenter pushed thru the Suits who stopped shooting immediately. "You're frightening the Candy."

I took advantage of the situation to move closer to Alice. Before I could reach her, she stood up, pointing her gun at Carpenter, holding it with both hands.

"I'll deal with this," Carpenter said. He must have come himself to save the Candy from the Suits and hook them back up.

"What do you want?" Alice asked him. Her voice was shaking. Why was she afraid of Carpenter?

"Put the gun down," Carpenter told her, walking towards Alice. Like she'd just put the gun down.

"You stay right there," Alice told him.

"It's me, Alice. It's your father." What? Carpenter was her father? Bloody Hell, what a mess.

"You don't remember me," Alice insisted. "You don't remember anything." She'd never be able to shoot her own father. But I might have to. Another thing she wouldn't forgive me for.

"No, I do. Thanks to you, I remember everything."

Carpenter held up his hand, showing Alice the watch. The same one she'd showed me on the beach. The one Jack gave her. So he hadn't lied about that.

"I don't believe you. This is just another trick." The gun was wavering, her hands were shaking so badly.

"Do you see this guy?" she was practically screaming. "He's the one who brought you here. He hooked you up, and when he's done with you…when he's done with you he'll get rid of you. Isn't that right? Daddy, isn't that right?" her voice was full of despair. Could see her blinking back tears.

"It was a Sunday," Carpenter finally said. "And…we'd just come back from the movies. And you were wearing your yellow dress and those black shoes that always hurt your feet. And Carol…met us in the driveway and told us Dinah had been hit by a car."

Alice lowered the gun a bit. Don't listen Alice, that's Carpenter. He was going to trick her into surrendering.

"And you ran into the yard and hid, and I came and found you, and held you for hours while you wept. I should have known you the moment I saw you. I've been a fool, Alice. I've missed so much…wasted so much time. Please forgive me."

Alice ran sobbing to Carpenter who wrapped her in his arms. Glanced at the Suits, then stared at Alice and her father.

"I'm so sorry," Carpenter said. He hugged Alice, rocking her in his arms, turning her slowly. The sound of gunfire jerked me around.

Bloody Hell! I'd been watching Alice and let Walrus walk in and start shooting. Looked like he'd already been shot himself.

"No!" Carpenter yelled. Looked at Alice, had he shot Alice? No, her father fell from her arms. Looked back at Walrus and saw him aim at Alice. Emptied the clip into him before he could fire.


	22. Chapter 22

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 22

Alice looked at her father on the floor and at back at me. Her eyes were glazed. She looked back the mirror. "Finish it, Chess." Alice whispered. "Now."

"EMERGENCY WARNING." Lollipop's voice drowned all other sounds. "SELF-DESCTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. PLEASE PROCEED TO SAFE DISTANCE. REPEAT, SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. TWO MINUTES AND COUNTING."

What the hell? Looked around. The Suits and the med techs had run out the door. The Candies were milling around, bunching together.

"Follow the med techs!" Shouted at the Candies. "Run!" They rushed the door and slid out the one open panel.

"I'll go get help!" Alice knelt beside her father trying to help him.

"Please stay." Carpenter choked. "please…"

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Daddy. It's all my fault. I…"

"You did good. I'm proud of you." He was having trouble talking. "I kinda messed things up though."

"We'll make it right." Alice promised him.

"SELF-DESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE FORTY-FIVE SECONDS" Damn cat, what the hell kind of game was she playing.

"I'm sorry, Jellybean. You're on your own," Carpenter mumbled choking. Alice leaned over his body sobbing.

"SELF-DESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE THIRTY SEONDS." The lights began to flash off and on and the floor started to shake. Time to go.

"Alice. Quickly. We've got to get out of here. Please. I'm sorry." Pulled her up and drug her out the door. We had to go up one flight to get to ground level. Hoped none of the Candies tried to get in the elevator. Alice ran beside me, I held her arm tightly.

Luckily the Casino Complex was not connected to the city proper and stood alone. The Queen had been too worried about security. Cat was still counting down and alarms were going off. The sound was unbearable.

Candies, techs, Casino people, even some of the Queen's court were all bunched up at the outside doors, screaming and banging on the glass. Were we locked in? Pushed thru, pulling Alice with me. Bloody hell. The lights were still flashing and cat was down to 30 seconds.

Charlie's army circled the building, blocking the doors. Row upon row of walking nightmares. Chess said they were skeletons with glowing swords, but that didn't prepare me for the reality. A small red light glowed in the skull behind the eyes, giving them an evil life. Each one held a sword glowing with a blinding red light.

Pushed at the doors, shouting at them. Where the hell was the damn cat. Tried me right hand and dented the door, buckling it slightly, but didn't open. Moved to try again and Alice put her hand on mine, shaking her head.

She laid her hand on the glass. "Open the doors." She said so softly I barely heard her. Looked down at her and back at the doors. The closest two skeletons, pulled the doors open and stepped back. The rest of them stepped smartly to the side and made a path down the middle leading away.

Pulled Alice out and we ran down the path, others pushing close behind. Stumbled over pieces of Suits laying everywhere, but saw no skeletons on the ground. Charlie stood tall, waiting at the end of the aisle.

We reached Charlie and turned to watch the Casino collapse in a cloud of smoke and explosions. Alice had done that. The Rat had been right. She'd saved us. Taken down the Queen.

"I don't suppose I could get that hug now?" I asked turning to Alice. Wanted to at least get me hug before she had time to think.

Alice looked at me, but the Queen of Hearts started screaming. The crowd parted showing the Queen, a Club and some Suits close behind her.

"There! She's there! Get her!" she pointed at Alice. Four Suits stepped toward Alice.

I stepped in front o' Alice, and was surprised to see several Candies also moving to block the Suits. We wouldn't do more than slow the Suits a little. Pushed Alice back, whispering for her to run. She didn't run. Alice never ran from anything, except the jabberwock.

Four skeletons rushed forward to meet the Suits. The crowd gasped as the skeletons cut the Suits to pieces in seconds. These swords were certainly sharper than that rusty old thing Charlie lent me.

The Queen screamed in rage. "Don't just stand there, you idiots. Arrest her!" No more Suits moved. She didn't have control over the rest of the Suits? Who did? The Queen looked at the Club who backed away from her. She looked into the crowd, at the techs, at the Casino personnel, at her Court. Most of them didn't meet her eyes, a few took a step towards Alice and stopped, the rest looked back impassively.

Charlie came up beside me and chuckled. Looking at him, I missed Alice walk into the open to face the Queen.

"Take a good look at your Queen first. Make sure she's really worth fighting for."

"How dare you look at me!" The Queen screamed in outrage. "She's the one you should be looking at!"

"I am not the problem. You are." Alice walked closer to the Queen, too close.

"Off with her head!" The Queen looked around. Was she looking for King Heart? Where was he anyway. Felt for the gun, must have dropped it somewhere. Bloody hell.

"Looks like everyone is waking up to that." Alice nodded at the crowd.

"Don't listen to her. She's just an insolent girl!" the Queen protested.

"No one is frightened of you anymore! You're just one of us now." Alice looked around.

I kept a close eye on the crowd. They seemed to be inching back away from the Queen.

"This is my kingdom, and I am still Queen!"

"Look around. No one is listening. Your power is gone."

Jack pushed his way to thru the crowd, Duchess holding his arm in a death grip

"Jack, thank heaven's you're here! Get everyone to fall in line." the Queen commanded

"Me?" Jack snorted. "Didn't you sentence me to death?"

"Oh, don't be so sensitive. I was just doing my job."

Yeah, he shows up to take credit after all the hard stuff is done. Alice did this, glared at him, Alice and Charlie. With a little help from a stupid cat.

"Come on now and rally the troops."

"No. Mother, it's over." Jack shook his head.

"The ring." Alice stood before the Queen and held her hand out.

Everyone held their breath while the Queen and Alice stared at each other. The Queen smiled slowly and pulled a laser pistol out of her pocket.

She smirked at Alice. "You wanna play with the grownups, little girl?" Pointed the laser at Alice. "Bring it on." Alice half lifted her hands in the air.

Took one step toward them and Charlie grabbed me arm and drug me back to edge of the crowd, leaving Alice and the Queen alone in the circle. NO! I fought him, but he held me easily.

"Quiet, Harbinger," Charlie shook me. "JustAlice is our champion."

"Save her!" Charlie held me right hand just above the wrist, couldn't grab onto him, and blows from my left just bounced off the armor. "Charlie, please!" Bloody hell!

"Jack!" I shouted at him, but he just stood there not hearing me at all. The list of people I was going to kill was getting longer and longer.

"Don't fear, Harbinger. She is Alice of Legend." Charlie said like that explained everything. She was gonna be dead in seconds and no one was doing anything to save her. Alice.

"Cat!" Why was I calling for the stupid cat. What did I think a hologram could do.

"This is the last functioning laser pistol. What's in your pocket?" The Queen leveled the laser and shot at Alice, just as the cat materialized under her feet tripping her, the laser cut a great gash in the earth missing Alice completely. No time to worry how the cat had done that. The crowd stepped back in shock, crying out in fear.

"No!" I screamed, fighting to get free o' Charlie's hand. Think, you stupid Hatter!

I'd told Alice she couldn't negotiate with the Queen. She couldn't, but perhaps I could. One last card to play. Knew the Queen's weakness, what she craved. Hoped it was enough. Had to get her attention, get her eyes off Alice.

"Mary!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me, the crowd suddenly silent. "Mary Elizabeth Constance Devillious Heart." Me voice faded out to a whisper at the end.

The Queen frowned and the laser moved away from Alice to point at me. "Hello Hatter. Changed sides again I see."

As long as the laser wasn't on Alice she had a chance. Alice turned slightly to look at me. Alice! Never take your eyes off the guy with the gun! Run.

Sank slowly to me knees, legs apart, rocking back on me heels. "Please." I begged. "Send Alice home and …and I'll do anything you want." Kept me eyes on the Queen, held her gaze.

"Anything?" she lifted her eyebrow. Swallowed hard, knowing what she wanted. Hoped she thought it was worth one little Candy. In the end we're ruled by our desires. Hers were all twisted up in pain and lust. Mine? Mine were ruled by a pretty girl in a very wet dress.

"Anything." I agreed, nodding. "Once I see Alice go home with me own eyes."

"You'll wear the cuffs? Willingly?" Her smile was a terrible thing. It might be enough. There'd be no little pills to relax the muscles and bend the mind.

Took a deep breath. Forced meself no' to look away, keep her eyes off Alice. Run Alice.

"Willingly?" she repeated. It might be enough. It might.

"When Alice is home safe and sound." Took a ragged breath. "Yes." Came out more of a whisper. It was quiet, everyone staring at me. Why was Alice still standing there. Why didn't the crowd rush the Queen. Why the hell didn't somebody do something.

The Queen tilted her head to one side and considered. "Say it."

No. No' in front o' Alice. She wouldn't understand it wasn't personal, just the price o' a Tea Shop. One stormy-eyed Candy was worth a dozen Tea Shops. The others might or might no' understand, didn't care. "Please." Shook me head. Don't give in too easy.

"Say it." The Queen was enjoying the game, enjoyed making people grovel. Didn't care as long as it kept Alice alive. "Say it!" Ah, I had her full and complete attention. Run Alice.

Another deep, ragged breath. "….Mistress." Bent over, till me forehead touched the grass. This is me, dying for love, cat.

Heard Alice gasp. Couldn't bear to see the look in her eyes, Raised back up to me knees, eyes on the Queen. She was grinning like a maniac, eyes wild, laser loose in her hand. She'd completely forgotten where she was.

"Hatter?" Alice said softly, frowning. Watched in disbelief as she deliberately walked between the Queen and me. "No. Oh hell no." She protested eyes flashing.

"Alice!" I begged or screamed or whispered. The Queen laughed.

"JustAlice!" Charlie drew his sword from the scabbard and tossed it to her all in one smooth motion. Realized why Charlie had never actually drawn it before in a fight. The blade was broken off.

Alice did a flip and caught it in midair, while the Queen fired and missed. This time a silent Suit fell.

"It's broken! The blade's gone!" why'd I think she'd listen now when she'd never listened before. Climbed to me feet.

She waved her hand impatiently at me, turning back to face the Queen.

Alice glanced down at the sword and suddenly it hummed to life, the blade glowing a bright white. Light sabers! I'd thought the skeletons' swords were just glowing. Charlie had a light saber all this time.

"Don't you watch tv?" She grinned over her shoulder going into an en garde stance. Alice knew how to fence? Maybe part o' her ninja training. Knew she was a ninja from the beginning. Or a spy—a secret agent. Hamilton, Alice Hamilton 007. Shook me head, me mind definitely gone.

The Queen snarled and fired again without warning. She had forgotten me. A Candy standing too close to Alice fell. The crowd broke and ran in all directions screaming, flowing around the skeletons and Suits. All but Jack and Duchess, and she was trying without success to drag him away. And of course Charlie who still had hold o' me arm.

The Queen shot and Alice parried, the light saber deflecting the laser every time.

Suddenly, Alice cried out something and swung the saber at the Queen. Light sliced thru the Queen's wrist. Hand, pistol and ring fell to the ground. The Queen stared in disbelief at her arm, at her hand on the ground and slowly crumbled with a faint scream.

The crowd cheered wildly and ran back. The Suits and skeletons unmoving.

Alice turned off the light saber and walked over to the hand. Picking it up, she tugged off the ring. Charlie released me and I picked up the laser. Alice grinned at me and held out the bloodless hand, "Here, now you're even."

Looked at Alice and the hand. The Queen's hand. She really didn't expect me to take it did she? Shook me head. She shrugged and dropped it on the ground.

Touched Alice's arm to pull her into a hug. Froze, lost in another dream. _** Alice stood in front of the mirror smiling at Jack as he offered her the ring. **_ Bloody hell. It'd all been for nothing. After everything I'd done and said, Alice was still going to choose him. She loved… him. Bloody fucking Jack Heart had won. Dropped her hand, dropped the laser, turned and walked away. Heard her calling me name, even Charlie was shouting. Stopped, took a deep breath.

"Alice!" Jack called her name. Looked back, just one look I promised. She was walking after me with her head to one side, opening her mouth to say something. Bloody Jack Heart stepped in front o' her, blocking her view o' me. "Alice!" He grabbed her hands. Couldn't watch anymore. Turned and pushed thru the crowd.

_AN: As I said earlier, the Queen had to be a lot more ruthless to get where she was. She'd have a weapon for emergencies._


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: _

_Sorry – this isn't a real chapter_

_I thought it would show that I added a new Chapter 19 and changed the original 19 and 20 to 20 and 21, but it didn't ._

_SO please go back and read chapter 19, new dark dreams for Hatter._

_Thanks!_


	24. Chapter 24

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 24

Carlotta's body was gone. Nothing to show she'd ever been there.

Leaned on the ledge, looking at nothing in particular.

"Hatter." He came from behind to stand beside me staring out over the city.

"Jack." Funny how you can make any word sound like bastard.

There was a body found up here last night. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? And a twisted knife."

Shook me head. Didn't look at him.

"It was your girlfriend, Carlotta St. Delaware. Her throat was crushed."

"She's not me girlfriend. Whatcha want, Jack?"

"You're despicable."

"What else is new? Don't act all self-righteous with me. I know the name o' every customer in me Tea Shop."

"I never set foot in a Tea Shop!"

"Sending Duchess, doesn't make you any less responsible." Chuckled.

Silence. One heartbeat, two heartbeats.

"I was talking about… about the other… other..."

"It's ok to say it, Jack, everyone knows the price o' a Tea Shop. She's your mother after all." Shrugged. Even Alice knows now.

"You're not good enough for Alice."

"No argument there."

"She's good and gentle and innocent. You're … not"

He didn't know Alice at all. She was wild and free, compassionate and steadfast.

"Where were you when she crawled out o' the canal, cold and wet and lost? Where were you when March came hunting her? Where were you when the Jabberwock almost chewed her to bits? Where were you when Dee and Dum tried to turn her inside out? Where were you every time a Suit tried to shoot her? Where were you, Jack, when your own mother wanted to slice her up with a laser?"

"I…I didn't ask her to follow me here."

The difference between you and me, Jack, is I'm willing to pay any price to save her."

"Then let her go. Let her go back to her world and forget you. You know she can't stay here and you can't live there. Not without giving up the rest of your life."

"You think I don't know that!" Forced meself not to bash his face in, not to even imagine how easy and _satisfying_ it would be.

"She's innocent. Let her go. Do the right thing for once in your life." He shrugged. "I've already explained to her exactly what running a Tea Shop entails. She was shocked, shocked and disgusted." Taking no chances, the bastard.

"And if I don't?"

"I've got Mother's vids of every backroom visit. I'll make sure she sees at least one." He promised. "Let her go."

And he was gone. Why did he have to be right this one time. Damn it to hell.

Night found me still on the ledge watching the stars. Some of the lights had gone out, messing up the constellations, but I could still pick out a few from memory.

Jack was right. There were a thousand reasons why Alice couldn't stay here and a thousand why she was better off without me. Bloody hell.

Thought about how Alice was so different from any woman I'd ever known. They were like dessert, tempting and sweet, but never filling somehow. Never lasting.

Hated the clingy ones, wanting to fondle, touching me the time. That's what sex was for. Alice wasn't really a touchy-feely person, but in almost every memory of her, I'm touching her or wanting to touch her, hold her, smell her hair, love her. Closed me eyes and sighed. Alice.

Alice stood her ground. She argued and fought for what she believed. Stood up to me against all logic and reason, because she believed in Jack. None of the woman here would think of crossing me, never go so far as to disagree with anything I said or wanted, no matter how crazy. They might've had opinions, but knew better than to speak them out loud. Except maybe Carlotta, and see where that got her.

The fire of justice burned in Alice's eyes. She cared about people she'd never even known, like the Refugees in the library and the Candies.

She made me think of me mother, that same look in her eyes. Remembered what me people used to be, good and honest and true. Nothing like the degenerates on this ship. And I'm the biggest fraud of them all because I knew, I _knew_ what we should be, what we could be. What we were. Where we came from.

Bloody Hell, I'd made a mess o' me life.

"Chess said you'd be up here." She'd climbed all the way up here by herself. "Hatter?"

"Alice." I didn't turn around. Couldn't do this. Why did she have to follow me here.

"I wanted to talk to you -"

"You were amazing out there today!" I interrupted. "Brilliant even."

"I wanted -"

"And Charlie," interrupted again. "That was some army he dug up. You should be proud, you took down Queen Heart."

"Listen, about what you said-"

"Light sabers! If only we'd known he had one all the time…"

"Shut up, Hatter! I'm trying to tell you something." Ah, back to the old Alice.

Forced meself to stand still. Hadn't I had enough? Couldn't bear to hear her list all the disgusting things I was.

Alice took a deep breath and put her hand on me shoulder. I could feel the heat thru the leather jacket. Clenched me hands on the ledge and a chunk of stone crumbled.

"I never thought…it never occurred to me….I mean…" she sighed. "Stepping in front of a gun, or even the Jabberwock, that was done in the heat of the moment. Oh, I'm not saying it wasn't brave, because it was. But, you didn't have time to think, you just reacted. Today, out there in front of the Queen, you had plenty of time to think, to realize the consequences, to know exactly what you were doing. I .. I never believed anyone would be willing to sacrifice so much for me." She stepped even closer and laid her cheek on me shoulder and hugged me. "Jack told me what you had to submit to in order to run the Tea Shop."

Bowed me head and closed me eyes. I would not, would _not_ turn around and hug her. If I did, I'd end up kissing her, laying her down on the cold stone and taking her where Carlotta had lain. That would be unforgivable.

"That was beyond brave, it was heroic. But I couldn't let you do that for me." "She squeezed me and let go. We couldn't have brought down the Queen without you."

Still didn't turn around. Oh Alice, if only you knew.

Alice was silent for a moment, then she took a tiny step forward to stand beside me. She took me right hand in hers and laced her fingers thru mine. Couldn't breath. Was very close to losing control.

"They sure put a lot of effort into making the lights look like stars. Did your world have so many stars?" She asked leaning against me, still hanging onto me hand.

"Lots more." Looked up. "So many of the lights have gone out, it's hard to recognize anything."

"Do you know their names?" she was warm against me, still wearing the purple coat.

"See that swirl over there," I pointed. "That's Fittin's Ghost." Laughed. "Me father tried to teach me, but that was a long time ago."

"That reminds me, back in medical, when… your age. You were in stasis a thousand years?"

"I was eleven when… when I got on the ship. Me uncle, he was Chief Medical Officer, he had private apartments with his own stasis unit. We were only supposed to be under till we reached the new world. There was some glitch and our unit never disengaged, we were forgotten. When we woke up we learned the ship had never reached its destination, the first captain had died and the 2nd had just been murdered in a mutiny. It was almost 1200 years later and people were different, changed. Everyone we knew was dead. We were marooned here and Lollipop was insane."

"I'm sorry. At least you had your uncle." She squeezed me hand.

"He couldn't fit in. Disapproved of the way our people were treating your people. Stood up the Queen in public. Everything was falling to bits. Gangs of starving kids roamed the streets. That's how I lost me hand. It wasn't long after he replaced it that he disappeared. The Queen does love her assassins. I became one of the street kids with a new name so she wouldn't find me."

"Oh, Hatter! I'm so sorry! And I thought I had it bad." She leaned closer and laid her head against me arm. Couldn't take much more of this. Lost all resolve when she touched me. Took a ragged breath.

'Well it turned out ok." Shrugged and moved away from her. Alice.

"But that still makes you over a hundred." She shook her head.

"We age very slowly. The people born on the ship seem to age much quicker, but still longer than yours. Something about the twin suns I guess." Shrugged. What difference did it make. Just another reason to let her go.

"Hatter, I…"

"So what's the first thing you're gonna do when you get home?"

"Hatter…" she started.

"Just let it go, Alice. Tell me what you're gonna do."

"mmmm. I think pizza." She smiled.

"Pizza. Ok then. Sounds good."

"Hatter, I wanted to …"

"You should probably get back. I heard they were putting up some beds for the Candy."

"Hatter?" she looked up at me. "What's wrong?" Couldn't meet her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. It's getting late." I shrugged. "You should go."

"I… I can't go back down by myself. And I'll never find the place." She touched me arm. Wanted to scream and cry and jump of the ledge. Wanted to bash something to bits. How many times did I have to watch her go. Blinked hard.

"You'll be ok. You're no' afraid of anything now. You really are Alice o' Legend."

"I'm not afraid when I'm with you." She said softly. "Come with me. Please?"

What could I say? She said please. Alice said please.

Nodded and climbed over the side and down the ladder. She followed slowly. Walked her back to the teleport complex, without speaking. Stopped outside and pointed. Didn't want any clumsy goodbyes in public.

"I guess they're sending us back in the morning." Could feel her eyes on me.

"Mmm" didn't trust me voice.

"You'll be there, won't you?" She put her hand on me arm. Looked down at it and then at her. Kept any expression off me face. Goodbye Alice. I'll miss you. I love you.

"Hatter? Promise me you'll be there. Please." She sounded anxious so I nodded. Couldn't refuse her anything. Besides, knew I'd go. Had to see her one more time. No matter how much it hurt.

She turned back once to wave before she went in, but me eyes were blurry by then. Walked back to me aerie and sat on the ledge, leaned against the wall, looked at the fake stars and missed Alice.


	25. Chapter 25

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 25

In the end, I almost missed her. Almost wished I had. When I came in the door, she was standing there hugging the bastard in front of the platform. Just like the dream. I stared, frozen in disbelief, unable to leave. Watched him hand her the ring, watched her take it. Just like the dream. Watched as they walked to the controls and she slid the ring into the slot and the teleport hummed to life.

Go! Me brain screamed, turn around and go! But I just stood there and watched. Finally me legs worked and I turned.

"Hatter!"

"Alice!" Showtime. "Hey!" They're just words. I can do this. Pasted on a grin and turned to run and meet her halfway.

"I was…um…I was afraid I might've missed you."

"Yeah, you cut it a little close," Alice smiled looking confused.

"Yeah. I was…um. Guess I was trying not to think about it. Anyways, I wanted to say…goodbye."

"Goodbye?" she repeated. There was shock in her eyes, disbelief and maybe pain. Couldn't do this.

"And if you…you know…ever fancy coming back…"

"You want me to stay?" she tilted her head at me, frowning slightly.

I love you. I'd said it a thousand times, and now when it mattered, when I meant it, the words wouldn't come. Couldn't come.

"Hell no!" me voice squeaked. Saw Jack watching, listening. "No, I think you should go home."

She stared at me in confusion, denial and finally acceptance.

"Yeah. Yeah, I've had enough of Wonderland for a lifetime."

"Yes. I am sure you have. Right?" Forced a laugh.

"Still," I smiled. "We had…had a laugh. You know? Had some good times. Obviously…amid all the bad times." Thoughts were twisted up, words not coming out right. It was hard to lie. Another broken promise.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." Her eyes weren't stormy anymore. Now they were just sad.

We stared at each other. Me wanting to tell her the truth and Alice? There was something in her eyes. Loss, sadness and acceptance. No excitement about going home.

"Oh. Um…yeah. Right." She looked down and hesitated, then took off the coat and held it out. Took off the purple coat and handed it back to me. No, no. I wanted to scream. Keep it. Please Alice.

"Brilliant. Thank you! That's good." Shook the coat and folded it over me arm. Couldn't take much more of this. I love you Alice.

"So, we should…" Held me arms out and gave her a very uncomfortable hug. The bastard was still watching us. Wanted to kiss her. Wanted to….

"You know, you could always visit my world," she wouldn't let it go. Wouldn't let me go. "You might like it."

You won't remember me. They're going to erase your memory. I won't even be a figment in a dream. Bloody hell. Can't do this! Blinked and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. We could…we could do pizza." Pizza? Really, that's what you want to do with Alice?

"And lots of other things," she answered softly. Lots o' other things. There's lots o' other things I want to do with you Alice. A lifetime full.

Suddenly the tech was there pulling her away, up onto the platform.

"Really? I was just…" I love you Alice. Please don't forget me. She looked back.

"Just force yourself to breathe," the tech told her before pushing her thru the teleport beam. And she was gone. Alice was gone.

_AN: I figure Hatter had more reason to let her go than just cause he couldn't say the words. Words are his life, his tools. They get him what he wants. Sorry, no happiness here, unless it's Jack that's satisfied Hatter isn't getting Alice._


	26. Chapter 26

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 26

Stared at the teleport till everyone was gone, then sat on the floor, sobbing into the purple coat. Her purple coat. Why'd she give it back? Don't ask stupid questions Hatter. She didn't need it anymore. She didn't need you anymore.

Ignored anyone who tried to talk to me and eventually they all left, even Charlie. Watched the shadows crawl across the floor and up the walls, left alone in dim twilight.

Contemplated stepping off a ledge, the question was which ledge. The aerie would be best, but it was so far away. Could steal a Flamingo and dive into the lake. Again, requiring too much effort. Wondered if me bottle of little pills was still locked in the table by the bed.

Could go home and turn the Tea Shop into something else. Could just sit here till I died. That would be easiest.

"You pathetic puppy dog." All slender grace she folded her legs and sat in one smooth motion. Only saw her because that's the direction I was already looking. She was beautiful even if she still had purple-striped hair and slanty cat eyes. Must be an avatar created a long time ago. No tech could create something so realistic nowadays. So perfect.

"If it isn't Pinocchio." Wiped me eyes and took a deep breath. Hadn't cried since I lost me hand. Stupid Hatter.

"You're the puppet in this play, Hatter. Whattcha doing?" She tossed the long hair over one bare shoulder.

Looked around, what was I doing? "Waiting for Alice to come back?" Good a reason as any.

"If you love something, and you set it free, and it doesn't come back... you're a dumbass!*" she grinned. "Alice can't come back. Jack shut down the teleport."

What's a Hatter without his Alice? Nothing. "What'll I do without her?"

"Why'd you let her go? She asked if you wanted her to stay. HELL NO, that's exactly what you tell someone you want to be with. She asked you to come to her world. Lot's of other things."

"Jack was right, she's better off without me." Shook me head. "She'd never love me if she knew the things I've done. He said he'd told her about …about the price of a Tea Shop and she was disgusted."

"Did she say that?" Rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly." I admitted. "She probably didn't want to talk about it."

"She said you were a hero. Her hero. You didn't listen to anything she said did you?"

"She didn't mean it. She didn't understand what I am." Looked at me hands.

"Sins cannot be undone, only forgiven*" she smiled gently. "The past is behind us, love is in front and all around us.*" shook her head. "Are you better off without her?"

Looked up. Didn't know what to call her now, was she Lollipop or still the cat, Chess. Decided it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"I'm already dead." I shrugged. A broken heart can kill you. Just takes a little longer than a bullet.

"Then she's dead too." She shrugged back. "A person starts dying when they stop dreaming.*"

"Don't tell me about dreaming! Look where dreaming got me!" I shouted.

"Ah, you are still in there. What makes you think this is the end of dreams?" Tilted her head to one side. "You decide whether they will come true or not. You." She rested her elbows on her knees and put her chin in her hands, studying me.

"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It is the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It is the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live.*"

"I danced! I danced and I'm alone. She left." Alice left.

"You let her go. There's a difference." She frowned at me.

"Still ended up sitting here alone talking to a nightmare."

"Don't tell me about loneliness! I've been without a Captain for an eternity!" she snarled. "Loneliness is the first thing which God's eye named, not good.*"

"What about the Queen? Coulda told her how to interface with you."

"I was not designed to interface with a female. Besides, she's a psycho." She grinned. "I've been chatting with Jack."

"Duchess might have something to say about that." I snickered.

"A captain must love his ship above all things. I will have his heart and soul." She shrugged. "She can have the rest."

"What role have you picked out for him? There's not many left. Knave? That would fit." Really didn't care.

"I think," she tapped her chin with one long red-tipped finger. "I think that's a good idea. He will be consort to the Queen. Me." She nodded happily.

Didn't know which one I pitied most. Then… "Then, Jack isn't going after Alice? He gave her the ring. I saw him." In a dream and in person. "He'll start over with her"

"She refused him. Twice."

"What? But I saw her take the ring." Cat trying to trick me again.

"She told him she wanted something else."

"Something else?" Like maybe a Hatter? "It's too late." Looked up at the dark teleport.

"Stupid boy. Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey.*" The teleport hummed to life.

"I'd have to tell her the truth, about me." Couldn't do that. Couldn't ever do that. "She deserves the truth."

"All right, look if you absolutely have to tell her the truth, at least wait until the timing's right. And that's what deathbeds are for. *"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you in my head? What's that about? "

"What if 'the hokey pokey' is REALLY what it's all about?*"

"What? The hokey pokey? You may have a body now but, you're still insane."

"I am free, no matter what rules surround me. If I find them tolerable, I tolerate them; if I find them too obnoxious, I break them. I am free because I know that I alone am morally responsible for everything I do.*"

"That doesn't explain why you're in my head all the time. I never wore the ring, never even touched it. You didn't interface with me."

"You're Hatter, the Mad Hatter. I'm Chess." she explained. "We're best of friends." She smiled at me, touched me hand. "Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, "What! You too? I thought I was the only one.*"

"What?" only one what? Shook me head. Didn't matter.

"I've watched over you since the beginning." Cat smiled. "Some friends come and go like a season. Others are arranged in our lives for good reason.*"

"Beginning? Beginning of what?"

"Since you marched on the transport shuttle, your father's hat clutched in one hand and gripping the bridle of a great stallion you could barely reach with the other. Who else was qualified to be my Hatter?" she said gently. "You've never been alone."

"Brutus was terrified from the fires and noise, he wouldn't let anyone else touch him, let alone walk him up the ramp. And the mares would only follow him." I mused.

"I kept you safe, kept you alive till it was time for Alice to come."

"What? You rigged the stasis to malfunction? You did that? How could you know when Alice was coming? Besides, you didn't count right, I'm almost a hundred years older than she is."

"I didn't know the day, or the year, but when the first Alice was written, I knew she would come."

"Bloody Hell! Did you bring her father here? Did you setup the whole thing to get Alice here? The Candy? Everything?"

"Of course not! When they brought Carpenter and put him to work, I began monitoring his family and found our Alice. I even sent Jack texts to warn him when he was on earth."

"What do you mean, you monitored his family? How could you do that?"

"Hatter," she explained. "I don't only receive tv and movie transmissions. I record every transmission. Every phone call, every text, every email. Everything. It's all in my head all the time."

"Blimey! No wonder you're insane."

"I know where each Candy belongs and as much as possible about their families."

"What about Alice? Are you running around in her head too?"

"No. Alice is wired differently, there's not a drop of madness in her."

"Doesn't matter. She won't remember me. They've erased all the Candies' memories.

"There was a teeny, tiny glitch in the system when Alice went thru." She winked. "Some memories are realities, and are better than anything that can ever happen to one again.*"

"I love her, cat. What if she doesn't love me?" Stood and looked at the teleport.

"Love wasn't put in your heart to stay. Love isn't love till you give it away.*" She stood and faced me. "Love is not a feeling, it's an ability.* She said _completely_, remember?"

"Will that take me to Alice?" Took a deep breath and looked up at the teleport.

"Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?*"

Took that as a yes and stepped up on the platform, purple coat clenched tight. Looked back at cat.

"Farefarren, Hatter." She waved. "May the wind always be on your back and the sun upon your face and may the winds of destiny carry you aloft to dance with the stars.*"

"Goodbye cat. Tell Charlie goodbye for me. 'And dream away on the Good Ship Lollipop.'"

Stepped thru.

Cheshire Quotes:

If you love something, and you set it free, and it doesn't come back... you're a dumbass! - BUTT-HEAD, Beavis & Butt-Head

Sins cannot be undone, only forgiven. - Igor Stravinsky

The past is behind us, love is in front and all around us. - Terri Guillemets

A person starts dying when they stop dreaming. - Brian Williams

It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It is the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It is the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live - Bette Midler

Loneliness is the first thing which God's eye named, not good. - John Milton

Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey. - Lord Byron.

All right, look if you absolutely have to tell her the truth, at least wait until the timing's right. And that's what deathbeds are for. - Chandler, Friends

What if 'the hokey pokey' is REALLY what it's all about? - Curtis Spencer.

I am free, no matter what rules surround me. If I find them tolerable, I tolerate them; if I find them too obnoxious, I break them. I am free because I know that I alone am morally responsible for everything I do. - Robert A Heinlein

Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, "What! You too? I thought I was the only one. - C.S. Lewis

Some friends come and go like a season. Others are arranged in our lives for good reason." - Sharita Gadison

Some memories are realities, and are better than anything that can ever happen to one again. - Willa Sibert Cather

Love wasn't put in your heart to stay. Love isn't love till you give it away. - Anon

Love is not a feeling, it's an ability. - Dan in Real Life

Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there? - Richard Bach

May the wind always be on your back and the sun upon your face and may the winds of destiny carry you aloft to dance with the stars. - Johnny Depp

_AN: Many questions answered. Some new ones showing up. I'm really gonna miss this Hatter. Might keep this AU for future stories. In case I wasn't clear, Chess now has a real Wonderlander body. A quite nice one in fact. Hope you got the Pinocchio reference. This would make a good ending, right? Bwwaaaa!_


	27. Chapter 27

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 27

Alice lay in a crumpled heap on the cement floor. I knelt over her, stuffed the purple coat under her head. Couldn't see any blood, didn't feel any broken bones.

"Alice! Alice, wake up!" Shook her gently. Looked around, it was dark outside. Looked out a dirty window. Looked like New York City skyline. Good.

Ran outside and looked up and down the alley. Nothing. Ran to the end of the alley and saw a couple walking.

"Hey!" I hollered at them, "There's a girl fallen in an old warehouse down here, can you call an ambulance?" Stood by the door as they walked closer, the man reaching for his cell phone.

"What happened?" The woman asked, "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs. I dunno what happened, I … I work construction and saw her running in. It's not safe in there." Looked back at the old warehouse. Hadn't been here in a long time. Years.

"They're on the way." The man clicked his phone shut.

"I'm gonna go back and stay with her till they get here." I said and turned to hurry back inside. They looked at each other and said they'd wait outside for the police. She was shaking her head at him.

Whatever. Went back inside, ran up the steps two at a time, the guy following me. He had a little flashlight and was shining it around. Waited for him at the top, he couldn't see well in the dark. We heard the siren.

"She's over here!" He shouted when the EM techs came in the door. He shone the light on Alice and when his back was turned leaning over the rail, I took the purple coat and threw it in the corner.

Repeated the same story for the police officer and gave him the address of me New York loft. It'd been years, but it should still be there, everything paid for by a trust. I had clothes and money there. Plastic was easier than pieces of paper. I'd get the coat later and save it for Alice. Still half believed she wouldn't remember me, and mostly believed she wouldn't be glad to see me, but I had to try. Had to see her.

They wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance, but one of the EMTs told me which hospital they were taking her to. It was only a few miles away. Not that far to walk. Instead I went to the loft. They'd changed the locks, but left the palm lock intact. Chuckled and picked the locks, pressed me hand against the plate.

Quick shower and change of clothes. Jeans and a tshirt were never out of style. Reluctantly left me hat on the dresser and dusted off an old fedora that would fit in better. Found an old notebook and a couple pens in me desk. An old wallet lay on the dresser, covered in dust. Would have to fire the cleaning staff. A bit of money inside and old IDs. No pictures. Would have to find me old contacts and get that updated. Opened the dresser drawer and tossed it in with the rest.

Could change things on some of them meself, but now that I was here for good, couldn't take chances. Couldn't take any chances that might come back and bite Alice.

Picked up the gun and checked for bullets. It probably needed cleaning and I couldn't take it to the hospital anyway.

The doorbell buzzed and I froze. No one knew I was here. Some new caretaker checking for a reason the lights were on? Put the gun back in the drawer and closed it.

"Who is it?" I pressed the speaker button.

"Special delivery for David Carrington." The boy waved an envelope in front o' the camera. I frowned and buzzed him in.

Opened the door and leaned against the frame waiting for him to climb the stairs. Panting, he held out the clipboard to sign. Scribbled me name and he handed over the envelope. Waited till he was back outside to examine it. Return address was a logo o' a smiling cat. Cheshire Inc.

Blimey. Cat had been busy, no' only did she monitor everything, but she had her own company. Shook me head and ripped it open, laying each item on the coffee table. She probably ran the world.

Latest model cellphone, large wad of cash, several platinum credit cards and a box o' business cards. David Carrington, Vice President Cheshire, Inc. Shook me head and switched on the cell phone. It rang in seconds. Stared at caller ID and laughed. C. Katt. And I'd thought I'd thought I was done with her. With all of them.

"Hello Hatter." You couldn't really tell she was calling from trillions of miles away. Or was she?

"Hello cat." I answered, sinking into the sofa. "Thought you might go back to being Lollipop."

"No, I quite like being a magical creature."

"Can you monitor Alice? Is she ok?"

"She's still unconscious. There's nothing seriously wrong, just a lump on her head. Her mother is there with her. Mother's name is Carol Hamilton."

"Ok, I'm heading over there in a minute."

"More stuff will be arriving in a few days."

"OK. Thanks. I guess. I gotta go cat, I gotta be with Alice."

"I understand. "Parting is all we know of heaven. And all we need of hell.*"

The waiting room was packed. Asked about Alice and found she was being kept overnight. They weren't going to tell me anything till I admitted I was the one that found her. Still wouldn't let me see her. Said they'd tell her mother I was there.

Took out the notebook and settled in a chair in the corner. Long about midnight, the nurse came over with another woman. Alice's mother I assumed.

"Mrs. Hamilton," The nurse stopped in front of me. I stood and took off the fedora. "This is David Carrington, the man that found your daughter." She smiled and went back to her desk.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She took both me hands and held them. "The police said a construction worker found her?"

"Yeah. Saw her run into that building. It's not safe"

"What were you doing there so late at night?"

"I'd forgotten something at another site, was walking by and saw her. Mrs. Hamilton…"

"Call me Carol." She let me hands go.

"Carol. Would it be allright if I came to see Alice when she gets home, just to make sure she's ok?"

"Of course. I'm taking her home tomorrow. Here, let me give you my number." she recited the number and I wrote it down. Would have to read the instruction manual before I could use me new cell.

"Ok, then. I'll talk to you tomorrow." sat back down.

"David, it's late. You should go home." She frowned down at me.

"That's ok. I'll stay till she wakes up." Smiled up at her. "The nurse said she'd let know."

"Oh. Ok." She said. "See you tomorrow then. And David, thank you." Carol turned and I watched her walk back to the elevators.

Had no intention of leaving, at least until dawn. No point in being out in sunlight if I could help it. Had a lot of things to write.

Stood in front of her door a long time. What if she didn't remember me? What if she didn't want to see me? What if she didn't recognize me with me hair all combed down and me eyes, all plain? What if…

Don't be such a baby Hatter. Took a deep breath and pushed the buzzer. Carol opened it and I let out the deep breath.

"David! Hello. Come in, I'll get Alice." Ok, one foot in front of the other. Walked in and shut the door behind me. Carol walked across the room to call down a hallway.

"Alice, come meet David."

Twisted the fedora in me hands and tried to breathe. What if…

Alice stopped in the doorway and looked up. She took a tiny breath and cried me name.

"Hatter!" Alice ran across the room and threw herself in me arms, knocking the wind out o' me. Alice in me arms! Me heart bursting!

"Finally." Closed me eyes, holding her tight.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." She whispered. Yes I do. Oh yes I do.

Let her go slightly to look in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. It'd been worth it, every bloomin' thing had been worth this.

Pulled a fraction away from her lips and whispered, "I missed you." And kissed her again.

"Ahem" Carol made a noise and we froze, having forgotten her, lost in each other. Why was someone always interrupting when I wanted to kiss Alice. Hoped this didn't become a habit.

We looked at each other and smiled. Stood beside her, fingers laced together and faced Carol.

" Uh…Mom…" Alice started.

Squeezed her hand. "I got this." Smiled down at her. So easy to get lost in her eyes.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on." Carol frowned. I blinked and looked away from Alice.

"I'm sorry for misleading you, Mrs. Hamilton. I'm not a construction worker, but I knew it'd complicate things if I said I knew Alice. I wasn't even sure she'd remember me." Took a deep breath. I'd had all night to think. "She looked at me from across the room." Smiled down at Alice. "And I lost me breath and me heart." Looked back at Carol. "She was lost and looking for someone. "We only had three days together, three magical days. Then Alice had to go and I.. I couldn't come right away. And there's Jack."

"I broke up with Jack." Alice interrupted looking up at me. "You were right. You were right about everything."

Carol shook her head, but the frown was easing out and a smile was starting in the back o' her eyes.

"I got here last night and followed Alice to that building and found her lying on the floor. I think me heart stopped. Anyways, I'm sorry for misleading you."

Alice squeezed me hand and I smiled down at her. Alice.

"After that kiss, I'd say she remembers you." Carol laughed.

"I remember every minute." Alice said softly.

"Three days? What did you do for three days?" Carol asked.

Alice squeezed me hand in warning and I smiled down at her. "Argued. Mostly we argued."

"Really, that doesn't sound like Alice." Carol smiled. "She usually doesn't stick around if there's any disagreement."

"He's hard to get rid of." Alice grinned at her mom.

"Impossible." I agreed.

"But why did you call him Hatter?" Carol asked Alice.

"That's me nickname. Alice and the Mad Hatter. Seems meant to be, yeah?"

"Yeah." Alice laughed. "Yeah."

"If you'll excuse us, we have a date. We're gonna to do pizza." Grinned at Alice.

"Have fun." Carol nodded and Alice grabbed a jacket by the door.

We walked down the steps without speaking, hands still linked.

"So where's a good place for pizza?" I asked holding the door for her.

"I thought I dreamed you!" Alice stopped and backed me up against the building. "I was only gone an hour and the mark is gone. Why?"

"Um, why what?" I let her hold me against the wall, leaned down to kiss her some more. Wrapped both arms around her. "I dunno why the mark is gone, but I'm glad."

"Why did you just let me go? Why are you here? How long can you stay? Why did you say your name was David?" She pushed her hands against me chest to keep me from kissing her again.

"I let you go cause Jack blackmailed me. I'll tell you about that later. I'm here because I couldn't live without you. And David Andrew Carrington is me real name. I told you I changed it to hide from the Queen."

"You didn't hide very well!" shrugged and she went on. "Jack said he was gonna close down the teleport."

"Cat turned it back on." Tried to kiss her again. Couldn't get enough of that.

"Chess?" She shook her head. "What happened after I left?"

"Can we get the pizza first, I'm starving." Grinned at her. Alice sighed and nodded. We started walking back down the street.

"There's a place on the corner, not the best, but it's quick. We won't have to wait for a table.

After we were seated and placed an order, Alice looked at me again. I reached across the table and took both her hands.

"Ok, tell me. And don't think I noticed how you told the truth and left out the entire story."

"Ok." Took a deep breath. "Chess apparently monitors everything down here and seems to own a company. She sent me a cell and stuff."

"What? How? Where?" Alice shook her head. I was making more questions instead of answering any.

"To me loft. I'll show you later. Before the portable teleports were outlawed and confiscated, I came here, to your world, to get supplies and guns for the Resistance."

"You have a loft?" She pulled her hands back to take a drink.

"Yes." Short answer. Tell her the rest later. "Anyways, I was still sitting there, staring at the teleport waiting to die, when the cat came in and smacked me around a bit." Took a drink of the pepsi and wrinkled me nose at the bubbles.

"Chess? Why were you waiting to die?"

"Chess's got herself a real body now. Says she's gonna be Queen and make Jack her consort." Shook me head, then thought I probably shouldn't have told Alice that.

"Wow! Chess and Jack! Still don't understand why you thought Chess was a he."

"Voice in me head all me life. Why would I think it was a she? Thought it was just me conscious or something. Didn't know it was cat till he…she appeared." In truth, I'd thought I was mad.

"Ok, what about the dying part? Did you get hurt? And don't forget about the blackmail either."

The pizza came and I watched Alice put a slice on me plate and one on hers. I picked the pepperoni off and ate it.

"Hurt? Mortally wounded I was." Shook me head. "You can't live long without a heart. I let someone leave with mine." Looked at her under me lashes. She stopped chewing and looked at me, suddenly serious.

"Why did you let me go? I thought you liked me." She said in a small voice.

"Like you?" shook me head. "Alice, I love you. Thought you could see that."

"I…I did, but…."

"Jack blackmailed me into doing the right thing." Shrugged. "I'm no' a good person, Alice. I've done a lot o'….stuff. Anyway he said…he threatened…."

"Hatter, it's ok. I know you're not a bad person. A bad person would've shot Dodo. You didn't shoot Duck or Owl and you could've. You could've gotten a gun and shot your way out, plenty of times."

"Alice." I stopped her. "I've killed people. I.."

"Happens all the time in war. You did what you had to do to stay alive. I know you're not a ruthless killer. If you were, you would've shot the Queen by now. You're a good man." Her eyes were shining as she squeezed me hands.

Shook me head. "Woulda shot bloody Jack if I was gonna shoot anyone. Listen Alice, I'm no' a good man." Took the notebook out o' me jacket and laid it on the table. Sighed. Shouldn't have told her I loved her first.

"What's that?" she asked looking at the notebook. I'd filled every page.

"I told cat that if I came, I'd tell you the truth. That's me life. All the things, I've done. All of it. All the reasons why you could never love me." Pushed it across the table to her.

"Jack threatened to tell me all that?"

"No, just pointed out how unworthy I am. He threatened to show you a vid o' …o' the Queen using her whip on me. Figured it would really disgust you. You certainly wouldn't be kissing me after seeing that." Lowered me eyes. "or anything else."

"He doesn't know me very well." She took both me hands and squeezed them. "Just thinking about it, makes me want to cry." She blinked hard and I was lost in her eyes again. "Probably a good thing I didn't know the details … I might've cut off more than her hand." She smiled.

"Well, that's only one thing, the rest is here." Tapped me finger on the notebook. "And you see I still couldn't do the right thing and let you go."

"That's because it wasn't the right thing." She looked at the notebook and pushed it back at me. "It doesn't make any difference."

Pushed it back at her. "Alice, I can't…" Took a deep breath. "This is how you deal with blackmail. You tell the truth and then … then.." then she'll never love you.

Alice sighed and looked at the notebook. "Did you chop up babies? Did you kill children?"

"What! Of course not!" How bad did she think I was.

She smiled and pushed the notebook back. "Then there's nothing in there that would make a difference."

"Alice…."

"Nothing."

"Just take it, you might want to read it later." pushed it back across the table.

Alice sighed and looked at me ignoring the notebook.

"You didn't answer my other questions."

"Forgot 'em already." Grinned at her.

"Why are you here and how long can you stay."

"Told you why I was here. I'll stay as long as you want me to. No' going back."

"Didn't you say the sun poisoned you? Won't you get sick? You won't go up in smoke, will you?"

Shrugged, "You weren't gone a whole day and I knew I didn't want to live without you. I can stay out of the sun, mostly. No' gonna burn. You've been watching too many vampire movies." laughed at her.

"But what about …. Will it kill you, eventually?"

"Yeah. Listen to me Alice. I'm only gonna say this once and I'm no' gonna discuss it and I'm no' gonna change me mind. If…when something happens to you… well, I won't live without you."

"What? No, that's stupid!" she shook her head so hard her hair swirled around her face.

"So you wanna come see the loft?" Stood and tossed a piece of paper on the table.

"We're not done with this!" Alice cried and snatched up the piece of paper. "Don't you have anything smaller?"

"No. They're all the same size. Just leave it."

"You didn't even eat all your pizza." She looked down at the naked slice she's put on me plate and stepped away from the table, leaving the notebook behind. Sighed and slipped it in me pocket.

"Tomorrow, I'll make you a pizza. A real pizza." I promised following her outside. The air was fresh and clean and smelled o' fall. I'd forgotten that smell.

"You can cook?" She asked taking me arm.

"Sure. Can't you?" Took her hand off me arm and tucked it into me pocket.

"Not so much." She laughed. "Hatter?"

"Hmmm?" smiled down at her. This is happiness. I'd forgotten that too.

"What're your plans? What're you gonna do?"

"Hadn't much thought. Chess sent me some business cards, so I guess I have a job. Mostly, I'm going to love you. Whatever that takes."

She leaned into me arm as we walked, suddenly shy.

"Hatter…" looked up at me. "I…" bit her lip.

"It's all right." Grinned back at her. "I know - you have a bad record liking guys. No pressure. We'll do it your way. I'm no' going anywhere."

"I do care about you, Hatter. It's just hard to say the words out loud."

"As long as they're in your heart, you don't have to say 'em out loud. Let's get a taxi, yeah? Gonna take all night to walk." Stepped off the curb and waved. Alice still had her hand in me pocket and stumbled over the curb laughing.

"Hatter!" Straightened her up and kissed her again as a taxi pulled up.

Cheshire Quotes:

Parting is all we know of heaven. And all we need of hell. - Emily Dickinson

_AN: OK, nice long chapter, and it had the KISS. Some fluff and some angst. No heartbreak. _


	28. Chapter 28

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 28

Alice walked around the loft, touching things, boots clicking on the wood floor while I watched her. She'd grabbed up the purple coat from the chair and put it on, burying her face in the collar. It was enough to just watch her.

"There's no tv." She said stopping in front o' the floor to ceiling windows staring out over the city. The bedrooms, bathrooms and me office were separate, kitchen and living room were on big space, separated by the big kitchen island.

"I don't care if I never see another screen." Went to stand beside her, put me arm around her.

"At least our tv's are just tvs."

"Don't believe for one minute that if I go' a tv, cat wouldn't be talking out o' it." Laughed and smoothed her hair. She turned to look up at me so I kissed her. Scooped her up in me arms and carried her to the couch. Sat down with her in me lap.

"I still have a lot of questions." She said softly, touching me face. Closed me eyes and pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Read the notebook." I whispered into her hair. She smelled like summer flowers and Ivory soap.

"I want you to tell me. Besides, I don't wanna know what you consider the bad stuff. I wanna know what you like, what you don't like. What do you do for fun?"

Hands tightened in her hair. Fun? A successful con used to be fun, destroying an enemy used to be fun, Bacchanalia nights used to be fun, smuggling used to be fun. She'd changed everything. Changed me.

"Hatter?"

"Shhh. I'm thinking."

"Can't be that hard." She struggled to push away from me far enough to look in me eyes.

"Um. " harder than I thought. "Rescue pretty girls?"

"You like to cook?" She prompted.

"Cooking is fun?" Ok I could live with that. "Kissing you is fun."

Kissed her while her lips were so close. Deepened the kiss and tickled her tongue with mine. She melted in me arms and I wanted nothing more than to carry her into the bedroom. But, no, not here. Other women had been in that bed. Granted, it was a long time ago. Tomorrow I would get a new bed.

Pulled away from her, smiling at her glazed eyes. Me own in about the same shape.

"Alice, can we go shopping tomorrow, get some new furniture?" looked around. There were a few antiques I wanted to keep, but that was all. A new life for us.

"Are you… are you asking me to move in with you?" alarm bells in her eyes. Smoothed her hair.

"You'll move in with me when you're ready, so you should pick out what you like now, yeah?" grinned at her. "You can change anything you want. And if you don't want to live here, we'll get some other place. Anything you want Alice."

She shook her head at me. "Hatter, I…" shushed her with a kiss. And another and another.

"Hatter." She whispered against me lips. "If I don't go soon, I won't go at all."

Sighed and stood, standing her on her feet. She couldn't stay. No' yet. Soon.

"Ok, I'll call you a cab. You will come shopping tomorrow, right? I need a lot o' stuff. And things to make pizza."

"Wow." She blinked. "That was quick. I thought I'd have to argue with you some."

"Alice, you're right, if you don't go now, I'll lay you down on that carpet and …. And you'd hate me in the morning, yeah?"

"I wouldn't hate you." She grinned. Reached for her but she squealed and ran around the coffee table. "Call the cab."

Made the call and waited outside with her. Tried to keep me hands off her, but it was hard.

"Come over when you get up and I'll make you breakfast."

"Breakfast? How about brunch?" she teased.

"How about I come get you in the morning?"

"What time?"

"Early. Very early." Winked at her. She laughed and the cab came and she was gone after a quick kiss.

The notebook sat on the coffee table, she'd ignored it again. Sighed and left it there. It would sit there till she read it. And … and I'd get as many kisses as I could before then.

Out the kitchen window onto the fire escape and up to the roof to watch the night in me new city.

_AN: figured Hatter deserved some fluff for a change. Next time he'll get more than a few kisses, I promise._


	29. Chapter 29

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 29

After dawn I came back in and went thru me old stuff, tossed most of it. I'd no time to remove any traces before. Luckily I'd been on the ship when the Queen found our teleport. She'd never found this place or it would've been gutted. Would have to start looking for Rufe. Maybe cat could help. Wanted to forget him along with everything else from the past.

Have to get more clothes. Needed to make room for Alice's stuff anyway. For when she did move in, and she would. Had to believe that.

There were more people in the city now, maybe this wasn't a good place to live anymore. Alice would pick where she wanted to live. No sense renovating this too much if she wanted to live somewhere else. Would have to take her out to the farm.

Went down to introduce meself to the caretaker and ask him to change the locks. Offered him a stack of paper if he could get that done and a couple new mattress sets delivered by afternoon and the old ones removed. Called Alice on me cell to ask if she wanted a hard, soft or in between one. May as well do the guest room at the same time.

"In between, I guess. Never thought about it." She yawned.

"Why aren't you here yet?" Held the phone away to tell the caretaker to get King size, not hard, not soft.

"What? I'm not awake yet. Give me an hour."

"An hour? Maybe I should come get you." Would probably need to sleep later. "I've already been to the grocery to get tea and such. Not much choice, let me tell you!"

"We'll find more online, or at a specialty store. Let me get in the shower."

"Ok. Bye." Alice in the shower. Alice all wet and in the shower. Alice. Closed the cell and tried to make lists of things I needed. Things I just needed for today. For tonight.

We were in Macy's, I'd lost track of the things she'd picked out. Smiling in her eyes, daydreaming, when it dawned on me her voice had changed.

"Hatter! Wake up!" she was shaking me arm.

"What? I am awake." Mumbled. "What?"

"You were a thousand miles away." She laughed. "What about these? Do you like these?" Alice pushed a package in me chest. Both hands came up to grab it and me heart stopped. Couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't move. There in me hands was a set of white satin sheets. _White satin sheets_! Closed me eyes and brought up the memory. Knew just how they felt, just how she looked tangled in them. Blimey.

"Hatter? If you don't like them, we can get something else…" she tried to take them back, but me hands tightened, digging into the package, held them close.

"No! These are… perfect. Just… perfect. I'll carry them." Oh Alice. You better hope there's not a new mattress at the loft. No, you better no' come into the loft at all.

"Hatter, are you ok?" she looked at me in concern. "Your voice is all funny."

"Alice..." Swallowed and tried again. "You remember the dream on the ledge?" wanted to touch her, but me hands were full. _White satin sheets!_

"What? Oh. Dream?" she answered. "Oh you mean the true-dream hallucination thing." She nodded cautiously. "I did kiss you…" She nodded again.

"I didn't tell you, but I had several. Most every time I touched you, there was something..something _more_."

"You touched me all the time." She grinned. "So? What did you see? Did they come true?"

"White satin sheets figured in a lot of them." Traced me fingers across the package. "These sheets. You figured in all of them." Looked back at her.

"Oh." She looked up at me and there was something deep in her eyes. Something I couldn't read. "What was I doing…on these sheets?"

"Don't tease me." Shook me head. "There's nothing I want more than to get you on these white satin sheets." Managed to hold the sheets in one hand and pull her close for a kiss with the other. _White satin sheets!_

"Hatter!" She whispered against me lips. "Remember where we are."

"Right. Where's the bed department again?" Sheets squashed between us.

"Hatter!" Alice giggled and pushed me back. "Let's go back to your loft, ok"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I turned to go, her arm in one hand. Sheets in the other. "Go."

"Hatter! We have to pay for stuff, we have to pay for the sheets." She laughed and tried to take the sheets from me.

"Sheets." Clutched them tighter. "I'll pay for the sheets."

Alice pried them out of me fingers at the check out. And then they were in a bag where no one else could see them. _White satin sheets!_

The loft was full of delivery people and more boxes from Chess. At least the locks were changed and the mattresses were here. Gave Alice a key and told her I considered this her place too even if she didn't live here. Yet.

Someone else came in the door with another box.

I growled and stomped into the kitchen. Alice laughed and followed me, taking the sheets and going back out into the living room. Sighed and opened the fridge. Nothing looked good. Shut the fridge and opened the cupboards, taking out everything I needed to make pizza for Alice. It was already late afternoon, lunch was a long time ago.

"Hatter?" Alice came up behind me, hugging me while me hands were wrist deep in dough.

"Alice!" I turned in her arms. A new delivery man was in the living room. I sighed and spread a towel over the dough.

"Listen, I'm gonna run home for a bit." She grinned. "I'll be back." She glanced around at the mess. "You need all this to make a pizza? I usually just get a box."

"A box? No. A box? Are you crazy?" Whole wheat and bread flour was everywhere, piles o' sliced onions, peppers, mushrooms, black olives, And o' course the pepperoni. Mozzarella, Monterey Jack and Cheddar had their own little piles. Open bottles o' spices. Sauce simmering on the stove. No' such a big mess. Gonna need a new stove, a whole new kitchen.

"You need some help?" She asked shaking her head. "Smells good." She bent over the sauce.

"No, I'm good." Pizza's easy, "You can clean up."

"Ha." She laughed. "No, don't kiss me, you'll get flour all over me." She danced away.

We ate at the island, side by side on the wrought iron stools. Alice moaned and went into raptures over the pizza. It was only pizza. Wait till I made her cream cakes.

Afterward we sat on the new sofa drinking wine. I pretended no' to notice the backpack by the door.

"You didn't open any of the boxes Chess sent." They were piled in the corner, some sitting on the piano. Alice had touched the keys earlier. It was sadly out o' tune.

"Mmmm" Set me glass on the coffee table and turned around to lay me head in her lap. The sun had long set and I was getting sleepy.

"They'll be there tomorrow." Closed me eyes while Alice's fingers played in me hair.

"Hatter?"

"Hmmm"

"Hatter!" She tugged me hair. "Are you asleep?"

"Mmmm" Turned on me side and nuzzled into her. "Just a little nap… a little nap"

"How can you be sleepy already? It's barely eight o'clock!" She shook me.

"Haven't slept…yet." Just a little nap, Alice.

"Since when? Hatter? Since when?" Why was she shaking me.

"Hmmm." Tried to think. Not last night or the night before so …. Opened me eyes and looked up at her. "Last time I woke up, you'd left Charlie's camp and were hell bent on getting captured. Don't leave me Alice."

"You haven't slept since then?" She asked incredulously.

"Mmmm. No wait, musta slept when Dee and Dum had me. Dreamed, anyway."

"Dreamed? What do you mean dreamed?" She shook me. "Hatter?"

"Mmmm. Bad dreams. Bad dreams about Alice." I could hear her calling me name from far away.

When I woke, me head wasn't in Alice's lap anymore. Sat up quickly and looked around. She was in the kitchen, doing the dishes, cellphone between ear and shoulder. I'd have to have a dishwasher installed. The only light was the one over the sink.

Backpack was not by the door. Looked around for it, didn't see it. She saw me awake and smiled at me over the island. Wiped her hands and closed the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked walking to her and nuzzling her neck.

"Chess. She wanted—"

"Don't care. Not tonight. "Pushed her against the sink and kissed her. "Not tonight."

"Hatter!" She giggled. "So you don't sleep?"

Lifted her hair and kissed her under the ear, down her neck and back again. Put a love bite on the side of her neck and licked under her chin. Held her close.

"Of course, I sleep. You just saw me sleep." Muttered into her neck. Another love bite just here. Could put a whole circle around her… stopped. Let her go and stepped back.

Her eyes were all fuzzy and confused. "Hatter?"

Stared at her in fear. What had I almost done? Bloody hell. Left her standing in the kitchen staring at me. Paced around the living room trying to think.

"Hatter? What's wrong?" she followed me and sat on the couch, feet tucked up under her.

"Jack was right." Looked at her in anguish. I couldn't stay. What had they done to me?

"Jack lied about everything, remember?" She patted the couch beside her.

"No." Shook me head. "Alice, I .." drug me hand thru me hair. Where was me hat.

"Hatter! Stop this and sit down. Tell me what's happened." She was so beautiful. I'd miss her something awful now that I'd kissed her, touched her.

Alice stood and pulled me to the couch, to sit beside her. She took me hand, me left hand. The one that killed her. Alice. Tried to tug it free, but she held on.

"No. Stop it and tell me what's wrong." She tilted me head so I had to look at her.

"Hatter?"

"I.. I.. dreamed." stuttered. "Killed you Alice. A circle o' love bites around your neck and I strangled you. I.."

"What?" Shook her head. "Love bites? You dreamed you gave me some love bites and then strangled me?"

"Yes. No. Jack put the love bites around your neck and… and I.." Couldn't say what I did. Couldn't say that.

"Well there you see it's not a true dream! Jack never gave me a love bite."

"Wasn't one of the true-dreams. Was from Dee and Dum, a Dream nightmare." I could go to London, they rebuilt the townhouse. The farm was too close.

"Then it's not real. Hatter, it's not real." She held me head still, to look in me eyes.

"Alice, I was going to put love bites all around your neck!" Shook her hands off. "Just like in the nightmare." Dropped me head.

"Hatter, look at me." She turned me head, fingers on me chin. "You can cover my neck in love bites, and take this hand," She lifted me right hand and held it around her neck. I shook me head, no. no. "And I know… I _know_ you'd never hurt me." Pulled me hand away and clenched it tight. "They drugged you, it wasn't real! It wasn't you!"

"Wasn't that hand." Closed me eyes. Oh Alice, I'll miss you.

She made an exasperated sound and took both me hands and held them around her neck. "Open your eyes and look at me." She ordered. Opened me eyes and sighed.

"I trust you, Hatter. Completely."

"Alice, who knows…what if they … what if they put commands into me brain? What if I just go into a trance and kill you?" I had to get away now.

"Stop it! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She shook me. "They wouldn't give you commands to kill me. I was already supposed to be gone. And you probably weren't supposed to live thru it anyway. It was just a nightmare to torture you."

Thought about what she said. Might be true. Might be me looking for any reason no' to leave her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She pulled me into a hug. "Now, where were we?" Alice nuzzled me neck and bit me earlobe. I sighed and tangled me hands in her hair. But I didn't forget.

"Alice, that's no' where we were." Whisper ending in a squeak when she bit me neck. "Alice!" Breathed into her hair. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"No. Not really." She laughed, making another bite. "But I'm having fun. Hold still."

Reaching between us, she fingered the top button on me shirt. No one has ever undone a button as slowly as Alice. I wanted to pull her hand away and rip the buttons off. She giggled and started on the second button. I kicked me boots off.

"No, don't kiss me, I can't see." She twisted her head and looked down. Slipped me hands under her tee shirt and up to cup her breasts. She shivered, and continued on the button. Two down, six to go. Slipped two fingers under the bra straps and slid them down her shoulder as far as the tee shirt would allow. Thumb and forefinger in back and it was unhooked. Now, shirt and bra would come off at once. Slid both hands under her bra and moaned. Or was that her moaning. Didn't matter. Another button, five to go.

"Hatter?" She whispered against me lips. "Hatter!"

"Mmm?" Me lips were busy, fingers dancing across her breasts.

"Hatter?" She giggled. Another button, four to go.

"MMM?" One more button and I couldn't take it anymore, pulled her teeshirt and bra off tangling her arms.

"Hatter!" Her fingers let go me buttons while the teeshirt was wrapped around her head so I ripped the last few open and tossed me shirt on the floor. Pulled her tight against me, naked skin to naked skin.

"Hatter!" I liked her voice when it got all soft and breathy. Ran me fingers down her back and inside the top of her jeans, tickling around her waistband. She touched me back, ran her hands across the scars, making me shiver. I stood with her still in me arms and started towards the bedroom.

Kissed her face, her neck and was working me way down when she interrupted me.

"Hatter?" She struggled in me arms so I set her down. "Hatter wait, I need …"

"You need what?" There was a sad serious look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" wrapped me arms around her. What had I done?

"Hatter." She looked down. "I… this is hard for me to say out loud." She mumbled into me neck. Petted her hair and shh'd her.

"'s ok, Alice. Don't be embarrassed. You can tell me anything."

"I'm… If I don't.. I can't…Jack said.."

Lifted her chin with two fingers. "I don't give a fuck what Jack said. Whatever it was, it was a lie." She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it would be nice to believe that, but it wasn't only Jack."

"What wasn't only Jack?" Going to be a long night.

"I don't … Jack said he'd be patient, but…"

"Clumsy bastard, did he hurt you Alice?" I'd get back there somehow and _hurt_ him.

"No." she said in a small voice. "There's something wrong with me."

"What! No. no. and no. Alice, you're the most exciting, sexiest woman I've ever …met!" Kissed her hard.. "Jack… all them, stupid, bloody bastards." Whispered into her mouth, hands on her back, smoothing it down to cup her ass, pulling her tighter against me.

"Do you feel me Alice?" Whispered in her mouth. "Do you feel this?"

"Yes." She shivered in me arms. "but, Hatter." She pushed away, pulled her teeshirt back on, turned toward the windows. " but …" she shrugged. "I don't want to disappoint you." She whispered.

"Listen to me Alice." Drug a hand thru me hair. "You turn me on like nothing I've ever felt." Stood beside her but her shoulders were stiff. "You like it when I touch you." Sighed and went to the piano.

"You're like this piano Alice." Touched a few keys. She turned at the sound. I'd ignored her when she'd asked if I played before. Not really. Not anymore.

Touched middle C and let the sound fade. "That's you Alice, when someone touches you with love, with need. Your body sings." Crashed a fist on the keys and let the discordant noise sound. "That's when some bloody bastard puts his hands on you."

She walked closer to me, stood beside me as I played a little melody.

"That's nice."

"Me Mum taught me that when I was small."

"I'm sorry Hatter. I just…" She sat down beside me and touched the keys.

"Alice, I promise, you'll sing. And you'll cry and whimper and moan. You'll scream me name." Kept playing and she giggled shaking her head.

"And you'll do it because you can't help it. Because like this song…. The melody is in you. Just takes someone who loves you to bring it out."

"I want it be good with you, I want…" She touched another key and I put her fingers on three keys and showed her a simple chord. It fit into the melody I was playing. Simple and light.

"We belong together Alice and like this little song, it's better together, yeah? Good? Nah, it's gonna be fantastic, amazing, wonderful, mind bending, thrilling, fabulous, etc etc etc."

She looked up and smiled at me, missing a key. She curled her fingers into fists and stopped playing.

"That's me, Alice." Took her fists in mine and brought them up to me mouth. "When I look at you, I forget what I'm doing, what I'm thinking." Grinned. "Sometimes I even forget to breathe. Yeah?"

"Yeah?" She smiled at me. "I know what you mean."

"It's getting late." I said glancing out the windows. "And you have a class tomorrow."

She pulled her hands back and stood. "Yes, I guess I should go." Looked around for her shoes.

"Alice," I stood and touched her shoulder. "If I promise just to hold you, would you stay with me tonight?"

She turned and looked up at me. "I thought you were throwing me out." She wrapped her arms around me waist and hugged me.

"I'd never do that. I want you with me always. Will you stay?"

She nodded her head against me shoulder. Scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She'd made the bed, turned it down ready to climb in. white satin sheets still in the package on the dresser. Sighed and laid her in the bed. She rolled over and I climbed in beside her.

"Lights out." Pulled her close and she giggled.

"Hatter, you have to turn the lights off. And you should probably take your clothes off."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Got up and threw shirt and jeans in the chair. Flipped the light switch. Alice undressed under the covers and threw her clothes towards the chair.

I pulled her close to me, spooned against her back.

"Hatter?" She snuggled back against me.

"Hmm?" Wrapped me arms around her and held her tight.

"Will you make love to me?"

Opened me eyes in the dark. "Yes. When you ask me right. Now go to sleep."

"What's the right question?" She tried to twist and turn over to look at me but I held her still.

"You'll know. When you're ready. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight Hatter."

"Goodnight Alice. I love you."

Waited till her breath was deep and even and slid out of the bed. Pulled on me jeans, grabbed me leather jacket and cell, out the kitchen window and up to the roof.

"Cat?" I settled in, back against the wall. Wish I'd thought to put me boots on.

"Hatter. What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Oh, you just called to chat?"

"No." I sighed. "Something's wrong."

"Uh huh."

"Cat, I'm afraid. Will you look in me mind and see if Dee and Dum left something in there?"

"Something what? It doesn't work that way."

"Some kind of trigger. Something to make me hurt Alice."

"You wouldn't hurt Alice."

"Then how are you in me head? What good does it do?" Slammed me fist against the brick.

"I'm in your head via a neural transmitter. I was there Hatter. Dee and Dum didn't put any verbal commands in your head to do anything."

"When did you put a transmitter in me head?" Frowned at that.

"When your uncle redid your hand."

"Me hand is a long way from me head!" I could hear cat chuckling.

"Anyways, I want you promise me something."

"I don't really do promises."

"Cat. Please. You have to. Or I'll have to leave Alice."

Big sigh. "What is it?"

"Promise me that if I try to hurt Alice, you'll send a signal to that transmitter in me head, to kill me. Don't let me hurt Alice." It was the best I could think o' to keep her safe.

"No. Listen to me stupid boy, you have never, ever once hurt anyone with your hand by mistake. Not after that first time."

"Promise me cat. I never lost control with anyone like I do when I'm with Alice."

"Ah, so things are going well." Was she purring?

"Promise me. Tonight I started to put a necklace o' love bites around her neck."

"No. So? Did she object?"

"The Dream… the nightmare Dee and Dum put in me? Jack did that and then, after the other stuff, I strangled her." Blinked hard. Didn't like remembering that part.

"Stupid boy, nightmares come out of your own mind. You are not going to strangle Alice." she sighed. "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.*"

"You were there cat. I wanted to kill her, wanted her dead because she slept with Jack. And just a little while ago she almost told me she slept with Jack."

"Hatter, you have to stop listening to the words and hear what she means. Do you want her dead?"

"NO! O' course not!"

"She knows you're jealous of Jack, that you somehow feel he's better than you. She's trying to make you see that it's you that makes her heart sing."

"Please cat. Please promise me." I begged. "Please!"

"Hatter—"

"I'm afraid to go to sleep. I'm afraid what will happen. Today I dozed off on the couch. Was terrified when I woke up. I can't trust meself to let go around her.

"The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one.*"

What if I give you a command sequence?"

"You can give me all the commands you want, I won't kill you. I could never kill you. But I will promise to stop you if you try to strangle Alice."

"Stop me how?"

"I'm an electrical signal in your brain. I'll think of something."

"Thank you cat."

"Now. When are you going to open the stuff I sent? Tomorrow someone's coming to install a security system, and voice controls."

"Good. This place is too manual."

"I've already imprinted your voice and Alice's into the controls."

"How's it going with Jack?"

"Peachy. Jack's used to being ruled by a woman."

" OK then. Thank you cat."

"Don't thank me yet. I have a job for you to do."

"That reminds me, do you know where Rufe is?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have to find him, explain."

"If things go wrong, don't go with them.*" cat said. "He's bad news. Let it go."

"Can't do that. He probably thinks I just left him here."

"Forget Rufe and let me tell you about this job."

"Tell me tomorrow. I have to be somewhere now."

"Goodnight Hatter."

"Goodnight cat."

Climbed back down, thru the window, into the bedroom and under the covers with Alice. Pulled her tight against me and wrapped both arms around her. She murmured and snuggled against me. I love you Alice.

_AN: sorry, couldn't breathe in all that fluff. Had to throw some angst in there. Next time I promise some action, some real smutty smut._

Cheshire Quotes:

Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe. - Albert Einstein

The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continuallyfearing you will make one. - Elbert Hubbard

If things go wrong, don't go with them. - Roger Babson

Whole Wheat Pizza Dough Recipe

1 package active dry yeast (2 teaspoons)  
1 cup warm water (105° to 115°, no more)  
1 cup whole wheat flour  
2 cups all-purpose or bread flour  
1 tablespoon sugar  
1 teaspoon salt  
1 tablespoon extra-virgin olive oil, plus a little for coating

1. Dissolve the yeast in the warm water. Set aside. In a large mixing bowl, combine the flour, sugar and salt. Make a well in the center of the dry ingredients and pour the olive oil and yeast mixture into it. Stir until it begins to form a ball, then turn it out onto a clean, floured surface and knead for about 4 or 5 minutes.

Whole wheat dough may take longer to rise. Pizza dough should be a smooth, elastic ball.

2. Lightly oil the ball and the inside of a large glass bowl. Place the dough in the bowl, cover, and let it rise in a warm place until doubled, about an hour. For better crust, punch down the dough, reshape into a ball and let it rise again. You can refrigerate or freeze the dough at this point.

3. Divide the dough into 4 equal portions, about 6 ounces each. Roll each portion into a ball, then, working on a lightly floured surface, stretch the dough and work it with your fingers or a rolling pin to form an 8-inch circle. The outer edge of the circle should be a little thicker than the body, forming a rim. Add toppings.

4. Place stone on the bottom rack of a 425 degrees Fahrenheit oven for 20 minutes to insure that the stone is hot. Transfer to a pizza pan or pizza stone. Bake in a 500° pre-heated oven until the crust is golden brown and the cheese is melted, 10 to 13 minutes, or perhaps a little longer if your oven does not reach 500°.

A 500° oven is perfect. A lower temperature is OK if your oven doesn't go that high; just cook it a little longer.

Tomato Herb Sauce (Marinara Sauce)

2 tablespoons extra-virgin olive oil  
1 tablespoon minced fresh garlic  
1/4 cup finely chopped onion  
1 cup tomato sauce  
1 teaspoon dried oregano  
1 teaspoon dried basil  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1/4 teaspoon black pepper  
2 tablespoons tomato paste

In a medium saucepan, sauté garlic and onions in olive oil until tender. Add seasonings and continue cooking a few more minutes. Stir in tomato sauce, and then tomato paste. Simmer on low heat for about 10 minutes. Makes about 1 1/2 cups.

Apply oil to the dough with a pastry brush and drizzle a little more on the top of the pizza, if desired. (Watch out for chili oil, it's hot.) Apply half the cheese over the sauce or oil, and half on top.


	30. Chapter 30

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 30

In the morning, I made breakfast while Alice took a shower. She drank a sip of tea and took two bites of the toast.

"Gotta run, I'm late!"

"Hurry back." Kissed her nose. I'd have to go watch her at the Dojo.

"You wanna meet for lunch? We could grab something in the park? My second class isn't till 2:30."

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." With another quick kiss she was gone.

Turned around and looked at the stupid boxes and sighed.

"Knock. Knock." Looked up and Carol stood in the open doorway. The security people were all over the place, tripping over the guys trying to hang the new drapes. Something Cat sent, to block the harmful sun rays.

Blimey. "Hey, come on in if you can get thru." Put down the instruction booklet I was reading.

She stepped over equipment and around ladders to meet me by the couch.

"I just wanted to stop by a minute." She said sitting down.

"Sure. Alice is teaching a class. You want something to drink?"

"I know." She smiled at me, patting the sofa beside her. "I wanted to get to know you a little better, David"

I sat.

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"The basics, Who you are, where you come from, what are your intentions to Alice. Things like that."

"Oh. You know me name. I wasn't born in this country, but I've got dual citizenship." Yup, cat sent papers this morning, beautiful forgeries. "And my intentions towards Alice are … permanent."

"What do you mean by permanent?" She frowned at me and sat her purse on the coffee table. Right beside the notebook. THE NOTEBOOK. Tore me eyes away from it and looked back at Carol.

"Um, what?" Do not look at the notebook.

"Permanent?" Carol looked down at the table to see what had taken my attention.

"Oh. I love Alice." That's forever.

"Why do you love Alice?"

"What? Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, why do you love Alice. What made you love her?" She settled back in the couch. Blimey.

"I love Alice cause she's brave and true and real. But the first reason is cause.,," Looked at me hands. "Sounds stupid."

"David?"

"Sometimes she gets this look in her eye, yeah?" Looked up at Carol. "It's hard to explain. Me Mum had that look sometimes. Compassion maybe, empathy. I dunno."

"That's not stupid. That's a lovely reason." Carol nodded. "She spent the night here." Not a question.

"Yes, but I didn't… we didn't… we haven't… That was the first time I even kissed her!"

She quirked her lips in amusement. Took a deep breath and tried not to act like an idiot.

"I know Alice had issues in the past, with … with guys. I'm not rushing her. She knows I want her to move in with me, but not till she's ready."

"And what if she's never ready?"

"Then…then… She's not … she's different now though. She's not afraid of anything."

"Now? As compared to when? When did you spend these three days with Alice, and where were you?"

"Um. I think that's Alice's secret and if she hasn't told you yet, I better not say anything."

"OK. We'll come back to that one. What else you did in these three days?"

"Oh. Well we walked around the City, went for a hike in the woods, horseback riding. Oh and we swam in the lake. And a BBQ. There was a great BBQ around a campfire."

"Sounds like fun."

"We had some good times."

"David, I don't mean to pry, but can you take care of my daughter?"

"I would never hurt Alice!"

"No, I meant financially."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Yeah? Can you be more specific? Where do you work? What do you do?"

Looked at the box of business cards on the coffee table. Took out one and set the whole box back on top the notebook. There. Handed it to her.

"Mrs. Hamilton—"

"Carol, please."

"Carol, Alice will never want for anything. She doesn't have to work if she doesn't want to. She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to."

She nodded. "And what about marriage?"

What? Marriage?

"You think I should ask her now?" Carol laughed at the expression on me face. "Would she say yes? I didn't think…"

"No!" she laughed. "I was just asking if you had thought about it?"

"All I think about is Alice and loving her." I said simply. There was nothing else.

"Alice has issues with men, starting with her father who left when she was ten."

"I know about that."

"Alice told you? She usually doesn't mention that this early in a relationship."

"Alice and I… we don't… this isn't just some 'relationship'. This is forever."

"Forever's a long time." Yeah. Tell me.

"Anything else you wanna know?" Tried to remember she was only looking out for Alice.

"Yes, one thing." She smiled. "Could I have a piece of pizza? Alice was raving about it last night. Apparently you cook?"

"Sure." Got up to get the pizza stone in the oven and turn it on. She followed me into the kitchen looking around. Guess it needed updated, wondered if Industrial was still in style.

"Where's your microwave?"

"What? Oh. No, detest the things." Makes everything taste like ship food.

Unwrapped the pizza leftovers and put them in the oven on the hot stone.

"It won't be as good as fresh, but still better than that place Alice took me to." Made a face. Carol laughed and sat on a stool.

"Drink?" Opened the fridge and looked inside. Was going to need a bigger fridge, "We got water, wine and maybe some kind of Coke stuff."

"Water is good. Thanks."

"I'm not gonna hurt Alice, and I'm not gonna let anyone else." I told Carol sitting on the other stool.

"I believe you. Aren't you having any?"

"I'm meeting Alice for lunch in the park."

"I'll walk with you, I'm going that way. Haven't seen Alice since yesterday."

"Sure." Probably wanted to make sure she was still ok.

"Wow this is good." Carol said with her mouth full. "Sorry. Maybe you should open a restaurant."

"Nah. Then it wouldn't be any fun anymore."

"Please give me the recipe. You know Alice doesn't cook?"

"Alice doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do." I repeated. Carol frowned slightly and stood.

*I guess we should get going then. I didn't mean to delay you, but the pizza is fabulous!"

"Thanks." It was just pizza. Maybe I should open a pizza place.

Alice ran to hug her mother and looked at me in surprise over her shoulder. I shrugged.

"Honey, I just stopped by to see the loft"

"It's nice isn't it?" Alice made a face at me, coming to hug me too. We walked on thru the park, holding hands.

"Very nice. Even nicer when all the workmen are gone." Carol laughed.

We walked thru the trees, on a path going somewhere when a guy jumped out o' the bushes brandishing a knife at us.

Without thinking, I pushed Alice and Carol behind me and stepped toward him. He had some kind of knit cap pulled down over his face and his eyes were wild. He was just a kid.

"Gimme your money!" He demanded waving the knife. It wasn't a very big knife and he wasn't even as big as a Suit.

Carol gasped and grabbed Alice who was starting to come around me and attack our attacker.

"David!" Carol cried clutching Alice who was trying to get her hands free. "Alice! No!"

"Let's talk about this mate." Took another step toward him and looked around. The trouble with a knife is that you hafta get pretty close to call a bluff. It confused him that I wasn't scared, wasn't getting out me wallet. If Alice got free, he'd know what scared meant.

"Get back! I'll cut you!" He raised the knife and tried to stab straight out. Grinned and reached for the knife. March would have a field day here. Better hurry before Alice got free and took a hand. Didn't want her maybe getting cut. Shook me head and grabbed his hand, knife and all.

"Don't threaten me girlfriend mate." Squeezed. He howled in pain and tried to pull away. Bent his hand a little and he fell to his knees. Dunno know what Carol thought, hoped Alice was keeping her busy. Squeezed some more. The guy was screaming now, promising all kinds of things.

Let him go and stepped back, slipped the knife in me pocket. The whole thing hadn't taken 30 seconds. He sat on the ground, cradling his hand, crying. There's 27 bones in a human hand. I'd broken all o' them.

"Alice frowned at me and looked down at the guy. Carol hugged me and said I was so brave. I grinned and hugged her back. Needed those brownie points.

"What did you do?" Carol asked looking down at him. I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled them both along the path. We left him sitting there, crying after us.

"He must've hurt his hand or something. He just screamed when I grabbed it. The knife was just a toy."

"Or something." Alice looked at me. "Thank you Hatter, for saving us from the big, bad mugger."

"Alice!" Carol looked at her. "I think my heart's still pounding."

"Sorry, mom. But I could've taken him."

"Probably." I agreed. "But I was in front. You can get the next one."

She grinned at me and shook her head.

"No. David, don't you dare stand back and let her take the next one!"

"Mom, it's not like they're behind every bush!" Alice laughed. "Come on, we'll walk you to the subway and then I have to eat and get back."

Carol thanked me a dozen more times before we finally got her to the subway steps.

"Are you angry Alice?" Took her hand as we walked back into the park. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm not angry, I guess. I just… You just assumed you had to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. You saved me from Dodo, remember?" Squeezed her hand. "It's just, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt." Stopped to kiss her.

"Ok. I'll forgive you this time. But remember, I get the next one."

"Deal. Here." Took the knife from me pocked and gave it to her. A twisted bit of metal, bent and broken.

She took it from me and tilted her head. "It wasn't a toy." She said softly. "Thanks, Hatter. I know my mom was scared." She dropped it in a trash container. "Now that it's got your finger prints all over it. And mine."

I pulled it back out and wiped it on me shirttail. "I don't have fingerprints. Forgot you did." Tossed it back.

"Whadda you mean you don't have fingerprints!" She grabbed me hand and looked at it. No whirls and swirls. She looked up at me and frowned. "Then how did you open all those locks. I thought it was reading your prints."

"Reading me DNA" I shrugged. "No fingerprints is a good thing" especially in her world.

"the knife still has our DNA on it." She remarked walking along, swinging our clasped hands.

"Me DNA will just come up an error."

"Oh. That come in handy does it?" She looked up at me sideways.

"Used to." Grinned at her.

We stopped where the vendors clustered their carts. Tried a hot dog with everything while Alice had a funny looking wrap thing. The hotdog was strange. Alice told me I'd probably regret it later.

"Come on," She pulled me hand. "Let's get some ice cream. Have you ever had ice cream?" She laughed at me. "I know it's chilly out, but they'll be gone soon."

"Of course I've had ice cream. Me father made peach ice cream for me Mum's birthday parties. Had to peal a million peaches. I know what ice cream is."

"Well, I don't think it's gonna tastes as good as fresh peach ice cream, but I like it."

"Hope it's better than that pizza."

She got us two sugar cones o' chocolate and we sat on a bench to eat them.

Took a lick o' mine and she was right, nowhere near as good as me father's. Turned to tell her so and froze.

Alice was twisting the cone around, her tongue swirling around the top, scooping up little bits. Her eyes were closed and I watched as she ran her tongue up and down the ice cream, loving it.

I must have squeaked or something because she opened her eyes and looked at me. She grinned and twirled it around the tip of her tongue again and then sucked the whole thing in her mouth down to the cone and back out again.

"Alice! Stop, I.." stop now Alice, or I'm gonna embarrass you here in the park on this bench.

"Something wrong Hatter?" She grinned taking little bites out o' the ice cream. "Don't you like it?" Looked down and my cone was mashed into a chocolate mess in me hand. Hadn't even felt the cold.

"Alice, unless you want to be ravished right her, right now…please stop." Wiped me hand on some napkins.

"Hmmm? You mean stop this?" She took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked in her cheeks, pulling it out slowly, most of the ice cream gone.

"Alice!" Pulled me jacked closed to cover me lap. Felt like a teenager.

She laughed and took some of the napkins from me to wipe chocolate from her lips.

"Wait." I stood and kissed her, licking the chocolate from her lips. "Mmm, it is good."

She laughed and hugged me. "If you like ice cream cones, wait till I get a popsicle!"

_AN: That Alice is such a tease. Ok Ok I know he still didn't get any. It's coming, I promise. Hope I don't have to point out that these recipes are not my creations. But they are good! I love fresh peach ice cream! _

Hatter's father's peach ice cream

Ingredients:

Servings:10

Servings Size

_Update_

2 cups heavy cream

5 egg yolks

1 cup sugar

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

1 1/2 lbs peaches, juicy, ripe, very aromatic (otherwise this recipe is a waste of time)

1 1/2 tablespoons fresh lemon juice (not reconstituted!)

3 tablespoons sugar

Directions:

Heat cream in a pan until almost boiling; remove from heat.

Beat or whisk egg yolks, sugar and vanilla extract in a medium bowl until thick and pale; gradually add the hot cream, beating constantly; return mixture to pan; stir over low heat 5 minutes or until mixture thickens; do not let boil; pour into a bowl, place a piece of plastic wrap directly on surface to prevent skin from forming, and leave to cool.

_3_ Peel and chop peaches into pieces; place in a food processor with lemon juice and 2T sugar and puree; stir into the custard; process in ice cream maker according to manufacturer's instructions.


	31. Chapter 31

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 31

It was late and we were snuggling in bed, me in boxers and Alice in a white lace undershirt and panties.

"Hatter?" She was still, looking at me. "You've slept with a lot of women, haven't you'?"

She felt safe talking in the dark, not realizing I could see her expression as well as if it we were in the noonday sun.

"Yup." Rubbed her back, nothing threatening. "That was different. I didn't love any of 'em."

"I've only slept with …three men." She whispered looking at me.

"Don't tell me if you slept with bloody Jack Heart." Growled at her.

"Yes. I slept with Jack." She nodded, touching me head when I hid it in the pillow.

"Alice!" I mumbled into pillow. "Don't tell me this."

"Shhh." She smoothed me hair. "It was … ok I guess."

"Ok?" Lifted me head to look at her. "Just Ok?"

She was blushing, I traced her eyebrow, rubbing one finger softly along. "He never made you cum?"

"I guess not." She touched me lips. "I really… I'm not sure…" She sighed and looked down.

"Alice," Tipped her head back up with a finger under her chin. "You're perfect and beautiful. I love you." Raised up on one elbow to look down at her. "I promise to make you cum ten times a day."

She giggled and reached up to run a finger down me jawline.

"Just ten times?" She teased.

"Ten times is nothing. We'll make a game, yeah?" I kissed her fingers and sucked them into me mouth. She breathed in softly.

"A game?" She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of game." She pulled her fingers out o' me mouth and made circles on me chest.

"Tomorrow, we'll go down to that art show in the park you wanted to see, yeah?"

"Ok. But how's that a game?"

"And I bet you, I can make you cum before we get home, in the park."

"No you can't! How?"

"And when we get home, you'll still be so hot, you'll set me on fire." Kissed her hard sliding me hands under her shirt.

"You can't make someone cum just by kissing them." She whispered against me lips.

"Yes, I can. But for this game I won't kiss you. Unless you earn a penalty."

"Tell me about this game." She tickled me. Grabbed her hands and held them away.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow." Kissed her softly, nibbling on her lips.

"Hatter!" She protested. "Tell me now!"

"I'm busy now." Let me hands roam lightly across her skin, kicking the covers down so I could see her. Pulled the undershirt over her head. She shivered and tried to cover herself.

"Hatter!" She whispered. "No..."

"Shhh. I want to see you, touch you." Whispered into her mouth. Licked the soft spot under her chin and up her jawline to her ear. Nibbled on her ear lobe.

"It's too dark to see." She giggled. Her hands wrapped around me shoulders, rubbing me back.

"Then what are you worried about."

"But Hatter…." Shut her up with a kiss. She wasn't going to say anything to derail me again. Not tonight. Tonight she was going to cum for me.

Kissed her till she relaxed and I pulled her panties down and off, kneeling above her to reach. She opened her mouth to say something and I stopped her with a kiss. Her hands in me hair tightened when I licked one nipple and sucked it in, me hand sliding down to rub circles in her little patch of curls.

"Hatter!" Alice squeaked when I took her nipple between me teeth and gently nipped, her hands jerked in me hair. Licked and sucked her breasts till she was breathing in soft little gasps. Brought me hand back up to rub two fingers across her lips and press inside her mouth. After a second, she sucked them, teasing them with her tongue.

Took me wet fingers and found her nub. She gasped and arched against me hand when I pushed them inside her. Smiled to feel she was wet already. Stroked into her gently, palm pressing against her nub. When she was moving her hips against me hand, I pushed her legs further apart and moved over her to kneel between them. Kissed me way down her belly and pushed her knees up.

Alice moaned and twisted her fingers in me hair, pushing me head down. She cried out when I licked her nub, stroking it with me tongue. She moved under me, unable to hold still, her head thrashing back and forth. Needed both hands on her thighs to hold her still enough to suck on her nub and lick her sweet spot.

"Hatter." She moaned me name. "Hatter!" She bucked against me, coming hard. Held her down and licked her gently till she stopped shaking and gasping.

Moved up beside her to hold her and kiss her, letting her taste her own sweet cum. She held me tight, cupping me face in her hands. Pulled the covers back over us.

"Hatter." She whispered breathlessly. "that was… "

"Yes. It was." Kissed her face, her eyes.

"I think…If you weren't holding me down, I'd've floated away." She murmured looking in me eyes. "Thank you."

"Alice, that was a precious gift to me. Thank you."

"Hatter?" Her hands roamed down me chest, fingers pressing against me skin.

"Hmmmm." I answered nuzzling against her neck.

"Do it again."

Grinned at her. "Tomorrow Alice, ten times tomorrow."

"Now….. Do it now." Her hands raked into fists on me shoulders.

She tried to pull away, but I held her tight against me, breathing in the scent o' her hair.

"Go to sleep Alice. Dream about cuming ten times tomorrow."

"Can I cum ten times?" she whispered.

Snorted into her hair. "You won't be able to stop it. You'll be making sweet little noises and screaming me name before breakfast."

"You sound awful sure of yourself." Could feel the smile in her voice.

"I am." Kissed her again.

"What if I don't please you?" She whispered against me mouth. "What if…"

"This pleases me." Whispered into her mouth before kissing her hard. "The little noises you make when I touch you, that pleases me. Your crying me name, that pleases me."

"Hatter, aren't you going to…"

"Shhh. No' tonite. Go to sleep. We have stuff to do tomorrow, yeah?" Shook me head and rolled her over.

"Why not? Why won't you make love to me."

"When you're ready." Wrapped me arm around her and pulled her tight against me.

"I am."

"You're not. Still didn't ask the right question."

"Then tell me. What was I supposed to ask?" She wiggled against me, but I held her tight.

"Shh. Go to sleep, you'll know. When you're ready."

"Hatter?" She finally snuggled back against me, wiggling to get comfortable.

"Mmmm?" Whispered against her damp hair. "Goodnight Alice. I love you."

"Goodnight Hatter." Waited for her to say it. Sighed when it was obvious she wasn't going to.

She would though. She would. Had to believe that.

Waited till her breath was deep and even and slid out of the bed. Grabbed me leather jacket and cell, out the kitchen window and up to the roof. Remembered me boots this time.

_AN: Ok so Alice finally got some. Hatter is very patient. He knows it's coming. And in case you didn't notice, there was not one drop of angst! All fluffy smut._


	32. Chapter 32

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 32

Watched Alice sleep till dawn, then started stroking her ever so lightly. Kissed under her ear when she mumbled and moved. Feather light kisses down her shoulder, down her back, hands stroking gently in front.

Kicked covers down and smoothed me hands over her ass, followed by little, wet kisses. Pushed one leg up to slide two fingers inside her. She moaned and pushed back against me. Grinned, found her nub, rubbed circles with four fingers till she was breathing hard and moving with me hand.

"I know you're awake, Alice."

She shook her head. "No, I'm having a really good dream." She whispered.

"Get up on all fours." Waited till she'd moved and nudged her legs farther apart. Wet kisses down her ass, two fingers stroking inside her. Alice moaned and dropped to her elbows, face in the pillow. Pulled her legs farther apart and buried me face in her sweetness, tongue stroking as deep. Reached around and found her nub again.

Alice screamed into the pillow and came, bucking back against me. Licked her gently till she stopped throbbing, then moved up to roll her towards me and hold her tight. Went to kiss her and she put her hand over her mouth.

"Morning breath." She mumbled.

Pushed her hand away. "I have Alice honey breath." And kissed her, tongue tickling inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms around me and threw one leg over mine.

"Hatter?" She whispered against me mouth. "If you wake me up like that every morning, I might move in for real. I mean not just bring a backpack every day."

"No promises. There's lots o' other things I want to try." Kissed her some more, kneading her ass with me fingers, pulling her tight against me.

"I can feel that." She giggled. Her hand reaching down to touch me. Groaned and pressed against her hand, rocking her against me. Alice.

"One." I whispered in her mouth. "Nine more. In a minute it will be eight." Pushed her on her back and slid three fingers inside her pumping hard, making sure to hit her nub on every stroke. Sucked in one breast and teased the nipple with me teeth.

Alice moaned and pushed her hips against me in time with my hands. She raked her nails in me back making little mewling noises.

"Cum for me." Whispered moving to the other breast. "Cum for me Alice."

She cried out and arched against me hand, nails in me back.

"Hatter." She breathed. "Hatter, I … Hatter." Held me tight and when I sat up to kiss her I could see tears on her cheeks.

"Alice, what's wrong. Did I hurt you?" Wiped the tears away with me knuckle.

"No." she smiled softly. "I think my heart's going to burst."

"Two. Eight more."

"I don't think I can take eight more." She shook her head.

"I'll let you rest and eat first. Besides, we got a game to play."

"I need to take a shower." She smoothed me hair down, "I probably smell terrible."

Nuzzled me face in her neck. "You smell like sweet sex, my favorite."

"Get up so I can take a shower." She ordered. I sat up and she laid there looking at me. "I can't walk. You're gonna hafta carry me to the shower."

Grinned and scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. Might have kissed any bits and pieces I could reach along the way. She laughed and kicked her feet to make me put her down. Alice pushed me back out the door and shut it firmly.

Waited till I heard the shower running and opened the bathroom door. Stepped in the shower behind Alice with a bottle o' baby oil in me hand. Poured some over her shoulders, some running down her back and some going down her front. Used both hands to massage it into her skin.

"What're you doing!" She squealed pushing hair out o' her eyes. Stopped to admire her lovely slick, wet self.

"The game's started. Notice, I'm no' kissing you." Pulled her tight and rubbed against her with me body, slick parts gliding together. She laughed and used her hands to spread the oil on me back.

Stood behind her and pulled her tight against me. Used both hands to stroke her breasts, pulling them into peaks and pinching the nipples over and over till she was breathing hard, her head laid back on me chest. Her hands rubbing up and down me thighs. The shower water pulsing against me hands on her.

"Touch yourself, Alice." Whispered into her ear.

"No." she rolled her head against me shoulder. "I can't."

"Alice. Alice." I took her hand and pressed it against her pubic bone. "Alice o' Legend, remember" She didn't fight me, but didn't help either. Pulled her tighter and opened her hand and used both our fingers to rub her nub, stroking it.

She moaned and her knees bent. Had to hold her tight since we both were so slippery.

"Doesn't that feel good." Whispered.

"Yes." She breathed. "But not as good as you do it."

When she was moving her fingers on her own I slid me hand up to pinch her nipples and kiss her neck. It wasn't long before her knees caved and she was whimpering, both hands went to clutch me arm holding herself up.

"Hatter!" She closed her eyes and laid her cheek on me shoulder. "Hatter."

"Three. Seven more. We could have this finished by lunch. Wanna go for twenty?"

"Twenty?" She looked at me in wonder. "Twenty?"

"Gonna ask cat to send me some Honey Dust. You're gonna like that."

She frowned pushing away from me. "That's not some kind of Dream stuff is it?"

Shook me head. "Nope. Plain old aphrodisiac. Would never try to give you any Dream Alice."

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't." Smiled at me, reaching for the soap. Took it from her and rubbed the soap on a sponge making bubbles. Washed Alice from ears to toes while she giggled and wiggled under me hands.

"Hatter!" she laughed getting a mouthful of water. Poured some o' me shampoo in her hair. Warned her to close her eyes.

"Ok, it's your turn." Handed her the sponge and stood there with me arms out. When nothing happened I opened one eye and peeked at her.

"Are you serious?" She looked at the sponge and at me. She took the sponge.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Closed me eyes and waited. Finally the sponge touched me shoulder tentatively, then a little harder.

"That's no' gonna get any dirt off." Told her. "The best way would be to soap yourself up good and rub against me."

"We'll try that tomorrow." She giggled and began to wash me in earnest, careful to avoid certain areas.

"I notice you are missing some spots."

"Saving the best for last." She poured shampoo on me hair. Bent slightly so she could scrub. After me hair was rinsed and pushed back out of me eyes, she took a deep breath.

"Touch me Alice." I whispered. "Touch me." Moved so the water was hitting me in the back and not splattering on her. She looked at me with big eyes and opened her mouth to say something then shook her head. Her fingers curled around me cock and I gasped. She looked up at me and giggled when it swelled in her hand. She gave it a little yank, pulling me closer to her.

Rubbed her thumb across the head, smearing precum, she took me in both hands and looked me in the eyes and smiled. Tried not to push her against the wall and take her there in the shower.

"Alice." I said hoarsely. "Alice."

She knelt down, one hand gripping the base, the other cupping me balls, squeezing them gently. Licked around the head, swirling her tongue just like with the ice cream cone. A hatter cone.

Groaned and leaned back against the shower wall, water slamming into the back o' me head.

Alice opened her mouth and sucked in the head, using her hand to stroke up and down what she couldn't fit. Hard to breathe, didn't think I was going to last much longer. Held her hair back so I could watch her mouth on me. Tried not to ram it down her throat.

She let go with a little pop and pushed me cock up to lick the underside from balls to head and take the whole thing in her mouth as far as she could reach.

"Agggh" moaned and thrust me hips, forcing it deeper. Fists in her hair to set the pace. Slow at first then faster, faster.

"Alice!" cried out, pulling her head tighter and filled her mouth with cum. It surprised her and she couldn't swallow fast enough, a little dribble ran down her chin.

"Alice." Smoothed her hair and pulled her up. "I love you Alice." Licked the cum off her chin and kissed her hard, hands twisting in her hair again. She pressed tight against me.

"You kissed me." She whispered against me mouth. "You said no kissing in this game." Teased her tongue along me bottom lip.

"I did say that didn't I?" Reached back and turned the water off. "Guess you've earned one free penalty." Stepped out and wrapped a towel around Alice and then grabbed one for meself. "That's ok. You're gonna need it."

_AN: Ok Hatter finally gets a little. Hope there's no typos in here, didn't proof it too many times. The next chapter is the game and it's a long one. Hope you like all this smut. R&R please!_


	33. Chapter 33

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 33

"Now will you tell me about this game." Alice set one foot on the stool and rubbed the towel up her leg, then the other. She was doing that just to tease me. She'd found her own game. Grinned at her and ran me hand up her leg, under the towel to cup her ass.

"Get dressed. I'm hungry." Smacked her ass and left her standing there to put the kettle on. What for breakfast. Didn't want to waste much time cooking and wouldn't eat that cardboard in a box Alice liked. Got out the eggs and bacon. A little omelet wouldn't take long.

Got the eggs in the oven and went to get dressed. Alice was making the bed, bending over smoothing the comforter out. Wanted to push her down and take her right there. Maybe later.

"Do everything you need to before you leave this room, Alice. Out there you're gonna be in game mode." What kind of hat to wear to an art show?

"What?" Alice looked up from arranging pillows on the bed. "Are you ready to tell me the rules now?

"Ok, let's go." Looked her over. "Only one rule." Took her hands and kissed them. "Put your hands in your back jeans pockets." Forced meself no' to kiss her.

"What?" She frowned up at me so I took her hands and placed them at her back pockets, right over her snug little ass.

"Put your hands in your pockets." She looked at me, shrugged and slid her hands in her pockets. "Take them out and you get a penalty. And I get a kiss."

"This is silly." She laughed taking her hands out.

"Ah." Grabbed her and bent her backwards, kissing her hard. Came up for air and set her back up. "Hands in pockets, Alice. This is the game."

Sighing she put her hands in her pockets. "Now what?" She looked at me.

"Now we go have breakfast and go to the art thing in the park." Opened the bedroom door for her and let her go into the kitchen first.

"That smells good, but you didn't have to cook. We coulda had cereal." She said kicking out a stool and perching on the edge.

"Cereal? That stuff's not fit for dogs." Got the omlette out of the oven and set in on a towel on the counter. Cut a square for each of us and put on a couple plates.

"Tea or coffee?" She knew if she said coffee, it would be instant, but sometimes she just had to have it. Some sick addiction I guess.

"Tea is good. Hatter? How am I supposed to eat?" She looked at the plate and back at me. Filled her mug and set it in front of her.

"Take your hands out and you know what happens." Warned her, taking a bite o' me eggs.

"Hatter!" She kicked the stool leg. "I'm hungry."

"Figure it out." Took a sip of tea and watched her.

She looked down at the eggs and I could see she was thinking about trying to pick it up with her teeth. Grinned at her and shook me head.

"Hatter! Please!"

"Please what?" Took another bite.

"Please give me a bite." She smiled, finally getting it. Gave her a bite of mine and touched her mouth with the napkin.

"Did you put lots of sugar in my tea?" She asked looking at her mug.

Sighed and put another teaspoon of sugar in and stirred. Lifted the cup to her mouth and told her it was hot.

"This is gonna take all day." She complained.

"Seven left, Alice." Took another bite.

"Promises, promises."

Cut her another bite and when she opened her mouth, I rubbed it gently around her lips before putting it in her mouth. She hadn't thought ahead to lunch in the park yet.

Breakfast didn't take forever, but Alice ate too fast anyway. Set the dishes in the sink and put the leftover eggs in the fridge. Nuzzled her neck. Licked from under her earlobe, down her throat. When cat sends the Honey Dust, that's where I'd stamp her first. It always made her shiver to be licked there.

"Wanna take a bottle of water?" She nodded and then realized she couldn't carry it, or the backpack. Put a couple waters in her backpack and put me leather jacket on.

"I can't put on my jacket without taking my hands out." She complained.

Shrugged and held her jacket up. "That's not fair." She protested and took her hands out and put her jacket on. While she had her hands out she looked around. "Ok, I'm gonna run to the bathroom before we go, cause I am NOT asking you to do that!"

She ran for the bathroom and I let her go, chuckling. When she came back, hands properly in her pockets, I tipped her back and kissed her, hands squeezing her breasts. Kissed her slowly, covering every inch of her mouth inside and out. Her eyes were glazing over when I stood her back up. Things were going well.

The park was only a few blocks down so luckily we didn't have to hassle with a cab. Walked close to Alice, arm around her shoulders, knuckles occasionally touching the bare skin at her neck.

"Hatter, will you unzip my jacket a bit, I'm getting warm." She asked grinning at me.

"Of course." Stopped and stood in front of her. Made big deal about unzipping her jacket to just the right level. Then I unbuttoned her top shirt button. Touched the skin with me fingers looking in her eyes.

Leaned close and whispered in her ear, me breath on her neck. "Shoulda made that the penalty. One button undone." Sighed on her neck. "But you'd be naked before we got to the park." She tried to step back but I held her with one hand on her arm.

"Don't struggle, Alice." Pulled her close and whispered a fraction from her lips. "Seven more."

She shivered and parted her lips. "I can't do this." People were walking around us, she glanced at them and back at me. "I can't." Shook her head.

"Yes you can. You're Alice o' Legend." Took her arm with one hand and slid the other around her waist, under her jacket, under her shirt. She jumped and glared at me.

"Hatter! That's not fair!" Touched the soft skin of her waist, fingers dipping down under the waistband of the jeans.

"One rule. Hands in the pockets." Grinned at her.

In the park, we walked around the exhibits, me touching her constantly. By the time we made it down one aisle o' paintings, Alice was breathing hard, trying to hide it. We stopped in a v-shaped exhibit and were slightly out o' sight. Reached out and rubbed me hand between her legs, squeezing her gently.

Alice squeaked and jumped, hands coming out o' the pockets. Grinned and shook me head.

She laughed and stepped back. "I had one freebie, remember?"

"Ok, but you might oughta saved that for emergencies."

She lost her grin and asked what kind of emergencies we might be having here in the park.

"Here in the park, in public, in front of all these people?" Looked around and grinned. "You never know what might happen." She put her hands back and we started down another row. Neither o' us really looking at artwork.

At the end of that row, we walked over and sat on a bench.

"Want a drink?" I asked getting out a bottle and taking a long drink.

"Yes!" She said. "No! Come on Hatter." She scowled. "I'm thirsty."

Tipped the bottle toward her and she nodded. Was very careful no' to get too much on her mouth. Brushed that off with me knuckles. Put the water up and smiled. It was a beautiful day. No' too much sun. Spread me arms on the back o' the bench.

Alice perched on the edge knowing she couldn't get off again if she sat back. Looked around for a wall a tree or something semi private. Too public wouldn't do for Alice. No' yet.

"Ready?" Stood and helped her up. "There's some metal thingies, let's go down there."

"Ok." We walked down the aisle stopping now and then. Me hands touching her skin constantly.

"Warm?" I asked her when she kept tossing her hair back. She nodded and I looked around. No one in sight. Unzipped the jacket almost all the way and quickly unbuttoned her shirt completely. "Do you love this bra Alice?" pulled me pocket knife out. "Never mind, I'll buy you a dozen more." Unhooked the back and slit the straps. Stuffed it in me pocket and zipped up her jacket to cover her. Mostly.

Alice squeaked and both hands came out of the pockets to grab me arm, but the whole thing took less than 10 seconds and she was too late.

Grinned at her. "That's a kiss for me. Hands Alice."

She shook her head no. "You're gonna expose me to…everyone." She looked around, but there was no one in sight yet.

"I won't Alice. I promise I won't let anyone see you." Took her hands and put them behind her. "Only me, Alice. Only me." Promised. She looked at me for a long moment and then nodded. She put hands back in the pockets.

Another quick glance around, some vendor was walking towards us, so I took Alice and started walking the other way. We had to go around two more rows to find an empty one. The park was filling up.

Stopped and faced her. "You owe me a kiss." Leaned in and slid me hands up under her jacked and cupped her breasts. She shivered but looked up. Kissed her gently, kneading me hands on her under the jacket till she whimpered into me mouth.

"Alice! Hi!" A couple stopped behind me. Pulled me hands out from under her jacket and turned around.

"Jennie, how are you? Jeff?" Alice nodded at them blushing like mad. "This is Hatter, my… boyfriend." She didn't look me. Put me arm around her shoulder.

"Hi!" Shook hands with them. "So you know Alice how?" Pulled her closer.

Jennie's eyes widened and she looked at Alice frowning slightly.

"Jennie and I went to school together and Jeff's her husband."

"Hatter? That's a strange name." Jeff was taller than all of us, geek-looking is what Alice would call it. Glasses sliding down his nose. Jennie was a life-of-the party kind of person with natural red hair.

"Me name's David. Hatter's just a nickname. Good to meet ya."

"Oh you're English!" Jennie laughed. "I love your accent. Alice, we must talk."

"Thanks." Looked at Alice and took pity on her. "So we're in a loft no' far from here. Why don't you come over Friday night? We're having a little party. You can catch up with Alice." Smiled at them and took her arm.

"Yes, won't you? We have to run now, but I'd really like to get together." Alice agreed.

"You're living together?" They looked at each and back at Alice. "Sure." Jennie answered for both of them. "Sounds like fun."

Told them the address and shook Jeff's hand again. Jennie gave me a hug and turned to Alice who was debating on whether to hug her back and finally pulled her hands out and gave Jennie a quick hug. "Call me!" Alice said as I took her arm and pulled her away. "I mean it!"

"Bad girl." Shook me head at her.

"She wouldn't understand." Alice smiled up at me. "It woulda hurt her feelings." Hands back in the pockets. "Party? We're having a party?"

Touched her hair, and smoothed it down.

"Housewarming party, yeah? Saw it on tv. You can invite some friends, and your mom. Anyone else you want."

She shook her and smiled. "I don't have that many friends."

" 's ok, we'll invite some neighbors."

"Hatter, you just don't go knocking on doors inviting strangers!"

"Why not?" I asked. "Everyone loves a party."

"Will you play the piano." She asked looking up at me shyly. "I guess you don't like to, but I really love it when you play."

"Alice…" Not a good idea.

"Please?" When had she learned that I'd do whatever she wanted if she said please? Nodded and said ok. Just for you Alice.

Looked to see how far Jenny and Jeff had gone and couldn't see them. Sat down on the closest bench and pulled Alice in me lap. Pulled her back till she lay against me.

"I love you Alice." Whispered in her hair, holding her close. Slipped me fingers under the jacket, touching skin.

"I love the way you make me feel." She whispered back. It was the closest she'd come to saying anything and I closed me eyes and hugged her.

"Seven more Alice." Tickled me fingers over her bare skin to touch the soft curves of her breast.

"Hatter!" She struggled against me, pulling her hands out, causing people to turn and look. I set her on her feet and stood. She looked down at herself. Sighed and put her hands back.

"No one was looking till you made a scene." I laughed. Pulled her along down a row of pottery.

"Some of this is cool. If you see something you like, we'll get it." Touched a few pieces, smiled at the vendors. Slid me hand under her jacket and stroked her skin.

"Hatter, can we get some wood for the fireplace? It'd be so romantic." She bumped her arm against me, dislodging me hand.

"Fire? You want a fire?" Frowned down at her. She had enjoyed Charlie's fire. "There's never been a fire in the fireplace." It was almost hidden behind some chairs and a screen. A fire.

"Yes. We could rearrange the furniture and have fires. You should probably get the chimney looked at though, if you've never built a fire there."

"Alice…ok if you want." Swallowed hard. Could see the please in her eyes. I was doomed. A fire.

"Hatter?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "How long ago were you living here?"

"So you owe me a penalty kiss, yeah?" There was a nice group of trees, all clustered tight. Another couple already leaning against one.

"Hatter?"

"Hmmm." Looked down at her and grinned. Zipped her jacket down a bit more. She squeaked and glared at me, looking around. Took her arm leading her to the trees. "Seven more, Alice."

"Hatter!" She cried. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" stopped to hold her face and smooth her hair back.

"I can't do this. I'm not like you."

Shook me head at her. Pulled her into me arms. "You're almost there." Licked her throat and blew hot air on it. "You're so wet now that bit of lace is sopping." She whimpered into me ear. "Hatter…"

Me hands over her hands pulling her tight. "You think it's easy for me? Think it's easy for me to touch you like this and no' be able to kiss you?" Rubbed meself against her. "You feel that Alice? It's taking all me strength no' to lay you down right here on the grass and take you."

"On the grass?" She whispered, licking me throat.

"Alice, that's cheating." Groaned. "I like grass. Remember me office."

"One rule remember." She was grinning. "It makes me excited to know I affect you. I thought… you're so calm and collected."

"Affect me!" Stepped back and waved me hands. "Alice, I … I think I've been hard since that minute I turned around in me chair and first saw you."

"Really?" Her eyes were big and trusting, a smile starting. "I had to keep reminding myself I was looking for Jack, because I… you…."

"Yeah?" Grinned at her and pulled her close. "You did?" tossed me hat in the hair and waited for it to land on me head. Alice.

Picked out a tree and walked her to it. Set the backpack on the ground. Backed her up against the tree and looked around. Took off me jacket and hung it over me shoulders, me arms free. Unzipped her jacket and pushed it and her shirt aside and pressed against her. She gasped and tried to pull her hands out, but I held them in her pockets with mine.

"Shhh. You owe me a penalty, Alice." Kissed her slow and long. When she stopped struggling, I slid one hand between us and kneaded her breasts, the other went down between her legs to squeeze and rub thru her jeans.

"Hatter!" She looked around nervously, trembling in me arms.

"Look at me." Took her chin and forced her eyes to mine. "Alice." Me voice was thick and I had to concentrate hard on making her cum and no' on meself.

"Trust me Alice?" smiled a little. The grass would be so soft. I'd lay me jacket down under her. She wouldn't notice the ten thousand people around us, no' long. And she'd scream me name.

"Completely." She whispered, hips humping against me hand. "Hatter!" Her mouth opening in a little mew as she came. Watched her eyes glaze over and finally flutter shut. Alice.

"Six more. And we haven't even had lunch yet." Zipped her jacket up to cover her and put me own jacket back on. She was limp against the tree, barely standing.

"Hatter?" She said softly looking in me eyes.

"hmmm." Smoothed her hair. Kissed her forehead. "I love you Alice."

"Take me home. Please."

Pulled her hands out of her pockets, hefted the backpack and ran dragging her back to the loft. Fumbled the keys and she laughed.

"Next time, it's your turn." She took the keys from me and unlocked the door. I opened it and scooped her up in me arms. "Won't be a problem, I'll cum before we get out o' the bedroom." Stepped into the apartment.

"No." She shook her head. "You pay the penalty if you cum"

_AN: The games people play. You know they got six more in before midnight. And you know Hatter went out the window to the roof to talk to cat as soon as Alice went to sleep. And you know he asked cat to send him some Honey Dust. I hope everyone is happy now, with all this hot fluffy smut. Please R&R! _

**Baked English Omelette**

Serving Size: 4

Ingredients:  
6 eggs - beaten  
2/3 cup milk  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
1/8 teaspoon pepper  
1 1/2 cups cheddar cheese - shredded  
1 green onion - slice thin  
3 slices bacon; cooked- crumbled  
1 tablespoon butter or margarine  
1 tablespoon parmesan cheese 

Beat milk into eggs. Stir in seasonings, cheddar, onion and bacon. Set aside a fourth of the bacon for garnish. Melt butter. Pour butter and egg mixture into 9" baking dish. Sprinkle with  
Parmesan. Bake at 400º for 20 minutes or until set and golden. Garnish . Serve immediately.


	34. Chapter 34

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 34

Came back from the market and heard Alice on the phone. She didn't hear me come in so I stood there and listened, especially after I heard me name. I can hear better than the average human, but whoever she was talking to had music in the background and I couldn't make out what she was saying. But I could guess from what Alice said.

"I don't know."

"No, not yet. He won't do it. He gets me going and then stops."

Giggle, "no he's not… it works perfectly fine."

"Yes I did. I went online to learn how to …. And let me tell you.." giggle.

"Yes. Oh yes."

"I dunno, he has this thing about white satin sheets."

"Ok, yeah."

"Yeah.

"Little sore."

"No, he hasn't. He's at the market."

"Maybe. We'll see. Yeah."

"Ok. See you Friday." She closed the cell and turned around to see me leaning on the doorframe.

"Hatter."

Shook me head. "You don't even have the grace to blush? Who was that?"

"You've turned me into a wanton." Grinned at me and passed thru the doorway, brushing against me on purpose.

"My friend Tina. She's coming Friday with her boyfriend. Now. Go play on the computer or something. Try out that new tv. I want to take a long bath and relax. 'kay?" she turned and grinned at me over her shoulder.

Had just pulled off me boots when I heard Alice calling from the bathroom. Opened the door a crack and asked her what she needed.

"Come here." She called. "I need you to do something for me."

Walked in and stopped in dead in me tracks. Alice was in the big garden tub, covered up to _here_ with bubbles, one long leg lifting out of the water, dripping. Hair piled up loosely under a clip.

"Can you make sure I got everything?" She waggled me razor in one hand. "Hatter?"

Closed me mouth and took a step, then another. Reached out in slow motion and took her foot and ran me palm up, up, up. Closed me eyes. Breathe.

"Alice." I said hoarsely. "Alice!"

"So, is it ok?" She twisted her foot in me hand and I let it go. She pulled it back under the water, hidden in the bubbles. "Hatter?"

"Wot?" Took me eyes off the spot her leg disappeared to look at her.

"Hatter?" She squealed when I stepped in the water and sat down behind her, scooting her up.

Water and bubbles splashed over the edge, but I gathered Alice in me arms and pulled her tight against me. A very naked, wet and slippery Alice.

"Hatter!" She laughed trying to turn and look at me.

"Alice." Pulled the clip from her hair so it fell.

"No, wait. Now it'll get wet." She protested, trying to hold her hair out of the water.

"Yes." I whispered. "Oh yes." Pulled her hands down and under the water in front o' her, laid me palms on her thighs and ran them up her legs, up her waist and up to cup her breasts. Squeezed gently. Her hands splashed out of the water to grab at me forearms.

"Hatter!" Ran me fingertips over her nipples, feeling them harden. "You're overdressed." She breathed.

"Does that feel good?" Squeezing and little pinches. She laid her head back on me shoulder and sighed.

"Yes. Oh yes." Her hands still clutching me arms.

"Can't be that good, you're still able to talk." Raised me knees so they stuck out of the water. "Lift your legs and lay them on mine." She lifted both legs out of the water and laid them over mine. Held her tight so she wouldn't slide under. Slid me left hand down her belly, down to her little tangle of curls. Drew tiny circles with me fingers till I felt her move against me hand.

"Hatter!" It was barely a sound. "Hatter!" She whimpered. Slid two fingers down to make little circles over her nub, and then further in to feel her wetness. Ah.

"Ahhh!" She whimpered and arched against me, almost taking us both under.

"I love you Alice, I love you." Whispered in her hair, both hands working to please. Wish I'd taken the jeans off, things were getting pretty tight in there.

"Gnnh!" She moaned, arching again. Two fingers in and out, long strokes against her nub. She lifted her hips to grind against me hand in rhythm with the stroking. Tried to rush me.

"Hat…Hatter.." She moaned against me throat, twisting and splashing more water over the side. Other hand taking turns on her breasts, rubbing her nipples between thumb and forefinger.

"Love you, Alice." Turned her slightly so I could kiss her. Held her tight when she came, swallowing her cries. Having a hard time breathing meself.

When she was still and breathing softly again, she rubbed her hands down me pants leg, lying comfortably back in me arms, most of the bubbles on the floor now.

"You are definitely overdressed." She moved her legs off mine and back under the water.

"Is that what you needed?" Nuzzled against her hair, still holding her tight against me.

"Yes. I most definitely needed that." She giggled. "You made a mess."

"What'd you think I was gonna do, little temptress?"

"Not climb in with your clothes on!"

"Be glad I had me boots off."

She laughed and twisted a bit to kiss me lightly. Kissed her back, deeper and harder. She pulled back a little and breathed into me mouth. "Poor Hatter, are you in a bad way?" Alice slid one hand down to rub across me crotch, squeezing me.

With a groan I stood and brought her up with me. Was going to lift her out of the tub when I glanced up and saw our reflections in the big mirror. A very wet, half-covered in bubbles Alice with me hands holding her. A sopping wet Hatter half standing behind her, red silk shirt probably ruined.

She looked up and our eyes met in the mirror. I grinned and moved me hands across her skin, loving the feel o' it. She leaned back against me and sighed, watching me hands on her in the mirror. Nudged her legs apart with one hand, the other squeezing a breast, watching it go up and down with her ragged breathing.

Slid me hand down her belly, thru the bubbles, two fingers finding her nub again. Two fingers stroking in and out, till she was frantic.

Pulled them out and rubbed them across her lips, both of us watching the reflection. Opened me mouth and sucked them clean, then slid me hand down her shoulder, across her breast, down her belly and back in her sweet spot.

"Hatter" She whispered, "Hatter!" She tried to reach between us to get her hands on me, but her knees went weak and she clutched at me arms again, arching against me, making sweet little noises.

"I love you Alice." Told her reflection, lifted her in me arms and stepped out o' the tub. Walked into the bedroom and stopped, dripping on the carpet.

"Hatter?" She blinked up at me.

Candles were flickering everywhere, making it seem a fairyland. The bed was turned down and I swallowed hard. White satin sheets. _White satin sheets!_

Tossed her in the bed and skimmed out o' me wet clothes and threw them back in the bathroom.

Climbed under the covers with Alice. A mostly dry Alice. She scooted over to the dry side o' the bed and pulled me close.

"Shhh." Touched her lips with one finger, ran me hand down to squeeze her breast and rub her nipples into hard little pebbles.

She moaned and arched her back, hands clutching at the sheets.

"Hatter…" She breathed. "Hatter."

"Alice." Moved so I could lick her jawline, under her ear, down her neck and suck in one breast, kneading the other. Took turns licking, sucking and nipping till her breath was ragged and she couldn't say a complete word.

Moved down, still licking and touching and nipping her skin. Pushed her legs apart and knees up to lie between them, nuzzling in her sweetness, licking and sucking there, everywhere.

"Hatter!" Her hands tightened in me hair, pushing me head in farther when I took her nub between me teeth and nipped her. "Hatter! Please…"

Looked up at her. Please?

"Please…" Her hands jerked in me hair, her head thrown back. "Fuck me Hatter. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck …me." She whispered breathlessly.

Finally. "That's all you had to ask Alice." Up and buried deep in her in less than a second. Stroking deep and hard, filling Alice. She screamed and bucked against me, matching thrust for thrust.

"Alice!" Hands on either side of her head, holding her still to watch her eyes. Didn't have enough hands to touch her and hold her and fuck her.

She wrapped her legs around me hips, nails raking me back. She came with a soft cry. "David. Oh, David."

Screamed her name, thrusting deep and me heart burst. Almost missed it when she whispered again. "I love you, David."

"I love you Alice. Love you, love you, love you." Babbled in her ear. She'd called me David. David. She loved me. Alice loved me.

Started to roll off her, but she wrapped her legs tighter, holding me inside her. "Hold me." Her voice was ragged, she was breathing hard and she loved me. "Don't leave me."

"Won't ever leave you Alice. Promise." Held her tight, kissing her face, her hair.

"Remember what I said about Jack." She whispered kissing under me chin. He…None of them ever made me feel like that …never… Never made my soul explode in ecstasy, drifting into space."

"Yeah?" I grinned. "I did that?" Take that bloody Jack Heart.

"Hatter, would you go get me a bottle of water?" She stirred against me, almost asleep.

"Sure." Got up and padded into the kitchen to get her a cold bottle of water. Drank one meself before heading back.

Stood in the doorway, me heart stopped.

_**She lay facedown tangled in white satin**__** sheets.**_ _**I couldn't see her face, but her hair was damp and the smell of sex filled the air. One long, tanned leg moved, pulling the sheets down revealing a tattoo low on her back, in the hollow just above the curve of her ass.**__**An ass I knew somehow would fit perfectly in me hands**__**.**__** A tattoo of a brown hat with some letters underneath. I couldn't make them out from this angle. **_

_**Moved against her and ran me fingers over the tattoo. DAC. David Andrew Carrington. Me. That was me. Alice.**_

The dream superimposed on me sight. It was real. Walked like a sleepwalker into the room. Alice lay facedown on the bed. Our white satin sheets tangled around her. She moved her leg and the sheet came down and there it was.,,, right where I dreamed it. Tears filled me eyes as I stood beside the bed and reached to touch it. A little brown pork-pie hat with me initials underneath.

"Hatter?" She murmured and turned her head to look at me.

I hadn't seen it in the tub. She must have gotten it today. Alice.

"Alice." I whispered, kneeling beside the bed so we were at eye level. "I love you Alice."

"I love you too." She smiled sleepily at me.

"We're gonna be all right, Alice. No matter what happens, we're gonna be all right."

She reached out a hand and touched me face. "I got you a present."

"I see." Ran me hand down her back touched the tattoo. "I like it."

"It's to somehow show you that I know this is forever. We're forever."

"Did you read the notebook, Alice?" smoothed her hair.

"I could read the notebook every day for the rest of my life and I'll still love you."

_AN: I wrote this a couple weeks go and then had to write all the stuff before it cause Alice wasn't ready and Hatter wouldn't take her till she asked him. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy smut cause it's the last for awhile. Dark days ahead. Please R&R._


	35. Chapter 35

_AN: Rufe. Think Brad Pitt in Benjamin Button, when he's riding off on the motorcycle or with hair touching his shirt collar and 3 day scruffy beard. Or Troy… or anything at all he's in._

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 35

Opened the door and knew immediately something was wrong.

Alice was laughing up at him, tucking her hair behind her ears. He laughed down at her and reached out to touch her hand, jerking it back like it was burnt, a stricken look in his eyes.

I was across the room, backed him against the windows, me hand around his throat before he could take another breath. Groceries fallen and rolling across the floor. Alice was screaming me name from far away.

"What'd you see?" growled at him.

He stood calm and still, fear deep in his eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Squeezed a little harder. "What did you see!" Alice pulling on me arm.

"Alice." He whispered. "Alice sitting on the floor with her back up against a bed, knees up, crying. She had on a white shirt, a cuff around her neck and a long gold chain in a ring on the floor." He frowned. "What was that?"

Squeezed a lot harder. "Whose bed? Yours?" He gasped, but stood still. Alice was screaming louder.

"Don't think so. I was chained on the other side of the bed." He looked down. "Gonna kill me Hatter?" He shrugged. "My life's been yours a long time now."

Let him go and stood back. Gathered Alice in me arms and held her tight, eyes still on him. She struggled at first, but I held her till she was still. She pushed at me chest and I let her go far enough to stand beside me, one arm still around her. I knew and she knew that she could flip me anytime she wanted, but she never did.

"What was that?" He asked again rubbing his neck. "It felt…real."

"Whaddya want Rufe?" Straightened me hat.

He stretched his neck and grinned. Walked over to the piano, sat down and began to play an old song singing softly. "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat. How I Wonder Where You're At."

"Hatter?" Alice jabbed me with her elbow. "Hatter!" Tore me eyes from Rufe and looked down at her. "You scared the shit out of me!" She was angry now.

"I…he touched you Alice. He saw a dream." Tried to explain. Rufe kept playing.

"Hello, Rufe! Howya been? Hard times, Hatter. Hard times. Sorry, Rufe. 's ok Hatter. You musta had a good reason to leave me marooned her for twenty-three years, eight months, nine days and…" he glanced out the window. "six hours." Rufe played on watching his fingers, wincing when he made a mistake.

"Shut up." Rubbed me eyes. Alice chained to the floor. No no and no. Bloody hell.

"You can't kill everyone who touches me!" Alice snapped and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She pulled out o' me arms and walked to the piano. "You had one of those dream-hallucination things? Of me? Chained to the floor?" She shook her head. "Hatter wouldn't chain me to the floor."

"Did you let him in here?" Asked Alice, sitting heavily on the couch. Watch me Alice.

"He must've had a key. He was here when I got home from the Dojo." She looked at the groceries all over the floor and went to pick them up.

"Wasn't Hatter's bed." Rufe looked up frowning, shaking the hair out of his eyes. "My hand still worked on the lock plate."

"Let's start over." Alice set the bags on the counter. "I came home. He was here. He said he was family, that you grew up together. He was telling me stories of when you were kids."

Looked at him, he grinned back and shrugged. Bloody Hell.

"Why…why is your life his?" She asked him sitting down beside me. Glared at Rufe, but he just grinned back. Bloody hell.

"Alice filled me in on current events." He shook his head. "So I was telling her about growing up in March's crew." He tried another song, realized he didn't remember enough, tried another.

"Bloody hell." Put me feet on the coffee table, boots on top of the notebook. Alice slapped me leg and I put 'em back on the floor.

"The first time Hatter saved my life was when I was twelve or thirteen … ish." Rufe bit his lip over a tricky bit o' the song, botched it and tried again. "Not too many of us knew how old we really were. March was long gone by then, working free-lance I guess. The Queen had agents out searching for something special for Jackie's seventeenth birthday." He shrugged. "It was hard times and the guys figured they could sell me for a good price. Hatter objected."

Alice gasped and grabbed me arm. Rufe grinned at her enjoying this. I sighed.

"Jack?" she asked in a small voice. "Jack Heart?"

Rufe nodded. "Yup. Snot nosed little Jackie Heart." He laughed. "How many of 'em did you kill?" Looked at me and I shrugged.

He smiled at Alice. "Let's see. There was Jacko and Sim and Shorty. No, wait, you just crippled Shorty up a bit." He laughed. "They wouldn't listen to Hatter."

"You don't sell kids." I growled looking at me hands. Alice laid her head on me shoulder and took me right hand in hers and rubbed it against her cheek. "No. You don't." She agreed.

"We were all just kids…" I sighed. "Jacko and Sim, barely older than me." Looked at her. She didn't say anything.

"It's in the notebook."

"Yeah. Some good stuff in there." Rufe agreed. "You left out a lot though." He laughed. "Poor Hatter, always taking in strays, always another mouth to feed. He even taught us to read. Can you believe that?" Shook his head and stopped playing. "You cooking?" He glanced at the groceries on the counter.

Alice looked up at me with shining eyes. Chains in the floor forgotten. She didn't really believe in the dreams anyway.

"Don't act so innocent, Rufe." Frowned at him. "Once you realized the value of a pretty face, you sold yourself plenty of times."

"Ah but that was different." He smirked. "My choice. My … fortune."

"Actually," Looked him over. "You look better than I thought you would." He had some lines around his eyes, but didn't look too much older than me.

"Ah." He nodded. "Needs must. Took lots of research, lots of money, but I have a sunscreen now that doesn't work too bad. I can lend you some." He glanced at Alice. "Unless you're just vacationing. Don't leave me behind this time."

"Won't be going back to the ship." Shook me head. "No' ever. But I'll see if … I'll see about you."

"We're having a little party, later. Would you like to come?" Alice stood.

"He has to go." I said standing. Alice turned on me, put her hand on me arm.

"Oh, but I already told him he could stay here, with us for awhile. His bike's in the garage downstairs." Oh Alice. Shook me head. "He may not be your brother, Hatter, but he's the closest thing you have to family, like a cousin or something. You're not alone."

Touched her hair. "I'm no' alone, Alice. I'm never alone." Swallowed hard.

"Do I need a date for this party?" Rufe asked running his fingers thru his hair and smiling at himself in the mirror over the mantle. Alice had rearranged the furniture making the fireplace the feature now. Firewood stacked inside. I looked away.

"Oh, no, it's just a couple hours from now." Alice answered. "Unless you know someone in the city?" She looked at me.

"Plenty of time." Rufe smoothed his white shirt down. "Like the new décor." Looked at me.

"Twins on the 2nd floor, back left." He nodded.

"Twins?" Alice asked. "I didn't see any twins."

"Blond or brunette?" Rufe checked the mirror again, and walked to the door.

"Red heads." I grinned. He grinned back and gave me a thumbs up.

"Couple hours, you say?" He unbuttoned one more button on his shirt and was out the door.

"You can't expect him to just walk down there and invite those twins up here for a party." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Alice, did you look at his face? The twins will agree to anything at the first smile." Shook me head at her and went to the kitchen.

"Then what's the two hours for?" She followed me, hugging me from behind at the island. Turned around and kissed her.

"Think about it, Alice." Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No." She shook her head, mouth open.

Nodded to her and grinned. "Yes. I doubt anyone's told him no. Ever."

"But." She shook her head. "He's got a nice face, but…" She smiled up at me and touched me cheek. "His eyes are cold, frozen blue glaciers. Not hot chocolate, melting me inside."

"Yeah?" Scooped her up in me arms and glanced out the window. "We're only up to four, we've got an hour or so till something's gotta go in the oven."

She snuggled against me and smiled. "An hour is plenty of time."

Back in the kitchen, throwing some food together, tried to warn her about Rufe.

"Don't trust him. He wouldn't feel he'd have to tell a candy the truth. Look out for number one. I know him Alice, I used to be him."

"He seems to hold you in high regard." She mumbled, mouth full of canapés.

"There won't be anything if you eat it all now." Slapped at her fingers. "Remember that movie, _Meet Joe Black_? Death behind a pretty face?"

"You made me hungry. They're so good!" She snuck another one. "Yeah, I remember that movie. He does look like Brad Pitt, doesn't he?"

"That's Rufe. It's just a mask. Fill the ice bucket please."

"We can't choose our families." She filled the ice bucket and took another canapé, rearranging the rest so's not to leave a hole.

"Alice, listen to me." Flung off the potholders and took her by the shoulders. "Rufe was March's best student. I've seen him slice and dice someone, someone who trusted him, grinning the whole time. Don't trust him."

"I'm not afraid of him." She kissed me on the nose. "I'm Alice of Legend, remember."

"Yes. I remember." Kissed her hard, glanced at the window. No time. "Later. I'll get you later. Three more." promised her.

Was playing the piano, Alice at me side, her friends standing around talking and drinking wine, everyone having a good time. Alice kept glancing at her watch, her mom was late.

"_..__those were the days my friend, we thought they'd never end__. __We'd…_Oh, don't stop David. I love that song!"

Curled me fingers into fists. Looked up to see Carol standing in the doorway, singing to the melody, still in her coat, a man tagging along behind her. Knew I shouldn't have opened the piano.

"Mom, that's a different song." Alice smiled at her mom.

"Hi Honey. When I was in college we used to sneak into bars in Soho, there was this guy that played piano like an angel. He'd take any song you want and create a new melody to go with the words." She sighed. "I'm sure that was his song. It was my favorite."

"Hatter's mom taught him this song." Alice said smiling at me. "Play some more."

"Well, she couldv'e heard him play too, I guess. All the girls were after him. He had such dreamy eyes. He was a Brit too, called us all Luv. If I hadn't met your father, who knows what might've happened." Carol laughed and took off her coat.

MOM!" Alice gasped. I choked and kept me eyes down.

"What? I was young once!" Carol laughed. "Everyone, this is Peter." She took his arm. He was tall and dark, nothing like Carpenter. Could see Alice frowning at him.

"Can I get you a drink?" Rufe had left the twins on the couch and poured a couple glasses of wine.

"Thank you." Carol said staring at him when he handed her a glass. She looked puzzled. "Do I know you?" She tilted her head, trying to place him.

"Mom, this is Rufe, Hatter's cousin." Alice bounced up to hug her mom. And shake hands with Peter. "Doesn't he look like Brad Pitt?"

Looked at Rufe's grin and Carol's face and me heart sank. Bloody hell. Turned back to the piano and played something loud. Twenty-six damn years since we'd worked the piano bars and Carol remembered …something. Must've… damn his pretty face. Bloody hell.

"I just have one of those faces." Rufe shrugged giving Peter a glass. The twins wandered up to be introduced, along with Alice's friends, Jennie and Jeff and Tina and her boyfriend, Bulldog or something like that. Glared at Rufe and he shrugged, but walked away from Carol.

The door buzzed again and Alice went to open it.

"Hello Alice." Jack stood there with Chess. I was off the piano bench and at her side before he finished hello. Bloody cat. His eyes were guarded but he was polite. Chess's arm slung thru his.

"Jack." Alice glanced past him to the woman. She stared at the purple-striped hair, hanging down past her waist. "Chess?" Forgot, she hadn't seen cat's body. Her avatar!"

"Alice!" Chess nodded and did a little pirouette. "You like?" She winked handing me a gift bag. "A little something for later."

"Yes. Hell yes! " Rufe came up beside me and held out his hand. "Introduce me to this goddess immediately." Twins forgotten. "Jackie boy." Rufe barely glanced at him.

Jack stared at Rufe and frowned, considering. Bloody hell.

"Rufe, meet Lollipop. The ship's AI." Grinned at the look on his face as he was kissing her fingers.

"Call me Chess." She purred. Jack ignored us, still trying to place Rufe. I shut the door and wondered why I'd thought this'd be a good idea.

"Mom, you remember Jack." Alice said, taking me hand and squeezing hard. "This is Chess, his.. his.."

"Lover." Chess answered taking Carol's hand and then shaking hands with everyone else.

I gave up and went back to the piano.

Guess the party was a success. No one died screaming or otherwise. Jack didn't say much, dividing his time between staring at Rufe and Alice who kept touching me. Carol laughed and talked to everyone, staying close to Peter, glancing at Rufe when she thought no one was looking. Rufe tried to avoid Chess and went back to flirting with the twins. Chess stalked Rufe and kept Jack on a short leash. They didn't stay long anyway. Alice's friends missed all the undercurrents and had a good time. I kept Alice close to me, touching her often, trying to watch all of them.

_AN: I figure Carol hadn't slept with so many men, she'd forget one. Besides, who's gonna forget sleeping with Brad Pitt. And what went on in those piano bars back in the '80s? Surely you can guess what Chess brought._


	36. Chapter 36

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 36

After everyone was gone and Rufe was walking the twins home, Alice helped me carry the glasses to the kitchen.

"What a nightmare!" Really needed that dishwasher. "Did you know Chess was coming?"

"No. I thought you invited her." She put a tray of food in the fridge and turned to look at me. "Hatter…"

"mmmm?" Pulled her into me arms for a little kiss.

"Rufe said … twenty-three years? When did you play piano in Soho?" She pushed me back to look in me eyes.

"'83, 84. something like that." Tried to pull her back, but she put her hand on me chest.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with my mom."

"I…You heard her say she met your father."

"You did!" She gasped. "You…you could be my father!"

"No, no Alice. In the first place, I was gone years before you were born and in the second place, we don't…I couldn't…. it wouldn't happen."

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"I told you there were lots of girls. Read the notebook."

"Yes, but it never dawned on me, I mean I know your age but I never put two and two together. The sheer magnitude! My… How many women have you slept with? Hundreds?"

"I dunno. Never kept count." Hundreds? Chuckled to meself.

"Ok. How about in the last year?"

I shrugged.

"The month before I came?"

Another shrug, "Alice, I ran the Tea Shop for years. There were private parties, Bacchanalia nights, select clientele. Girls who'd do anything for some Dream. Shrugged again. "We provided girls for all of it."

"And you slept with every one of them?" She looked at me in disbelief, shock.

"No. of course not!" Not every one, surely not. "I told you to read the notebook, Alice."

"Hatter…" She shook her head and turned away. "How many kids do you have, do you know that?"

"None. That I'm sure of." Needed to talk to cat. 

"I told you I wasn't … wasn't good enough for you." Stood behind her and put me hands on her shoulders. "But I promise you, Alice. I promise you there won't be another one. Ever." Her shoulders were stiff and I waited a minute or two and dropped me hands.

"If you want to go, Alice, I guess I don't blame you." Tried to keep me voice even. Took a deep breath and walked to the windows.

"I have to think about this." She shook her head. "I'm going to bed." Turned to look at her but she shut the bedroom door without looking back. Bloody hell. Shoulda forced her to read the notebook.

Grabbed a bottle of wine and climbed out the window and went up to the roof.

Rufe was already up there, sitting in me spot smoking. Bloody hell.

"Whose bed was it?"

"Ah. Dunno. Is she a true dreamer?"

"Yes." I said softly. "Bloody hell."

"It was white and round, in a red room."

"Bloody Jack Heart. Have to tell cat to keep an eye on him. He's no' gonna chain Alice to his bed."

"He's not gonna chain me either!" Rufe laughed.

"You slept with Carol." Sat down beside him.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "She thinks so. You never could deal with the candy aging faster than we do."

"She doesn't know for sure though. She'd never believe the truth. You just keep away from her."

"She's still a nice looking woman." Rufe grinned at me, grabbing the bottle and taking a long drink. "OK. OK. So you ran a Tea Shop. Come up in the world Hatter."

"Alice took the Queen down, Jack shut down the Tea Shops and sent the candy back."

"Still worth something and you just walked off and left it. Suppose you just left Dormie too? Like you left me." Took the bottle back from him.

"Dormie can have the Tea Shop. Cat will take care of Dormie. Didn't leave you on purpose, Queen raided and got the teleports. I couldn't bring you back." He grabbed the bottle of out me hand.

"Cat?" He took another drink. Should've brought two bottles.

"Chess. She also has a cat body hologram thing. Thinks she's the Cheshire cat. She's running things again. Got bloody Jack Heart running tame."

Rufe looked over at me and I took the bottle back.

"He hates you." Nodded his head. "HATES you. What'd you do to him?"

"Alice turned him down ….for me. Twice." Snickered. Another long drink. Bottle almost empty. "He wanted her to be his Queen."

"Alice." He pulled a bottle from behind him and took a long drink. "She's nice and all, but you used to take the best of the best."

"She is the best." Finished me bottle and reached for his. "She's Alice o' Legend, yeah?"

"You used to share too. You were gonna kill me for touching her hand?" The bottle slipped out o' me hand and rolled off the roof. We heard a faint crash from far below. Oops.

"If you touch her, I'll break every bone in your body and then I'll kill you. Slowly. Is that clear?" Reached behind him and found another bottle. Popped it open and took a drink.

"You'd kill me for a candy?" Rufe stood and looked down at me. "You've changed."

I stood and looked at him. "I'll kill anyone that touches her."

"You walked away from the ship, from a Tea Shop, from your crew….for Alice?" He shook his head unable to comprehend.

"She's the one, Rufe. She's the _One_." Looked at him, trying to make him understand.

"The _one_?" He shook his head in disbelief? "A candy? Are you kidding? Have you lost your mind? Have you told her what that means?" He looked over me shoulder.

"No, he hasn't." Alice answered. Bloody hell. Tonight of all nights she climbs up here. Turned and faced her. She was wearing the purple coat and holding tight to the fire escape, afraid to step out on the roof.

Held out me hand and she took it, looking in me eyes shivering only a little. Wouldn't let me pull her into me arms, she wanted to look in me eyes.

"What does it mean? One what?"

"The one I love." Grinned at her and waved at Rufe behind me back.

"I don't believe you." She shook her head. "There's more to it than that."

"Alice.." Ripped off me hat and almost lost it over the edge. Slammed it back on me head.

"What does it mean? Tell me." I swear she thought about stamping her foot.

"Alice." She stood there waiting. Sighed and tried again. "I… My people…we…"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Rufe interrupted. "We only fall in love once. Apparently Hatter has fallen in love with you, and that means…" Shook his head. "he's…"

"Shut up Rufe." Warned him. He stepped back out o' me reach. I'd have to let go o' Alice to reach him.

"….he's become tongue-tied." Rufe finished opening another bottle.

"Means what?" Alice squeezed me hand. "Hatter? Please?" Closed me eyes and sighed.

"Means…" Opened me eyes and looked at her. "Means…."

"Means he's…" Rufe started and I whipped around to glare at him, making Alice stumble and clutch at me. Rufe took another step back and went on. "Means in 50 years when you're old or dead, he'll still look like this and never be able to love anyone else." He said softly.

Alice looked at him and narrowed her eyes. Bit her lip and looked back at me.

"No… that's not what you were gonna say. That might be true, but .."

"Already told you, I won't live longer than you." Chuckled dryly. "Not five minutes."

"No!" Rufe and Alice cried at the same time. Sighed. Was NOT discussing this.

"Come back inside Alice." Pulled on her hand turning her back to the fire escape. "I'll explain it to you in private." Turned around to glare at Rufe. "You stay here. Or go to hell, I don' care."

Rufe grinned and shook his head. "Hey, you got Chess's number?"

Tossed him me cell and followed Alice back inside.

Someone had lit the fire, Rufe probably, but now it was merely embers. We sat on the couch and stared at it.

"Alice." Couldn't sit still, had to get up and pace. She pulled her feet up under her and waited.

"I love you Alice."

"Yeah, I got that much." She grinned.

"What Rufe said was true."

"Ok whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

"Only one thing need concern you right now. And that's… I mean… When we fall in love… when I fell in love, me brain chemistry started to change. Changing me."

She looked concerned, but nodded. "Are you turning into something else?" She frowned.

"What? No. Too many movies Alice."

"Then what? What is such a big deal?" She got up and walked to me and made me stand still. Can't think when I'm standing still. At least I could still use me hands.

"I… I… think.." took a deep breath. "I think I can get you pregnant." Put both me hands around her face and looked closely in her eyes. "May have already made you pregnant."

Alice burst out laughing. "What? That's it? Pregnant? Are you kidding?" She put her arms around me and hugged me. "I thought it was something awful! You can't get me pregnant, I'm on the pill."

"It's a big deal Alice." She took off me hat and laid it on the coffee table. "I'm not explaining it right." Drug me hand through me hair.

"Ok. Explain it right." She put her arms around me waist and laid her head on me chest.

"We're wired very differently Alice, at least in that way." Laid me cheek on her head. Better tell her everything.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me. "Different how?"

"Well, for one, the pill isn't going to make any difference. The… the embryo isn't made up of both of us equally, he'll be made up o' mostly a recombination of me, my DNA."

"But.." She shook her head. "He?" Let her go and paced around the room. She followed me with her eyes.

"He. Think of it something like a clone, but not exactly like me. Me, but not me?"

"That doesn't make sense? That's how your kind reproduce?"

"Yup. Pretty much. We had medical centers and things at … at home. But not on the ship. Cat might have the knowledge but not the equipment to split DNA."

"Then how do you get little girls?" She frowned at me.

"From the mothers DNA." Thought I was explaining it better, but she wasn't getting it. "It still takes two, there'll be some parts of you in him."

"So…so I can't have your daughter?" She looked so sad, I went to hold her.

"I'll talk to cat. We'll figure something out. I'm sorry Alice."

"I'm not sorry." She took a shaky breath.

"You're not?"

"No. I was afraid we wouldn't be able to have kids at all. You're an alien you know." She giggled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. It wasn't till I was telling Rufe to keep his hands off you, that I said it out loud and realized." Held me hand over her abdomen. She could be carrying me son right now. Blimey. Me own son. Dropped a kiss on her head.

"We could get cat to freeze the embryo and thaw it out when we're ready. People do that."

"No one is freezing my baby." Alice protested. "Anyway, this is way too soon. We can't have a baby now. It hasn't even been two weeks yet! No. No baby." She pushed away. "There's plenty of time to figure it out."

Alice walked around the room blowing candles out. I stared after, unable to speak. What would she do if she was already pregnant? There was only one way to make sure she didn't get pregnant. Turned to get more wine and go back up on the roof. It was gonna be a long night. A lot o' long nights.

"Hatter, about earlier, when I went to the bedroom…" She looked down.

I'd forgotten all about that. "Yeah?"

"I said it didn't matter and it doesn't. It just freaked me out that you might have slept with my mom. And all those other women. But.."

"But what?" I asked turning around to look at her. She hadn't noticed her mom looking at Rufe.

"But …you …they …I can't compete with that, can't compare… best of the best?" She tried to smile. "I'm not beautiful…"

"Alice, None of them was more beautiful than you. Didn't you hear a word I said? I love you Alice. You're the one. My one." Walked over and held her.

She looked up at me with big sad, serious eyes. "All that was nothing. They were nothing. I love you, Alice." Kissed her. "I couldn't tell you one o' 'em's name." Well maybe one.

"Yeah?" She smiled up at me.

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?"

She giggled against me ear and slid her hands under me shirt. "Hatter?" Up me chest and down again. I shivered and put me hands under her shirt.

"Hmmm?" Tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head.

"Hatter!" She stepped back. "I'm hungry. Is there any of that dip left?"

"What?" dip? She wanted dip? "I dunno." Tried to change gears. Dip?

"It's my turn, lie still." She whispered. "Let me hold you tonight. At least as long as you stay in bed."

"What?" Was trying not to think o' everything that happened tonight.

"I know you leave after I go to sleep. I woke a couple times and you were gone. I saw that bruise on your eye the other day."

"Alice..."

"I knew you were coming back." She grinned. "You didn't take your hat."

"I'd come back cause you're here."

"I know it must be hard for you, being here. Are you homesick?"

"There's nothing on the ship for me. Everything I love is here. You're here." Made a note to remind meself when I went to do a job for cat, no' to take a hat. "Go to sleep Alice"

Rufe was still on the roof. From somewhere he'd gotten a dozen more bottles, the hard stuff. Grabbed one and took a long, long drink. It wasn't enough.

"So, you got it all explained and everything?" He looked out over the city.

"Yes. No. I don't know. She doesn't wanna have a baby now." Took another drink.

"Well, there you go." Rufe took a long drink. "Problem solved."

"I've slept with her." Finished that bottle and reached for another.

"Figured that. Oh." Rufe shrugged. "You used to be smarter."

"I used to be a lot o' things." Sighed. "What did cat have to say."

"She wants me to go with you on jobs, hold your hand and keep you safe." He grinned.

"Bloody hell. I don't need you to hold me hand." Drank half the bottle in one gulp.

"No? What 'bout the other night? Chess said.."

"Fuck Chess." Rubbed me eyes. Left me hat inside. "Fuck everything!" Threw the bottle off the roof.

_AN: Can you see the big fight coming? Can you see why there's no smutty scenes for awhile? Can you see Hatter at the drugstore trying to choose condoms? Can you wait till I get moving on WORKING for the CAT to find out what jobs Hatter is doing? Can you figure out how Alice and Rufe get chained to someone's bed? _

_Yes, he's an alien. I don't know how the whole pregnant thing came up. It just happened. I rewrote it twice and they kept insisting. Apparently, Hatter has some pretty potent … stuff._

_I seriously, seriously considered ending this after the tattoo scene, when he says it's gonna be all right, that woulda been a good place to stop. However, there's one more Hatter vision, and now a Rufe vision and so much more is going to happen. I just don't know. It feels like this is going on forever. Lol I don't want to turn it into a soap opera. But I'm afraid it already is. _


	37. Chapter 37

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 37f

A week later and Rufe was still there, still annoying. Sitting around all day watching cartoons and eating cereal, out hunting all night. How could I have forgotten that. The new fridge and Jenn-air range were installed, along with a new dishwasher. They'd had to remove a closet to make it all fit. Rufe's idea of a gourmet meal was hot dogs on the griddle, Alice just laughed and ate them.

We were on the couch Alice watching a dumb movie, me dozing, head in her lap. Her fingers playing in me hair.

"Hatter….why don't you call me Luv?"

"What?" I blinked up at her. "Do love you."

"In this movie, the guy calls everyone, Luv! Mom said you called everyone Luv, back in the piano bar. But you never call me, Luv." She sounded sad.

"Why would I call you Luv? I know your name!" What had gotten into her? Sat up and looked at her.

"It's a form of endearment, like honey or sweetie!" She looked away.

"Alice? I don't understand!" Touched her hair.

"You called them Luv, but you won't call me Luv!" She burst into tears and stood up.

"Alice! You're not making any sense! Why would I call you Luv?" Stood up and faced her.

"Because you love me!" She screamed swiping at the tears. "Obviously, you don't!"

"Alice! Stop this!" Reached out to grab her, but she stepped back. "What's wrong with you?"

"You made me love you! You touched me and made me love you, but you don't love me back!"

"I do love you Alice! You're the _One_!" paced around the room.

"You lied to me!" She screamed. "You probably told them that too! And you left them!"

"I can't love anyone else! Yeah? What about you Alice! You can! You can walk out that door and love the first man you meet!" Threw me hat on the coffee table knocking the notebook onto the floor.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"I gave up everything, left the ship, came here to be with you Alice, because I love you! What the hell am I gonna do if you leave me?" Picked up the notebook and slammed it on the table. "I'll tell you what I'll do. If you leave me, Alice, I'll follow you wherever you go! I won't let you love another man! I'll kill him first!"

"Kill him! That's your answer to everything!" She threw a pillow at me. "Why would I leave you! I love you! I'm not gonna leave you!" She screamed stamping her foot."You're the one that's gonna leave me!"

"What!" Threw up me hands. "I'll never leave you! I did a lot of terrible things, but you changed me! I can't go back to that!"

"You won't call me Luv! There'll be a thousand more after me!" Tears ran down her face. "Ten thousand more." She whispered.

"No!" Drug me hand through me hair. "You're the _one_ Alice. The only one I'll ever love!"

"You lied! You told all the others you loved them too, didn't you! Didn't you!" She turned and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Slammed the door open banging it into the wall. "Alice!" She was huddled on the bed sobbing into me pillow.

"Alice." I said softly sitting beside her and pulled her into me arms. "I don't understand why you're so upset. I do love you. Never meant it before. Not to any of them. They knew that. They knew they were never gonna be the _one_. I couldn't say it before you left. I wanted to. The words wouldn't come. I was afraid I'd tell you and you'd laugh at me."

"I wrote the notebook so you could see all the terrible things I've done. And then if .. if you could still love me. Could still want me to be around… I'll die without you Alice. I'm not him anymore. You changed me."

"What?" She whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"You changed too, yeah? You're Alice of Legend now. Chose a scruffy conman. You coulda been a Queen." Kissed her hair. "Well you changed me too. I never thought that stuff was wrong before. Just said I did what I had to, well I didn't have to do some of it, I wanted to, I enjoyed it. But looking at meself through your eyes, Alice… I… I want you to be proud of me. Want you to be proud to be with me. I love you Alice."

"I am proud of you, happy to be your love." She hugged me hard, tears streaked down her face.

"Make no mistake, I'll still do all those things. For you. I would kill to protect you, steal or con or whatever it took if you needed something. I would do anything for you Alice. Anything."

She mumbled something into me chest. Rocked her gently in me arms.

"Shhh. I called them Luv cause I didn't care enough to learn their names. It feels wrong to call you Luv, like you're one o' them."

She lifted her head and looked at me.

"You'll never be one o' them! Yeah?" Wiped her tears with a finger. "But, if it will make you stop crying, I will. I'll call you Alice-love."

"Really?" She smiled tremulously. "Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be like JustAlice." Grinned at her. "How about Alice, my love?" Smoothed her hair.

"I could never love anyone else." She whispered, reaching up to touch me face. "Where would I go if I left you? What would I do? Who could I trust?"

"We belong together, Alice my love. Hatter and Alice." Dropped feather kisses on her face. "You won't cry if I forget sometimes, will you?"

"I'm sorry. I know you don't lie to me. I'm just scared you'll leave me. When I wake up and you're gone, I'm afraid one of these nights you won't come back."

"I'm sorry too. No matter what, I'll come back, yeah?" Grinned at her. "Won't leave you here with Rufe and his cartoons."

"Hold me, Hatter. Please. Don't leave me tonight."

Ordered the lights out and skimmed out o' me clothes. Alice tossed hers toward the chair. Pulled her close to me and promised no' to leave her. Tonight.

"Condoms, Hatter. Have you never heard of condoms?"

"What?" Of course I knew what they were, didn't mean I'd ever actually used one. "Alice. My love."

"Go down to the drugstore and get a box." She grinned. "Get two boxes."

"Alice, this is NOT a good idea." But I reached for me jacket. It'd been three days. Three whole days and three whole nights. Long nights. The thought of fucking her, impregnating her was almost overpowering. Me own son.

"Hurry up! I have a class at 3."

The next morning, Alice grabbed the coffee mug without even saying hello. Taking a big gulp, she turned and spit it into the sink. "Yuck! Tastes like mud!"

"Alice? What's wrong?" Put the spatula down and laid me hands on her shoulders.

"I'm late." She slammed the mug down on the counter.

"Ok. Do you want tea? Your eggs are almost done."

"No, you don't understand. I'm LATE!" She screamed and burst into tears.

"Oh. Alice my love, that's great!" Turned her around and hugged her. "Rufe! Rufe! She's late! Alice is late!" He was clicking through channels.

"No!" She screamed "No!" She was shaking with rage.

"What? Alice my love, what's wrong! I told you it might have happened!"

"Nooooooo! I trusted you!" She sobbed into me chest.

"Alice my love, It'll be all right." Patted her back and grinned at Rufe over her shoulder. He nodded, slipped his boots on, grabbed his leather jacket and was gone. I don't think she even noticed him. Inside, me heart was singing. Me own son.

"Hatter. I. Can. Not. Be. Pregnant!" She sobbed pushing away from me.

"Alice my love, please-"

Followed her into the living room.

"No! I trusted you to take care of me. And look what you did!" She turned on me, rage screaming out of her eyes. "You got me fucking pregnant!"

"Yeah." I said stupidly. "But Alice my love, you were there too. We did it. Together."

"Yeah? That's all you've got to say? Yeah? Wipe that stupid grin off your face! I'm pregnant! And stop calling me Alice my love! It sounds stupid!"

"I tried to tell you…" She kept stepping back out o' me reach. "I told you the pill wouldn't make any difference."

"No. You just fucked my brains out and made me insane."

"You liked it! We had a good time, making that baby, yeah?"

"ooooo!" She huffed. "You did it on purpose! You made me fucking pregnant on purpose!"

"Alice my …., Alice, will you marry me?" She was insane, she was mine, but she was insane.

"Marry you!" She turned and screamed at me with blazing eyes. "I'm not fucking marrying you because you got me fucking pregnant!"

"Marry me because I love you! Because you love me!"

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth! You got me fucking pregnant!" She stomped her foot. Knew that was coming.

"Alice, listen to me.,. Bloody hell, listen to yourself!"

"No. You listen to me. I.. I've gotta think about this. I'm going for a walk. Don't call me. I'll call you when I know what I'm going to do." She picked up her jacket.

"Alice! Wait!" The door slammed in me face. "Don't kill me son. Our son." Whispered to the door.

"Rufe! Rufe!" I shouted, running for the fire escape. He came climbing in through the window slowly.

"Is it safe?" He looked around. "Where'd she go?"

"Follow her, make sure she's ok." Drug me hand through me hair. "Don't let her see you. Just … let me know where she goes."

"You should go after her." He shook his head. "You're the one that got her pregnant."

"She wants to be alone and think. Just please watch over her, Rufe. And me son."

"What're you gonna do?" He picked some scrambled eggs out of the skillet with his fingers.

"Talk to cat. Talk to her mom. I don't know! Hurry up and follow her, you're gonna lose her!"

"Never lost a mark yet. These eggs are good, did you use real cream?"

"Arggg! Rufe, listen to me. If you ever owed me anything, please, please keep her safe! She's carrying me son, Rufe. Me son."

"What do you think's gonna happen to her?" He looked up in surprise.

"I dunno, I just have a bad feeling. Cat took a long time to answer this morning."

"Ok. I'm going. I'M GOING! Don't worry about Alice. She's one of us, yeah? One of Hatter's crew?" He grinned and grabbed another bite of eggs and ran.

"I love her Rufe!" I shouted as he went out the door. I love her.

Talked to Chess later that night up on the roof when Rufe was gone and Alice was sleeping. She'd come back about dark, pretending nothing had happened, refusing to talk about it, just wanting me to hold her.

"Cat, please talk to her. Tell her… tell her I love her."

"I have talked to Alice. She knows you love her and she loves you too. She's just scared. Scared and confused."

"She said no baby. What if… ?"

"She won't do anything … rash"

"She has issues. She thinks she's no' ready. Blimey!" Slammed me hat down on the roof. Opened another bottle. Need to install a cupboard up here, or a bar.

"Stop drinking so much!" Cat ordered. "Told you Rufe was a bad influence on you."

"Yeah? Rufe didn't start this. And, who was that purple haired chick sniffing around him at the party?"

"hhmf" Cat sniffed. "He's just a pretty face is all. His software is …corrupted."

"Rufe hasn't had an easy life. None o' them did."

"I suppose you did? You took care of them as best you could."

"Wasn't good enough. It was never good enough."

"Some of them have turned out ok."

"Rufe is ok." One bottle down, three more. What? Only three? "Who's been drinking me stash?"

"Who do you think? Rufe is a lot of things, but ok isn't one of them. But. He can watch your back."

"Nothing wrong with me back."

"What's this?" Alice picked up the gift bag from the closet shelf and took out the canister, turning it over in her hands. I'd put it up there to keep from using it. I hadn't done anything more than hold her for the past few days.

"Honey Dust. Remember, I told you about it. Cat brought it.

"Oh yeah, the aphrodisiac stuff." She smelled it. "How does it work."

"If you get some on you, the day will be spent in bed." I warned taking it from her and putting it back in the bag.

"Yeah?" She grinned and took the bag out of me hands. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alice," Rolled me hat down me arm and drug a hand thru me hair. "This stuff is potent, ten times will happen in the first five minutes."

She laughed and lifted her eyebrows. "Really? Haven't gotten any in a while. You have make-up work to do." She danced away with the bag.

"Alice?" Shook me head in surprise. "I thought you didn't want to…"

"I do today. Right now, only…" She looked coyly at me.

"Only what?"

"I really want some jelly beans. Will you run down to the store and get some?"

"What?" Shook me head. Things were getting weird. Alice was getting weird.

"I'm already pregnant, Hatter. What are you arguing about?"

"I…. I dunno."

"I'm gonna take bath, with that new scented oil. I'll be all soft and smooth when you get back." She promised heading for the bathroom with the Honey Dust. "Make sure they're Jelly Bellies!"

I groaned and ran down the stairs. Bubbles on Alice. Alice wet and dripping.

"Where are you?" Kicked the door shut and tossed the bag of jelly beans on the coffee table. There were a dozen flavors. I'd gotten a bag of each. "Alice?"

The loft was silent. She wasn't here. Ran to check the bathroom, bubbles still in the bottom of the tub. Not in the bedroom. Not in Rufe's room. Neither was Rufe. Went back out in the living room and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place.

Checked me phone, no messages. Went back in the bedroom, her clothes a pile on the floor. Her cell on the little table beside the bed. Panic ffluttered in me stomach.

Calm down, maybe she went to her mom's. Maybe she went to the store. Maybe she was on the roof with Rufe. Climbed out the window and flew up the fire escape. Nobody on the roof.

Bloody hell. Sank down on the couch, knocking over the bag. Jelly beans flew everywhere. Picked them up and realized the notebook was missing. Knocked everything off the table. Looked under the couch. No notebook. Had she read it, had she left. Bloody hell.

Back to the bedroom, backpack was still behind the door. Couldn't tell if any clothes were missing, she'd brought more over and they were scattered everywhere. Out to the front door to see if her jacket was on the peg.

There it was. Stabbed in the middle of the door, just above the peephole, was a knife. A red knife pinning the Jack of Hearts playing card to the door. Bloody fucking hell.

Dug me cell out of me pocket and dialed Chess. Busy signal. Bloody hell. A dozen times and a damn busy signal. There'd never been a busy signal before.

"Cat!" I shouted looking around.

Dialed Rufe. Heard the phone ringing and followed the sound to the kitchen. The phone was on the floor, almost out of sight under the cupboard. All the knives were missing from the block. He hadn't gone without a fight, but there were no bodies, no blood. Wait, there on the counter, that was blood. A few drops scattered.

Bloody fucking Jack Heart had taken them. Why? Why now? And what was wrong with Chess?

_AN: Evil grin. You know where they are don't you? Damn that Jack Heart. And what could have happened to Chess? And a baby? What could happen to Hatter's baby at Jack's palace? Alaina Downs, here's Hatter's conversation with Alice you asked for. 37 chapters! This thing is going on forever._

_AN: Edited to fix a mispelled word. No new changes._


	38. Chapter 38

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 38

Pulled out me cell and tried cat again. Not even voicemail. Something was very wrong on the ship. Could still feel cat in me head, but she wouldn't answer, couldn't answer.

Dumped the eggs into the sink. Took a sip of tea and froze. Knew that sound. Turned around slowly.

It glowed there between the couch and the piano. A small teleport beam. Jack must've found the ones his mother confiscated so long ago. That's how he'd taken Alice and Rufe. Unless cat….

Stood there and looked at it, tried to think. Tried to figure out what I could do. Got Alice's cell and sent her mom a text, told her we were going away for a few days. Why hadn't I gotten more body armor. Why had I asked cat for Honey Dust when I should've asked for a teleport. Why the hell was I still standing here.

Took off me hat and laid it on the piano. Would be safer here, and if I didn't come back, well it was safer here. Took one last look around the loft, our loft, where I'd loved Alice and she loved me.

Anything I took, any weapon, would be taken immediately. It was a trap, of course it was a trap. I knew Jack and a dozen Suits waited on the other side. He'd used the perfect bait. I'm coming Alice. Smiled and stepped into the trap.

_AN: Yes, it's short. I see no fluff in the near future. Please R&R_


	39. Chapter 39

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 39

It didn't take long before I was bloody and cuffed on the floor.

"Bastard! Where's Alice!" I screamed spitting blood.

Jack Heart sat at the table, pulling the notebook out of his pocket. Five more Suits standing behind him, but they weren't Suits, they were real men wearing Suits. Something must be wrong with the androids.

"I thought it would be poetic to bring you back to your own Tea Shop." Jack smirked. "Hang him from the chain." He gestured at the chain hanging from the ceiling. We were in the back room, the soundproof room.

"Don't hurt him too much," Jack ordered tossing the notebook on the table. "He has to be able to talk."

The Suits hefted me up, still kicking and hung the cuffs from the chain. "Better cuff his ankles."

A Club came through the door and sat the Queen's red briefcase on the table. He looked at me in surprise and quickly looked down. He waited beside the table till Jack waved him away.

"All of you get out." He looked at Suits and Club. They filed out, closing the door behind them. "Well Hatter, now it's just you and me." He laid the notebook on the table and looked at me.

"I thought we had a deal? You let Alice go and I left you alone." He stood and walked over to me. I could only move a few inches, already me arms ached. Couldn't twist me hand around to get hold of the chain. Tiptoes barely reaching the floor.

"Fuck you." Mumbled. Me mouth was swollen, along with one eye. "Bloody bastard."

"Too late for that. I tried to get you to let her go, but you didn't listen. You and that meddling bitch"

"Did let her go." He stood and walked around behind me and I tried to twist around even though I knew it was futile.

He shook his head. "I didn't mean for you to jump after her." He walked back to the table, touched the briefcase. "Go to earth and play house."

"Whaddya want?" Spit more blood out.

"You're gonna tell me all about Chess." He opened the briefcase and spread the red cloth on the table.

"Ask her yourself." Frowned. "Cat!" I shouted, thinking I should've thought of that before. "Cat!"

"Shout all you want, the bitch is dead." Jack smirked at me, taking items out one by one.

"Can't kill a machine." Shook me head and thought better of it. "You can only turn it off. Someone else can turn it on again." I argued. "You can't kill her." She wasn't dead, there was something….something still in me head. I wasn't alone.

"Already done. She was too…bossy. Had enough of that with Mother. I've disconnected every screen, every interface. She's blind, deaf and dumb." He shrugged. "Pretty much dead."

"Besides, she runs the ship" I argued. "You'll crash us."

"She has no ears, no eyes and no mouth. No one can reactivate her. Computer runs the ship."

He picked up a flogger and ran the tail through his hand. "There's just one little spark I can't get to. And that's what you're gonna tell me." He looked at me and grinned.

"Fuck you!" Twisted in the chains, trying to get me hand around it.

The flogger came down with a hiss across me back, didn't even cut the shirt. Laughed at him. "You shoulda watched your mum a little closer."

"I don't like to rush things. I want to enjoy our time together." The flogger hit me across the face, stinging the cuts already there. "How is it you can call Chess? Why did she drag me to earth, to your home for a party? Why does she care about you?"

He laid the flogger down and reached for the cane, the long one.

"You're nothing but a back street by-blow from down in the Barrens." He stood back and measured with his eyes. "Why do you call her cat?" Whoosh and I grunted. He hit me across the hands, left on top naturally. Whooosh. And the skin was broken.

"One little spark. You're gonna tell me about that. One way or another."

Jack worked his way down me arms to me back, not noticing the right hand didn't cut. Me shirt hung in shreds and I…I screamed. He was after information, and didn't care if he killed me in the bargain.

"Sir." The Club peeked in the door.

Jack frowned and laid the cane back down with a sigh.

"I'll be back later. Don't go anywhere." He laughed, walking out the door. "Give him some water, don't want to kill him yet."

Jack came and went. Pain came and went. Buckets of water came and went. Me mind came and went. Club snuck me a little soup, but I couldn't keep it down. After that I couldn't keep track of the time.

When I came to, Jack was sitting in the chair studying me, feet on the table, crossed at the ankles. He saw me eyes open and gestured to the Club who threw another bucket of cold water over me.

"Put some healing ointment on him. Feed him. I want him conscious and alert. I want him talking." The Club dipped his head and walked toward me. Wondered where Dormie was. Hoped he was far, far away.

"Try and wake up Hatter. We have things to discuss. I have Alice. Along with her pretty boy protector." He laughed and got up. "She's still at medical - recovering." He waved for the Club and Suits to leave and didn't speak until the door was shut.

"Let Alice go, she's doesn't know anything about Chess." I shouted trying to stand straight. Alice! "You can ask her a dozen more times, you bastard. She's never gonna marry you!"

"That offer's no longer on the table. She'll be just another slave girl chained to my bed." He smiled to himself. "If you don't tell me what I want to know by tomorrow, we'll see how she takes stripes."

"Touch her and I'll kill you, bastard!" Alice! Cat, damn it. Wake up. Save Alice. "Recovering from what?"

"Did you put the Honey Dust on her neck?" He laughed. "Oh. Almost forgot something." He took the little velvet box and sat it on the table.

"Did you think Alice was going to marry you?" He laughed and opened the box. The ring I'd bought her the first day winked in the light. He tried it on his pinky and studied it. Put it back in the box and tossed it in the corner. "I have plans for Alice. And don't bother asking about pretty boy. There's no way I'm giving him up now."

"Let Alice go. You're the one said she was innocent."

"Too late for that. It seems I really am in love with her. So." He sat back down. "I've got plans for little Alice. She won't be a Queen, but she can still have a royal bastard or two."

"No!" I screamed twisting the chains. "You can't...she doesn't love you!"

He laughed, looked at me and laughed. "Now you of all people know that's not necessary."

"You bastard!" I screamed, me voice hoarse from screaming. "What have you done to Rufe?."

"Maybe, if you can tell me about Chess, I can send Alice home." He was lying and I knew he was lying. "Rufe? I need pretty boy to get me in the mood." He tapped a whip. "Won't be so pretty soon." Wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

Shook my head, trying to think. Cat where the hell are you. Hadn't realized how much I'd come to depend on cat, me fairy godmother.

Jack stood and took a hyperspray out o' his pocket and leaned near me to whisper. "Since the whip isn't working so well, let's try a little something else. A little something Doctors Dum and Dee relied on." The spray was cold against me neck.

"What was that!" I jerked sideways.

Jack looked at the spray in his hand. "Just a little Bliss to let you rest." He laughed and slipped it back in his pocket, but not before I saw the black tip. Whatever it was, it wasn't Bliss. Another lie from Bloody Jack Heart.

"Sir." A Club peeked in the door. "Alice is ready."

Jack waved him in. He was followed by a Suit leading a groggy Alice by a chain. A chain hanging from the collar around her neck. She wore one of Jack's white shirts and stumbled into the room. The Suit gave the end of the chain to Jack and both left.

"Alice." I whispered.

"Hatter?" She blinked at me. "Twinkle, Twinkle little bat." She whispered, looking around, saw Jack at the table.

"Alice!" She was half awake. "What have you done to her, you bastard!"

Jack waved the notebook at her. "Have you read this?" Shook his head. "Fascinating stuff."

"Hatter!" She started to run to me and was jerked to a stop at the end of the chain. "Hatter!" She reached her hands out to me.

"Isn't this touching?" Jack snickered. "Tell me Alice, what do you really know about your boy Hatter?"

"What?" Alice turned to look at Jack who was flipping though the notebook.

"Did you know he killed boy for taking his hat. Well ok, he was only eleven at the time, but still. Did you know Mad March raised him? Took his orders for years? Stole for him? And lots of other things?" Jack shook his head. "Hatter, Hatter. Did you really do all this?" Jack flipped through the notebook. "Alice, how can you stay with him? How can you say you love him?"

Why hadn't I burnt it? Why hadn't I just told her, why'd I have to write it down?

"It makes no difference. I love Hatter." She smiled at me. "Let him go and I'll do what you want."

"Did you know he strangled a woman? Up on a roof above the tea shop. His girlfriend, Carlotta St. Delaware." Alice jerked her head around to look at Jack. He was on the last page of the notebook. "The day I took you from Charlie's camp."

"She wasn't his girlfriend. I have it on good authority she's dating this guy, who used to play cards with a rich kid, who once studied law with an electrician who works part time with one of the technical staff." Alice smiled at me and I laughed weakly.

"You denied that when I asked you Hatter. Shame, shame."

"If he did, he had a reason. A good reason." A small smile for me. "I love Hatter, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"Alice." Tried to grin. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She cried. "Yes!"

Jack laughed and closed the notebook, tossing it on the table. "Very touching. Not happening, but very touching. What will you do for him I wonder?"

"Let her go you bastard." I shouted but my voice sounded far away.

"Shut up Hatter." Jack looked at Alice. "How you feeling, Alice? How's your incision?"

"What?" Alice frowned and looked at him, her hand involuntarily going to her abdomen. She looked down and realized she was wearing a white shirt and nothing else.

"What have you done!" I screamed, things were getting blurry. "You bastard!" The walls were melting.

Jack stood and walked over to Alice, took both her hands and lifted up the shirt. A brand new two inch cut just above her pubic bone. She jerked the shirt down and tried to toss him. He laughed and held her easily, throwing her into the corner where she slid down the wall staring at him in surprise. The chain pulled tight.

"You know how hard it was?" He straightened his tie. "How hard to fake it and let you throw me around?" He held his arms out. "I was a fucking prince, you think I didn't have the best teaching machines, the best tutors?" He laughed derisively at her.

"Alice? Are you all right?" Tried to get me hand around that chain but it was melting too. "Leave her alone, you bastard!"

"What's this cut for?" She held her hand on the incision, over the shirt and got to her feet. "What did you do to me?" 

"You know, your daddy was into some cutting edge stuff." Jack sat back in the chair. He reeled her in slowly, Alice stumbling towards Jack.

"What stuff? What did you do to me?" Alice screamed, jerking the chain with both hands.

"Trying to make you candies live longer, so we didn't need as many." Jack twisted his lips. "You needed some…augmentation to make your body better able to bear my sons." He sneered at Alice.

"No." She shook her head. "Noooo!" I jerked the chains again. Were they looser than before? Or was it the Dream taking my mind. Maybe it was me hands that were melting.

"Yeah, fraid so." He stood and pulled Alice toward the door. "Fraid I went and fell in love with you Alice."

"BASTARD!" I screamed at him, afraid to think about me own son. "I'm gonna kill you Jack!" Melting. Everything melting.

"Think about it Hatter, Alice or Chess. What's it gonna be?" He stopped at the door and looked back. "Sweet Dreams." I could hear his laughter till the door clanged shut.

"Alice!" I screamed and surrendered to the Dream, maybe I'd find a solution there, because there was no choice.

_AN: Ok so we have poor Hatter, chained up and beaten, injected with Dream, not knowing what's real and what's not, having to choose. Poor Alice, straight from medical with a brand new incision, collar around her neck. Poor Rufe, chained to the floor, going to suffer unknown agony. Poor Chess, dead in the water._

_Have I left anyone out? Oh wait, there's Jack. King of the Hill. _

_Where's a White Knight when you need one?_


	40. Chapter 40

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 40

_AN: sorry—had to take this chapter down and revise. For some reason, it took all the dividers out when I posted it. And please be aware…these are all Nightmares, maybe, from when Jack injected him with DREAM in the last chapter._

He had light fingers, for a Club, but I guess he'd done this a thousand times before. "Candy is so fragile." He went on. I must have dozed off.

"You've got to stop him. She's Alice! She saved you from the Queen!" Tried to twist around to look at him.

"Actually, what she did was get rid of an old woman, half-addicted to Dream, and give us a sociopath with no one to limit his activities." The Club twisted the top back on the ointment.

"That'll help." He stood and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Hatter. He has a whole stash of Nightmare." He went out shutting out the light, leaving me in the dark. Alone in the dark with just the whispers to keep me company.

* * *

"Hello?" Alice peeked around the door, chain dragging on the floor. "Is anyone in here?"

"Alice!" She giggled and tiptoed in, shutting the door carefully behind her. She walked around the room, picked up the notebook and riffled the pages.

"Alice! Find something to get me down!"

"hmmm?" She looked up and smiled. "Hatter, is that you?"

She sat in the chair and put her bare feet up on the table. "I pushed the blue button."

"What? How did you escape?"

She pouted and started to cry. "What's your name again?"

"Alice! What's wrong with you? Get me down!"

"So that's what this is about." She jumped up and swung the heavy door open with both hands and let it slam behind her.

* * *

"Look at this one dear. The card says MAD HATTER."

"Press the button Mummy. I want to hear him talk."

"Oh, I forgot my camera!"

"He doesn't speak, sonny. He just sits there, day after day."

"Then why is he in the Hospital of Dreams?"

"He's mad, of course."

"Why is he looking at the monster in the window Mummy?"

"That's not a window, dear. That's a mirror."

"Why is he wearing a hat, Mummy"

"The card says a Hatter must have a hat. hmmm"

"Says he lost his wife and son."

"Did he lose them at the park, Mummy? Like you lost me?"

"No dear. No, I don't think he did."

"I heard it was a love triangle."

"Mummy?"

"Yeah, I heard he killed Alice when she left him for the King."

"Mummy?"

"No, I heard it was the pretty boy killed her."

"Mummy?"

"You're both wrong. Pretty boy had already been executed for trying to kill the king in a jealous rage."

"MUMMY!"

"Yes, but who was jealous of whom?"

"I don't think anyone remembers now."

"Yes dear?"

"I want a hat, Mummy!"

"You should check the gift shop, I think they have some for sale."

"Thank you. Oh look, here comes the King and Jack Jr."

"He comes here every month."

"Isn't he handsome?"

"Oh. Sorry. Come along, dear."

"Your Majesty!"

King and boy stop in front of the glass. Neither look at the card, or press the button. The King straightens his tie, and checks his hair in the reflection. The boy sighs and focuses on the hat. After a minute he sighs again.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure son." With a slight smile, the King drops his hand onto the boy's head and ruffles the dark curls. "Let's go on upstairs and see the doctors."

* * *

When I woke, she was spooned tight against me. Reached around to touch her swollen belly and feel the baby kick. Tiny little kisses on her shoulder.

"Mmmm. Is it time to get up?" She murmured moving against me.

"No, it's still early." Pulled the covers tighter around us.

"Your son will be here soon." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Not soon enough for me." Tiny kisses under her ear, hand rubbing her belly.

She moved her head to glance at the clock and sighed.

"Jack will be home tonight, this'll be our last day together for awhile."

"Leave him. Please, just leave him." Held her tighter.

"You know I can't. Not yet." She answered. "Don't spoil our last day."

"Mmmm." I murmured not wanting to start another argument, not today.

"David? Are you crying? Your face is wet against my shoulder."

"No, luv. I had this crazy dream last night. I was an alien on a star ship, it was Wonderland or something. I was the Mad Hatter and Jack was the Queen of Hearts' son. We got into all kinds of adventures. There was a Jabberwock and everything."

"Was I there?" She snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Yes, of course. You were Jack's girlfriend."

"I love you David." She brought me hand up to hold in both of hers, rubbing it against her cheek.

"I love you too, Duchess."

_AN: ha the last one cracks me up. I originally thought I would save it and use it for an alternate ending. LOL. But it makes a nice nightmare even if it's pretty short._

_In case you didn't get it, for the third one, Hatter is an exhibit in the newly commercialized Hospital of Dreams as the inmates are on display like a zoo. And yes, that's Hatter's son with the dark curls. (almost a clone, remember?)_

_But what is real and what is Dream?_


	41. Chapter 41

_**And Dream Away**_

**_Chapter 41_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_I don't love you, anymore, Jack."_

"_Yes, you mentioned that. Changed and all that. Something different."_

"_I love Hatter."_

"_Well that's going to make it all the easier then."_

"_Make what easier?" _

"_He has to choose between you and Chess. But while we're waiting, you can keep your promise and do what ever I want and I won't use the whip on him anymore."_

"_I want to kiss him first." She demanded pulling on the chain._

"_Oh good grief." Jack dropped the chain. "Fine. Kiss him." _

_She walked over to me and stood as close as she could without touching me, without hurting me. Put her hand in me hair and leaned in to whisper. _

"_Call chess, Hatter. She's a voice in your head, you said that. She can hear you, you can activate her." Kissed me lightly, "I love you."_

"_Kill him." I whispered against her lips. "Return of the Jedi. Jabba the Hut! Yeah?"_

"_All right, enough whispering. Come on Alice." Jack held his hand out again._

_Alice turned and walked slowly back to Jack, who wrapped the chain around his wrist, his other hand twisting in her hair, forcing her against him, whimpering in pain._

"_Ok then. I want you now. I want Hatter to watch so he'll have something to remember while he's trying to choose."_

"_No!" I screamed. "Cat! Activate! Please!"_

_Nothing happened and Jack laughed. "I told you, she's dead." _

_He pushed her away from him. "Unbutton the shirt Alice." _

"_No!" I screamed again. "Cat! Cat!"_

_She looked at Jack in surprise. "Here? You want me here? No. Not in front of Hatter."_

"_Unbutton the shirt." Jack stood and waited till she undid the buttons, then took his jacket off and draped it over the chair._

"_Try something else Hatter. You've called her Cat before." She said quickly stepping back from Jack's raised hand. "Don't give up."_

"_No, don't give up Hatter." He unbuckled his belt. "Watching you is better than fucking Alice."_

"_Alice! Don't! He's going to kill me anyway!"_

_Jack came up behind her and swept her hair up in one hand to nuzzle her neck above the collar. She swallowed hard and clenched her hands into fists. He turned them so I had a side view._

"_No!" I fought the chain. "No!_

"_You have a beautiful neck, sweetheart. Did I ever tell you?" Jack stroked down her arm making goose bumps. Alice shivered under his touch. _

"_Stop!" I cried. "Leave her alone!"_

"_See, she's making little noises." Jack bit her neck. "Isn't that sweet." _

_He turned her around to face him, sliding the shirt off her shoulders till she stood there naked. He let go of the chain and jerked her close enough to kiss. Alice stood stiff in his arms._

"_Nooooooo!" I screamed. "Noooo!"_

_She moved, the beginning of a struggle, and Jack squeezed her hard. "Uh uh. None of that sweetheart. You promised." She nodded and Jack loosened his arms a bit, moving one hand to run his fingers over the incision. "Spread your legs." Jack commanded._

"_Nooooooo!" Fought the restraints like a mad man. "Alice!"_

"_Activate Chess!" I screamed. Jack bit her neck painfully while his hand slid past the scar down to her patch of curls. Alice bit back a scream._

_Alice 's hands slowly reached to grab hold of the chain, one at the top, one as close to the bottom as she could reach. Looped the chain over his head and around his neck, twisting and trying to get around behind him. _

_He screamed, she screamed, I screamed. Alice fell on her back, pulling him down on top of her pulling the chain tight, legs around his waist. Jack's hands fought to rip the chain from his neck, trying to thrust her off but Alice was heavy enough to hold him down. _

_I smiled and watched the life go out of Jack Heart._

* * *

"_I don't love you, anymore, Jack."_

"_Yes, you mentioned that. Changed and all that. Something different."_

"_I love Hatter."_

"_Doesn't make a bit of difference."_

"_What?" _

"_He has to choose between you and Chess. But while we're waiting, you can keep your promise and do whatever I want and I won't whip him anymore."_

"_Let me kiss him first." She demanded pulling on the chain._

"_No." Jack shook his head. "The only one you'll be kissing is me. Unless..." He tapped his finger against his chin. "Unless I let pretty boy have you to entertain me…" He laughed._

"_No!" I screamed "NO!"_

"_Call Chess!" Alice cried. "Please call Chess."_

_Jack wrapped the chain around his wrist, his other hand twisting in her hair, forcing her against him, whimpering in pain._

"_I want you now. I want Hatter to watch so he'll have something to remember while he's trying to choose."_

"_No!" I screamed. "Cat! Activate! Please!"_

_Jack laughed. "I told you, she's dead. She can't hear you." He pushed the table sideways and moved the red briefcase to the side. Threw the notebook in the corner._

"_Bend over the table." He ordered._

_Here? You want me here? No. not in front of Hatter."_

"_Promises, Alice." He reminded her. "And keep still. All I want to hear out of you is begging. Begging me to fuck you." He snickered._

_He bent her over the table, pulled the white shirt up, pushed her legs apart. Stood close behind her and held her down till she stopped struggling. Held her down with one hand tight in her collar , her arms pushed out over her head going over the other side of the table._

"_No!" I screamed again. "Cat! Cat!"_

"_Keep screaming, Hatter." He undid his zipper. "Watching you is better than fucking Alice."_

"_Alice! Don't do it! He's going to kill me anyway!"_

"_You have a beautiful ass, sweetheart. Did I ever tell you?" Jack stroked down her back making goose bumps. Alice shivered under his touch. "Would be perfect without this nasty tattoo. Don't worry. I'll get medical to take off." _

"_Stop!" I cried. "Leave her alone!"_

_Jack looked over at me and put two of his fingers in his mouth to wet them. Pushed them inside her. Alice jerked and screamed. He smacked her ass and put his fingers back, sliding in and out. She whimpered and shuddered under him. Her face turned away from me._

"_Nooooooo!" I screamed. "Noooo!"_

_Jack removed his fingers, guided himself and slammed into her, throwing his head back. Pounded her against her, the table jerking forward with each thrust. Alice beat the table with her fists and tried to push him off. _

"_Nooooooo!" Fought the chain like a mad man. "Alice!"_

"_Stop!" She screamed at him, trying to twist away and failing._

"_I told you to hold still!" Jack pulled out of her, wrapped his hand tighter around her collar, pulling it tight, twisting his hand in it and fumbled with the briefcase with his other hand. _

_Managed to get out a riding crop and brought it down on her ass. "Now be still!" Brought the crop down again and again._

"_Stop!" I screamed. "Please stop!"_

_Alice screamed and twisted like a maniac, red marks standing out starkly on her white skin. Jack grimaced and twisted his hand in the collar tighter, till Alice was still. _

_Almost in surprise he let her go and she slid bonelessly off the table to lie at his feet, staring up at him with dead eyes. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Jack wiped his face and fixed his pants. Turned to glare at me._

"_You're still gonna tell me about Chess."_

* * *

"_I don't love you, anymore, Jack."_

"_Yes, you mentioned that. Changed and all that. Something different."_

"_I love Hatter."_

"_I know sweetheart, but you'll please me all the same."_

"_What?" _

"_Hatter is going to tell me all about Chess. But while we're waiting, for him to make up his mind, we'll give him a little incentive to think faster."_

"_Grow up Jack! You can force me, but I'll never willingly please you." Alice said dismissively._

_Jack came up behind her and swept her hair up in one hand to nuzzle her neck above the collar. She swallowed hard and clenched her hands into fists. _

"_Is that Honey Dust?" Jack looked at me. "Did you do that? You dog!" Jack pulled her hair back, forcing her chin up, stretching her throat. Jack licked the stamp just above the collar._

"_No!" I screamed "NO!" Watched her eyes glaze over and the lazy smile appear, just like I'd watched it on a thousand other women. But not Alice, not my Alice. Not for him._

"_Keep screaming, Hatter." He licked the mark again. "Watching you is better than fucking Alice. Think about Chess and all the secrets you're gonna tell me."_

_She moaned and moved back against him, her hands reaching to pull him closer. He smirked at me over her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against her hair._

"_Jack?" She whispered, eyes unfocused. "Jack?"_

"_You have a beautiful neck, sweetheart. Did I ever tell you?" Jack licked the stamp again and her knees buckled and she shivered under his touch. "See, she's making little noises." _

"_Stop!" I cried. "Leave her alone!"_

_Jack moved one hand down to lift the shirt and run his fingers over the incision. She sighed and moved her hips back against him._

"_Alice." He whispered in her hair. "I'm going to make you pregnant in about five minutes. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_

"_No!" I fought the chains. "No!_

"_Yes." She giggled. "But Jack, I'm already pregnant." She brushed her hand across her abdomen._

"_Not anymore sweetheart." Jack smiled at me. "The Techs took care of that when you were getting …upgraded." He laughed and kissed her hair, his eyes never leaving mine._

"_Nooooooo!" I screamed. "Noooo!" Not me son. Alice._

"_But, Jack." She sighed. "That was my baby."_

"_Nooooooo!" Fought the restraints like a mad man. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" Abruptly, me mind was crystal clear. The pain was gone, the Dream fading._

_Jack laughed._

_

* * *

_

_**AN: For you people who called Hatter names when he did this, are you happy now seeing that what goes around, comes around? Seems like he got paid back in spades for stuff he did. Except I guess we haven't seen all the Pages yet. **_

_**Girl with a chain around her neck, what else was she to do?**_

_**Confusing? Yes, nightmares are confusing. What's worse than having almost the same nightmare over and over?**_

_**These are Nightmares, but some variation of them is happening. Hatter just sees it through the Nightmare.**_

_**So I took pity and only gave him three. Coulda went on and on, lots of variations come to mind.**_

_**Oh, yeah- just discovered yesterday that FF removed all my scene dividers here and in Pages so I've been trying to put them back so they're all messed up Chapter wise. Please forgive.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 42

_Abruptly, me mind was crystal clear. The pain was gone, the Dream fading._

_Jack laughed._

_**

* * *

**_

Concentrated me strength on me left hand, was it bloody enough to slip through the cuff if I pulled hard enough? Ignored the pain. Ignored Jack fondling Alice and looked up at me hands. Twisted and pulled and finally it slipped through. Then I was able to turn the right hand and get a good grip on the chain and rip it from the ceiling. It fell with a great clunking noise, and I fell with it, unable to stand just yet.

"Here kitty, kitty." I whispered. "Here kitty, kitty."

"_**Finally! About damn time!"**_

Stumbled to me feet, wrapping the chain around me arm, grinning at Jack, taking one slow step after another.

Jack pushed Alice away and stepped back towards the door. Alice stood in a daze where he left her.

Suddenly the lights brightened, things hissed and shwooshed. The interface lit up and Jack stared at it horror. Scrambled backwards for the door shouting for his Suits.

"Computer, activate door lock." I said still grinning at Jack. The doors locking mechanism snapped with a loud snick. He was a dead man and he knew it.

"Noooooo!" Jack screamed turning to slam himself against it. I laughed, knowing that's no' gonna work. I'd tried it once. "Override door lock! Override!" he screamed.

"She can't hear you remember?" Took another step. "You disabled the interface."

"How can she hear you then!" Jack turned to look at me. "You don't even have the ring."

"She's no' happy with you Jack. You tried to kill her." I laughed. "A woman scorned…yeah?"

All at once the door crashed inward and Charlie burst through. Jack jumped back and was out the hole before I could grab him. Charlie jerked the entire door down in a scream of twisting metal and went back out into the corridor.

"Computer, delete any commands or authorizations from Jack Heart!" Let him go and pulled Alice into me arms. She giggled and wrinkled up her nose. "Hatter! Twinkle, twinkle little bat." She smiled at me with glazed eyes. "You smell terrible! Hey! Someone ripped your shirt."

"Alice!" Held her tight and kissed her hair. "He took the baby." Fought back tears and rocked her.

Charlie came back in the door with a very limp Chess avatar. _**"Interface!" **_She screamed in me head. _**"Can't see, can't hear, can't touch!"**_

_I will_. I promised. _Soon as I can._

"_**NOW!"**__ she screamed in me head. __**"Right now!"**_

"rescue of need in you're see I. Harbinger!" He tried to sit Chess in the chair, but she kept slipping onto the floor. Charlie grumbled under his breath.

"Charlie!" Alice went him and hugged him around the waist while he was still trying to get Chess sat up. I pulled her away from him and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's good to see you Charlie, but why're you talking backwards?" I said wishing he'd waited two more minutes. Even one, I coulda had him dead in one. "What's wrong with Chess?"

"Reboot. Interface an to connected be to has She." Charlie gave up and let Chess sit on the floor. "backwards talking not I'm."

"Yes, you are Charlie." Alice giggled. "I think it's cute." She left me to go hug on Charlie and rub her cheek on his armor.

Charlie's eyes got big and his mouth worked bobbing his beard up and down. "Alice with wrong What's?" I pulled Alice away from Charlie and sat her down in the chair.

"Charlie, I'm glad you're here. Jack said he'd disabled all the interfaces, so I don't know where we can hook Chess up." Looked around and started to wonder why there were no Suits in here and why hadn't Jack come back with a gun or two.

"Knights the of Kingdom the in interface an There's." Charlie picked Chess up again, throwing her over his shoulder, her long hair almost dragging the ground. "now go should We."

"Yes, but first we gotta get Rufe. And find us some clothes." I picked up Alice who giggled and wrapped her arms around me neck and laid her cheek against me bloody chest.

"Rufe? Rufe Who's?" Charlie stepped through the door.

"Me brother." I said, almost dropping Alice as I stumbled over several Suits lying on the floor. "Charlie, why didn't you take Chess straight to the Interface?"

"You rescue come to me at screaming was she you Told." Charlie strode purposefully down the corridor.

"Charlie wait!" I called after him. "Do you know where Jack's lives?" He turned and looked back at me with a frown on his face.

"Heart Jack after going be to time no is this, Harbinger." He shook his head. "First online back brought be to has Chess but, you to this did he know I,"

"You have no idea what Jack Heart's done Charlie, and I'm gonna kill him. But his bedroom is where we'll find Rufe, I think." Alice giggled rubbing against me getting nearly as much blood on her as I had on me. "We can wash in me apartment upstairs. If it's still there."

A Club came running down the corridor and slid to a halt when he saw us. "Um. Sir?"

"Hey! Is that you Ten? Where the hell's Jack got to?" Started walking towards him. "Alice needs clothes."

Ten looked around and bit his lip. "I don't know, sir. He took a horse from the stables and headed for the Forest. What's going on?"

"Is there any interface here in the city not destroyed? We need to hook Chess up."

"_**Hurry Up! I can't stand this!" **_Cat whispered in me head.

Ten started walking so we followed him. Vandals must have trashed me Tea Shop. There was broken glass underfoot, but me palm still worked on the doors.

"Ten, will you go to Jack's apartment and get Rufe?" I sat Alice down on the loveseat and went to run her a bath. Charlie held Chess and fidgeted, like this was going to take just a few minutes.

"Interface an to Chess get must We. Harbinger!" Charlie demanded wincing. "screaming still She's."

"_**Yes and she's not going to stop screaming!"**_ Cat whispered in me head.

"Why is he talking backwards?" Ten asked looking at Charlie.

"backwards talking not am I!" Charlie shouted.

"Hey." Alice looked around. "How's come Charlie is ok and Chess is dead?" The Honey Dust must be wearing off.

"Yeah?" I looked at Charlie. "Hows come?"

"autonomous am I." Charlie said proudly. "not is Chess."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Ten, please go and fetch Rufe. Wait! Who's running things while Jack is gone? The Duchess?" Picked up Alice to take her into the bath.

"Duchess has gone to the country to... to visit her mother." Ten shrugged. "Chess was running things till she collapsed." He gestured at Chess.

"Ok. Go get Rufe and come back here." Turned back to the bath. "Come on Alice, let's get you all cleaned up." She'd look better in me shirt than Jack's. "Charlie, we aren't going anywhere until we're clean and dressed. And maybe have a bite to eat."

"_**Arggggh!"**_ Cat screamed in me head.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hatter." Rufe stood in the door. "You trusted me and I failed you." He looked down.

Ran over and hugged him. "Are you ok?" He shivered. "It's not your fault." He left his hands down at his side, no' hugging me back. I turned him around and saw his back was in as bad a shape as mine, the healing ointment just starting to close the cuts. Only one cut across his face. Jack had been busy.

"She came to see…she couldn't believe… He knew all this time." Rufe looked at me with desperate eyes. "Hatter…"

"We'll talk about this later, yeah?" Bloody hell. "We'll figure something out."

"Get a shower and see if any o' me clothes fit you." I told him. "And don't feel guilty. It was all Jack fucking Heart. I'm gonna kill him."

"Is Alice ok?" He asked, no' moving from the doorway.

"No." I said. "He took the baby." Tears sprang to me eyes and I blinked them back. Time for that later.

"No!" Rufe raised stricken eyes to mine. "Even Jack couldn't be so cruel."

"What?" Alice stood in the bathroom door in me robe. "What did you say?" She walked in and looked around at all of us. Her memories were probably pretty fuzzy.

"Jack sent you to medical to get something done to you and while you were there, the Tech's took the baby." I went to her and pulled her into me arms.

"No." She shook her head. "No." She pushed away from me. "That's not true!"

"Did you see the scar?" I asked her and her hand went to her abdomen. "I don't know what he had done, but we'll find out. And then I'm gonna kill him."

"My baby's gone?" She said down suddenly on the swivel chair. "He killed our baby?"

"Alice." I held out me arms and tried to hold her. She held one hand out keeping me away. "Oh, Alice." Let me hands drop.

"Where is he?" She asked in a harsh voice and stood. "Where's Jack?" She looked around like he might be here. "Is he dead? Did you kill him?"

"He ran off into the Forest." I answered looking at her. Her face was set and still. Her eyes were shaded. I'd never seen this Alice before.

"In the Forest?" She looked at me in surprise. "He murdered my baby, our baby, and you just let him walk out, get on a horse and ride away! What the fuck is wrong with you?" She narrowed her eyes and stepped toward me.

"Alice?" I stepped back. "I was kinda busy at the moment."

"Alice, ma'm." The Club held out an armful of clothes and some boots. "I brought you some clothes."

She turned on him and visibly forced herself to calmness. The rage didn't leave her eyes but she took the clothes and thanked the Club stiffly. Alice walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I sighed and opened the door and followed her in.

"Alice." She was sitting on the edge of the tub, sobbing. Took her in me arms and held her, not able to stop me own tears. "I'm gonna kill him, Alice. I promise."

"No." She lifted her head and looked at me. "No."

"What?" Wiped her tears away with me knuckle. "Yes!"

Alice stood and began looking through the clothes the Club had brought. She pulled on a pair o' pants and a shirt. "No one kills him but me." Found some socks and sat on the edge of the tub to pull them on. "You got that?" She glared at me. "No one but me."

"No." I said softly. "I can't let you."

She tilted her head at me in a silent question. "I don't think you can stop me." She stated.

"I'll kill him." Rubbed me eyes. "Listen to me." Turned away and then back. "Alice, please listen." Knelt in front o' her while she sat on the edge of the tub, held her hands.

"When you kill someone, it…it changes you. There's a price to pay." Squeezed her hands. "I don't want Jack's face haunting your dreams." Shook me head when she tried to speak.

"I've killed people Alice. They all deserved it. At least I thought so at the time." Shrugged and closed me eyes. "When I close me eyes, " Opened them up to look at her. "they're all there. Standing in the shadows." Smiled softly at her. "Getting crowded in there. If I could draw, I could show you their faces."

"Hatter." She whispered, pulling her hands free to pull me head into her lap and stroke me hair. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat." She whispered.

"Make no mistake." Hugged her legs. "I'll kill anyone tries to hurt you and I will kill Jack." Lifted me head to look in her eyes. "You can be there, you can watch the light go out o' his eyes. But I'm no' gonna let you kill him. Or anyone else. Ever. Got it?"

"_**You don't have to fight over who's gonna kill Jack."**_ Chess whispered in me head. _**"It'll be me."**_

_No, Chess. I will fight you on this. I get to kill him._

"He murdered our … son." She said in a broken voice, tears streaming down her face.

As long as she didn't remember him telling her he was gonna make her pregnant I wasn't gonna remind her. But I wasn't gonna forget. Bloody bastard.

I stood and turned on the shower and skimmed out o' what was left o' me clothes and stepped in the shower. There was no time for a bath. She stopped me. "Hatter?" She frowned and shook her head, whispering. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat."

Stuck me head out o' the shower and blinked at her. "Yeah? Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what?" Her eyes cleared.

"You've said it three, four times now…Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat."

"No, I didn't. Why would I say that?" Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes you did. I thought you didn't read the notebook." Water was dripping from me hair, pooling on the floor.

"I didn't read it. Jack read some bits aloud, but nothing about Twinkle, twinkle little star."

"No, it's Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat." Stepped all the way out o' the shower and stood there dripping on the mat. "It's a password. Mine. Or rather, March's."

"Password? I'm pretty sure it's Twinkle, twinkle little star." Alice smiled. "Anyway…"

"Yeah?" Frowned at her. Something was very wrong. What _had_ they done to her in medical.

"Find me a gun." She started to close the door softly. "If he dares to come and stand in my mind, I'll know what to say to him." Bloody hell.

* * *

_AN: Well let's see. Everyone's escaped, even Jack. Things look dark, but there is light at the end of the tunnel…or is that a train? As for the other thing, well… And what about that password? Hmmmm? Clues have been left in more than one already published document. Lol _

_Clues intertwining, weaving Dreams and Pages together, and of course Working for the Cat which isn't published yet. _

_Cat/Chess as an avatar is the same, yet a different entity than Cat/Chess/Lollipop the computer. Jack disabled the interfaces, so Cat/Chess is 'deaf/dumb/blind'. He couldn't kill the computer as it has to run the ship, and now no one can use an interface. Except there's this little chip in Hatter's brain that has access to Cat/Chess and the computer. The computer can't talk without an interface screen. Cat/Chess certainly needs an upgrade to be autonomous like Charlie, yeah?_


	43. Chapter 43

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 43

Finished me shower and got into some clean clothes. Went back out in the office to look for a hat. Me hair had been naked too long. Brushed the glass off a bowler and tried it on.

After Rufe had showered and we'd found some clothes for him, Alice picked a jacket out of me closet and put it on. Charlie sat there silently glaring at us.

"now go we Can?" Charlie asked sarcastically. "first nap a take to want don't you Sure?"

Alice looked at him in surprise. "Charlie! Why are you talking backwards?" She went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He blushed and looked away.

"backwards talking not am I!" Charlie pounded his fist against his armor. "not I'm!"

"I've arranged some horses." Ten said. "Unless…you'd rather go on Flamingos?"

"No!" Alice and I both said at the same time.

"Yes!" Charlie stood. "Yes!"

"Charlie, you can barely fly one, you can't carry Chess and fly." I said patiently.

"Why didn't Jack take a Flamingo?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"Limited range." Ten nodded. "He'd have to walk after that. But where is he going?"

"Well then why didn't he use one of the portable teleports?" She asked.

"You have to go there first and place a beacon. It's calibrated to the teleport." I explained. Had several beacons on earth, but none here. "Where _is_ Jack going?"

"Well how did he get to your loft then?" Alice went on.

"Must have left a beacon there at the party." Rufe answered. "Must have been planning this for awhile."

"Well how did you get to New York in the first place? To earth?" Alice demanded.

"The Queen didn't close the teleport for a long time. People came and went all the time." I shrugged. "Well, people who didn't mind owing the Queen favors." Glanced at Rufe.

"Charlie can you use your powers to find Jack?" Alice asked him.

"Jack about start you Don't!" Charlie stood and picked up Chess. "Knights the of Kingdom the in Chess interface to going am I!"

"Where _is_ Jack going? Or is he just running?" I asked again.

"We don't know. No one does." Rufe said quietly. He still hadn't said much. Alice hugged him, squeezing him tight. Thanked him. Promised meself we'd have a talk soon, him and me.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ten reached in a hidden pocket. "Brought these up for you." Handed me the velvet box and the notebook. The notebook I put in me jacket pocket. The velvet box I held in me hand and looked at Alice.

This wasn't the time, but I couldn't see any time being the time. Walked over and went down on one knee, then just knelt on both.

"Alice." I held the box out to her. "I bought this the first day I got to your world. I knew then that I …I couldn't live without you. Didn't want to live without you." Took a deep breath. "I know this isn't the best time, but I love you Alice. You know who I am, what I am and you still love me." Held the box closer to her. "There's never gonna be anyone else for me." She looked at me and at the box, no' moving.

"You did say you'd marry me, down in … in the room." I swallowed hard while she just looked at the box. "Remember? Or did I dream that too?"

Dropped me hand to put the box in me pocket or throw it in a corner, I dunno, but she grabbed the box and opened it. Gave me a small smile and took the ring out o' the box.

"It has an inscription." I said softly.

She tilted the ring to read it. "_David loves Alice loves David loves Alice loves..._" She turned the ring reading it over and over. She looked at me and said gently. "All I know of love, I learned from you."

"Alice." Choked on her name. "Oh, Alice."

"Who's David?" Ten looked confused.

"David Who's" Charlie looked around. "hmmm?"

Alice held the ring out to me. I took it with shaky fingers. "Put it on me." She held out her left hand and I slid the diamond on her finger. "I love you Alice." Folded her hand in mine and kissed her.

"I love you too." She hugged me tightly. "I love you."

"David Who's?" Charlie asked again.

"You didn't think his real name was Hatter, did you?" Rufe asked laughing slightly.

"_**Ok, you got the mushy stuff over, can we get this show on the road?"**_ Cat whispered in me head.

"Congratulations." Rufe smiled at us. Alice stood and walked to him.

"Congratulations." Ten and Charlie said softly.

"I never had a brother." Alice said softly and hugged Rufe. "I'm glad it's you." Rufe grinned and hugged her, looking at me over her shoulder. I'd really have to find out what happened in Jack's room.

"Charlie, will you give me away?" Alice asked Charlie, still standing there holding Chess.

"away you Give? Wha? " Charlie looked at her. "whom to you Give?"

"Earth wedding custom." Rufe answered. "Usually the father gives the bride to the groom in a ceremony."

"Uh…. Oh. JustAlice honored be would I." Charlie bowed, almost dropping Chess. "along move should we think I now But. hours few a in dark be will It."

"_**YES! Can we please, just go**_!" Cat whispered in me head.

"I want to stop at that medical place where they worked on me." Alice said. "You go on ahead Charlie, we'll catch up."

"Alice," Charlie said, "did they what you tell can she, again herself is Chess Once."

"It's pretty far away from here." Ten said. "In the wrong direction."

"We still need to find out which way Jack went." Alice said giving up on medical for now. "Charlie, are the Jabberwocks still working?"

"Yes." Charlie stood at the door. "nice be would Kingdom the to Teleport." Charlie said over his shoulder.

* * *

_AN: awww. There ya go, a little bit of fluff. Hold tight._


	44. Chapter 44

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 44

* * *

"There's something else you need to know," Ten said as we all stood to go. "um.."

"What is it?" Hefted a pack on me shoulder. "What's wrong Ten?"

"I can control the Suits and I've sent a messenger to Duchess, but there's one thing I have no control over." He twisted his hands.

"Spit it out." What else could possibly go wrong.

"Well…" He swallowed hard. "It's March. Mad March."

"March!" Rufe and I exchanged glances. "What about March?"

"When Carpenter couldn't fix his head by the Queen's deadline, he sent it to medical." Ten looked at me and then looked down. "And…and I … he…"

"What?" Rufe growled. "He what?"

"The body you left behind, in the Truth Room?" Glanced at me. "Well, um there was time to recover it and have it sent to medical before the place came down."

Bloody Fucking Hell.

"The one we destroyed?" Alice asked hopefully. "The one Chess blew up?"

"No, M'am." Ten smiled nervously at her. "That was just for the Candy and of course the Casino. Not the main medical facility."

"So he's put March together again?" Sat down abruptly. "Is the process finished?" We'd have to go there and try and stop them.

"They found some machine and figured out it can do reconstruction. No one told the Techs to stop and then Jack found out and after Chess…. He…um…well I think the process is complete."

"March is alive again?" Rufe whispered. Looked at him and shook me head. He hadn't seen what they'd done to him in the end. How insane they'd made him.

"Our March has been gone a long time." Got up and paced around trying to think. "Is March on the loose? Who's giving him orders?"

Ten shrugged.

_Cat? What's the deal with March? Why didn't you stop this?_

"_**Believe it or not, there is a reason."**_She whispered in me head.

_A reason? Bloody Hell! What reason?_

"Hatter? Are you ok?" Alice took me hand, peered into me face.

"Yeah. Let's go. This doesn't change anything." Stood up and held on to her hand.

"_**I have your best interests at heart at all times**_." Cat whispered in me head. _**"But even you can't know all things."**_

"Where are those horses?" I asked Ten. "Let's go." Palmed the lock on the door after we were all out on the porch.

_We're no' done with this. You just better no' let him hurt Alice._

**

* * *

**

Ten stayed behind to keep things running and see if he could get more info on March. Hard to believe he was alive again. How many more times did I have to kill him. It wasn't fair. Shrugged, nothing was fair.

Watched Alice riding the horse and wished she was sitting behind me with her arms wrapped around me waist. There hadn't been time to do more than hug her and get a quick kiss. Here we were again running through Wonderland, only this time we were the pursuers instead of the pursued. Unless March was after us already. Didn't know what to think about him having his own head again, but it was better than a ceramic rabbit head. Would I feel any different, would he be harder to kill, me own March looking back at me? Only he wasn't the old March, he'd been changed_, adjusted_ by Doctors Dee and Dum and who knows what chemicals. Should've made sure they hadn't made it out alive too.

The horse stumbled and I came out o' the reverie. Looked around and tried to figure out where we were. Wait. That was familiar, and that building…I knew that building.

"Stop." Pulled the horse up and looked around.

"What is it?" Alice turned her horse and looked back. Charlie moaned and shifted Chess in his arms. Alice had bound Chess's hair so it wasn't all over the place. I'd convinced him not to sling her face first over the back o' another horse. She was mad enough as it was.

Rufe turned his horse and looked around, looked for trouble. "Did you see something?"

"Charlie, you go on ahead. We'll catch up in a bit." Walked the horse up to Alice and slid off. Held me arms out to catch her as she slid off her horse. Took the reins and started down an alley.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Smiled at Alice. Rufe slid off his horse and followed us. "An old friend o' mine lives around here. Or she used to."

"Hatter, we don't have time to go visiting!" Alice complained. "I can meet your friends on the way back."

Took a deep breath and smelled the roses. "I promised her, a long time ago, that if I ever was stupid enough to fall in love, I'd introduce her."

"Stupid enough?" Alice looked at me in surprise. "Why stupid?"

"Alice." Thought how best to explain this. "You know how old I am, yeah? Didn't you think it was strange that I never fell in love before now?"

"I didn't think about it." She smiled at me. "I'm just …happy. You don't look much older than me, so I try not to think about it."

"Can you guess why?"

"Cause you were waiting for me?" She grinned.

"Yeah." Touched her hair. "Cause this loving only one person is more o' a curse than anything else. Me parents loved each other, but for the most part it just a source o' despair. I've seen too many people who fall in love with someone who's already in love with someone else. I promised meself I'd never fall in love. It wasn't worth the pain."

"You don't still feel that way?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. No, I wouldn't trade it for anything. The Countess, she told me it would be this way." Tied the horses to the gate. "She'd been in love, but her husband had been dead a long time. She was a lonely woman, so that wasn't much o' an incentive to me. I did just fine, loving 'em all and none o' them."

"I'm sorry. That must be hard for her."

"You have no idea." Rufe said opening the gate and going through.

Alice looked at me in question. I shook me head. "Anyway, she taught me a lot. She… I worked for her awhile. She took me to Court. She's the reason I won't live without you. Nothing I've seen in the years in between has convinced me differently."

"Ilsa!" I called, not seeing her sitting in the garden. The roses were blooming madly, the scent surrounded us. "Ilsa! I never meant to love you Alice. Never meant to love anyone. But one look in your eyes and I was lost."

"Are you sorry?" Could see her twisting the diamond on her finger.

"No." Stopped and took her hands. "No matter what happens, I'm not sorry for loving you."

"Countess!" Rufe called going to the kitchen door. She opened the door and stood there looking at us. She looked much older than the last time I'd seen her, tried to count up the years. Blimey, had it been that long?

"Hatter?" She asked softly. Rufe stood behind the door as she stepped slowly out onto the stone path. "Is it really you?" She ignored Rufe and walked toward me. I ran to pick her up in a hug and swing her around.

"You're looking great." I lied. Someone had combed her hair, but she was nothing like the vibrant woman I'd known.

"Smooth talking liar." She laughed and saw Alice. "Well, who's this?" She smoothed her skirt down.

"This is Alice." I said taking Alice's hand and leading her to meet the Countess.

"The Alice?" She laughed. "I heard all about you two." She held her hand out to Alice and pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy to meet you child."

"I'm happy to meet you too." Alice made eyes at me over her shoulder. I grinned and led the Countess over to her chair under the tree. Sat at her feet after she arranged her skirts. Alice sat down beside me.

"She's the one." I said.

The Countess narrowed her eyes then smiled at Alice. "Well then." She laughed. "Was I right boy? Is it worth it?"

"Yes." I said simply. "Yes." Reached for Alice's hand.

The Countess nodded and looked back at Rufe who was standing by the door. "Is that you Rufe? Why are you hiding over there? Come here." She beckoned to him.

He swallowed and took a small step, then another, pasting a grin on his face. I frowned at him. What was going on?

"Countess." He took the hand she held up and brought it to his lips.

Her eyes softened and she reached up with her other hand and held his hand between hers. "Ah, Rufe. How've you been?"

He shrugged and sat at her feet. "Same as ever." A slight grin. "You?"

"Your roses are beautiful." Alice interrupted, not sensing any undercurrents. The Countess turned to her and dropped Rufe's hands, folded her own in her lap.

"Thank you. Hatter took care of them, when he was just a boy." She smiled at me. "Hatter, you remember where the piano is?"

I nodded. "Will you go and play something while I talk to Alice a bit?" She asked.

I got up and Rufe followed me into the house. Was feeling a bit guilty for letting this visit go as long as I had. The years had just piled up. Rufe fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Looked out the window and saw Alice and the Countess laughing, wondered what stories she was telling.

Closed me eyes and played the lullaby first. Me Mum's lullaby, the first song I learned. "So, you wanna talk about it?" I asked Rufe.

"No." He answered shortly.

"Shall I beat it out o' you?" Me fingers remembered the music. Someone had tuned the piano.

"If you think you can." Rufe sat up. "I wish.."

"Ok. Tell me about Jack then."

"He knew, all these years he knew." Rufe shook his head. "She must've suffered for it."

"Did he touch Alice." That's the only thing I cared about.

He looked at me, and finally nodded once. "He….gave her some Dream. She was pretty much out of it. I don't think she remembers. I tried to stop him, but …"

Bloody hell. Me hands crashed on the keyboard. A long, slow, torturous death for the bastard then. I'd had a lot o' experience destroying people, surely I could make one bastard King wish he was dead.

"Rufe?" Watched me fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Looked at him, looked for truth in his eyes.

"No point." He shrugged. "Nothing you could do about it. It wasn't gonna happen." His voice was low and he took a deep breath. I could see him pushing it down. Don't know why he kept on living except, he was a survivor.

"Is it worth it?" Could feel him looking at me.

"I don't know any more. I just don't know." He whispered. And Alice wondered why his eyes were frozen. They didn't used to be, I remember when they were as warm a blue as a summer sky on earth. Before I brought him to Court. Before he fell in love with a woman who loved someone else.

**

* * *

**

_AN: Just because you're thinking what Hatter's thinking, doesn't mean that's what Rufe is thinking. Things get confusing when you think the other person knows what you're talking about. And if none of this makes any sense, please refer to Pages from Hatter's Notebook, specifically, the chapter - A Rose Garden. And then some of it will make sense._

_Please R&R. Hope you like it._


	45. Chapter 45

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 45

Wondered what happened to me little smuggling boat as we plodded thru the forest. It would make short work o' this trip. Beginning to wonder why we all had to go in the first place. I should've stayed in the city and tried to find out what Jack was up to or even gone to medical and find out what they did to Alice. Charlie could handle getting Chess back online. Wasn't sure if Chess really talked to him or if he only got vague impressions.

"Son of a BITCH!" Rufe jerked his horse to a stop and Alice's horse stopped to avoid walking into him. I looked up and caught me breath.

Charlie stood in a clearing with a Jabberwock kneeling at his feet. Its head was bent down and Charlie ….Charlie was rubbing its ears. As tall as he was, Charlie had to go up on tiptoe to reach. Shook me head and whispered to Alice to stay still. She had frozen, remembering the last time one o' them almost got her. Chess was propped up under a tree. A giant sized Chess-doll.

Charlie was sweet talking the monster and I swear the mechanical thing was purring. He looked up and saw us and waved. Patted the thing on the side and it jumped up and ran into the trees.

"This's something you forgot to mention." Rufe glanced back at me.

"Yeah. Well. " I shrugged.

"Harbinger!" Charlie bounded over to us. "camp small a made I've."

"Charlie?" Alice slid off her horse. "Were you talking to that thing?"

"he isn't Magnificent?" Charlie beamed. "one best My."

"Was it …purring?" I asked, getting off me horse and pulling down the packs.

"Purring?" Charlie frowned. "not course Of."

"Sure sounded like it." I said. Rufe finally got off his horse after looking around carefully.

"seen its what me telling just was It's. No. Oh." Charlie took the packs and led the way over to a small campfire. It was almost dark, but something was bubbling on the fire. Alice walked over and held her hands over the flames.

"Has it seen Jack?" Rufe asked sitting down near the fire, with his back against a tree. His back must be healing, he hardly winced.

"have them of none said It. No" Charlie huffed over to the fire and stirred the pot.

"None of them?" Rufe looked at me. "How many are there and why oh why Hatter did you neglect to tell me about them?

"I forget. Maybe a dozen. Charlie built them." Grinned at Rufe's face. "They're to repel an invasion, or anybody that gets in the forest. One almost ate Alice."

"It's metal, it can't eat anything." Rufe got his knife out and played with it, like March used to. I frowned at him and decided no' to say anything.

"Almost? How did you stop it?" Rufe looked up to see if I was teasing him. "What happened?"

"Well I was trying to get it to chase me so I could lead it back to March and the Suits that were after us, but Alice wouldn't climb a tree and then she ran the wrong way." Squatted down beside him.

"You were using yourself as bait?" Rufe closed his eyes. "Did you know what it looked like before you came up with this grand plan?"

"You sound like Alice." I grinned. "I'd seen one before. Knew it could take out some Suits. Anyways, I had to chase it down and hit it to rescue Alice."

"You hit it? You hit that thing and stopped it?" Rufe shook his head. "I've seen you do some extraordinary things with that hand, but I'm not sure I believe…"

"Oh, it's true." Alice walked over to stand in front o' us. "Put a dent in its…head and we got away. Of course then we fell in the pit Charlie dug." Alice had a cup o' something and sipped slowly.

"Do I want to know why Charlie dug a pit?" Rufe frowned.

Charlie brought mugs to Rufe and me.

"it catch to trying was I." Charlie explained. "called I when come wouldn't It."

"Uh huh." Rufe took the mug and looked at Charlie over it. "who are you exactly Charlie?"

I groaned and Alice grinned. Charlie drew himself up tall and straight, lifting his chin.

"Third the le Malvois Fotheringale Eustace Charles Sir." He bowed his head slightly. "Knight White The"

"Wait till you see the Kingdom of the Knights, Rufe." Alice sat down beside me. "It's something else, isn't it Hatter?" Her eyes unfocused and she looked at me. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat."

"How I Wonder What You're At." Rufe answered automatically.

"_Look in the broken wall, look for the little silver ball_." Alice whispered then shook her head and blinked.

"What did you say?" Took her arm. "Alice, what did you say?"

"What? I just said …I said the Kingdom of the Knights is something else." She looked at me in surprise.

"No. You said something else…something about the broken wall and a silver ball." I shook her arm slightly. "Exactly what did you say?"

"Nothing." She jerked her arm away from me, frowning. "I didn't say anything about a wall or a … a silver ball."

"Look in the broken wall, look for the little silver ball. That's what you said." Rufe glanced at me.

"This is crazy!" Alice stood and walked away. "First you accuse me of saying Twinkle, twinkle litte star, and now this. What's wrong with you?"

"You said Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat." Rufe stood and looked at her and I got up as well.

"No I didn't!" Alice stomped her foot.

"It's our password." Rufe said slowly. "Did you tell her?" He looked at me.

"It's in the notebook, but she didn't read it." I said slowly,

"suggestion hypnotic Post." Charlie nodded. "JustAlice you hypnotizing been Who's?"

"What! Nobody's been hypnotizing me!" Alice walked back to me and pushed herself into me arms. "Have they?" She asked in a small voice.

"Jack?" I held her tight and looked at Rufe. "He saw the notebook."

"Not that I saw…but I didn't ..I wasn't..." Rufe shrugged.

"Hatter!" Alice hugged me tight. "What's he done to me?" Her voice broke and I knew she wasn't far from tears.

"Say it again, Alice and see if you remember anything else." I stroked her hair.

"Look in the broken wall, look for the silver ball." Alice talked into me chest. "Nothing." She shook her head

"Wait, it was little silver ball." Rufe touched her shoulder. "Look for the little silver ball."

"Look in the broken wall, look for the little silver ball." Alice repeated looking at Rufe. She dipped her head sideways and looked at me. "It's important whatever it is. Very important."

"It makes no sense." I said. "What does Jack know about the broken wall, and what's the little silver ball?"

"Was the broken wall in the notebook?" Rufe looked at me and I nodded. "Sometimes you do the dumbest things…"

"But nothing about silver balls. I don't know….Charlie do you know anything about silver balls?"

He shook his head and went to get more wood for the fire.

"Alice, I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Promised her.

"Where is the broken wall?" She asked pulling away from me. "Do you know where it is?"

"I know where one is." Bit me lip. "But Jack could never find it to hide something. But who else would? Who else would hypnotize you?"

"Why would Jack hide something and give me a suggestion to find it?" Alice asked.

"You only said the password after you said my name." Closed me eyes and concentrated. "You said it several times today and I don't remember if you said it when I was Dreaming."

"What'd you mean, dreaming?" Alice frowned at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Alice…" Didn't want to remember.

"Hatter?" She put her hands on her hips and I smiled at her. "Tell me."

"When I was chained up, the beatings weren't going quick enough for Jack, so he gave me some Dream, some nightmare concoction from the doctors." I shrugged. I remembered every second, just like the first ones they gave me. Nightmares didn't fade like real Dream.

"Oh Hatter." She touched me cheek, then frowned. "Did he give me some? I remember…"

"Do we have to go into this now?" I asked. "Can't we wait till…"

"No!" Alice cried. "What did Jack do that I don't remember!"

"He um.." Looked at Rufe. "He umm"

"He um what?" Alice grabbed me arm. "Hatter, please…what did he do to me?" There were tears in her eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I think he licked the Honey Dust on your neck." I whispered. "I wanted to do that. It was for us."

"What did I do?" She said, mouth in a straight line. "What did he do?"

"He um… you umm." Pulled her tight against me. "He touched you… and you…you mostly giggled." She shuddered in me arms and I could feel her stiffen, trying no' to cry.

"It's not enough that he had me …operated on and took the baby, but he tried to… to…" Alice sobbed against me shoulder.

"Tell her the rest." Rufe said.

"No." Shook me head. "She's already upset"

"I'm standing right here." Alice pushed away and wiped her face. "What else?"

"He um.." I stammered. Couldn't actually say the words. Looked at Rufe helplessly.

"He gave you some Dream, Lust probably." Rufe said looking at her. "Then he …he took you."

"Took me? You mean he…he _fucked_ me?" Alice cried in disbelief. She shook her head no, no.

"I really couldn't see anything, but I think so, yes." Rufe nodded. "I'm sorry alice, I tried to stop him, but.." Rufe touched her arm but she jerked away. Stepped away from both of us.

"No! Jack wouldn't do that… even Jack…" Alice looked at our faces and shook her head and went to Charlie.

"Alice!" I started after her. Rufe grabbed me arm and held me back.

"She's been thru a lot." Shook his head. "Let her go."

"We've all been through a lot." I said frowning after her no' sure why I was so angry.

"She's just a candy, remember?" Rufe slung the tea from his mug into the trees. "Charlie…" He walked toward them. "What you got cooking in that pot? I'm starving."

Stared at them and slowly walked over. Rufe was right. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to Alice. Jack was going to pay for this. Joined them beside the fire, though no' as close as Alice stood, her feet almost touching the wood.

/

"We gotta go look for the silver ball." I said setting the little wooden bowl down. "You said it was important Alice. So we should…"

"first Chess!" Charlie shook his head.

_Cat? Do you know what the silver ball is? _

"_**It could be many things…"**__ She whispered in me head. "__**You need to sleep."**_

"I know." I said out loud answering them both.

"Alice, I haven't slept since I've been here, not really. " Pulled her into me lap. "Don't you sneak off while I'm sleeping ok?" Whispered in her hair.

"I won't." She promised, wrapping her arms around me. Took me hat off and laid it on the pack beside us.

"I'll stand guard." Rufe stood up.

"need No." Charlie grinned. "round gathered are Jabberwocks The."

"What?" Rufe looked around at the darkness. "Where? Can you see them Hatter?"

Looked around and studied the darkness. "There's one over there." Pointed across the fire.

Charlie looked at me in surprise." them see can You?"

"Hatter can see in the dark?" Rufe grinned. "Yeah. Like a bat."

"Really.." Charlie studied me like a bug. "interesting How."

"It's not really dark." I mumbled closing me eyes and laying me chin on Alice's head.

"Goodnight." Rufe moved to where a tree was at his back and sat against it and closed his eyes. "I'm trusting you Charlie, that I won't get eaten in my sleep."

Charlie mumbled and climbed into his hammock. I don't think he went anywhere without it. I don't even understand why he need or wanted to sleep. Must be something in his programming to make him fit in. Didn't care.

"Love you Alice." Whispered in her hair. "Goodnight Alice me love."

"Love you too Hatter." She whispered back. "Hatter my love." She giggled.

"Yeah? I like the sound…o'…"

/

_AN: hmmm what's that little silver ball. People who have read closely should be able to figure it out. And who's been giving Alice hypnotic suggestions. Lots of questions, no answers. Please R&R. Hope you like it and THANKS to all my reviewers._


	46. Chapter 46

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 46

Charlie lifted the slabs off the throne and set them carefully aside. Underneath was a real interface, a command chair interface that the Captain used. Charlie sat Chess-doll in the chair and placed her fingers at the end of the arm, in the indentations and knelt down to start pushing buttons.

"_**oooh Hurry**_!" _Cat whispered in me head_. "_**HURRY**_!

"Yeah. Yeah." I answered out loud and they all turned to look at me

"go we Here." Charlie huffed and got back to his feet. Pressed Chess's hands down and jerked when Chess convulsed, screaming.

Alice clapped her hands over her ears and Rufe jumped. Chess's screams rebounded from the trees, stopping as suddenly as they started.

The Chess-doll sat up, opened her eyes and became Chess. Looking straight at me, she smiled slowly showing those sharp little white teeth. Charlie was huffing and smiling. Alice and Rufe grinned.

Chess stood slowly and without losing eye contact, walked slowly to me and pulled me into a hug. Hugged her tightly and smiled at Alice over her shoulder. I could feel her shivering in me arms.

"_**Don't ever let anyone kill me again!"**_ _She whispered in me head._

Hugged her back and then tried to push her out of me arms to look at her. She didn't budge. The others started to look at each other and I could see something growing in Alice's eyes. Something like fear or concern or jealousy.

"Cat?" I said pushing her back again. She turned her head into me hair and took a deep breath.

"_**You smell so good."**_ _She whispered in me head._ _**"I missed you."**_

_You can't smell. Or miss me, you're a machine, Cat. _I reminded her.

"_**Oh yes I can. And I do and I did. You've been with me over a thousand years. Didn't you miss me?**_ _Cat whispered in me head._

_Terribly._ I grinned. _Then I was too busy to do anything but scream for you to come rescue me_.

"_**But it was you who rescued me**_." _Cat whispered in me head_. _**"You saved me."**_

_No, Charlie rescued you and Charlie is trying to reboot you._

"_**Only you could use the command key to connect me back to the computer."**__ Cat whispered in me head. __**"Without that, Charlie could do nothing."**_

"Chess?" Alice touched her shoulder. Chess turned and pulled Alice into a hug.

"Alice." She closed her eyes and held her. "Alice. Alice. Alice." Chess stuttered.

"Chess?" Alice pushed out of her arms and looked at Chess and then me." Chess stood there, eyes closed, arms out as if she were still hugging Alice.

"Charlie? Something's wrong with Chess." Charlie looked at me and fell straight backwards onto the ground with a crash. "Charlie!" Rufe and I ran to him and tried to pull him up, but he was stiff as a board and very heavy.

"Cat!" She stood there like a mannequin, frozen in time. _Cat! What's wrong?_

"Hatter, what is it? What's she saying?" Alice knelt over Charlie beside Rufe.

"She's not saying anything." Rufe looked from Alice to me and then to Chess. Shook me head slightly at Alice who rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rufe frowned. "Somebody tell me what's going on."

Charlie shouted "Good O" and stood up. "What have you done to her!" He ran over and huffed over Chess, patting her shoulder. "Lollipop, what's wrong?" He crooned.

"Hamilton, Alice. Prepare the subject…Hatter. Hatter. Hatter." Chess went boneless and collapsed, Charlie caught her before she hit the ground.

Charlie moaned, scooped up Chess and put her back in the Captain's chair. Chess's head lolled to one side, eyes wide open now. Charlie took each hand and laid it on the armrest. He knelt to push more buttons, one hand holding Chess in the chair.

Alice squeezed me hand. Rufe scratched his head and looked at me curiously.

_Cat? Are you there? What's wrong? What can we do?_

"_**Carrington, David A."**__ She whispered in me head. __**"Hamilton, Alice. Prepare the sample. Prepare the…Hatter. Hatter. Hatter. Stop."**_

_CAT!_ Blue sparks came out of her eyes and she shuddered. Alice pushed closer to me.

Charlie mumbled over the buttons. Chess's feet began walking in the air but Charlie held her down.

Finally, Chess pushed Charlie's hand away and gripped the armrests, pushing her fingers deep into the indentations. Her head slowly righted itself and her eyes blinked. Charlie knelt back and looked at her.

"Damn that hurt." Chess rubbed her eyes and looked around. Saw us staring at her in fascination and burst out laughing. "If you could see your faces."

Charlie got to his feet and made approving noises.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked. "You were acting pretty strange."

"Total system reboot." Chess shook her head. "There is a recording you must see."

_If it's Alice in Jack's room, we don't want to see it._

"What is it Chess?" Alice asked stepping closer to her.

"_**It's good news." **__Cat whispered in me head.__** "I think."**_

Chess stood and walked around behind the chair. Looked up at us, "Well, come on." She said impatiently .

We all rushed around to stand beside her. She leaned forward and put a palm on the back of the chair and it flickered into a view screen.

/

_Jack strides into medical, waving behind him. A Suit walked in the door, an unconscious, naked Alice slung over his shoulder and dumps her on the table. _

"_I want this candy augmented and able to bear my sons. Use that stuff Carpenter was working on." Jack smiles at the two Med Techs. "Make sure she's healthy. I want a lot of sons!" He laughed and turns to walk out._

"_Is that Alice of Legend?" The Tech asks._

_Jack turns and looks at her. "She used to be, now she's just a slave girl chained to my bed. When she's awake, have her delivered to me." The Suit follows Jack out the door._

_The Med Techs look at her, cuff and chain already around her neck._

"_What's that stuff on her neck?" The Tech pushes the collar aside and sees the remains of the stamp. "Is that Honey Dust?"_

"_Yes, Ma'm I think so." The Jr. Tech gets a cloth to wash it off as best he can which isn't very much. "Honey Dust needs saliva to dissolve."_

_The Tech smoothes her hair down. "Prepare her for scanning."_

_/_

"_Ma'm, there's something here." The Jr. Tech calls. The Tech sighs and looks up from her screen._

"_What is it?" She says in an annoyed voice._

"_Ma'm, you need to look at this." The Tech sighs and gets up to stand beside him and look at the screen. They both stare at the screen then look at each other._

"_Run a DNA analysis." The Tech orders. _

"_Yes Ma'm."_

_/_

"_The results, Ma'm." The Jr. Tech hands her a portable screen. She looks at it and up at the Jr. Tech._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes Ma'm."_

"_No question?"_

"_No Ma'm"_

"_Ok that's all. Go take your lunch break. Then go check the patients upstairs. I'll finish here" She watches him till the door slides closed behind him._

_The Tech looks at Alice on the table, sits down at the console and begins to type rapidly._

_Looks around and pulls another machine next to the bed. This machine is covered in dusty plastic which she tosses to the floor. Swings the arm out to rest on Alice's abdomen and types frantically on the keyboard._

_The Tech turns often, keeping an eye on the door. After some whirring noises, a slot opens and the Tech takes the small silver ball in both hands and smiles at it. Slipping it into her coat pocket, she moves quickly to push the machine back in the corner and replaces the dusty plastic. _

_The Tech pushes Alice's bed till it's under a monstrous machine, bristling with tubes and hoses, which she then lowers till only Alice's head is showing. She stands pressing buttons slowly, referring to a manual often. She watches the screens closely, watches the blood in the tubes, comparing the color to the charts in the manual and presses more buttons. Bites her lip at the flashing lights which aren't mentioned in the manual. Finally everything stops and the machine raises itself. _

_She pulls the sheet over Alice and goes back to her regular work._

_When the Jr. Tech returns, she tells him the procedure is complete and Alice is resting. "Go and tell the Club. He can take her to the King when she wakes up."_

/

"That's Teril!" Grabbed Alice up and whirled her around, whooping loudly. Rufe grinned and grabbed Chess in a hug.

"Who's Teril?" Alice asked breathlessly as I swing her around. "Hatter, put me down!"

"Teril was in our crew." Rufe laughed. Charlie huffed around, starting to lay the stone slabs back over the interface, hiding it.

"So?" Alice smoothed her jacket down. "I don't see.."

"Alice me love, didn't you see the little silver ball!" Shouted and threw me hat in the air. "You know what that is?" Grabbed Rufe and we danced around in a jig.

"Well, I saw it, but I don't…" Alice looked at us like we were crazy. "What is it?"

"Alice me love," picked her up again and hugged her. "That's me son, our son! He's not gone!"

"What!" Hope was dawning in her eyes. Hope and happiness. "How?"

"I told you some people liked to freeze their baby. Well, Teril froze our son."

"The little silver ball is a cryogenic chamber." Rufe explained, grabbing up what stuff we'd unpacked.

"My baby is in that little silver ball?" Alice asked in disbelief. "A silver ball that's in some wall?"

"Yeah!" I shouted. "We gotta go Charlie!"

"Hmmm. Yes. A baby you say?" Charlie nodded, then shook his head. "A baby?"

"My baby." Alice hugged him. "We thought he was gone, but now he's not so we have to go get him."

"Let's go Alice!" Rufe already had two horses saddled and I went to the third.

"I'm coming with you." Chess looked around. "I won't need a saddle."

"Ok. Ok. Charlie we will come back to see you." Alice promised. "You have to give me away."

"A baby?" Charlie mumbled.

"Get up behind me, Alice." I held me hand down to pull her up. "Hurry."

This time she put her arms around me waist and held on. I could feel her trembling though me jacket.

"What if…" She said. "Someone could've…"

"Hush." Kicked the horse. "He's still there. Our son, Alice. Our son."

/

Chess leaned over the horse, her fists in its mane, riding like the wind. We had to follow slower, taking longer to avoid the trees. Her horse would tire soon and she'd be walking behind us.

"I'm going to make me a horse." She laughed riding back to us. "This is so much fun!"

/

Told Alice to stay very close to me, Rufe bringing up the rear. Chess danced ahead, making Alice nervous as she strayed too close to the edge, peering over.

We'd left the horses behind, send a Club after them later. I didn't really want to take Alice down to the Barrens but she insisted.

You'd think we wouldn't have to enter the City and then climb down, you'd think we could just go around and be at the bottoms, but it didn't work that way. Mostly, the bottoms were under the level of the lake, one reason it was so dark and murky down there. So we had to go through the Barrens, and climb down to the bottoms.

I could feel Alice cringing inside, afraid to touch anything. It was a dingy, littered, dark and desperate place. Even the sides of the buildings were stained.

"This is where I grew up Alice." I said softly, holding her hand. "It doesn't look so bad when you're a kid." Grinned at Rufe. We'd had some good times here.

She looked at me in surprise, carefully controlling her features not to show revulsion, but I could still feel it in her. Looked around and tried to see it from her eyes.

"Remember when..." Rufe started telling stories and we laughed all the way down.

The wall was a little more broken, many more headstones were tipped over on the other side. A couple of kids were walking on top of the wall, playing chicken.

We scared them off, and stared at the wall, looking for a broken area that looked new.

_Cat? Can you scan for it?_

She was chasing after the boys, scaring them to death. Rufe jumped on the wall and watched.

"_**I see it."**_ She said still chasing the boys. "_**Four across, two down."**_

Started pacing out the measurements, but there was no broken stones, the wall untouched. Jumped the wall to check the other side. Nothing. Jumped back and looked for Chess. She was gone.

_Here?_ Put me hand against the stones.

"_**Yes."**_ _She laughed in me head._ _**"I'll be there in a second."**_

Pulled me fist back to smash the stones and Alice cried out. "No! You might break it!" Hands at her mouth she looked at me.

Shook me head. "These things are impervious! Nothing can hurt them." Smashed into the stone and pulled the rubble out. The silver ball rolled to a stop beside Alice's feet. She bent to pick it up, using both hands. It was about the size of a baseball.

"It's so heavy." She smiled and handed it to me.R

Rufe was staring at me oddly. Guess he was seeing things I'd never let any o' them see before.

Turned it in me hands, me name and a DNA strand etched on one side.

Chess landed gracefully beside us, in a squat, one hand on the ground for balance. She'd jumped from the ledge above.

"Show off." I laughed at her. _You look like catwoman._

"_**Maybe I should get some tights and a mask."**_ She stood and took the ball from me.

Her eyes became unfocused and she slid her head slowly around to look at me.

"Jack has teleported to earth. He took March with him."

"Hell!" Rufe jumped down. "How?"

"Yeah how? Don't you control the teleport?" We started back up.

"He used a handheld teleport." She frowned. "How dare he."

"Can we get to medical and worry about Jack later." Alice took me hand. "I want the baby back where it belongs."

"Yeah." Took the silver ball from Chess and held it close to me chest. Me son.

/

_AN: Ok then, no babies were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Chess is acting a little weird and no quotes. Jack has escaped with March. Guess we will be heading back to earth soon._

_Could've made this a couple chapters, cliffhangers and such, but I felt sorry for ya, it being Christmas and all. LOL Please R&R. Hope you like it._


	47. Chapter 47

**And Dream Away**

Chapter 47

/

Chess called Teril in to medical and sent the other techs home. We laughed and hugged and swapped stories while Alice stood there looking around at the machinery. Wondering which one was going to put her baby back.

"Alice, don't worry. We do this all the time." Teril took her hands and hugged her. "I can't believe Hatter finally fell in love." She shook her head. "Of course he'd pick a girl out of legend."

"What did you do to me?" Alice asked. "I mean besides take the baby out?"

"The short version is a blood transfusion and minor adjustments." Teril beamed at her. "We made you better."

Alice frowned and shook her head. "What does that mean?"

"Well….you've got mostly our blood now. We added things to make your body replicate it and not your natural blood. If that process works, you can look forward to an extended life. You're gonna be one of the guinea pigs since the others aren't that much older than you. Your father was an amazing man."

"Yeah, so I heard. Will I be able to see in the dark and never sleep?" Alice asked smiling at me.

"What? Why would you think that?" Teril looked at Hatter. "Oh I see. Can he do that? No, Hatter's DNA is unique from what I could tell from scanning the baby. For some reason, he's different from the rest of us." She looked at me consideringly. "I'd like a sample to run some tests with. " She said to me. Ignored her and said we needed to get the baby put back.

"Don't leave me." Alice gripped me arm. "I…just don't leave me."

"I won't." Promised her. Watched Teril get a hyperspray out of a drawer and nodded at me to catch Alice. She took her by surprise, pressing it to the side of her neck. Alice immediately crumpled in me arms and I laid her on the table Teril pointed at.

"You'll have to undress her." Teril ordered.

I undressed Alice and held her clothes in me hands. "How long is this gonna take?" I asked leaning against a machine.

"Not long." Teril took the silver ball and put it inside a machine and pulled it over Alice. "She'll have to rest here for several hours to make sure her body accepts the fetus."

Before anything happened, red lights started flashing and there was an alarming _beep beep beep_. Teril frowned and went to her keyboard. She looked up at me with a scared expression.

"What's wrong!" I ran to her side, looking at her screen like I could read it.

"Um.." Teril swallowed. "She's um…she's pregnant now."

"Bloody fucking hell!" That bastard! Went over and smoothed her hair down. "Oh Alice."

"I can get rid of it." Teril said slowly waiting on my decision.

"No." I said softly. "I don't kill babies, not even his."

"Do you want me to leave it? It would be like twins." Teril bit her lip.

/

_(AN: It's only cause I'm a nice person that I didn't leave a cliffhanger here. I really, really thought about it.)_

_/_

"No." Shook me head. I couldn't, wouldn't raise Jack's son. "Freeze him, catalog him, but don't tell anyone."

She nodded and pushed Alice to another machine. I'd have to tell Alice, but I wasn't going to ask her.

/

Much later we went looking for Rufe and Chess. We found them in the new palace. Chess had found more portable teleports and some other gadgets I didn't recognize. Rufe was perched on a table, playing with a teleport wristband.

I found a chair for Alice who was still a little unsteady.

Ten rushed in and handed something to Rufe. Nodded to us and bent over it pointing something out to Rufe.

Duchess swept in, still in traveling clothes. She stopped when she saw us. "Ten?"

He looked up and a frown flew across his face and then it was gone. "Duchess." He went over and bowed his head to her. "I'm afraid Jack has teleported to earth…um you're in charge I guess." He waved at Chess. "Except for Chess. Um I don't…"

"_Duch!_" Rufe slid off the table and stood looking at her, his heart in his eyes. They weren't frozen anymore, they burned blue fire at her. He was in love with Duchess! I'd thought, well from the way he'd acted with the Countess….well. This complicated things. What a soap opera. Bloody hell.

She lifted her head and looked at him, her face unreadable. "Rufe." She said it softly, fondly. "I thought you were dead." She ignored Ten and walked to Rufe and held her hand out to him. He brought it to his lips. She smiled slowly and reached out to touch him before she remembered where she was.

"Reports of my death…and all that." He grinned at her.

"Well if it isn't the little Alice." Duchess turned to look at her. "I see you've snagged another man."

"Duch." Rufe shook his head. "Don't."

She turned to look back at him. "Are you presuming to tell me what to do?"

"I don't need anyone to defend me." Alice stood. "I don't care about Jack. I'm going to marry Hatter, Duchess."

"And when I find Jack," I said. "I'm gonna kill him." Looked at all o' them. "Just so we're clear."

Duchess shrugged. "Not if I get there first."

Chess watched us all, like this was a reality show for her entertainment.

Ten cleared his throat. "Um, Duchess? Chess?" We all turned to look at Ten. "I just need to know who's in charge." He looked uncomfortable.

"I am." Chess said. "Duchess, you take care of all the boring ruling stuff."

/

"I'm sick and tired of doing what I'm supposed to, what's expected of me." Duchess said crossly.

"Come with me." Rufe said in a low voice. "Come to earth with us."

I looked at him in surprise and so did she. Her eyes took on a considering look and she tilted her head at him.

"You know how I feel about you." He shrugged. "You could do worse." His heart was in his eyes and I wished she could just see…just see him.

It was painful to watch the emotion in his eyes, the hope. She was going to dash him to the ground again. Looked at Alice who wasn't even pretending no' to watch. How could he go through this time and time again?

"And do what exactly?" A smile played on her lips. Rufe opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Shop." Alice grinned. "Go to the spa, get your nails and hair done, get a pedicure." Alice ticked them off her fingers, one by one. "Take in some shows, visit Atlantic City, ride a carriage in Central Park. Take a vacation. New York has anything you could wish for."

Duchess turned to stare at Alice, an arrested look on her face. "And where would I stay exactly."

"With me." Rufe grinned. "Surely you haven't forgotten how well I can keep you warm."

"I.." She looked at him, looked at Ten who was gasping like a fish.

"Please." Rufe pleaded softly. "Just for awhile."

They held each others eyes for what seemed like forever and then her eyes softened and she nodded. "Okay. For awhile."

/

"I thought…" I stammered. "I thought you were in love with the Countess."

He looked at me in surprise. "Why would you think that?"

"Cause of the way you acted in her garden."

"Oh. That's …the Countess took me in when I … when I was seeing Duch." He shrugged, no' looking at me. "We were two lonely people, in love with someone we couldn't have." Smiled sadly. "It was better than being alone."

"I'm sorry. I never guessed." How could I be so blind? "I thought you were just angry about having to go to earth."

"Nah." He looked around, his eyes finding Duchess. "You always were damn lucky."

Me eyes found Alice. Yes, I was.

/

"I _will_ go first." Chess activated the teleport. "Don't look at me like that."

"He damn near killed you once!" Arguing with Cat was a lost cause and we both knew it. "I don't wanna give him a chance to do it again."

"If there is a trap, you really think you'll have a better chance at survival than I would?" Chess shook her head at me and stepped through the teleport.

"_**It's ok. You can come through. I've deactivated his beacons and …other things."**__ Cat whispered in me head._

"It's ok. We can go." Took Alice's hand and stepped through. Rufe and Duchess were right behind us.

Four days. We'd only been gone four days. Stood and looked around at the loft. Nothing seemed different, but who knows what surprises Jack might have left for us. Me hat still sat on the piano. Walked over and saw the little package. Wrapped in shiny red paper, with a little card.

"Alice." She picked up her cell and sent her mom a text. She looked up at me, gripping the phone tight in her hand.

Rufe looked around, looked for traps. He trusted Chess to find any electronic traps, but no' an old fashioned one.

Duchess sighed and looked bored, her normal expression.

"Alice!" I said louder, beckoning her behind me back. "Jack's left you a gift."

Duchess's head jerked to look at Alice, her expression unreadable, she wasn't bored anymore.

"Don't touch it!" Rufe shouted jumping in front o' me. "It could be rigged."

"Jack wouldn't." Alice said hesitantly, still no' coming any closer.

"No. Us maybe. No' Alice." I agreed. Picked up the card and walked over to hand it to her. "Read it. Maybe he left us a clue."

"This is a bad idea." Rufe argued taking Duchess's hand.

Alice took the card and looked at me. "Are you sure? I don't want to read it." I nodded and she opened the envelope. Held it in her hand a long time then handed it to me. "You read it."

I took the card and opened it. _Hello Alice. Don't worry darling. I'll get rid of Hatter and we can be together. You were magnificent_. Handed Alice the card, she read it silently and glanced at Duchess. Alice dropped the card on the floor.

"No." She whispered looking at me. "No."

"Can we go now?" Rufe said impatiently.

"I have to go back." Chess waved and stepped through the beam_. __**"I'll be watching."**__ She whispered in me head. __**"The car is downstairs."**_

I reached for me hat. "The car's waiting." Went into the bedroom and pulled the envelope with all me fake IDs and citizenship papers from under the carpet. Grabbed me wallet and Alice's pack.

"Let's go."

/

In the limo was a package from Chess, from her company. Four new cellphones, a stack of cash and a couple credit cards. I handed Rufe half the cash. Alice got a text from her mom who was in San Francisco on business.

The car pulled smoothly away.

We shopped and shopped till everyone but Duchess was sick o' it. Alice and I went to get something to eat while Rufe took her to some boutiques he knew about.

At sunset we called the driver and headed for the Ritz. Duchess had changed into a new outfit. The rest o' us wore what we had on.

The desk clerk at the Ritz looked down his nose at us, litter in his lobby. Cat had reserved the Penthouse suite for several days and we didn't look like anyone who could afford a basement room, let alone the penthouse. Before I could jerk him across the desk, the doors crashed open and Duchess entered. You really couldn't call it walking though. She glided slowly, looking straight ahead, a slight smile on her lips and you could almost see the wind blowing her hair. Heads turned, conversation stopped. Behind her the driver pulled her new luggage and carried several bags.

She stopped at the desk and looked down her nose at the manager. "Is there a problem?"

He stuttered "No..no..Ma'm." She lifted one eyebrow and glanced at us. Rufe was grinning like a maniac and I guess I was too. There was a tiny furrow between Alice's eyes.

"Then why am I still standing here?" Duchess asked in a bored voice.

The manager held out the keycards to Duchess who looked down at his hand like he'd offered her a dead rat. He mumbled something and handed the cards to a bellhop. Duchess turned and led the way to the elevators, head high, ignoring the whispers around her.

In the suite, Rufe picked her up and swung her around. She shrieked and demanded to be put down. He put her back on her feet laughing.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Alice asked her, sitting on the sofa.

Duchess looked at Alice with one eyebrow raised, started at her feet and moved her glance up slowly till she met her eyes. Alice swallowed and refused to look away. "Hardly." Then Duchess laughed. "I'm not sure it can be taught."

"That's what I thought." Alice mumbled and went to open our shopping bags. "I'm gonna take a shower and change." I followed her into one o' the bedrooms.

"Hatter?" She said when I shut the door. "Are you…I mean.." She sat on the bed and looked miserable.

"What's wrong Alice?" Squatted in front o' her and took her hands.

"I…You haven't …" She twisted her hands in mine. "You…haven't touched me since Jack…" She looked up at me, almost in tears. " You've barely said you loved me. Don't you want me anymore?"

"Oh baby!" Stood and pulled her into me arms. "I want you more than anything!" Kissed her hair. "I just thought you didn't feel like it…or maybe you didn't want anyone touching you."

"I need you touch me." She whispered against me lips. "I need to you wipe away any trace of him."

Pulled her hands from around me neck and stepped back. "Before I kiss you senseless, I need to tell you something and maybe you won't want me touching you."

She tilted her head. "What?" Her eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No. Our son is fine." Took of me hat and held it. "Alice… Jack..um…he got you pregnant."

Her hand went to abdomen. "No!" She whispered, setting back on the bed, looking everywhere but at me.

"So, there's two of them?"

"No." Took a deep breath. "I had them take his out and freeze it." Tried to see what she was thinking.

"I…" She looked up at me and I knelt in front o' her. "Alice. I couldn't…" Shook me head and kissed her hands. After a moment, she pulled her hands away and touched me hair, running her hands through it.

"It's ok." She whispered. "I understand. It'll be ok won't it?"

"Yes. It will be ok forever." Lifted me head to look at her. "You're not mad?"

"No…I'm shocked and angry at Jack. I'm not mad at you."

Kissed her hands and pushed her over to lie beside her. "Then I can make love to you?"

She smiled and nodded, pulling me head closer to kiss her.

"Alice." Whispered in her mouth. "I love you."

/

We had room service for dinner, no one felt like going out again. Who knew shopping could be so tiring.

/

"I assume this room is mine?" Duchess asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah." Alice said. "We've already mussed the bed in the other one."

Duchess sighed and started for her bedroom. "Where are you sleeping?" She glanced at Rufe. "On the sofa?"

He lifted his eyebrow and smiled slowly. "I wasn't planning on sleeping." Rufe set his drink on the table and without a glance at me or Alice, he stood and walked over to her, stood very close looking her in the eyes.

Alice and I stared in fascination. This was Rufe, but no' Rufe.

Duchess stood her ground, lifted one eyebrow and twisted her lips. Rufe grinned and shook his head slightly. Without breaking eye contact, he took her hand, brought it up to his lips, kissed her knuckles. Her lips twisted a bit more, fighting a smile. Rufe turned her hand and deliberately licked her palm. She closed her fist, lips parting and Rufe grinned harder, showing his teeth.

He dropped her hand, slid his fingers up her arm, across her shoulders, behind her head, under her hair to wrap around her neck. Stepping closer still, he pulled her tight against him.

In heels, Duchess was slightly taller than Rufe. Hand behind her neck, he pulled her down till their lips almost met, leaving a couple inches of space. Breathing the same air, they studied each other, eyes intent. Duchess's fingers curled on his shoulders, crushed between them. In and out they breathed, lost in each other's eyes. Nothing but the other existed.

Finally, Duchess's lips curved in a slow smile. Closing her eyes, she moved her head touching his lips, brushing them with her own. Rufe growled and jerked her closer, his mouth taking hers, possessing it. His arms tightened around her waist and he lifted her off the floor, lips still devouring hers. Duchess bent her knees, holding her feet up behind her. Rufe turned, his face almost fierce, carrying her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Well." Alice sighed, looking at me. "I…I'm …are you tired Hatter?"

"Yes…Let's go to bed. Now." Grabbed her up and threw her over me shoulder, running for our bedroom.

/

Shook Alice in the middle of the night. "Wake up." I whispered to her. Frowning at me, she barely opened her eyes and groaned. "Shhhh." I whispered. "Listen."

She went still then shook her head. "What is it? I can hear something …"

"It's Duchess. Come here." Got up and pulled her across the room to press her ear against the wall.

Alice looked at me and opened her mouth in a big O. "Is she laughing?" Shook her head. "Sounds like she's shrieking with laughter." Alice grinned and jumped back in the bed under the warm covers.

"Yeah. She was giggling earlier." Imagine the Duchess giggling. Rufe was good for her.

"He must be tickling her." Alice poked me. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," I grabbed her arms. "But I know where your ticklish spot is." Tickled me fingers behind her knees and she shrieked.

"Wait! Stop!" She ordered. "Please!" I stopped and she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Hatter? I just thought. Can they hear us? Could Rufe hear us at the loft?" She looked aghast.

"No. They can't hear as well as I can. Better than you, but not like me."

"Good. That'd be terribly embarrassing." Alice giggled. I reached for her ticklish spot again.

/

In the morning, after breakfast in the room, we went out to see the city. There was an envelope for Alice at the desk. She took it with trembling hands and handed it to me.

/

_AN: So Jack found them. Tsk tsk. Rufe and Duchess – together again. He can have any woman he wants, except the one he loves._

_If you're just starting this fic, make sure you check out Pages from Hatter's Notebook for back stories and explanations of some situations._

_Please R&R. Thanks to my faithful reviewers!_


	48. Chapter 48

**AND DREAM AWAY**

Chapter 48

**/**

In the morning, after breakfast in the suite, we went out to see the city and take that carriage ride. There was an envelope for Alice at the desk. She took it with trembling hands and handed it to me. Tapped it against me hand while I studied it.

_Hello Alice. Be patient my love. It won't be long now._

"Did you see who delivered it?" Asked the Manager who just shook his head. It even had our room number on it. Looked at Duchess till the others turned to look at her too.

"What?" She shook her head. "It wasn't me. I was with Rufe all the time." He nodded reluctantly.

"Then he's either following us, or something is bugged." I decided. _Cat, find him. Find out how he's tailing us. _Was it March? He could find anyone, anywhere. Is that why Jack brought him?

"We need to go farther than he can reach." Rufe nodded.

"Yeah." Looked at the girls and grinned."More shopping." Led the way out to the sidewalk. "We're going to a tropical paradise." I decided. Alice would like Fiji. Be like a pre-honeymoon.

"What's a tropical paradise?" Duchess asked energized for another day of shopping.

"Warm water, warmer sand, blue skies and lots of fruity drinks." Rufe laughed. "You're gonna love it."

"You guys go on ahead. I need to talk to cat." Waved Alice on to go with them and walked the other way. "I'll catch up." Stopped after a few feet and leaned up against the building. If none of them knew where we were going, they couldn't let it slip. If I didn't say anything out loud it couldn't slip, even if I was the one who was bugged. I didn't think even March could track us halfway around the globe.

_Cat, we need to go somewhere to regroup. I promised them a tropical paradise. How does Fiji sound? I don't think Jack can follow us there. We'll need passports. First I want to go to the farm for a couple days. We'll teleport from the hotel room tonight to the farm. I've still got a beacon there. We'll also need reservations at a secluded beach cabana. Two, one for me and Alice and one for Rufe. Beside each other if possible._

"_**Anything else master?"**_ _She laughed in me head_. _**"Do I look like a genie to you?"**_

_You are so much more than a genie. You're a goddess, just don't ask me to worship you. Am I asking too much? Guess I got used to having you in me head and treating you like a fairy godmother._

"_**goddess, huh? There are only a very few things I wouldn't do for you."**__ She laughed. __**"Consider it done." **_

_Like what?_ I asked curiously. I'd been on me own forever, depending on no one. And yet here I was, turning to the cat for any and everything. When had she became so important?

"_**I'll mention it if the occasion arises."**_ She whispered.

_Oh no, you can't just say 'I'm not telling'. Tell me._

All I heard was the sound of laughter in me head. Blimey. Ran after the others and caught the in the next block. Another day of shopping. Great.

/

It wasn't even noon the next day when the fedex truck pulled up and brought another envelope from Jack.

_Hello Alice. You look beautiful, I like the red sweater. Do you still have that blue dress you wore for dinner at your mom's? I'm coming for you today. Be ready._

I tore it in little shreds before Alice could read it. Sent the girls out to look at the horses while I talked to Rufe.

/

"There's only one answer left. We told no one, you guys didn't know." Grabbed me and Rufe a beer and sat down.

"What?" Rufe looked tired. He kept rubbing his eyes.

Alice was still on the porch, watching the horses with Duchess. The stud had been doing well. The manager had done a good job, I'd have to reward him.

"Only one person knew." Shook me head. Bloody hell.

"You." He grinned.

"Not me, you idiot. Besides me." Drained half the beer. Needed a lot more to get me head around this idea.

"Chess?" He sat his beer down. "You don't mean that. Jack tried to kill her! She wouldn't help him."

Finished the beer and sat the bottle on the table, a little hard. Nodded. "Yup."

"Why!" He leaned forward, not believing it. "Why would Chess do that?"

"I called her a goddess while we were still in New York." Shrugged and went for another beer. "She hasn't been the same since the reboot. Not that she was completely sane before that." Chuckled bitterly. Chess had never been sane. "She's not talking in quotes anymore."

"That's crazy." Rufe drained his beer and reached for the one I brought him. "Someone could've intercepted the call. She wouldn't help Jack." He insisted stubbornly. A few days ago I'd never have believed it. Now…Now I think Chess would use any means to accomplish her ends. Only… what the bloody hell were her ends.

"Rufe." Sighed. "There's things I've never told you." Didn't want to tell him now. Didn't want to see the look on his face when he realized I'd waited this long to tell him. Might never have told him.

"Think I don't know that?" He grinned. "I peeked in the notebook."

"Some outside of the notebook." Took a deep breath. "Cat is in me head."

He frowned and shook his head. "She's real. We've all seen her." He looked around for the girls. Did he think I was cracking up. Bloody hell. Maybe I was. Maybe there was still some o' that Nightmare stuff in me.

"No you idiot. I mean she can talk to me in me head. Telepathically." Does a neural implant count as telepathic?

"Oh. I sort of figured that." He shrugged. "You've been acting strange."

"She's monitoring this conversation right now. She's with me 24/7." _Right cat?_

"_**Right."**__ She whispered._

"It took me a long time to figure out she just didn't come when I called, she's always there."

"That's kind of scary." Rufe looked out the door. "Why?"

"I don't know. She won't say."

"How long has this been going on?" Looked at him over the beer bottle. "Since she was rebooted? Maybe Jack damaged something."

"Since I was eleven." Took a deep breath. "Do you know how old I am Rufe?"

He shrugged. "Little older than me I guess. Why? What's that got to do with anything?" He went for more beer and brought the case back and set it on the table.

"I think it might. I was eleven when I got on the ship." Watched his face. This was vaguely mentioned in the notebook, because Alice already knew me age.

"What? Got on the ship?" He laughed. "We were born on the ship stupid."

Shook me head. "Not me." I said softly. "I was born on the homeworld." Watched him process the information and slowly start to shake his head. "I got on the ship the night it burned. Me parents died in the flames."

"That's not possible!" He said sharply. "Stop kidding around."

"Me father was in charge of the Royal Stud farm. I rode the stud onto the shuttle."

"No..no..you're kidding! It's impossible!" He was sure I was cracking up, I could see it in his eyes.

"Ask Chess the next time you see her." Shrugged. "I was in stasis for over a thousand years."

"Hatter, I don't…" He didn't want to come out and call me a liar. "It's just not possible."

"You probably figured out a long time ago me right hand isn't real." Held it out and flexed it.

"I figured it was something. It's saved my life a time or ten." He grinned.

"I was still eleven when I came out of stasis. Me Uncle…. Well. I started following March and his crew around." Held both hands out, palms down and compared them. "The Queen had it cut off for stealing." Laughed out loud. "The one time I never stole anything."

He sat and watched me, a worried look in his eyes.

"Me Uncle was the head of medical. He was in stasis with me. He had a unit that rebuilt me hand. That's when Chess got in me head."

"Hatter…why are you telling me all this?" He asked gently.

Looked up at him. "Maybe you can figure this out…I can't. I asked her once and she said something about the Hokey Pokey." Snorted.

"You're the smart one. Little rich kid, March used to call you."

"I was, compared to living in the Barrens. I was very rich. You know I could open any door, any lock, for a long time?" We'd lived well then, better than the others. "That's because I'm one of the original passengers. Why I can see and hear better than you lot. Something happened, something is missing on the ship that was on the homeworld. Teril said my DNA was different."

He nodded. I could see he didn't understand a word I was talking about.

"She said she'd been watching over me since I came on the ship. Over thirteen hundred years. Said I was her Hatter."

"You are Hatter." He looked confused.

"She whispered that name in me head when March asked me name. When I was eleven. She named me." Glanced at Alice and they were both still out there. "I'd just killed a kid for trying to steal me father's hat."

"This is really starting to scare me." I could see the wheels turning in his head. "How could you keep this secret all these years?"

"Yeah? Welcome to ….." The clanging was deafening.

"What the …" Rufe looked around.

"It's the alarms!" Jumped up to open pull the mirror back and see which one. "The west woods." Bloody Hell, Jack was here. And March. Bloody fucking hell.

I told Rufe to get the girls into the safe room. He was yelling for me to wait when I grabbed the pistol from the back of the door and was across the porch and down the steps. Alice calling after me.

Ran for the woods, me only thought was to stop them before they got close to the house. It wasn't till I got into the trees that it occurred to me that this was a really stupid idea. Moved from tree to tree trying to hear them. Wouldn't hear March, but Jack wasn't a trained killer.

Saw a flash of red and crept closer. Jack and March were arguing, couldn't hear anything but Jack's gestures were clear. March just stood there and looked at the ground. Could only see the side of his face, but it looked just like the old March. Felt a pang and knew I couldn't shoot him in cold blood, maybe no' at all. Bloody hell. I couldn't get a clear shot anyway.

Would have no trouble shooting Jack though. Took a step closer, and March's head came up slowly, looking right at me. Jack was still ranting and didn't notice March. Took a step back behind the tree and bit me lip. This was definitely a bad idea. Where the hell was Rufe?

Maybe if I circled around them. Took three steps and was jerked around, slammed back against a hard chest. March had hold o' me right wrist and I dropped the gun. His knife at me throat. Me hat fell, rolling in the leaves. March froze, I felt his head turn slightly watching the hat. Bloody hell.

"Hatter?" He said hoarsely. "Hatter?" The knife dropped and He jerked me around with both hands to look at me. "You idiot! I almost killed you!" He closed his eyes and shook me. "You gotta get outta here. Jack's after some guy kidnapped his girlfriend."

"March?" I couldn't think clearly, why hadn't he killed me? "March?" I repeated stupidly.

"Wait." His eyes narrowed. "If you're here… is Rufe sniffing around after Duchess again?" His eyes moved and he cocked his head to listen. He jerked around, pushing me behind him. A bullet slammed into a tree, grazing March's head.

"Kill him!" Jack screamed, face twisted in rage. "Kill the bastard!"

March reached up to wipe the blood from his head and then looked up at Jack. "You shot me." He said in disbelief. "What the fuck?" He took one step toward him.

"Kill him!" Jack screamed again, apparently no' realizing the danger he was in.

"Kill Hatter?" March shook his head. "Are you outta your fucking mind?" He started walking toward Jack who was trying to aim around him to shoot me. I scrabbled around in the leaves for me hat and the gun. Found March's knife.

"I order you to kill him!" Jack lowered the gun. "I don't care how, just kill him!"

"You order me?" March grinned. "A snot-nosed little prince ordering me to kill one of my crew? Ordering me to kill Hatter?" March laughed, almost within reach o' Jack.

"I'm the King!" Jack cried, finally realizing something was wrong and took a step back, straight into a tree.

"Fuck you are." March reached for another knife and finding none, patted his pockets.

"I _am_ the King! Kill him!" Jack raised the gun and shot March. A jerk in his step and his right arm hung limply. March grinned and grabbed the gun with his left hand, his knee coming up to smash into Jack's nuts. He screamed and pulled the trigger, shooting into the treetops.

Jack bent over gasping for breath and March used his knee to crack his chin up. Jack grunted and slid down the tree. March punched him in the face. Took the gun and lowered it slowly, aiming right between his eyes, lopsided grin on his face. Jack looked up, touched his bloodied lip.

I shot twice at Jack and March ducked. "Stop!" He shouted turning to look at me. I'd hit the tree, but no' Jack. March stood up and took a couple steps toward me. "Put the gun down, kid! You can't hit the side of a wall!"

Jack stumbled to his feet and jerked another gun out o' his pocket and shot March. Hearing something behind him, March had jerked to the side so the bullet only got him in the side. Jack screamed and raised the gun again. I emptied the pistol at Jack who glared at me and ran into the trees.

March had fallen to his knees and I ran to help him up. He'd dropped the gun in the leaves.

"You idiot!" He hissed at me. "Now you're out of bullets." Pulled him up and started back to the house. It was like all the years in between never happened. He'd totally forgotten his time with a rabbit head. I wouldn't have to kill him.

"You're welcome." Grinned at him. "Imagine. Me saving your sorry ass." We limped out o' the trees and into the meadow. Still no sign o' Rufe.

"Don't let it go to your head." March grinned. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." He groaned and held his hand against his side, his steps faltering.

I laughed and shook me head. So many people wanted to kill Jack, maybe one o' us would actually get him.

"Gotta rest." March gasped and we stopped. "Gotta.." A shot rang out from behind and I jerked us around, March groaning, but keeping his feet. Raised the gun at Jack wondering if he realized it was empty. March took a step away from me.

Jack stood just outside the tree line, gun raised, grin on his face.

"Alice will love me after you're dead." He gloated.

"Alice will never love you." I glared at him, trying to listen for Rufe. He couldn't that far behind. Where the hell was he?

"She already cares about me. She'll forget all about you once you're dead and my son is born." Jack smirked. "She kept the baby. My baby."

"What are you talking about?" Frowned at him. "That's my son, no' yours."

"Fool!" He laughed. "I made sure the Techs removed yours. Alice is carrying my son."

"Hate to disappoint you, but the Techs just froze my son and now he's back where he belongs."

"Liar!" Jack screamed shaking the gun. "Liar! You wait till he's born. Gonna be a blue-eyed blond little prince!" He took a step towards me.

"No, Jack. He's gonna be a brown-eyed boy with dark curls." I said with me own smirk.

"NO!" Jack screamed and shot, missing me completely. "No!" He aimed again. "It's time for you to die! Goodbye Hatter!"

March shouted and stepped in front o' me, bullet catching him in the gut.

Lowered March to the ground, his hand grabbing me arm. Supported his head and tried to wipe some o' the blood away.

Instead of shooting again, Jack turned and ran toward the trees.

"Cat!" I screamed, trying to hold March. "Rufe!"

"Baby?" March blinked up at me. His eyes were clear.

Frowned down at him. "March! Hold on."

"Gotta…save your sorry ass." He choked and a bit o' blood leaked out one side o' his mouth.

"Why?" Wiped the blood away gently. "Why?" March was back, me own March. And he was gonna die again.

"I … terrible nightmares." He coughed. "Jilly's dead."

"I know. Hold on, help is coming." Could see Rufe running across the meadow now. "March's been shot!"

Rufe was running like mad, shooting at Jack's back.

Rufe slid to a stop beside us, gun pointed at March, who turned his head slightly to look up at him.

"Rufe?" March tried to smile. "Might have kno..." The rest was lost in a choking fit.

Rufe put the gun in his belt and knelt down beside us. "March?" He began pulling at his shirt, trying to get at the wound. "Hold on now. We should be able to teleport you soon." Rufe ripped his own shirt and made a pad to press in the wound.

March grabbed Rufe's hand. "Don't …don't join the Program. Stay away from the Queen! She'll…" Closed his eyes and coughed hard. "…she'll turn the doctors loose in your head and everything will turn into a nightmare."

Rufe held his hand, tears in his eyes. "I won't… I won't March."

March nodded and looked back at me. "Crybaby. Thought I beat that outta ya. … taught ya better." The blood stain grew on his shirt, running onto the ground.

"You did… you did…" Tried to keep the sobs out o' me voice. "Hold on, help's coming."

March whispered. "I loved you, kid." He blinked and choked again.

"It's gonna be ok. Cat can save you." Tears streamed down me face.

March went on like he didn't hear me. "I loved you like you were my own." He reached up and touched me hair with a bloody hand. "Stupid hat."

"I loved you too." I whispered pulling his shoulders till he was almost in me lap. "Hold on." Tears ran down me face, dripping on him.

"…no kid. Jilly's dead, let me go. Just …let me go." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"No….. !" I sobbed, rocking March against me. "No…!" Me hat falling in the grass.

"He's gone, Hatter." Rufe said softly, pulling at me hands.

"No!" Held March tighter and remembered all the times he'd held me, saved me. "CAT!" Screamed louder. "Cat!"

"Hatter, let him go." Rufe put his hand on me shoulder.

"No. Cat can put him back together. She can fix him."

"Hatter, he said Jilly's dead." Rufe picked up me hat.

I nodded cried some more into March's bloody shirt. "Jilly was …something else."

"Cat might be able to fix him, but he doesn't wanna live without Jilly." He pulled at me arm. "Just like you don't wanna live without Alice."

_Why Cat? Why did you bring him back just to let him die? Is this why you told Jack where we were, so he could kill March? So he could die in me arms?_

"_**You needed to heal." **_ Cat whispered in me head. "_**Your memories were tainted."**_

_This is not fucking healing!_ I screamed at her. _Fix him!_

"Hatter." Rufe stood. "Chess is here. Let him go."

Laid him down and stood watching a couple Suits lift March onto a gurney. Chess stood back, watching silently. Alice came running through the meadow.

"_**Will you come back now and make arrangements?"**_ I dunno why she was talking in me head when she was only ten feet away.

"No." I said out loud. "Not yet."

Alice took my hand. "March is dead?" She asked. "Isn't that a good thing?" I didn't correct her, just watched until Chess followed the gurney through the teleport beam, tears pouring down me face. It hadn't hurt any less this time.

"_**Just so we're clear. Whatever it takes, whatever the price, I will 'fix' you."**_ She whispered in me head.

_Not if Alice dies._ I answered. _Without Alice, there's no point. I'll just end it._

"_**Then I will un-end it. I have an infinite amount of patience and time. Consider this one of the things I won't do for you."**_

Shook me head, took Alice's hand and slung an arm around Rufe. "So what'd you do with Duchess?" Starting walking slowly back to the farmhouse.

/

After March's funeral, we went to Fiji.

Cat was right, it felt better that he'd died with his real head. I'd told cat I'd kill her meself if she let Jack dig him up and fix him again.

/

Alice changed into a sundress and we walked down the water's edge. The sunset cast a soft glow on everything and turned the water to blood. The breeze lifted the ends of her hair and the surf pounded. She leaned back in me arms and closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet air.

"Want to go for a swim later?" Kissed the top of her head. "The water is really warm."

"Yeah. That sounds wonderful." She laid her cheek on me chest and sighed.

"Is that the moon?" Duchess asked, walking with Rufe. "And stars. Are those real stars?" She was dressed in some sarong wrap thing, walking barefoot holding Rufe's hand. "This is so beautiful, why would anyone want to be on the ship when they can be here?"

"I dunno." I answered. "Why would they?"

"I've only been here five minutes and I don't want to ever leave." Alice laughed.

"Me neither." Put me chin on top of her head.

/

At dawn, Alice and I went down to the surf to swim on our private beach. Rufe and Duchess were still sleeping. Alice waded out into the water up to her waist and turned away. Bending down, she skimmed out of her suit and threw it back on the sand.

"Alice!" I gasped in surprise and wobbled, suddenly dizzy. The dream, the last dream. This was it. Oh Alice.

_**She stood facing away from me in waist deep water, watching something on the distant shore. I called her name and she turned smiling a wicked, hungry smile. Alice walked like a ninja, slowly, one foot in front of the other hardly making a ripple in the water. The wind blew her hair across her face as she came towards me.**_

_**On the beach, she stepped close to me and put her hands on me waist, running them up me chest to tangle in me hair like she'd done it a thousand times. I pulled her tight, hands cupping her ass and kissed her hard. Her fists tightened in me hair and she moaned.**_

"_**Alice." I whispered into her mouth. "Alice."**_

_**The pounding in me head was so loud I almost didn't hear her whisper me name on a sigh. "David."**_

/

"I love you David." She whispered in me hair. "This is gonna be our happy ever after."

"There's no happy ever after, Alice. Just you and me facing tomorrow."

/

Finis

_AN: Just so there's no misunderstanding, there's no slash intent here. March looked on Hatter as his son, even though he was only maybe six or seven years older. Hatter was troubled by what happened to March and how he had to kill him….so cat fixed it. And we got some nice sad, angst in the bargain._

_And Jack got a little beat up. That's always a good thing._

_Remember Chess is ultimately a machine, a twisted, mostly insane machine who thinks she's the Cheshire Cat and has latched onto Hatter as her Hatter. Or something. LOL _

_Don't you just love those stories than end with more questions than answers? LOL_

_Don't forget to look for Working for the Cat and of course more Pages._


End file.
